


Return of The Dragons

by Drinor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, BAMF Jon Snow, Blackfyre, BookDaenerys, BookJon, Cannibal is Jon’s Dragon, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Daenerys doesn’t marry Drogo, Dark Daenerys, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Sister(ASoIaF), Dragonlord Jon Snow, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fire and Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow(Aemon Targaryen), Jon has dragons, Jon has purple eyes, Jon is a Targaryen, Jon knows how to sing, Lannister, Love, Martell, Night King Story Explained, R Plus L Equals J, Redemption, Ruthless Jon, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Stark - Freeform, Targaryen, The Long Night, Warging, White Walkers, Young Griff is a Blackfyre, eventual jonerys, fAegon - Freeform, siblings incest, tyrell - Freeform, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 95,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinor/pseuds/Drinor
Summary: When Robert Baratheon arrives in Winterfell to make Ned Stark Hand of The King, in the feast for the king Jon sings and both Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime recognize who he is.All Characters are Book Age.Story is based on the Books not The TV ShowAll the Characters are how they are in The Books.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark(mentioned), Barristan Selmy & Jon Snow, Cannibal & Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen(Mentioned), Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen(Mentioned), Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 659
Kudos: 832





	1. Dragonwolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow I

**Jon Snow I - 297 AC**

  
Jon had known his whole life to not do anything to displease Lady Stark, he would always hide in the corners of Winterfell and not talk that much to anyone except his brothers and his little sister Arya Stark.

Jon was hated from Lady Stark and Sansa just avoided him like he had some kind of sickness, the only times Sansa actually spend time with Jon was when he tried to teach her how to sing but that ended when Lady Catelyn caught them and then told Sansa to not spend time with the bastard.

That was 5 years ago and now Jon sings only when is alone in his room and makes sure no one hears him but Arya always tells him to sing for her name day, Jon started to train with swords since he was 6 years old with Ser Rodrik and his brother Robb.

Robb was stronger than him but Jon was always quicker so always won against him which made Lady Stark hate him even more.

He once heard a conversation of Lady Stark with his father Ned Stark 

_“He dares to beat Robb, our trueborn son, I want him gone, he tries all the time to undermine Robb and makes the others believe he’s better than Robb, I don’t want that bastard here anymore,” Catelyn said almost like screaming._

_”So because he’s our son no one has the right to defeat him is that what you’re saying,” Ned said with a tired voice._

” _He’s your trueborn son and a Bastard should not be allowed to make him look weak, your bastard is 12 years old, send him to the Night’s Watch,” Lady Stark said with venom in every word._

_Lord Stark sigh “Only if he wants, I won’t force him,” he said._

Since that conversation, Jon had let Robb win and the first time Jon had let Robb win, Lady Catelyn had thrown a small feast, Ser Rodrik had noticed he was letting him win and asked him why but Jon just said that it was better that way.

Since then Jon had trained alone in God’s Wood when he finished his training with Robb and Theon.

Jon didn’t like Theon, he made sure always to tell Jon that he was a bastard.

Once Jon was sparing with Theon when he starts insulting his mother and Jon beat him so hard that he spent 3 weeks inside his room.

Of course then Lord Stark told him it wasn’t honorable to act like that and he needed to control his anger.

_”He called my mother a whore” Jon yelled at Lord Stark who looked angry for a split second but then hide it quickly, “I understand Jon but” he was interrupted._

_”Who was my mother lord Stark?” Jon asked angrily that no matter how hard he tried, his lord's father never told him the truth._

_”I will tell you when the time is right Jon” Lord Stark determined, Jon closes his eyes for a moment “Is she at least alive?” Jon asked and tears developing in his eyes._

_He sees his father looking away for a second, he swallows a huge breath “She loved you Jon, more than anything, she... she died soon after you were born” Lord Stark said with a voice full of sadness._

_Jon left the room immediately and didn’t care that Lord Stark was calling him, he went to his room and didn’t come out for a week, “I killed her” Jon said crying and sobbing when he reached his room._

_”I’m so sorry Mother, please I’m sorry, why old gods, why did you let me be born,” Jon said loudly and crying._

_Arya and Robb had tried to talk to him during that week, asking him what was wrong but Jon just told them to leave him alone._

_”Jon” Lord Stark called him after seven days of being in his room._

_”Jon, please talk to me” Lord Stark begged._

_”How did she look like?” Jon asked wanting to know if she was beautiful as he always dreamed her to be._

_”I will tell you when the time is right” Lord Stark answered._

_After a minute of silence Jon gets up and opens the door, Lord Stark looks at him with a smile but Jon doesn’t return the smile._

_He walks to the Gods Wood alone and sits in the ground._

_“_

    _High in the halls of the king who is gone_

    _Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

    _The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

    _And the ones who had loved her the most_

    _The ones who'd been gone for so very long_

    _She couldn't remember their names_

    _They spun her around on the damp_

    _Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

    _And she never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _They danced through the day and into the night_

    _Through the snow that swept through the hall_

    _From winter to summer than winter again_

    _Til the walls did crumble and fall_

    _And she never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _And she never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

    _Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

    _The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

    _And the ones who had loved her the most “_

Now The King Robert Baratheon was coming to Winterfell, his father has told them a lot of stories about how Robert was like a brother to him and he was the best warrior.

Jon never really cared for his stories about Robert, Jon liked to read about the Targaryen who conquered Dorne, even if it was for a short time.

Its been a week since he had started dreaming of dragons and voices calling him in the crypts, Jon had gone to The Crypts but found nothing just the tombs of the old kings of Winter, his dreams would always stop, he never was able to see the full dream only a voice calling him but he didn’t recognize the voice.

Is been a year since his father told him that his mother was dead, from that day Jon decided to join The Nights Watch, there was nothing for him here.

”Jon, come is your turn” He heard the voice of Ser Rodrik calling him, he beat Robb and Theon so now was Jon’s turn.

He walks close to Ser Rodrik and picks up a training sword “Try your best” Ser Rodrik said.

Jon takes his position and starts swinging at him, he blocks it easily and swings at him, Jon blocks it and starts moving faster just to remove the smug smile of Theon and show him he was better.

Jon starts taking the upper hand and puts his sword close to his neck, Ser Rodrik smiles at him “Very Good Jon” he said.

”Wow, how were you able to defeat him,” Robb asked surprised.

”I’m quicker that’s the only advantage I have” Jon answered, he looks at Lord Stark and Lady Stark, who were looking at them, his father was looking at him with a smile while Lady Stark looked at him with anger and fury.

”The King should arrive tomorrow, I hope to be able to spar with Ser Barristan or Ser Jaime,” Robb said with an exciting voice.

”That would be something that happens once in a lifetime,” Jon said, hoping that he does actually get to train with one of them.

”Where’s Grey Wind?” Jon asked Robb as they start walking inside the castle.

”He’s in my room, he’s growing very fast,” Robb said with a chuckle.

”What about the Ghost?” Robb asked.

”He’s around here somewhere, he always likes to explore” Jon answered as they reach the great hall.

Jon sees Arya was talking with Bran and Rickon was close to them just listening, Rickon was only 3 years old and would usually just follow Jon or Robb like a lost puppy.

Sansa was standing close to her mother, most definitely talking about the king's arrival, Lord Stark was just eating and not paying attention to anyone.

”Father, Jon was able to defeat Ser Rodrik today,” Robb said loudly for everyone to hear which captures everyone’s attention.

Arya, Bran, and Rickon look at Jon with awe while Lady Catelyn sends him cold glares, “I Know son, I was there watching” Lord Stark said with a warm smile.

”You did very good Jon,” his father said proudly, Jon smiled at him, “I heard Uncle Benjen is coming to Winterfell,” Jon asked with a happy voice and his father nodded.

”Now, eat boys” Lord Stark commanded and they sit close to Arya and Bran.

Jon starts eating and talking with Arya and Bran on how he was able to defeat Ser Rodrik.

After eating he goes outside and Ghost walks to him, “Hey good boy” Jon said and starts playing with him.

The day went quickly and the night came.

_‘He was standing in front of the entrance which leads to The Crypts of Winterfell, he hears like whispers around him but couldn’t tell the words they were saying, he opens the weirwood door and walks inside, he walks and looks at the faces of the old kings of Winter._

_”You don’t belong here” he hears a voice saying as he walks further into the crypts, “Find Us, Awake Us” he hears a voice and looks at one of the statues which were Lyanna Stark._

_He sees something shining close to her like a red crystal in the darkness._

Jon wakes up sweating, he looks around and sees Ghost sleeping with him in the bed, he gets up, wears some clothes, and goes outside.

Jon reaches the crypts, he opens the door again and walks to the statue of his aunt Lyanna Stark.

He looks around but can’t see anything, nothing unusual, Jon decides to return to his room but at the back of his mind, he’s still thinking about the voice in his dream.

**After Kings Arrival**

Jon couldn’t believe that the king of the seven kingdoms, the warrior his father described looked more like a pig than a king or a warrior.

He had seen Jaime Lannister and talked to him and he thought _That’s how a king should look like_.

Lady Stark said that he should not be in the feast at all but Lord Stark said he could be in the feast but in the lower tables, Jon understood it was disrespectful to the Royal Family if he was sitting close to them so he didn’t really care.

He saw that Sansa looked to be in the seven heavens while Arya looked beyond bored.

Bran was talking with Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen while Prince Joffrey had a smug face and smiling like he owned the place.

Jon was eating Boar meat when “Bastard of Winterfell” it was the king who shouted, he looks at the high table and sees everyone looking at him, for a moment he thought he heard him wrong but the king spoke again “Bastard come here” The king ordered.

Jon was wondering what he did wrong, he gets up and walks in the front of the table.

He bowed but Jon’s eyes were more to Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime who was looking at him from behind the king.

”Your grace” Jon greeted him, “I have heard stories that you are a wonderful singer,” Robert said.

“I’m not that good” Jon answered but Robert laugh “Sing us a song don’t by a shy,” The king said.

Jon feels very tense but decides to sing 

    _“High in the halls of the king who are gone_

    _Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

    _The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

    _And the ones who had loved her the most_

    _The ones who'd been gone for so very long_

    _She couldn't remember their names_

    _They spun her around on the damp_

    _Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

    _And she never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _They danced through the day and into the night_

    _Through the snow that swept through the hall_

    _From winter to summer than winter again_

    _Til the walls did crumble and fall_

    _And she never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _And she never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _Never wanted to leave_

    _High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

    _Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

    _The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

    _And the ones who had loved her the most “_

After singing he expected everyone to laugh but instead, the king starts clapping and the others follow him, they start clapping, Jon looks at his father expecting him to clap but instead, he looked very tense, his eyes then went to Ser Barristan who looked like he had seen a ghost and the same for Ser Jaime.

”You’re very good, Is been a long time since I heard someone sing like you,” The King said with a half-funny voice.

Jon stayed serious not really knowing what to say, “You can go back now,” he said and Jon walks away but instead of returning to his chair, he gets out of the hall.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ser Barristan I  
> Jaime Lannister I  
> Ned Stark I  
> Jon Snow II

**Ser Barristan Selmy I**

His mind would often go back to Rheagar, a man he considered as his son, a man he considered that would have been the best king The Seven Kingdoms had seen for a long time, anytime he would look at King Robert, as how he spends his time drinking and whoring, from what he saw Prince Joffrey was even worse than Robert, he was both an idiot and ruthless, it reminded him of Aerys.

When he bent the knee to Robert, he bends the knee in hoping he could help Aegon when the time comes but when he heard what happened to Elia and her children, his heart was broken to pieces, and the hopes he had all burned to ash.

The more years passed, the more he knew Robert will be a horrible king, his son showing signs of a Mad person from a young age.

He would often think to leave and try to find Viserys and Daenerys but they were never in the same place and for a long time, he thought they were dead.

His time on this world was coming to an end and he knew that but he hoped to be able to serve a right and just king before his bones became too weak.

He would often look at the Order of KingGuard and seeing that is reduced to weak knights and man without honor.

He was now in The Great Hall of Winterfell looking for any threat but he knew nothing would happen.

He saw as the king grab one of the servants and playing with her like a fool, he slowly shook his head at the scene, he then heard the king shouted "Bastard of Winterfell" then he saw the young lad walking towards the table.

His eyes went to his face, long dark hair, and purple eyes but Ser Barristan could see something very familiar to this lad.

He then heard that the lad was good at singing, he noticed he was shy and humble and smiled a little to him.

But when he started singing it looked like the whole world stopped, he remembered Rheagar's singing and this boy.

"Rheagar," Ser Barristan said quietly for no one else to hear as the boy was singing 'Jenny of Oldstones'.

He remembered all the time Rheagar sang to the people of Kings Landing and gave money to the poor people, he smiled truly as he never smiled since Rheagar was alive.

When he finished singing and turned to leave, he saw as he left the feast, a part of Barristan wanted to go after him and meet the boy and talk to him but he knew that would be too suspicious.

Barristan looks at Ser Jaime and noticed he had the same face of surprise and disbelief, Barristan frowned _I will cut your throat myself if you do something KingSlayer_ Barristan thought to himself.

As the feast went on he heard King Robert ask Lord Stark "Ned, just who was his mother, I know you’re clueless at singing so must have been his mother" The King asked with a chuckle, he was already half-drunk.

Barristan noticed that Lord Stark was very tense "I'm not talking about her" Lord Stark answered seriously almost demanding.

The King looks at him for a few seconds wanting to say something but in the end stops, as the feast was going, Barristan had time to think and his mind went back to The Rebellion.

Barristan never once believed Rheagar really raped Lyanna, he then remembered that Lord Stark returned to Kings Landing with his sister's body and his Bastard son.

Ser Barristan now was fully convinced that Jon was Rheagar's son but his only question was _Is he a Bastard or a Trueborn_ Barristan asked himself.

He could understand now why Jon was raised along with the other children of Lord Stark.

_Oh Rheagar, maybe not all the hope is truly lost_ Barristan though with a small smile.

"What will you do with that bastard Ned?" The king asked and Barristan took a step closer to listen to his answer.

"He has asked me to join the Night's Watch and I will let him join" Lord Stark answered and Ser Barristan's heart stopped, _He dares to send his own nephew to The Night Watch, that means he's afraid of his claim for the Iron Throne_ Ser Barristan felt his anger rising.

_He will join The Nights Watch over my dead body_ Barristan swore.

He decided to find any excuse to make Jon his squire, after some time the feast ended, he saw Lord Stark gets up and leaves, he decides to follow him, "Lord Stark" Barristan called him and Ned stopped walking and turns to him.

"Ser Barristan how might I be of your service?" Lord Stark asked with a little tense voice.

"I was thinking if I could train your boys tomorrow to see if any of them is worth being my squire," Ser Barristan asked, he saw the surprise face but also fear in his eyes.

"Of course, you can talk with Ser Rodrik our master at arms tomorrow morning" Lord Stark answered calmly.

Ser Barristan nodded and walks away.

**Jaime Lannister** **I**

He saw as the bastard left the hall, his mind was racing _Nono is impossible_ Jaime told himself.

He saw the face of the bastard and he couldn't deny he looked like Rheagar but what even more made him sure was his purple eyes, Jaime had heard that Ashara Dayne was the mother of the bastard and she had purple eyes and was known as very beautiful, Jaime could see the Bastard was handsome as well and he definitely didn't get that from Lord Stark.

_If this is true, he's dangerous, if he’s actually Trueborn then he has a higher claim then anyone else_ Jaime thought to himself and not really knowing what to do about it.

Jaime knew Robert is as bad as Aerys as a king, He doesn't burn people but he's letting all of them starve and have a slow death and a life full of pain Jaime thought, he killed Aerys to save those people and his honor was destroyed beyond repair.

_Should I tell the king or Cersei_ he thought and noticed that he's sweating.

Then his mind went to the promise he made to Rheagar _Protect my family Jaim_ e he failed that promise, he never expected his father to do what he did, to send a monster like The Mountain.

_The sweet little Rheanys, she was innocent and so was the little Aegon and Elia_ Jaime thinks about the time when he was a man of honor and not The KingSlayer.

_I will do nothing for now_ Jaime thought then he heard from Lord Stark that he has decided to send the Bastard to the Night Watch.

He wanted to laugh out loud he couldn't believe that Lord Stark valued this pig called Robert more than his own family, _So much for the honorable Ned Star_ k, Jaime thought.

Jaime then looks at Ser Barristan and noticed he had a small smile on his face _He must have noticed that as well_ Jaime knew and the feast didn't end for 3 more hours.

He then went to his room thinking, as he closed the door, he noticed someone was there, the room was very dark and the only source of light was the candle on the table near the bed.

"Have you missed me?" He recognized that voice.

"Of course Cersei but do you truly think this is smart, someone might see you," Jaime said worried but Cersei didn't care.

She walks closer to him and lets her dress fall in the ground, showing her naked body to him "I really hate this place and The Stark Dogs" Cersei said with venom in every word, Jaime puts his hand around her waist and makes her get closer "Perhaps, I can make your time here better" Jaime said and kiss her violently.

"You only belong to me Cersei no one else," Jaime said and his hand goes to her cunt, she kisses his lips to quiet her moans of pleasure.

**Ned Stark I**

He walked to his bed chamber and he felt fear like never before, _Damn you Robert, why you needed to ask him to sing_ Ned cursed him but then he thought _I just hope no one was able to recognize him_ he hoped but from the way Ser Barristan looked when Jon left the hall, he knew he recognized him.

_Promise, Promise me Ned_ the words his sister said to him.

 _I'm keeping that promise Lyanna, your boy will be safe at the wall_ Ned thought but at the same time at the back of his mind he knew this wasn't for Jon's protection anymore but it was all for Robert.

_Why Lyanna, he would have made you happy why did you needed to run away with Prince Rheagar_ Ned thought.

"Ned, you alright," his wife asked and he nodded.

"This letter came from The Vale" Cat said and he walks over to her and grabs the letter.

He reads it and can't believe it _if this is true I need to go there and find out the truth_ Ned thought.

"I will accept to be Hand of The King," Ned said, Cat didn't seem neither happy nor angry.

"Are you sure Ned?" she asked concerned.

He nodded "Yes, Jon Arryn was like a father to me," he said determined and throws the letter to the fire.

**Jon Snow II**

_"Find us, Find Us, FIND ME"_

Jon woke up again sweating from the dream, he was breathing heavily, he sees Ghost sleeping in the ground close to his bed, he asked Uncle Benjen last night to join the Night Watch but his uncle keeps trying to change his mind.

_The Nights Watch is an honorable call_ Jon thought and gets up, he looks outside the window and sees that the sun is about to rise.

"Come Ghost," Jon said and the ghost follows him outside.

As he walks around, he noticed the servants were just starting to wake up and do their work, he reaches the training yard and picks up a sword.

_Why am I seeing these dreams_ Jon asked himself, all of them lead him to the crypts but he checked twice already and found nothing.

_They're just dreams nothing else_ Jon thought and starts training himself, he feels the cold winds of the morning in his face and hands.

_I'm sure father will let me join The Nights Watch, is the only place for me_ Jon thought sad.

He knew he would never have a wife or children but he would always keep the promise he made to himself _I will never have bastards_ and Jon knew no woman would ever marry him, he had nothing, while Robb has everything, he will have a castle, servants, a beautiful wife, beautiful children and most of all a name to pass to his children.

He trains for at least one hour when he hears a voice from behind him "Good moves but that dummy is not a worthy opponent" he turns and sees Ser Barristan walking over to him.

"Ser, how can I help you?" Jon asked.

"Is very early in the morning, what are you doing out here?" Ser Barristan asked.

"I couldn't sleep Ser Barristan" Jon answered.

He smiles "Very well, do you want to spar?" Ser Barristan asked to Jon's surprise, he couldn't believe Ser Barristan The Bold wanted to spar with him.

"Of course, would be an honor" Jon answered excitedly.

Barristan picks up a sword and raised his sword, Jon swallows a huge breath and swings his sword to his right, Barristan quickly blocks it and starts swinging at him, Jon blocks his attacks and understands _He's testing me_ Jon understood and moves quicker and swings at his chest, Ser Barristan moves faster and blocks him and swings again with more force and moves Jon's hand away and puts his sword close to Jon's neck.

"I yield," Jon said and Barristan takes two steps back "Do you want more?" Barristan asked and Jon just nodded with a big smile.

After two more hours of sparing, Jon got tired and was surprised to see too many people were watching them, Jon sits in the ground and Barristan stays close to him, “You’re very good Jon, you fight just like your father” Barristan said honestly and gives him some water to drink.

“Thank You, Ser Barristan” Jon said and drinks some water.

“Jon, what are your plans?” Barristan asked and Jon was surprised.

“If my father gives me the permission I will join the nights watch,” Jon said and saw a frown in Barristan’s face.

“Would you wanted to be my squire?” Barristan asked Jon looks at him shocked “Ser, am I nothing but a Bastard” Jon said.

“That means nothing to me, Jon, and I’m serious, I will ask your father today,” Barristan said seriously.

Jon couldn’t believe what he was hearing _A Squire for Barristan The Bold_ “Are you sure about this?” Jon asked concerned that he would regret it.

Jon saw the sadness in his face “You should not think so little for yourself Jon” he said and Jon was happy to be called ‘Jon’ by him, but couldn’t understand why, he was just a Bastard, a mistake nothing else.

“Would be an honor” Jon said smiling like never before.

“Very well, I will ask your father right now,” Barristan said and turns to walk away.

_Is this really happening_ Jon asked himself and walks inside.

**Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.**


	3. Dragon Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ser Barristan II  
> Jon Snow III  
> Jaime Lannister II

**Ser Barristan II**

Fighting Jon reminded him of Rheagar, Ser Barristan was sure that if he trains him for a few more years, Jon will be as good as him nor better, but Ser Barristan wasn't sure what to do, a part of him thought to leave Westeros along with Jon and try to find Viserys and Daenerys, but that would put Jon in danger.

_How will I be able to find an army for Jon, I need people that I can trust_ Ser Barristan thought as he made his way towards Lord Stark Solar.

At this point Barristan wasn't sure if he could trust even Lord Stark, from what he saw, he was willing to send Jon to the wall, so he will have no claim and can't get the throne of his precious Robert.

His mind then went to Dorne _They might help but first I need to find out if Jon is a Trueborn or a Bastard_ Barristan decided and knocks on the door to Lord Stark solar.

"Come in" he heard his voice from inside and Barristan gets inside, Ned Stark looks surprised when he sees him but Barristan could see there was fear in Ned Stark's eyes.

"How can I help you Ser Barristan?" Ned Stark asks with a calm voice.

Barristan moves closer to his desk "I want your Bastard to be my squire" Barristan answered and paid attention to Ned's reaction.

He sees his eyes widened and his breaths heavier, Ned looks to be thinking and Barristan could swear Ned Stark was shaking.

It takes a few moments for him to answer "You want him?" Ned asked trying to sound calm.

Ser Barristan wasn't sure what he's trying to say "Yes, Lord Stark, I trained with him today in the morning and I can see he has a lot of potential and give him 5 years under my training and he will be as good as me and become a Kings Guard" Barristan answered.

Lord Stark swallows a huge breath "He said he wanted to join The Nights Watch" Lord Stark said and Barristan understood he didn't like this.

"I think you should be happier for your son to join The Kings Guard rather than spend his entire life at the wall along with Rapist and murders," Barristan said with a cold voice.

Barristan could see the sadness in his eyes but anger as well "I will talk with him first" Lord Stark answered as calm as possible.

Lord Stark starts filling a glass with water and drinks it immediately and fills one for Barristan as well.

Lord Stark sigh "Would you protect him?" Lord Stark asked seriously.

"With my life" Barristan answered honestly and he could see relief in his eyes.

"I hope the king stays longer, I need to give something to Jon," Lord Stark said which surprised Barristan.

"Give him what?" Barristan asked.

"A friend of mine named Howland Reed has something that belongs to Jon and will take some time for him to reach Winterfell," Lord Stark said.

"What?" Barristan asked seriously.

"A gift from his mother" Lord Stark answered tired and a tear in his eye.

"Very well, how long will take for him to reach Winterfell," Barristan asked.

" I think at least two weeks" Lord Stark answered.

"Perhaps you can convince the king to stay longer," Barristan said and Ned Stark nodded in agreement.

"I will leave you now" Barristan turns to walk away but Lord Stark talks "I will accept for Jon to be your squire if he accepts," Lord Stark said and Ser Barristan leaves the room.

**Jon Snow III**

He was training with Robb and Theon, Bran and Rickon were watching from afar, Robb was trying to beat him but Jon keeps dodging and getting on his nerves.

After a short time, Robb attacks closer and that’s when Jon dodge to his left and hits Robb behind his legs and makes him fall to his knees, “Very Good, Jon” Ser Rodrik said with a smile and with a proud voice.

Jon helps Robb to his foot “Try to move faster Robb” Ser Rodrik advised as he leaves his sword on his place.

Jon was tired for today and was happy to spend some time with Arya and maybe Ser Barristan if he wants.

“Look, a bunch of peasants” they hear a voice and turns to see Prince Joffrey walking to them with The Hound.

Robb steps forward “Do you want to spar my prince?” Robb asked.

Joffrey just laughs “I don’t train with my servants” He answered with a smug smile.

Jon had seen Bran spar with prince Tommen and he looked to be more normal and much different then Joffrey.

“I trained with Prince Tommen so why not with you,” Bran said politely.

“You’re just a child playing as a knight, if you want to spar then let’s spar like real men, with a live sword” Joffrey answered with the same mocking voice.

_How can Sansa think Joffrey is her golden prince when he seems to be her shit prince_ Jon thought.

“Not with live steel, the boy is too young,” Ser Rodrik said looking at Bran and turns to Joffrey “as are you” he finished with a half-joking voice.

Prince Joffrey looks at him very angry and for a moment Jon thinks he might attack Ser Rodrik but he just turns and walks away.

Jon sigh in relief “What can possibly Sansa see in him?” Bran asked at no one in particular.

“Father can’t do anything about it, I hope he changes, and if he dares to hurt Sansa I will cut off his hands,” Robb said seriously.

Jon nodded in agreement and turns to walk inside when he sees his Lord Father coming “Jon, can we talk alone in my solar?” his father asked.

“Yes, father” Jon answered and follows his father inside.

Jon reaches his solar and his father walks over to his desk, “Ser Barristan, came today and asking for you to be his squire” his father said quietly almost like a whisper.

Jon grows a smile in his face “Really, Can I be his squire?” Jon asked not believing this was actually happening but to Jon’s surprise, his father doesn’t have the same happiness as him.

“Father what’s wrong?” Jon asked concerned that something was wrong.

“You have my permission, if you want you can be his squire but is that what you truly want?” his father asked.

Jon nodded “Yes, father” He answered without thinking twice.

His father sighs “Very well, I will talk with Ser Barristan tomorrow and you will be officially his squire tomorrow” his father said with a sad smile.

“Thank You, Father,” Jon said happily but he couldn’t understand why his father didn’t seem happy.

“Father, why are you not happy?” Jon asks.

“The south is a dangerous place, I’m just worried about your safety” his father answered.

“Don’t worry Ser Barristan is the best swordsman alive” Jon said trying to make him feel better.

“Very well you can leave now,” His father said and he leaves the room.

The Day passed quickly, Jon spends some time with Arya and told he would be coming with them, she started crying in joy.

Then the night came quickly.

_‘ “Find ME” Jon hears the same voice and looks around and sees that he’s not in Winterfell anymore but in a land of smoke and shadows, Jon walks around and sees tall destroyed towers and some of them look like Dragons made of Stone ‘Where am I’ Jon asked himself and as he keeps walking deeper and towards the towers._

_“Find Me” Jon hears the same voice which seemed to be a harsh voice, Jon sees something shining in the ground, he walks closer and sees that is a red ring made of gold._

_“FIND ME” Jon hears the same voice but this time is closer, Jon looks up and sees a big shadow flying towards him and breathes green burning breath towards him ‘_

Jon wakes up and he’s sweating again _What’s happening to me?_ Jon asked himself scared.

Jon looks through the window and noticed that is still dark, he then feels it again, the feeling of heat he had in the dream, he looks around the room and in the corner of his room he sees a man with a hoodie looking at him, Jon looks at him eye to eye but doesn’t feel afraid.

“Who are you?” The man asked with a calm voice, his eyes were red and silver hair.

“I’m Jon Snow” Jon answered.

The man laughed with a laugh of an old man “Remember Jon, be aware of Lions Lust, Sun’s poison, The Kraken and the Mummers Dragon, trust none of them but The High Dragon”

The man said, with a laugh and suddenly disappears.

Jon gets up and then Ghost wakes up from his sleep Am I going mad Jon thought to himself and Ghost walks over to him and licks his fingers, the feeling of heat was gone as well.

“Hey, good boy” Jon said as he moves his hand around his head.

**Jaime Lannister** **II**

He woke up alone in his bed, he had heard that Ser Barristan started training the bastard, he wasn’t sure what to do, he barely talked with Ser Barristan yesterday and he seemed to avoid him on purpose.

_He knows that I know_ Jaime thought to himself and still not sure what to do.

 _I love Cersei, she’s family, the boy might be a danger but_ Jaime thought and doubting himself.

“Damn you Rheagar,” Jaime said loudly, even his dreams weren’t helping at all with the situation.

Jaime wears his clothes and leaves the room, he reaches The Great Hall and noticed Tyrion, Cersei, Myrcella, and Tommen were already eating there.

He looks around the hall and doesn’t see the dragon bastard or Ser Barristan, he walks to Tyrion “Ahh look who finally decided to join us” Tyrion said and the kids laugh.

“Good morning,” Jaime said and sits close to Tyrion.

“Have you heard what that old man did?” Cersei asked with a mocking voice, Jaime raises his eyebrow “Which old man?” Jaime asked and eats some bread with honey.

“Ser Barristan decided for the bastard to be his squire,” Cersei said laughing, Jaime stopped eating and looks at no one in particular.

 _What Now?_ Jaime asked himself.

“Looks like is true, the older you get, the more you lose your common sense,” Cersei said laughing.

“I’m sure about that, you Cersei must know that better than anyone” Tyrion said with sarcasm, Tommen and Myrcella start laughing while Cersei looks at Tyrion with a cold look that could kill a person.

“I don’t understand what he saw in that bastard, a bastard will never be better than a Trueborn” Cersei said and Jaime just kept eating.

“Oh, where did you read that? I must have missed that” Tyrion said with a half-mocking voice.

“Or maybe, he just took him to sing for him,” Cersei said.

“No, he might be a bastard but he has talent,” Jaime said and both Tyrion and Cersei look at him surprised.

“Mom can you tell ser Jon to sing again, his voice is better than anyone else,” Myrcella said with a small voice.

Cersei wanted to be angry but she softened her gaze “No, Myrcella and he’s no ser but just a lowborn bastard and you should not spend time with him” Cersei said as calmly as possible.

Jaime saw Myrcella’s smile disappear, “Maybe, after we eat I can tell him to sing a song for you,” Jaime said.

“Really,” Myrcella said

“Jaime,” Cersei said.

“What, what’s wrong and the bastard would gladly sing for your daughter,” Jaime said and Myrcella starts smiling again.

Cersei looks at him angry “Very well but I want you Jaime to be with her” she said with a cold voice.

“Very well,” Jaime said and gets up “Come Princess,” He said to her and she follows him.

“Can I come as well?” Tommen asked but Cersei shut him up by grabbing his wrist.

Jaime walks outside with Myrcella and looks around the training yard and sees Ser Barristan with the dragon bastard talking and close to them was Robb Stark and Bran Stark.

“There,” Myrcella said excitedly and they get closer to them, the dragon bastard sees them first and gets up and bows “Your grace,” they said at the same time.

“Jon, can you sing a song for me?” Myrcella asked politely with an innocent smile.

“Of course princess, which one do you want?” Jon asked politely.

“You choose” she answered and Jaime knew she had no idea which song to say.

_“High in the halls of the king who is gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

_The ones who'd been gone for so very long_

_She couldn't remember their names_

_They spun her around on the damp_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_They danced through the day and into the night_

_Through the snow that swept through the hall_

_From winter to summer than winter again_

_Til the walls did crumble and fall_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_And she never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave_

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most”_

The dragon bastard finished and Myrcella starts clapping and so does many other people who were gathered around them.

“Thank You, ser Jon,” she said.

“It was an honor, your grace,” the dragon bastard said with a smooth voice.

“You can call me Myrcella,” she said.

Jon looks at Jaime for a second “We have to leave now Myrcella” Jaime said.

“Can we stay longer?” Myrcella asked but Jaime shook his head “I will meet you again ser Jon” she said and both of them walks away.

 _He’s just like you Rheagar_ Jaime thought.


	4. A Wolf’s Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benjen Stark I&II  
> Ned Stark II

**Benjen Stark I**

He arrived late at Winterfell but was glad to see that the king was still in Winterfell, had been 3 days since the king came to Winterfell.

When the gates of Winterfell open, he walks inside in Horseback, he noticed his big brother first, he noticed all his nephews and nieces were there to greet him except Jon, no seeing him made his smile disappear, He looked at Arya who was looking more like Lya every year but he could see she and Jon were the only ones who looked like a Stark.

Robb, Sansa, Bran and look like Tullys and Rickon was still just a baby.

But then he noticed the dire wolves close to his nephews and nieces, he had heard rumors that they had Direwolves but he couldn't believe them, it has been a long time since there was seen a dire wolf south of the Wall.

His brother walks over to him "Welcome back Benjen" Ned greeted him but Benjen noticed immediately that something was wrong, he could see he was tense and he was sure whatever it was Ned would tell him.

"Is good to be back" “Benjen said happily, he then walks over to Robb “You will be a handsome lord” Benjen said and Robb smiled “Thank You uncle,” Robb said.

Benjen looks at Lady Catelyn, he could see she was furious about something and Benjen didn’t know what, Ned had written him that Jon might join The Night Watch, Benjen had decided to try as hard as possible to change his mind, he didn’t want him to waste his entire life on the wall and not ever be able to enjoy what life could give you.

“Is good to see you my good-sister” Benjen greeted her, she smiled “Is good to have you here my good-brother” Lady Catelyn said.

He walks to Sansa and she seemed to be in seven heavens, Benjen didn’t remember the last time Sansa smiled so much “Welcome Back uncle Benjen” Sansa said but Benjen could see that she just wanted this to end as soon as possible and possibly be somewhere else.

“Is good to see you, my niece, you look more beautiful” Benjen said and in the corner of his eye, he noticed Arya rolled her eyes at his comment.

He fought the urge to laugh out loud as he made his way to his favorite niece “How are you my little wolf?” Benjen asked and she smiled and hugs him “I’m good uncle,” Arya said.

Benjen sees Bran “How are you, my nephew?” He asked and Bran looks at him with a smile “I’m fine uncle” Bran answered.

“Where’s Jon?” Benjen asked and turning to Ned, Benjen noticed the frown in Lady Catelyn’s face when he asked about Jon, he was angry and understood that she still hated him.

Instead of his big brother, Arya answered “He has become the squire of Ser Barristan The Bold” she said happy for her brother.

Benjen found himself smiling and felt happiness for Jon _Thank god he won’t join The Night’s Watch_ Benjen though happy but noticed that his big brother didn’t share his happiness instead the last time Benjen remembered that Ned looked so tense was when Greyjoy Rebellion started.

“Ned, we need to talk,” Benjen said seriously and he nodded in agreement.

They spread out and Benjen follows one of the servants to go to his room.

After he reached his room he was quick to remove some of his clothes and just falls in the bed.

**Ned Stark II**

He was happy but at the same time concerned, Jon was Ser Barristan’s squire now, Ned felt happy when he saw how happy Jon was.

‘ _“Jon, come here,” Ned said, to his left was Ser Barristan and to his right was Master Luwin._

_“Jon, do you accept to be my squire?” Ser Barristan asked._

_Jon looks at him and then at Ned, he nods “Yes Ser Barristan The Bold” Jon answered nervously and thinking this was just a good dream._

_“Then from now on, my son Jon Snow is your squire Ser Barristan,” Ned said._

_Then suddenly Jon was hugging him “Thank You father,” Jon said happily._

_Ned noticed the little smile in Ser Barristan’s face “You deserve more but promise you will listen to him all the time” Ned said and Jon nodded “Yes, Lord Stark” he answered._

_“Very well, now you follow me,” Ser Barristan said and Jon followed him outside the solar._

_After the door was closed Ned sigh “This is a very rare opportunity for your son my lord” Master Luwin said calmly with a smile, Ned nodded and Master Luwin noticed something was wrong._

_“My lord, I’m sorry but why are you not happy?” The master asked._

_Ned didn’t really know how to answer so he just said“I’m just worried” Ned answered but could see Master Luwin wasn’t convinced. ‘_

After Jon was officially Ser Barristan’s squire his wife have come rushing to his solar like a madwoman.

_‘ The doors of the solar suddenly burst open, Ned saw the look of anger in her face “How could you Ned?” She asked hurt but angry._

_Ned was confused “How could I what?” Ned asked confused, his wife looks at him even more angry “How could you agree to let that bastard become a squire to Ser Barristan” she almost screamed at him._

_Ned sigh already tired from the day “So I should have declined his offer” Ned said angry and raising his voice._

_“You should have suggested for him to get Bran as his squire, you know how much he wants to be a knight but instead you choose that bastard over your Trueborn son,” she said angry and furious._

_Ned slammed his fist on the desk “Even if Barristan would want for Bran to be his squire, I would have said no, he’s still only 7 name days” Ned said seriously and with a lord’s voice._

_“How do you think your banners will react to this?” She asked still angry._

_“My banners know how young Bran is and Rickon is even younger and no one can say anything against that, Jon is 14 name days” Ned answered seriously trying to end this discussion._

_“Why didn’t you let him join The Nights Watch?” She asked softer._

_Ned sighs tiredly of this “I was going to let him but Ser Barristan gave him the chance to have a better life” Ned answered._

_He could see his wife was still very furious, she didn’t say anything but just left the room. ‘_

Ned was happy to see his brother but no matter how much he tried to hide it, he still showed how much he disliked the idea of Jon going with Ser Barristan and probably being in Kings Landing where people can recognize him especially the Master of Whispers Lord Varys.

For the first few years after the rebellion, Ned was sure sooner or later the letter to go to Kings Landing and answer for treason would come, Ned had thanked the old gods that people believed the lie.

Thankfully Jon didn’t have silver hair but the purple eyes were a red flag for anyone who knew Rheagar Targaryen.

When Ned saw that Jon was good at singing, he remembered well that Rheagar was good at singing as well, he had tried to tell Jon that his voice wasn’t that good but still that didn’t stop him from singing in every name day of Arya, Catelyn had been furious that Sansa was clueless at singing while Jon was better than anyone else.

Benjen had noticed that he wasn’t happy with Jon being Barristan’s squire.

After a short time, the door of the room opened and Benjen walks inside.

“Ned, can I know what’s the problem and don’t give me ‘There’s no problem’ bullshit” Benjen said seriously.

Ned nodded and gets up “Not here in the crypts,” Ned said and Benjen raised his eyebrows surprised but follows him without asking questions.

**Benjen Stark** **II**

Since the moment he arrived, he had noticed something was wrong, Benjen still hasn’t meet with Jon yet and decided to find him after he talked with Ned.

Benjen followed him to the crypts, to his surprise Ned stopped in front of Lyanna’s statue.

“What’s wrong?” Benjen asked calmly and quietly but still his voice could be heard through the crypts.

“I’m worried about Jon, the south is a dangerous place,” Ned said but Benjen could feel there was more to it.

“Nights Watch is a dangerous place as well unless you have forgotten that we lose brothers of the Night Watch from the Wildlings all the time,” Benjen said trying to know which was the real reason behind his unhappy mood.

Ned nodded and looks at Lyanna’s tomb “Who do you think is Jon’s mother?” Ned asked, Benjen was surprised by his question and didn’t expect it.

“I heard the rumors that is Lady Ashara Dayne and seeing his purple eyes” “No she’s not” Ned interrupted him and Benjen was even more surprised.

Benjen saw the look of sadness in Ned’s face and the way he’s looking at their sister tomb.

Benjen swallows a huge breath “You’re not the father” Benjen whisper but Ned heard him anyway.

Ned turns his body to Benjen and slowly nods his head, “Jon is Lyanna’s” Ned said very quietly almost afraid to say it.

Benjen’s eyes widened in shock, he could understand why he always felt like this for Jon.

Benjen has always noticed that there was something very familiar about Jon but he couldn’t understand exactly what and just thought it was because is his brother’s son.

Benjen felt his anger raising “Poor Jon” He whispered but Ned shook his head.

“Rheagar and Lyanna loved each other, there was never rape and ... and Rheagar took Lyanna as his second wife” Ned finished and that was the last straw for Benjen, he punched Ned, his fist made contact with his brother’s right cheek and Ned falls in the ground.

“She was my sister too” Benjen screamed at him wanting to hit him again, he couldn’t believe that Ned never told him about this and then he remembered, ‘ _Jon wants to join The Nights Watch_ ’ Benjen has read in his brother’s letter.

He felt even angrier “How could you do this to our nephew you Baratheon” Benjen almost screamed at him and hits him again and Ned doesn’t even try to defend himself.

“You wanted to rot him at the wall, to never have children to never have a real life” Benjen yelled at him and tears were already rolling down his cheek.

“He would be safe at The Nigh” “Who would be safe, Jon or your precious Robert” Benjen didn’t let him finish.

Benjen walks closer “Listen well, brother if Jon wants the throne, he will have our support,” Benjen said seriously and is ready to punch him again.

“You expect me to start a war, I won’t do that, the realm is in peace,” Ned said trying to defend himself.

Benjen starts laughing “At peace, tell me how many bastards does he have, do you really think we don’t hear about all the whores he fuck and how much he drinks,” Benjen said disgust.

“Do you think the gold for all that just falls from the sky?” Benjen asked angrily at him.

“Jon doesn’t know yet and if you tell him, you will ruin everything and fix nothing,” Ned said trying to calm him down.

“I will tell him then,” Benjen said determined, “No, there’s no need, Howland Reed will be here soon, he has something that it belonged to Lyanna and now it belongs to Jon,” Ned said and Benjen was calmer again.

“The only reason why I joined the Night's Watch was that I blamed myself for what happened to our family, I would never have done that if I knew Jon was Lyanna’s boy,” Benjen said.

“Is Jon his real name?” Benjen asked Ned looks at him “His name is Aemon, Aemon Targaryen” Ned answered.

Benjen chuckle “I can’t wait to see his face,” Benjen said.

Ned looks at him confused “Our master at Castle Black is Aemon Targaryen, Jon’s great uncle” Ned nodded in understanding.

“How long will the king stay?” Benjen asked.

“He will stay for three more weeks, is enough for Howland to come here” Ned answered, Benjen turns to walk away _Oh Lyanna, I wish I could be with your boy all the time, to protect him_ , Benjen thought sad.

 _But I will help him Lya in every way I can, you have my word_ Benjen swore.


	5. Dreams of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benjen Stark III  
> Ser Barristan III  
> Jaime Lannister III  
> Jon Snow IV

**Barristan Selmy III**

He was training Jon and teaching new moves, _Jon is learning very quickly_ He thought proudly, Jon swings towards his chest but Barristan quickly blocks it and hits him behind his right leg and Jon falls in the ground, Ser Barristan helps him get up but what really made Barristan happy was that Jon didn't seem to get angry for losing in fact, he tried to learn from his mistakes.

"You're good Jon" Ser Barristan compliment him and he saw Jon lower his head "Thank You ser," he said and he and Jon sit down to rest.

"I'm sure my sister Arya would love to meet you, she likes to be a Fighter," Jon said and drinks some water.

"Perhaps I can meet her soon," Barristan said.

"Can I ask you something?" Jon asked with anxiety and Ser Barristan noticed that.

"Why did you want me to be your squire, I'm sure over the years you had far better choices than me, I'm only a Bastard," Jon said with a sad voice.

Barristan looks at him "First of all don't call yourself like that and as for why I choose you is because of an old friend" Barristan answered honestly.

Jon looks at him confused "Which old friend ser?" Jon asked. Barristan didn't answer for a moment and think for a good answer without revealing the truth.

"Ser Arthur Dayne was a good friend of mine and you remind me of him" Barristan answered and felt bad for lying and not telling the truth.

Jon looks at him with disbelief "You can't mean it ser, Arthur Dayne was the best swordsman in Westeros, how can I remind you of him?" Jon asked.

"That's all I can tell you right now" Barristan answered and noticed the look of disappointment in Jon's face.

 _I wish I could just tell him the truth, perhaps he thinks that Ashara Dayne was his mother_ Barristan thought to himself.

"How it is, to be known as one of the best swordsmen in Westeros?" Jon asked changing the topic, "Well, I hate the attention" Ser Barristan simply answered, and Jon chuckle at that.

"Same for me, I don't think I would like to have the attention of too many people," Jon said and Barristan smiles.

"Do you like fighting Ser Barristan?" Jon asked, Barristan thinks for a few moments "Yes but not the killing part" he answered and Jon nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I would ever be happy to kill someone no matter how much they might deserve it" Jon added.

"Your father would think the same" Barristan said in agreement.

Ser Barristan then feels something from behind and gets up immediately and sees that is Jon's Direwolve Ghost looking at him like he was the next meal.

"I didn't hear him at all," Barristan said surprised while Jon kneels and starts petting him "Yeh, that's why his name is Ghost," Jon said as Ghost licks his fingers.

"I understand now," Barristan said with a little chuckle, "He follows me everywhere," Jon said.

"Is good to have a companion like him" Barristan said and sees that Ghost is already larger than a dog.

"How large can they get?" Barristan asked and takes a step closer "Father says some of them were almost as big as a horse" Jon said and Barristan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Ghost is the largest in the pack, I think Nymeria is the second" Jon said and gets up.

"Nymeria?" Barristan asked confused by the name "Nymeria is Arya's direwolve, the one who likes Warriors and Tar" Jon stops before finishing but Barristan already knew what he was about to say.

"That's a good name," Barristan said.

Barristan sees Ghost walking over to Jon's left hand and lick his fingers again "I think he's hungry" Jon said and starts walking.

"Let's give him something before I become the next meal" Barristan jape and Jon chuckle at that.

They enter the hall and Ser Barristan sits close to Jon in the lower table but what catches his attention was Ned Stark's face, it looked like someone hit him very hard on the face.

He looks around and doesn't see the king or Ser Jaime, Barristan still needed to talk with him about Jon because he knew Jaime knew about Jon.

_He still hasn't told the King so that's a good thing I guess_ Barristan thought to himself.

The door opens again and he sees one of the young Stark children riding his direwolve like a horse and the boy was just laughing all the time, he had his hand around Direwolve's neck and holding it tight to not fall.

"Rickon" Lady Stark almost screamed at him, Rickon leaves his direwolve and starts walking to his mother with his face down.

"You should not act like that" Lady Stark said and Rickon looked like he was about to cry.

"Shaggydog is not bothered," he said with his tiny voice.

Barristan chuckle at that and so did Jon.

"Is alright Rickon but next time not inside the castle" Lord Stark said and remove a tear from his face with his hand.

"Here Ghost," Jon said as he gives Ghost a piece of the roasted beacon, Ghost looks at Jon with puppy eyes asking for more "ahh one more," Jon said and gives him another piece of a beacon.

Ser Barristan starts eating as well, beacon with milk and honey.

After a short time, the Queen and King came followed by Jaime and the royal children, Barristan noticed the cold glares the Queen send at Jon _Why is he bothering you?_ Barristan asked himself.

The King and Queen sat on the high table, Barristan noticed the king asking Lord Stark something but Lord Stark didn't seem to want to answer whatever he was asking.

His attention then went to Jaime who was looking at them with predatory eyes but he noticed the smile on Myrcella's face when he saw Jon.

"Uncle Benjen" he heard the voice of Jon and he saw Jon hugging his uncle.

"How are you, my nephew?" Benjen asked with a smile and looking at Jon almost like scanning his face _What's up with that look?_ Barristan thought to himself.

"You like more handsome every year Jon," Benjen said proudly and Jon looks down "Ahhh Thank You," Jon said embarrassed.

Benjen then looks at Ser Barristan "You must be Ser Barristan The Bold" Benjen said and Barristan gets up to greet him.

He shakes his hand "I hope my nephew is not causing you trouble" Benjen said with a half-joking voice.

"No he's a young lad with a lot of potentials," Barristan said proudly and Benjen looks at him with an honest smile.

"Indeed he is," Benjen said and Barristan could notice the sadness in his voice.

Benjen sits to Ser Barristan's left while Jon was at his right.

Benjen lean closer "We need to talk somewhere private after this" Benjen whisper very quietly and Barristan nodded in agreement.

 _Does he know the truth about Jon or not?_ Barristan asked himself as they keep eating.

Barristan noticed princess Myrcella looking at Jon sometimes and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Jaime on the other hand was just standing without talking to anyone, Lord Stark was eating and talking with the king.

After a short time, Barristan was done "Jon stay here, I need to talk with your uncle" Barristan said with a commanding voice and Jon nodded.

**Benjen Stark III**

They were walking towards the God's Wood, Benjen wasn't sure where to begin.

' _"Who else knows?" Benjen asked Ned as they were leaving the crypts._

_"Me, you, Howland Reed, the nurse Wylla if she's still alive, Barristan and Jaime Lannister suspect" Ned answered._

_Benjen felt his heartbeat increase "The KingSlayer" Benjen almost yelled and Ned nodded._

_"This is bad, who knows what he will do," Benjen said afraid._

_"I don't know but he still hasn't told anyone, at least not Robert Baratheon but he might tell the Queen or his brother Tyrion or maybe his father," Ned said clearly afraid how will Jaime Lannister use this information._

_"We need to kill him," Benjen said determinedly._

_"If we do that, Tywin Lannister will start a war" Ned warmed._

_Benjen thinks for a few moments "I will talk with Ser Barristan then, I'm sure he can do something" Benjen said and Ned nodded in agreement. '_

They reached the God's Wood, no one talked, Benjen looks at Ser Barristan, "What do you want to talk about?" Barristan asked looking at Benjen.

Benjen looks around to make sure no one was around to hear them "You know the truth about Jon" Benjen said quietly and noticed a flash of happiness in his eyes.

"You knew?" Barristan asked surprised but Benjen shook his head "No, my stupid brother told me today" He answered still angry with Ned for keeping it to himself for so long.

"He didn't tell me directly but I figure it out," Barristan said and Benjen sigh, "He told me that Rheagar took Lyanna as his second wife," Benjen said and saw a smile in Barristan's face.

"He's Trueborn," Barristan said not believing it and Benjen nodded.

"His real name is Aemon Targaryen" Benjen finished and Barristan looks around.

"That's good to know but I don't know what can we do," Barristan said still not sure how to help Aemon.

"I think we should wait until Lord Reed brings whatever he wants to bring" Benjen suggested and Ser Barristan nodded in agreement.

"He's just like her" Benjen said and a tear was on his eye, "I never had the honor to know her," Barristan said sadly.

"It pains me that I can't tell Jon yet about his mother and I know Jon wants more than anything to know who she was and what kind of woman she was," Benjen said with pain in his voice.

"I wish I could be with him and not be stuck in that damn wall," Benjen said.

"If it makes you feel better I would give my life for him," Barristan said trying to make him feel better.

"It does but still not enough, I would want to be with him and Ned... I still can't believe he still sees Robert as his friend after everything" Benjen said.

"I was there when the king laughed at the bodies of Rhaenys and Aegon, ' _I see no babies only Dragonspawn_ ' that's what he said, that day I lost all hope, my heart was broken and your nephew gave me hope," Barristan said proudly the last part.

Benjen smiles at him "He does, let's leave now" he finished and they start walking away from The God's Wood.

**Jaime Lannister** **III**

_' "Bring me your father's head if you're no traitor" the mad king ordered with his mad voice, Jaime looked at his eyes, Jaime was scared he didn't know what to do "Burn Them All" the king screamed and almost sounded like a screech of the devil himself 'No, No I have to save them' Jaime thought as he moves towards Rossart and killed him before he could give the order, he looked behind and saw the king trying to run away but he runs after him and stabs him in the back, "Burn Them All," the king said again with a weak voice._

_Jaime takes his dagger from his belt and slices his throat, Jaime looks shocked as the blood of the king spill around the floor 'It should not be this easy to kill a King' Jaime thought._

_'It's over it's over' Jaime thought as he makes his way to the throne, "JAIME HELP" he hears the screams of Elia, Jaime turns and start running towards the big door but he can't reach it "HELP ME JAIME" he hears the screams of little Rhaenys, Jaime tries to run faster but can't reach the door 'Nonono I will save you' Jaime swore but he couldn't reach the door "THEY'RE HERE KILL THEM" Jaime hears a soldier shout and he couldn't keep his tears anymore "NOOO PLEASE NOT MY BABIES" he hears them screaming and crying but he can't just reach The Door '_

Jaime wakes up sweating and breathing heavily, he looks around and remembers he's in Winterfell, he puts his hands on his face "Why Rheagar?" Jaime asked himself as he feels tears rolling down his cheek.

"Damn you Rheagar," Jaime said and gets up.

He sees that is almost morning so decides to go outside, he wears his clothes "My family is more important" Jaime said to himself and opens the door and leaves the room.

Jaime makes his way to the training yard, he still remembered when Cersei came to him complaining that they're staying two more weeks than intended.

_"Can you believe my horrible husband?" She came to his room almost yelling and Jaime trying to calm her down "What did he do now?" Jaime asked bored of this._

_"He wants us to stay two more weeks in this frozen land" she answered, her voice still high._

_Jaime was surprised "So Ned Stark convinces him to stay two more weeks, why?" Jaime asked._

_"Who cares, I want to leave this land full of Stark dogs as soon as possible," she said angry and furious._

_"You remember that one of the Stark dogs will marry your son," Jaime said and he noticed the look Cersei gave him._

_"Our son" she corrected him, Jaime never really had any bond with his children, he had a little bond with Myrcella and Tommen and had tried with Joffrey but he understood that Joffrey was just a spoiled brat._

_"Still we can't do anything," Jaime said and she suddenly kisses him, "I need you to fuck me," she said._

Jaime sees the dragon bastard on the training yard with Ser Barristan, they weren't training but just sitting and talking about something _Why the hell are they awake, did they have a bad dream as well_ Jaime thought to himself and decided that is the time to talk with the dragon bastard.

He walks downstairs and makes his way to them, Barristan sees him first "Good Morning Ser Jaime" Ser Barristan greeted him with a calm voice.

"Good morning Ser Barristan," Jaime said and he looks at the dragon bastard who was looking at him with an awe look on his face "So you're the bastard who is the squire of Ser Barristan," Jaime said and takes a step closer towards the dragon bastard but he noticed the way Ser Barristan's hand went to the hilt of his sword.

"Yes Ser Jaime, I'm Jon Snow" the Bastard answered and reach out his hand for Jaime to shake, Jaime study his face for a moment and decided to shake his hand "Everyone in Winterfell knows who you are," Jaime said with a cocky voice.

"Do you want to spar Jon Snow?" Jaime asked and looking at his body, Jaime noticed he had a fine body for a young man.

Ser Barristan was about to protest but the dragon bastard talked first "Of course Ser Jaime" he answered and walks to take a sparring sword.

"What do you want?" Jaime heard Ser Barristan whisper while Jon was grabbing one sword for Ser Jaime and himself.

"Nothing, I just want to see if the dragon bastard is good enough" Ser Jaime answered with a smile.

Ser Barristan moves away when Jon gives him the sword, he sees the bastard taking a good position _At least he knows what he's doing_ Jaime thought as he makes the first move.

Jon blocks him and takes a step back and attacks towards his right shoulder, Jaime quickly blocks it and starts using more strength in his swings, the bastard starts pushing away and Jaime swings towards his chest but to his surprise the bastard quickly dodge in the last second and swings towards his right arm but Jaime takes a step back _He's good_ Jaime thought and swings faster and harder, after a short time he puts his sword close to the bastard's neck.

"I yield," he said and Jaime drops the sword in the ground, "You're very good dra... bastard," Jaime said and he smiled at him anyway.

"Thank You, Ser Jaime," he said with an honest voice.

Jaime turns to Ser Barristan who was walking to them, he saw the tense face of Ser Barristan.

"Have you ever fought for real Bastard?" Jaime asked as he puts the sparing sword back to his place.

"No Ser Jaime" the dragon bastard answered, Jaime, turns to him "Well, you will soon, if you stick with Ser Barristan it will be soon until you kill your first men" Jaime said with a smirk and enjoying the tension in Ser Barristan's face.

"I have already killed someone," The bastard said quietly, Jaime looks at him dumbfounded while Barristan looks at him concerned.

Before Ser Barristan could ask who he killed the bastard spoke “I killed my mother on the day I was born” Jon finished quietly almost like a whisper.

For the first time, Ser Jaime actually felt bad for the Bastard, _Just like Tyrion_ Jaime thought sad that he always knew that a part of Tyrion blamed himself for what happened to their mother.

“Jon, you can’t blame yourself,” Ser Barristan said and put his hand on Jon’s shoulder but he shook his head in disagreement “No, Ser Barristan, I killed her,” Jon said his voice full of sadness.

Jon starts walking away but Ser Barristan stops him and hugs him “Don’t ever think that” Ser Barristan said.

Jaime saw Jon crying, he was thinking what to say about this, a part of him thought to walk away but the other part wanted to say something but he didn’t know what.

After a minute of silence, Jon calmed down “Let’s go to eat Jon, I’m sure you’re hungry” Ser Barristan said and Jon nodded and they start walking away.

Jaime was left alone looking at them as they walk away “Damn you Rheagar” Jaime murmured.

**Jon Snow** **IV**

‘ _“Find Me” he heard that voice again, Jon looks around and noticed he’s not in Winterfell, he sees himself in a beautiful garden filled with flowers, among the flowers he saw a tree in the middle of the garden, he sees a house near the tree, the house seemed to be a simple house “Don’t run princess” Jon hears a voice coming from inside the house._

_Jon looks at a window near the tree and he sees a beautiful little girl looking at the tree._

_Before Jon could ask her who she was he hears another voice “FIND ME” Jon hears the same voice calling to him._

_‘Is getting closer’ Jon thought scared and he suddenly is not near that house anymore._

_“FIND MEEEE” he hears that voice again and this time like a screech, Jon looks around and he’s in the same place, the place of shadows and fire, he feels heat everywhere, Jon sees the long towers which looked like Dragons made of Stone._

_‘Where am I’ Jon asked himself scared and alone and then he hears that voice again speaking on a language he didn’t understand_

_“Find nyke i’m waiting syt ao isse se tegun hen shadows se perzys” Jon couldn’t understand what the voice was saying but then he sees a huge shadow flying towards him and breathing burning green breath .’_

**After Sparing with Jaime**

Jon was eating with Ser Barristan when he hears the king “Today we’re going to hunt Ned” the king said loudly, Jon hears Ser Barristan sigh “Jon, you stay here” Ser Barristan said with a commanding voice and Jon nodded.

Jon wanted to go with them to hunt but he will accept Ser Barristan’s orders.

The king gets up followed by a group of soldiers, Ser Barristan, Lord Stark, and a few others, Jon noticed that Jaime didn’t go with the King, he found that odd but didn’t put that much attention to it.

Jon gets up and makes his way to Arya’s room, she’s been begging him for two days now to spar with her, he knocks “Come in” he hears her voice and Jon gets inside.

“Jon,” she said loudly and happy and jumps to his arms to hug him tightly “Can we train please please please,” she asked with her tiny voice and puppy eyes “Of course little sister,” Jon said smiling and he saw the huge smile on Arya’s face.

“Quietly” Jon warned her and she nodded, Jon leaves the room and Arya follows behind with Nymeryia following her “Nymeria be quite,” Arya said to her with her finger on her lips.

To their surprise Nymeryia start walking quietly, they make their way to God's Wood, Jon had left two sparing swords there, one for him and a shorter one for Arya, Jon could see Arya was excited.

“Why can’t you spend more time with me?” Arya asked a bit sad “I’m Ser Barristan squire now I have duties to do for him” Jon answered and Arya sigh annoyed.

“I’m happy you will come with us, at least I don’t have to listen to Sansa talking about Joffrey and babies all the time,” Arya said annoyed and Jon laugh.

He picks his sword and starts training Arya, “The first rule, stick em with the pointy end” Jon said and saw the annoyed look of Arya “I know which end to use” she said and swings at him but Jon blocks it and grabs her sword arm and puts his sword close to her face.

“Again,” Jon said and saw Arya was more serious.

After at least an hour of sparring, Arya gets tired “Thank You Jon” she said with a smile, and Jon smile back.

Before anyone could say anything both Nymeria and Ghost start howling “Nymeria” Arya said and Jon understands something must have happened “Something has happened to someone of our family” Jon said concerned and both Ghost and Nymeria starts running away and Jon and Arya follows them.

They follow them for a short time and they lead them to an old tower, Jon sees Bran’s direwolve howling and close to him in the ground “BRAN” Jon screams and reach him.

He sees blood and Jon puts his hand on his heart and is still beating _Thank God_ Jon thought.

“Bran wake up,” Arya said crying and sobbing, “Arya stay here,” Jon said and starts running to find Master Luwin.


	6. Visions of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this Chapter is short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bran Stark I

**Bran Stark** **I**

Bran is dreaming of falling; it seems that he has been falling for years. “But I never fall,” he remembers as he falls. As the ground gets closer, Bran believes that he will wake up in the instant before he hits the ground, like he always has before. “And if you don’t?” asks a voice.

A crow is with him, telling him to fly. Bran insists that he does not know how to fly. The crow asks him if he has ever tried. Bran then asks the crow if he is really a crow and the crow asks Bran if he is really falling. Bran begins to cry, but the crow insists the answer is flying not crying and that flying is easy.

When Bran mentions that the crow has wings, the crow says maybe Bran does, too. When Bran searches himself for wings the crow tells him there are different kinds of wings. Bran asks the crow what he is doing and the crow responds that he is teaching Bran to fly.

When Bran looks down again he can see the whole realm and everything in it. In Winterfell he sees the inhabitants going about their work and sees the heart tree in the godswood looking back at him. Bran sees his mother crying tears of blood and her shadow looking like a wolf, and his father staying alone on his bed as darkness and cold come for him with the laughter of an old dying man.

He sees his brother alone in his bed sleeping and his shadow looking like a dragon with four wings and three heads ‘A dragon has only two wings’ Bran thought.

Bran sees an old man standing alone in a hallway crying as he remembers the old kings of the past.

Bran then sees A golden lion with the shadow of a dragon but one eye black and the other one gold.

Bran sees a tall man wearing a fake crown made of fire and blood.

  
All around his family Bran sees shadows: One as dark as ash with the terrible face of a hound and another in armour as golden and beautiful as the sun. Over them all looms a giant armoured in stone, but with only darkness and black blood behind its visor.

Bran look across the narrow sea and sees a girl with silver hair crying alone in her bed but her shadow is a red shadow looking like a dragon with dark heads but their eyes filled with blood and hatred.

Bran then sees a man with silver hair wearing dragon clothes and acting like a dragon but his shadow is that of a normal man.

Bran then sees huge towers looking like dragons made of Stone. He sees green flames surrounding the towers as a man of lust and hatred comes out from the fire unhurt with a Valyria Armor and a Horn.

His lips blue as ice and his eyes looking like death with a smile of a Devil.

In the far east, Bran sees dragons stirring in the fabled Shadow Lands. Bran turns north to the Wall, where he sees man sleeping in the cold beds as the cold of darkness and winter comes for them to strangle them in their sleep.

Then Bran looks beyond the Wall, and beyond the curtain of light at the edge of the world, into what he calls the "heart of winter". What he sees there makes him cry. The crow tells Bran that now he knows why he must live: because winter is coming.

Bran can see spires of ice rising up to impale him and the bodies of a thousand dreamers before him. The crow tells Bran that he must choose: fly or die. Bran spreads his arms and flies. The crow reacts by pecking at Bran’s face between his eyes, blinding him.


	7. Wolf Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen I  
> Jon Snow V  
> Ned Stark III  
> Arya Stark I

**Daenerys Targaryen** **I**

She was sleeping alone in her bed, tears still in her face, she was going to marry Khal Drogo after two days, her brother sold her like a whore to the highest bidder.

 _God created Kings and Queen to protect the innocent and my brother claims to be a King, so why is he not protecting me_ Daenerys thought to herself.

Yesterday she thought to run away and try her luck out there but she knew she would not be able to survive, from what she had heard Khal Drogo was the fiercest warrior of The Dothraki, he never has lost before but Daenerys had read how The Dothraki rape and raid villages and cities which made Daenerys confused why Master Illyrio thought would be a good plan to send an army of rapers across The Narrow Sea.

_No one would support an army of rapers_ Daenerys thought.

A part of Daenerys always thinks about her true home, the only place she ever felt safe, and the feeling of a home _The House with The Red Door and Lemon Tree Outside, The Childhood she never had_ Daenerys thought as one more tear roll down her cheek.

Daenerys was still very young to be ready for the world outside, Daenerys didn't care about The Iron Throne, she just wanted a home and to be happy but her brother Viserys tells her they can only go home with an army.

She was only 14 name days but she knew the duties she had to please her husband and give him children, she would often dream of a man saying sweet words to her, he was always young but his face was a shadow, Daenerys had tried many times to see his face but she couldn't but all she knew was the man in her dreams was a kind man.

"Daenerys" she hears a voice and gets up from her bed, she quickly removes her tears from her face with a towel, "Come in," she said and sees her brother Viserys walking inside with a smug face, "Get a bath, sweet sister, the horsefucker will be here soon," Viserys said with a disgusted voice.

She wears her dress which didn't cover that much of her body, she leaves her room and walks to the door where she would take baths.

She opens the door and walks inside, the room was very good looking, Master Illyrio was very rich and she could see it from the houses they were staying, the room she took baths was very large with expensive oils to use, the bathtub had a golden ring around, she walks over to a window to look outside, she sees the lands and houses, the view is beautiful but she can't make herself smile.

"Daenerys" she hears the voice of her brother again, she turns to him, he walks close to her, he slowly removes her thin dress and looks at her body "I need you to be perfect little sister," he said quietly as he touches her small breasts, he starts walking away towards the door but stops midway "When they start writing about my conquest, they will write that it started today" Viserys said proudly of himself and leaves the room.

Daenerys turns and walks to the tub, she puts her legs on the water first, despite people telling her that it was too hot, she liked it even more and was never bothered.

**Jon Snow V**

It has been a week since Bran fell from that tower, he wasn't awake yet, Master Luwin said that even if Bran lived, he would never be able to walk ever again He just wanted to be a knight Jon thought sad and tears in his eyes for his little brother.

Barristan told him he was free of any work for as long as Jon wished but Jon refused, he wanted to keep his mind occupied with something and not think about his brother all the time.

They kept sparing as usual but Jon noticed that Ser Jaime was avoiding almost everyone, Barristan had noticed that as well and told Jon to not think that much about it.

Arya on the other hand was staying with Nymeria almost all the time, Jon didn't know why and asked her once but she just changed the subject, their lord father had noticed that as well and told Arya to spend less time with her direwolve but Arya simply just said.

_"We're Starks, we're wolves and our direwolve are like family to us... at least to me"_

Jon didn't know what to make of it, Jon liked Ghost as well and was happy to know that the direwolves knew when someone of their pack was in danger, that showed just how strong their bond was.

Robb acted like nothing has happened and tried to act strong but Jon knew that was just an act.

_' Jon was walking to the God's Wood to pray for Bran, it was the second day since Bran fell from that tower, Ghost was following behind but then he saw Robb praying in front of Weirwood Tree, his Direwolve Grey Wind was staying close to him, Jon could hear from his words that Robb was crying._

_Jon didn't want to interrupt him so just turn around and walk away. '_

Rickon was still a baby and didn't understand what was happening, he would often start crying and asking why Bran was not coming to play with him, on the third day Rickon was quieter and just start staying with his direwolve Shaggydog, Rickon was spending more time on the back of his direwolve, he was still very small and his direwolve didn't seem to mind.

Sansa was just doing her lady duties but would often have tears in her eyes anytime Bran was mentioned.

Lady Catelyn was now sleeping in the same room with Bran, she hasn't left his room since Bran fell, when they understood she wasn't going to leave the room, they made a bed for her so she could sleep.

She was eating her meals there and not wanting to talk with anyone.

What shocked Jon was the Kings comment that the boy should be put out of his misery and not let living like that, Jon had noticed his father's face and he looked ready to kill the king right there and then but instead he was able to control himself and not do something foolish.

Jon couldn't understand how could his father ever call the king his best friend, the way how his father talked about King Robert was like Robert was the best warrior in the world with the kindest heart in the world, the one who started a war for the love of his life.

What Jon really found strange was that his father talked about his brother Brandon but never about Lyanna Stark.

All Jon knew about her was she was like a wolf 'Wild' and that she was very good at riding horses which Jon seemed to have taken it from her.

Jon had visited Bran one time but he didn't miss the cold glares of Lady Catelyn like he was the one responsible for Bran’s fall.

_'Jon opens the door and sees Lady Catelyn sleeping near Bran, her head was resting on Bran's bed while her body was on a chair, Jon opens the whole door and Lady Stark wakes up and sees him with a cold look as ice, Jon noticed her red eyes like blood from crying._

_Jon sees Bran's direwolve standing close to the bed, Jon was happy that his direwolve was with him all the time._

_"What do you want Bastard?" She asked with a cold voice as ice, "I just wanted to see Bran" Jon answered and walks closer._

_"Just do it quickly and leave us," she said and turns her head away._

_Jon moves closer and looks at his face "Bran, I hope you wake up soon, everyone here wants you to wake up, especially Rickon and Arya" Jon said and a tear falls down to Bran's cheek and rolls down his face._

_Jon kiss his forehead and walks away_

_"Jon" Lady Stark called him, she never once called him by his name before._

_Jon turns to her "It should have been you not Bran" she said quietly and starts crying._

_Jon had stopped a long time ago caring about her words but right now Jon felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart 'Why old gods' Jon thought and just turns away and leaves the room. '_

Since then he didn't visit Bran again and didn't want to, Jon had left that room and when he went to his room he starts crying for his mother and Bran.

"Jon" he hears Ser Barristan's voice calling him, Jon looks up and sees him approaching "What are you doing here alone?" Ser Barristan asked looking at him then looks at the Ghost who was laying close to Jon.

"I feel peaceful here, Ser Barristan, it helps me to feel better" Jon answered and gets up.

Ser Barristan looks around and nods his head "That's true, God's Wood is really a peaceful place" He said with a smile but Jon didn't return the smile.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Bran," Barristan said and walks closer.

"I know but I feel powerless," Jon said with a sad voice.

"I know that feeling very well” Barristan said with sadness in his voice.

“do you know once I knew someone that I consider as a son to me, he had a good heart and was good at singing," he said and Jon looks at him.

"He was young and full of potential to become a good man, he was smart and I knew him since he was little" he continued and Jon saw the sad face of Ser Barristan as he talked.

"He was the best of everyone and I wanted to make sure he was always safe but in the end, I failed him, I was powerless to help him" Ser Barristan finished and trying to hold back his tears.

"Who was he?" Jon asked

"A friend Jon, a very good friend" he answered and Jon understood he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Why you never had children Ser Barristan?" Jon asked and saw a small smile on Ser Barristan's face.

"I have been a King's Guard all my life" he answered.

"Do you ever regret being a King's Guard?" Jon asked, Barristan looks at him surprised by the question "I have many regrets in my life and that is not one of them" Barristan answered honestly.

"Now get up, is time to see if you're better," Ser Barristan said with a smile, Jon nodded and gets up.

**Ned Stark III - Tomorrow**

He still couldn't believe his little boy will never walk again and if he survives Ned reminded himself, he remembered how Bran climbed the walls and still couldn't believe he fell.

_I should have not let him_ Ned thought to himself, he was alone in his solar, he still couldn't believe his friend suggested to kill Bran, Ned knew Robert was drunk but that didn't justify it.

Ned thought to refuse to be his hand anymore or break the betrothal between Sansa and Joffrey.

Both Robb and Jon and even Arya had told him that Joffrey was a spoiled brat but Ned still thought that the crown prince will change by growing up or he will become more of what he already is.

Ned had asked Sansa if he ever treated her badly but she refused everything saying that they were just jealous that Joffrey was a crown prince and he still remembered how Sansa talked about Jon.

_' "Jon is just a motherless bastard, of course, he would talk against his betters," Sansa said angrily that Jon said that Joffrey would probably hurt Sansa._

_"He should show respect to my betrothal and his future king if he ever wants to be a knight," Sansa said seriously._

Ned's offers to say that Jon was just trying to protect her fall in deaf ears.

His wife hasn't left Bran's room since the accident, Ned had to visit Bran every day and wish him good health, Robb, Arya, Sansa, and even Rickon visit Bran to see how he was but Ned couldn't understand why Jon visit him only once, at first Ned thought that Jon was busy because of his squire duties but soon understood that wasn't the reason.

Ned asked Jon what was wrong but Jon just kept his mouth shut and didn’t answer and Ned understood it had something to do with his wife.

Ned knew Benjen will stay until Howland Reed comes to give Jon what belonged to Lyanna and Rheagar and Ned was happy to have Benjen here.

Benjen was spending time with Jon more than usual.

Ned still wasn't sure if telling Jon the truth was the right thing to do.

 _With any luck he will become a King's Guard, there's no need for war_ Ned thought to himself.

_If Jon wants to claim the throne, what I will do_ but Ned shook his head of these thoughts, he knew Jon wasn't someone who would just start a war and get thousands killed for no reason.

_The Kingdoms are at peace, that's all it matters, we don't need Targaryens back in The Iron Throne, how long before we get another Mad King_ Ned thought to himself tired.

_Why Lyanna Why_ Ned asked himself and he hears a knock at the door "Come in" Ned said loudly and the door opens.

Ned sees Ser Barristan coming inside, "How can I help you Ser Barristan?" Ned asked, Ser Barristan closes the door behind him and walks closer to Ned.

"Is about your son Jon?" Barristan said and Ned feels his fear raising "Is he alright?" Ned asked concerned.

"No he's not fine, your nephew needs to know the truth," Barristan said calmly.

“He’s just like his father Real Dragon” Barrsaid proudly.

Ned feels his heart sink at the bottom of the sea, he knew Barristan knew the truth but now he admit it.

Ned starts breathing heavily "I would say like his mother," Ned said with a small smile.

"From what Benjen told me, you barely knew her otherwise you wouldn't force her to marry your precious Robert," Barristan said with a very cold voice.

Ned slammed his hands on the desk "Get Out" Ned yells at him.

"Benjen told me how much she disliked Robert but all her words fell in deaf ears," Barristan said not caring with what Ned said.

"Don't talk like you knew her" Ned said with a lower tone but still angry.

"From what I can see you didn't know her as well," Barristan said, and before Ned could say something more Barristan talks again.

"I want to tell Jon the truth today," Barristan said and Ned looks surprised and confused, "Why?" Ned asked.

"Do you know that Jon blames himself that his mother is dead, he thinks so little of himself because he thinks himself a Bastard and he thinks his mother died for nothing" Barristan answered.

Ned looks down in guilty "I... I... when I told him, he cried and didn't leave his room for a week, but I never knew he blamed himself" Ned said as he feels a tear in his eyes.

"You have kept the truth from him long enough, he doesn't know anything about her and that's a hole in his heart that needs to be filled," Barristan said with a sad voice.

"Howland will be here soon, I'm sure he should arrive within a week," Ned said.

“Very well I won’t tell him now but I need to ask you something” Barristan asked seriously.

Ned looks at him "What will you do if Jon wants the throne?" He asked seriously.

"I know he won't, he won't want to get thousands killed for a throne" Ned answered with confidence.

"People of Kings Landing are starving, they're dying all the same" Barristan said.

Ned looks down and is complete silence for two minutes "I... I would support him" He answered not sure himself.

Barristan didn't look convinced but nodded his head "Very well, I will leave you now" Barristan said and leaves the room.

**Arya Stark I**

She was doing her needlework with Sansa and Jeyne.

She was beyond bored and just wanted to do anything else but this, her boring septa refused to have Nymeria inside when they were doing the Needlework.

Arya hasn't told anyone yet but is been 3 days since she has started dreaming, like she was Nymeria, she wanted to tell her father but she was sure he would think she has gone mad.

Arya knew she could tell Jon, she thought for him as her big brother and knew he wasn't going to think that she was mad, at first Arya thought that was just a dream nothing else but in the second night she woke up with the taste of water in her lips, Nymeria was drinking water when she woke up and Arya had the taste of water in her mouth.

Arya felt very bad for Bran's direwolve as well, his direwolve would often act like he was hurt but they could see he didn't have any injury.

Arya had asked her father why the direwolve was acting like that and her father said.

_"The direwolve knows his owner is hurt"_

Bran's direwolve was the only one without a name, all the others had chosen a name except Bran.

Arya had told him to name him 'Winter' but Bran shook his head in disagreement.

"Arya work better" Arya escapes from her thoughts when she hears the voice of Septa Mordana calling her.

Arya notices Sansa smiling and same for her stupid friend Jeyne,

"You should work better if you want to be a lady," Sansa said with a smirk, Arya feels her anger rise "I don't care to be a lady" Arya yelled at her.

"Of course you don't you're a horse face," Sansa said with laughter, and Jeyne laughs as well.

Arya wants to deny it but just starts running away from the room.

Arya feels tears in her eyes _No I won't cry only ladies cry and I'm not a lady, I'm a wolf and wolves don't cry_ Arya told herself as she runs through the long corridors to find Nymeria.

Arya runs outside and runs to the God's Wood, tears rolling down her cheek, then Arya sees Nymeria running towards her, Arya hugs her direwolve and just stands like that for a few minutes.

"Do you know where Jon is?" Arya asked with a tiny voice and Nymeria licks her face and starts moving towards the castle and Arya follows her.

After a short time Nymeria stops in front of the entrance of the crypts, Arya notices the weirwood door was open, Arya slowly walks inside, she didn't visit the crypts that often, Nymeria stands close to her as Arya walks deeper.

Arya sees some candles were burning which means someone was there.

Arya feels the cold winter hitting her back and making her small body shiver, Arya walks deeper and deeper and sees someone standing in front of her aunt Lyanna.

She notices that is Jon, "Jon" Arya calls for him and Jon suddenly turns to her.

"What are you doing here Arya?" Jon asks calmly but Arya noticed Jon was holding something in his hand and noticed Ghost was laying on the ground close to Jon.

“I could ask the same for you?” Arya asked and takes a step closer.

“Nothing” Jon answered quickly.

“What are you holding in your hand?” Arya asked looking at Jon’s hand.

“I found this little box hidden in her tomb but I will return it” Jon answered.

“What’s inside?” Arya asked looking at the little box, which was covered in dark color.

“A ring” Jon answered and Arya is confused.

“Why would a ring be there?” Arya asks.

“I don’t know and it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t belong to us,” Jon said and puts the box where it belonged.

“How do you know it was there?” Arya asks seeing that the box was hidden very well behind the statue.

“I saw in a dream” Jon answered and Arya is even more confused.

“Jon, can I ask you something?” Arya asks a bit afraid.

Jon gets up after hiding the box and nods.

“Do you have wolf dreams?” Arya asks, to her surprise Jon doesn’t look at her confused.

“I had a dream like that three days ago, I was dreaming like I was Ghost” Jon answered.

“I had the same dream with Nymeria,” Arya said a bit afraid that wasn’t normal.

“Maybe that’s what warning is” Jon suspected.

“Maybe,” Arya said.

Arya had heard from the tales of old Nan what warging was.

“Let’s leave now, I don’t think our father will be happy to see us roaming around the crypts,” Jon said and Arya nodded and leaves the Crypts.


	8. A Soul of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen II  
> Arya Stark II  
> Jon Snow VI  
> Master Aemon Targaryen I

**Daenerys Targaryen II**

She was sleeping alone in her room, she would marry Khal Drogo tomorrow, she knew she had no other choice but to obey, she would often think about her brother, how he was, he was sweet and would often tell her tales of their family but that brother was gone and replaced with a brother who didn't care for her and just used her as a whore, she wanted to leave but she had no other place to go.

She opens her eyes and the only source of light in the room is the candle in the table near her bed.

She stares at the little fire of the candle, at the corner of her eyes she noticed someone was there with her.

She quickly moves her eyes at the figure in her room, she feels fear growing inside her.

_Is he here to kill me_ she thought to herself, she couldn't understand why but she feels heat around her like she was very close to a fire, the heat didn't bother her but made her feel better.

She swallowed a huge breath "Who are you?" She asked trying to stay calm.

She didn't know if she should scream for the guards, the figure starts walking slowly towards her, she noticed is a man with a hoodie looking at her, Daenerys didn't know why but she didn't feel afraid anymore.

She looks at him but couldn't see his face, his face was full of shadows but she could see his eyes were red and his hair silver like her and her brother.

"qilōni issi ao? (Who are you?)" The man asked and Daenerys noticed his voice was old.

"I'm Daenērys Targārien (I'm Daenerys Targaryen)" She answered and trying to see anything from his face but she couldn't see anything.

 _Am I Dreaming?_ Dany asked herself.

"You're daor dreaming dany (You're not Dreaming Dany)" he said with a smooth voice.

Daenerys was surprised that he knew about her nickname 'Dany' and what she was thinking.

She was called that only by her brother.

"Issi ao iā zaldrīzes? (Are you a Dragon?)" the old man asked calmly.

"Kesa(Yes)" Daenerys answered and surprised that he knew Valyria.

The man points a finger to the burning candle near her bed.

At first, she couldn't understand what he meant " Iā zaldrīzes gaomas daor zālagon (A Dragon does not Burn)" he said and his voice was more serious.

She nodded and slowly puts her hand on the fire of the candle, at first she was afraid her hand will burn but then looks in awe as fire dance around her fingers.

At that moment Daenerys starts smiling like a little girl.

"Kesan dohaeragon ao Daenērys Jelmāzmo Targārien (I will help you Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen)"

Dany looks at him surprised "qilōni issi ao? (Who are you?)" She asked still not knowing who he was and why would he help her.

"I'm se 14 perzyssy hen Valyria (I'm the 14 fires of Valyria)" he answered and Dany was even more confused.

 _What does he mean?_ Dany asked herself but couldn't help but feel safe and not scared of him.

"Sagon aware Daenērys hen sun's tresy, se krake, griffin se se mummer's zaldrīzes, pāsagon mirre hen zirȳ yn se eglie zaldrīzes (Be aware Daenerys of Sun's Son, The Kraken, The Griffin, and The Mummer's Dragon, trust none of them but The High Dragon)" the old man said.

Daenerys couldn't understand what he meant, _The High Dragon, who or what is that_ Dany thought.

"Kesā aderī emagon hāre souls naejot perzys, istin emā zirȳ kostan dohaeragon ao (Soon you will have three souls to fire, once you have them I can help you)" the old man said.

"Keligon lēda riddles(enough with riddles)" Daenerys said annoyed.

"Remember pāsagon mērī se eglie zaldrīzes (Remember trust only the high dragon)" the old man said and laugh with the laughter of an old man dying.

Daenerys sees him disappearing and the heat was gone, _Three souls, what does he mean_ Dany asked herself as she closes her eyes to sleep.

**Arya Stark II**

She was walking very silently through the forest near Winterfell, she could feel the wind on her body, she was walking trying to find the boar, they're hunting, Ghost was by her side walking without making a noise, she could smell the boar and knew the boar was close, she feels the ground beneath her foot, the leafs and the ground.

She feels amazing, she feels free, she sees the boar from a long distance, the boar was still little and was surrounded by full-grown boars protecting the little one.

She sees the other wolves going around and after a short time she and Ghost starts running towards the boars, they start running away but keeping the little one inside the pack and not letting him separate from them.

Arya keeps running and running faster than ever before _Come on Nymeria_ Arya thought as she and the ghost get closer and slowly splitting the little boar and his mother from the big pack, Arya starts running towards the little boar trying to slit him from his mother, the little boar was slower and got tired quickly, for a short moment the little boar stops running and Arya attacks him in the neck, the little boar tries to fight back but Nymeria bites through skin and flesh, her mouth was full of blood and after a short time the boar stops moving and dies.

Arya sees the other boars running away but right now she was focused to eat, she starts ripping out meat and flesh from his neck and Arya tastes the blood and the meat.

"Arya" she hears a voice and stops eating "ARYA" she opens her eyes and sees Robb in front of her.

"What," she asks like nothing was happening,

"Arya you were moving and making strange noises," Robb said concerned.

Arya still can feel the taste of blood in her mouth, she puts her hand on her mouth and lips but doesn't feel or see blood.

Arya breathes heavily and understands what was happening, "Arya, I will fetch Master Luwin," Robb said and was about to walk away but Arya quickly grabs his hand.

"No... it... it was just a dream" she said but could see Robb wasn't convinced.

"Arya are you sure you're fine?" Robb asked again less concerned and Arya nodded.

After a short time Robb sigh "Very well, see you in the morning," Robb said and left her room after the door was closed, Why was he not in his own room in the middle of the night Arya asked herself but decided to ask him in the morning.

**Jon Snow VI**

He was standing alone in the training yard, it was late in the morning and he was waiting for Ser Barristan to come and train, he told Jon to wait for him in the training yard because he had some business with the king.

Jon didn't know what it was and didn't care that much, right now Jon was more thinking about the dream he had last night, the same man with a hoodie came to him again and Jon couldn't understand if he was sleeping or awake when he visited him.

_If he was truly there, how was he able come inside Winterfell without alerting anyone like he was some kind of ghost_ Jon thought.

Jon still hasn't told anyone about his dreams for the man with a hoodie or about the land of shadows and fire.

From the voice of the man with the hoodie, he sounded to be old but Jon couldn't recognize his voice but this night he had the same warning from the old man.

_"Be aware Jon Snow of Lion's Lust, Sun's Poison, The Kraken and The Mummer's Dragon, trust none of them but The High Dragon"_

Jon couldn't understand any of his warnings, _Lion's lust? Does that have anything to do with the Lannisters_ Jon asked himself and thinking about each warning?

But Jon was more focused on what he meant by 'The High Dragon' Jon had read a few books since the last time he saw this dream and searching what he meant with that but couldn't find anything.

But Jon knew the library of Winterfell wasn't rich enough with books about dragons.

"Jon" he hears the voice of Ser Barristan calling him, "You alright?"

He asks concerned and Jon nodded.

He slowly gets up "I had a bad dream” Jon said and Ser Barristan just looked at him.

"What did you dream?" Ser Barristan asked with his old voice as he gives a sparing sword on his hands "Nothing important" Jon answered trying to sound convincing.

Ser Barristan didn't look convinced but didn't ask more questions.

Jon attacks him to his right shoulder but Ser Barristan blocks him and starts attacking faster and with more strength, Jon blocks them and moves to his right fast and attacks Ser Barristan to his chest but Barristan quickly blocks it and with his left-hand grabs Jon's right hand and put his sword close to Jon's neck.

"I yield," Jon said a bit angry and Ser Barristan noticed that, "I think you should start training your left hand as well" SerBarristan suggested and Jon looks at him confused.

"You want me to use two words," Jon asked as to reassure what he suggested.

Ser Barristan nodded "You need to strengthen your left arm as well, Jon," he said seriously.

Jon grabs the sword with his left arm but everything feels wrong "I don't have anyone who can teach me to use two swords" Jon said and tries to swing with his left arm.

"I can teach to be very good with your right hand and be as good as me but wouldn't hurt if you try to learn how to use two swords" Ser Barristan advised and Jon nodded.

"You're right but I can never be as good as you," Jon said and grabs his sword with his right arm again and ready to spar again.

"Trust me, Jon, Give it a few years and you will be better than me," Ser Barristan said proudly and Jon noticed that.

Jon couldn't understand why Ser Barristan seemed to be more proud of him than his own father.

They kept sparing for 3 more hours, "Enough for today" Ser Barristan said with a commanding voice and Jon nodded in agreement.

He puts his sword back to the place and Ser Barristan gives him a leather bottle with water.

Jon starts drinking "Jon, you might not know but Tyrion will go with your uncle Benjen to the wall to visit and we will go as well," Barristan said and Jon looks at him confused and a bit afraid.

"Why?" Jon asked with a tense voice, "I made a request to the king to protect Lord Tyrion when we go to the wall and when he returns, we're not staying, you're my squire, we will just visit the wall and return" Ser Barristan said with a smile.

Jon sigh in relief "That's good, I can see the wall and sees if is actually how Uncle Benjen described it" Jon said but Barristan looks at him confused.

"I won't join but my father always said it was an honorable call while uncle Benjen always said the opposite, so I want to see the truth" Jon explained and Barristan nodded.

"When are we leaving?" Jon asked, "Within 8 days" Barristan answered.

"Why did you want to go with Lord Tyrion, I'm sure you didn't have to do it?" Jon asked and Barristan nodded.

"I want to meet someone there" Barristan answered and Jon was confused who he wanted to meet.

"Who?" Jon asked but saw Barristan's face get serious "A friend" he simply answered and Jon understood he didn't want to tell him who.

"Tonight you will have to sing for the king again in the feast and sing a different song," Barristan said with a chuckle and Jon nodded.

"Arya wants to meet with you, can you spar with her tomorrow?" Jon asked and saw a smile in his face "Of course Jon" he answered and Jon was very glad that Ser Barristan not once called him a bastard.

"Look who it is the bastard who thinks is a knight" Jon hears the voice of Theon and close to him was Robb "Theon enough," Robb said angry but to Jon's surprise, he sees Ser Barristan was furious.

"Theon Greyjoy how about a spar?" Ser Barristan asked seriously and Jon saw the look of awe in Theon's eyes while Robb had a look of concern.

"Of course Ser Barristan, I will show the bastard how someone should fight," Theon said with a smug face.

Theon walks and grabs a sparring sword and takes his position.

Robb shook his head and Jon saw Theon attacked Barristan towards his chest but he quickly blocks it and hits Theon very hard in the right shoulder which makes his sword fall in the ground and Barristan swings at his legs and makes him fall in the ground.

"Aaahhh" Theon yells in pain, Jon knew very well Barristan hit him harder than it should.

"You want to try again?" Barristan asked with a cold voice and Theon was still in the ground in pain but shook his head.

"Next time you insult my squire, I will remind you that you're just a prisoner here nothing else," Barristan said with a very cold voice.

Theon looks in fear and doesn't say anything but Barristan helps him to get up, "Come, Jon, is time to eat" Barristan said and Jon follows him.

**Master Aemon Targaryen I**

He was standing on his little room in castle black as he had for so many years, he was old and couldn't see anymore, he had all the time in the world but didn't care for it.

His family was gone, he often dreamed of his brother ‘Egg’ he woke up crying and he knew he couldn’t go back, the realm now was in the hands of Child killers and people who rape.

Aemon would often hear from brother Benjen Stark how the realm was under Robert Baratheon and Aemon understood he was a horrible king.

The only family left was his nephew and niece across the narrow sea, he cursed himself for not being able to help them but he knew that everyone has forgotten that he ever existed.

His body was weaker and he knew he didn’t have that much of time left in this world.

He opened his eyes in the darkness of his room, he couldn’t see anything but he knew someone was there “Who’s there?” Aemon asked calmly.

“I thought you were blind” the man answered and Aemon chuckle.

“Sometimes a blind man sees more” Aemon said and he could feel the heat around him.

“Who are you?” the man asked with an old voice.

“Aemon Targaryen” he answered softly.

“How can I help you, young man?” Aemon asked and heard the other man chuckled.

“Do you think I’m young?” He asked and Aemon chuckle.

“Well I don’t think you’re older than me” Aemon answered.

“Maybe I’m older,” the man said without moving.

“I’m here to help,” the man said honestly.

“How do you think you can help an old man dying?” Aemon asked.

“Iā zaldrīzes ēza hāre heads (A Dragon Has Three Heads)” the man said softly.

Aemon’s world stopped for a moment and he felt coldness to his old bone “How do you know that?” Aemon asked seriously.

“Se dārilaros hen suvion se perzys iksis māzis, kessa ao rȳbagon naejot skoros kesan ivestragon? (The Prince of Ice and Fire is coming, will you listen to what I will say?)” the man asked.

Aemon grows a small smile on his face and nods his head.


	9. A Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bran Stark II  
> Jon Snow VII & VIII  
> Jaime Lannister IV

**Bran Stark II**

He was falling and falling from that tower again and again and again, Forever.

"You need to fly," the crow said as he keeps falling, Bran spread his arms and legs and starts flying like a bird and feels something hurting in his forehead, he sees a crow in his left shoulder looking at him with three eyes, 'A Crow has two eyes' Bran thought as he looks at Winterfell and the whole North, he looks at Riverlands and sees in fear rivers of blood and bodies, Bran starts breathing heavily and more heavily as he sees more bodies and more blood in the lands of Riverrun, he then sees Kings Landing, he sees the people of the city begging and crying for help as he sees their skin turn to black and hard as stone.

"HELP HELP US, PLEASE HELP US" Bran sees the horror as some people turn to stone as their skin turns black and falls from their flesh, as blood comes out and fills the streets with blood and tears of Death.

Bran then sees a burning sword made of Star and Stone.

Bran then sees himself in a dark room, he moves around and can't see almost anything, he sees a candle in a table and he sees a man grabbing the candle with his hand and put it closer to him, Bran tries to look closer but the old man starts laughing and telling words Bran couldn't understand.

Bran turns to a door behind him, he slowly walks to the door, he puts his ear on the door, Bran hears nothing and slowly pushes the wooden door to look inside.

Suddenly Bran feels cold, Very cold, he feels the cold to his bones and he walks deeper into the darkroom, he sees another candle in a large table, Bran hears voices around almost like whispers but he couldn't understand what any of them are saying, Bran, walks closer to the table and noticed that is a body laying on the table, Bran sees the body was naked but sees his chest surrounded by armor made of ice, Bran moves the candle close to the face of the dead body.

He sees that is Jon laying dead, his skin was colder than ice, Bran sees a stab wound on his heart, and then sees as Jon opens his eyes but they're not purple but one is Blue as Ice and the other Red as Fire.

"Perzys daor ossēnagon iā zaldrīzes" Bran hears someone say but he couldn't understand what he was saying.

Bran then sees everything around him gets covered in darkness.

**Jon Snow VII**

Arya was with him in the training yard, they were waiting for Ser Barristan to come, Jon could see Arya was excited to meet Ser Barristan The Bold.

Jon was glad that he didn't have any dreams last night but instead he dreamed like he was Ghost, when he woke up in the morning Ghost was on his bed looking at him straight in the eye, Jon couldn't understand why he did that.

Last Night after he had sung for the king, Jeyne Sansa's friend came to him wanting to talk, Jon still remembered that she was blushing but Jon didn't care that much to talk to her.

She never payed attention to him before and Jon didn't know if she was trying to talk to him because the king was making him sing and paying attention to him or because he was Ser Barristan's squire.

He talked with her for some time and then he went to his room as soon as possible.

"Do you think he's better than the king?" Arya asked and Jon rolled his eyes _At this point everyone was better than him_ Jon thought to himself.

Jon looks at Arya "You're right, the king doesn't know how to fight" Arya said with a chuckle as she moves her wooden sword.

"Do you think Ser Barristan is better than Ser Jaime?" Arya asked as she starts swinging her sword around, Jon thinks that for a moment and doesn't really know how to answer.

"I think Ser Barristan is better" Jon answered not sure himself, Jon had noticed that Jaime didn't talk to him or to Ser Barristan or came to the training yard to train with anyone since Bran fell from that tower.

Jon couldn't understand why but he had heard from Robb saying that he didn't believe that Bran really did fall, he said that Bran climbed even when it rained and still didn't fall, Robb said that he suspected that someone pushed him, Jon was thinking the same and one thing he didn't understand was that the Queen has started complaining about their direwolves, saying they're beasts and they're not pets but the king said that his father didn't need to do anything to them.

One thing Jon found interesting was what Robb told him that happened yesterday.

_' Robb was walking to Bran's room to see him, Grey Wind was right behind him, he walked through the long corridor and reached Bran's room, he slowly opens the door thinking that his mother might be sleeping, he pokes his head inside and sees his mother singing for Bran, she was singing quietly and Robb opens the whole door._

_His mother gives him a look of sadness and turns to Bran who looked dead, Robb knew he was still alive only because of his chest rising, Robb was happy to see Bran's direwolve laying on the furs which covered Bran's legs, the direwolve was looking at Bran all the time and refused to leave Bran's room except when he needed to go outside to clear his stomach._

_Robb walks closer and puts his hand on Bran's cheek, "Bran, we all are waiting for you to wake up" Robb said quietly as he feels tears in his eyes._

_"Everyone, Rickon, Arya, Sansa, father, mother, and Jon," Robb said as he noticed his mother anger in her face when he mentioned Jon._

_Robb sigh "I wish you wake up soon little brother," he said and kiss his forehead, Robb turns to leave but sees the door opening, and the Queen coming inside and outside was a guard._

_"Your grace," Robb said respectfully and bow his head, his mother gets up and uses her hand to wipe out the tears from her face, "Lady Stark, I just wanted to see how was your son," she said but Robb noticed she was trying to sound sad, she walks closer and his mother was about to say something when Bran's direwolve raises his head and turns to the Queen and starts growling and Robb could see the direwolve wanted to attack._

_"Down" Robb commanded but he didn't listen and then noticed even Greywind starts growling and taking a step forward towards the Queen but "Down Greywind" Robb commanded and Greywind lay on the ground and doesn't make noises but Bran's direwolve didn't stop._

_The Queen took a step back "Thank You your grace and I'm sorry about them, he just doesn't like strangers close to Bran" his mother said nervous and afraid that the Queen was offended._

_Robb looks at the Queen and sees she's angry but there was fear in her eyes "Is alright" the Queen said quietly and leaves the room._

_After the door was closed, Robb waited a few moments "There's something wrong here" Robb said quietly to his mother, his mother sits in the chair close to Bran's bed._

_She looked to be thinking about this "I don't know Robb, maybe there is or maybe the direwolve just overreact" she said but Robb shook his head immediately "No, that's not it, you know very well how close our direwolves are to us" Robb said trying to change her mind._

_"Even if there is, we can't do anything just because the direwolve starts growling," she said as she fixes Bran's hair with her hand._

_"I know," Robb said and left the room._

Jon didn't know what to make of it but he knew they couldn't do anything.

"Jon, I heard from father that you're going to the wall with Ser Barristan and the imp," Arya said and Jon could tell there was fear in her voice.

"Yes I am, but not to join the night's watch but because Ser Barristan will protect Lord Tyrion until we reach Kings Landing" Jon answered and saw relief in her face.

"Did you have any Wolf Dream since the last time we spoke?" Arya asked as she was getting tired of waiting.

"Yes, last night" Jon answered and noticed Arya looking away.

"Arya, you alright?" Jon asked and takes a step closer and kneel, she looks at him "Everything is fine, is just I was dreaming that I was Nymeria and we hunt a boar together and it felt like freedom" Jon didn't like her answer.

"Listen, Arya, you shouldn't get too attached to Nymeria," Jon said seriously and Arya nodded "I know".

"Do you think there's something that father is hiding?" Arya asked innocently and Jon looks at her confused "What do you mean?" Jon asked and puts his hand on her shoulder "I... I heard Father talking to Ser Barristan about a man named Howland Reed and that he's coming here to bring something" Arya answered.

"I'm sure is nothing," Jon said but saw Arya wasn't convinced.

"I heard father saying that you're too much like your mother," Arya said and Jon's blood froze.

 _Really, how is that possible, everyone says I look too much like a Stark, or maybe it's just my face_ Jon thought.

He was about to ask more when they hear someone approaching them, Jon and Arya look and see Ser Barristan walking toward them.

"Good morning Jon and Lady Arya" Ser Barristan greeted them, Jon noticed the look of annoyance in Arya's face "I'm not a lady," Arya said annoyed and Barristan laugh.

"No you're a she-wolf," Barristan said and Jon saw Arya smile at that.

Barristan walks closer to Arya "Jon told me you want to spar?" Barristan asked.

Arya nodded in excitement "Very well, but we will use wooden swords" Barristan stated.

Arya didn't like it "Why I can use live steel," Arya said trying to change his mind.

Jon was trying very hard to not laugh "No, you're still young" Barristan answered determined but Jon saw Arya wasn't convinced.

She sighs "Very well," she said and takes her wooden sword, Barristan takes a wooden sword as well and Jon takes a few steps away to give them space.

"Ready," Barristan asked and Arya nodded, she attacks him to his legs but Barristan blocks it and let her attack him, she keeps attacking him anywhere she could without thinking, Barristan blocks them and after a few minutes of Arya attacking him aimlessly, Barristan grabs her sword with his hand and puts his sword close to her face.

"You're good but you shouldn't attack like that, you should see how your enemy fight and the best places to attack is in the heart," Barristan said and putting his hand where the heart was "or neck and head but you're still small to fight with a grown man so attack their chest," Barristan said and Arya just nodded and listening to every word.

"Have you used to live steel, Arya?" Barristan asked and Arya shook her head "No only wooden sword and sparring sword" Arya answered.

"Good you should wait at least 5 years until you use live steel," Barristan said and Jon saw the frown on Arya's face.

"That's a long time," she said annoyed but Barristan gives her a look, and Arya sigh and nodded.

"Good now let's continue," Barristan said and Arya raises her wooden sword but waits for his attack first.

Barristan attacks slowly and Arya blocks his attack and attacks him in the stomach but Barristan moves away and grabs her sword again with his hand.

Barristan kept sparring with Arya for one more hour and then start sparring with Jon for three more hours and Arya was standing there looking at them and cheering for Jon sometimes.

"You're getting better Jon," Ser Barristan said proudly and both Jon and Barristan left their sparring sword in their place.

"You're very good Jon, much better than Robb," Arya said happily, "Thank You, Arya," Jon said happily as he sits close to Arya.

Jon starts messing her hair, she giggles "You will leave after 9 days, while I and Ser Barristan will leave after a week" Jon said and saw Arya's smile disappear.

She turns to Ser Barristan who was drinking some wine "Ser Barristan can I come with you and Jon to the wall" she asked with puppy eyes but Ser Barristan shook his head immediately "No, Lady Arya your father would never approve and the wall is not a place for little girls" he said seriously.

Arya didn't like it but didn't say anything to that, Jon then saw Septa Mordana coming to them "There you are little lady, come you will meet with prince Tommen after an hour and you should take a shower and wear a dress" She said harshly.

"I don't care to meet him" she yelled at her "Your lord father ordered for you to come," she said, Arya looks down and sighs in defeat and follows the Septa inside.

"Come, Jon, Let's get something to eat," Barristan said and gets up, Jon follows him behind.

**Jaime Lannister IV**

He was guarding the door while the King was inside drinking and whoring like an idiot.

Jaime has noticed that even the lords of The North who were still in Winterfell were looking at the king with disgust.

Jaime noticed them shooking their heads whenever the king would start kissing a servant or grabbing them.

But Jaime didn't really care that much, at this point everyone in the seven kingdoms knew about how much the king drinks and whores.

Jaime was trying to avoid the dragon bastard and Ser Barristan since he threw that kid from the tower _Why Why did you have to be there?_ Jaime thought, he knew he had no choice but to push him out of the window, but still didn't like what he did.

Cersei told him that what he did was the right thing to do and that he should not feel guilty, Jaime was trying to say the same thing to himself but the image of that kid falling would appear in his dreams.

_I did... I did the right thing_ Jaime told himself, _Protect my family Jaime, promise me_ Jaime couldn't get out of his head.

"Get out of my head," Jaime said quietly as he tries to catch his breath.

Cersei had told him what happened yesterday with the dogs of the Starks and then she went and complained to her husband that they were beasts and should be killed.

Jaime found that stupid, he knew the Starks would not harm their direwolves just because they don't like the Queen.

_' "Things I do for love," Jaime said and pushes Bran out of the window, Jaime moves to Cersei "Let's leave now," Jaime said seriously and starts wearing his pants and Cersei her dress, then they both hear a wolf howling 'We need to leave now' Jaime thought as he pushes open the wooden door and walk downstairs, they reach the end and starts walking away before anyone sees them, Jaime heard the wolf was still howling and not stopping, Cersei and Jaime move away from each other, after a short time he reaches his room snd looks through the window, he sees the guards moving around._

_He puts his hands on his face "FUCK" he yelled._

Jaime would often look at dragon bastard and Ser Barristan as they spar and he could see more and more from Rheagar, which made him happy and sad at the same time, _I made a promise to protect his children I intend to keep that promise_ Jaime said to himself.

Jaime couldn't help but notice the way Myrcella looked at the dragon bastard when he sing for the king last night.

_' Jaime was staying behind the king guarding him but he knew nothing would happen, Ser Barristan was at his left, Barristan would look at him sometimes with a cold look but Jaime didn't care that much._

_Jaime looks at the dragon bastard who was at low tables eating with his uncle from The Night's Watch, Myrcella had asked him many times to ask for Jon to sing for her again but Cersei would shut her and tell her that it was inappropriate for her to spend time with lowborn bastards._

_Jaime fought the urge to roll his eyes because he knew all their children were bastards as well._

_"Ser Barristan," the king said turning his head to Ser Barristan "Your grace," he said._

_"How good is the bastard at fighting?" The king asked with a chuckle, he was already half-drunk "He's very good your grace, give him a few years and he will be as good as me" Ser Barristan answered honestly._

_The king looked surprised and start laughing and hitting lord Stark in the back "Did you hear that Ned, your bastard might become a King's Guard and protect your girl when she becomes Queen" Jaime looked at Lord Stark's face and he looked very intense._

_He understood why, and Jaime wasn't sure how long Ser Barristan can protect the dragon bastard from Lord Varys._

_"Bastard of Winterfell" The king shouted loudly, the bastard starts walking towards their table, Jaime noticed the big smile on Myrcella's face._

_"Your grace," the dragon bastard said and bow in front of the king, "Sing us a song Bastard," the king said laughing._

_Jaime noticed he looked very uncomfortable with all this attention._

_It's always summer, under the sea_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The birds have scales, and the fish take wing_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The rain is dry, and the snow falls up_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The stones crack open, the water burns_

_The shadows come to dance, my love_

_The shadows come to play_

_The shadows come to dance, my love_

_The shadows come to stay_

_Under the sea, the birds have scales for feathers_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_It is always summer under the sea_

_The midwives wear nennymoans in their hair and weave gowns of silver seaweed_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_Under the sea, it snows up and the rain is dry as bone_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_Clever bird, clever man, clever clever fool_

_Oh, clever clever clever fool_

_The shadows come to dance, my lord, dance my lord, dance my lord_

_The shadows come to stay, my lord, stay my lord, stay my lord_

_The shadows come to dance, my lord, dance my lord, dance my lord_

_The shadows come to stay, my lord, stay my lord, stay my lord_

_Under the sea, you fall up_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The shadows come to dance, my lord, dance my lord, dance my lord_

_Here we eat fish_

_Under the sea, the fish eat us_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_Under the sea, no one wears hats_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_Everyone starts clapping after he was done, even Ser Jaime starts clapping ' Oh Rheagar if only you didn't lose' Jaime thought sadly as he remembers prince Rheagar who no doubt would have been a far better king than this drunken idiot._

_Jaime saw him returning back to his seat, he looked at his sister who was glaring at the dragon bastard with a very cold look, Jaime couldn't understand why she would hate him but didn't really care. '_

Jaime looks to his left and sees Ser Barristan walking towards him "You're going with my brother to the wall" Jaime said and Barristan nodded.

"That's good I don't have to worry that something might happen to him," Jaime said but knew very well Barristan wasn't going to the wall for Tyrion's sake.

"The king inside?" Barristan asked and Jaime nodded "He's probably sleeping right now," Jaime said with a chuckle and saw a look of disgust in Ser Barristan's face.

"Can we talk alone tonight Ser Jaime?" Barristan asked seriously, Jaime looks at him for a few moments "Very well" Jaime answered after a few moments of silence.

"God's Wood hour of the wolf" Ser Barristan said quietly and Jaime just nodded without saying anything.

_Will he kill me or does he really want to talk, has he told the dragon bastard the truth_ Jaime asked himself.

The day went quickly and the night came, Jaime gets up and left the room, he didn't know if Cersei would come to his bed tonight so he left sooner so she won't see him leave.

Jaime was in front of the door which leads to the God's Wood, he opened it slowly and walks, it was summer but the cold winds were hitting Jaime in the face, Jaime couldn't believe how cold this place was in Summer and didn't want to know how it was at Winter.

He looks around as he walks, he looks at the trees and he didn't notice anyone following him.

As he keeps walking Jaime was thinking what Ser Barristan might want from him or does he just wants to kill him, Jaime wouldn't be surprised if Ser Barristan actually wanted to kill him.

_My father killed Elia and her children and I did absolutely nothing to save them_ Jaime thought to himself as he starts feeling guilty again for what happened 14 years ago.

_Protect my children Jaime_ Jaime remember and couldn't get it out of his head "Damn you Rheagar' Jaime said loudly.

Jaime sigh and keeps walking forward, he sees Ser Barristan waiting for him in front of a tree with a face _I would be afraid to pray in front of that face_ Jaime thought.

"Jaime," Ser Barristan said and Jaime stops walking and was 5 feet away from him.

"I'm not here to kill you, Ser Jaime," Ser Barristan said but Jaime didn't say anything to that.

"What will you do?" Jaime asked, Ser Barristan looks at him for a second "He's my king and I will protect him until the day I die" Ser Barristan answered.

"Will you tell your sister or your father?" Barristan asked and Jaime shook his head.

"No, and I won't tell Cersei" Jaime answered honestly and saw the surprise look of Ser Barristan.

"Does he know?" Jaime asked and Ser Barristan shook his head, Jaime was surprised but understood it.

"What will you do if he wants to claim the throne or do you want Joffrey on that Throne?" Ser Barristan asked harshly, Jaime gritted his teeth "I...I...I can't go against him or my father" Jaime said trying to find a reason.

"You know very well Joffrey will be Aerys reborn," Barristan said, Jaime moves his head away "I can't, the secret is safe with me and I won't tell him, anyone, as long as I know that he won't go for The Throne," Jaime said seriously and saw Ser Barristan nods his head "If he wants to claim it," Ser Barristan asked.

"I...I don't know" Jaime answered and turns to walk away, "You failed once to save them don't fail twice," Barristan said and Jaime stopped walking, "I promised him I would protect them, I failed and I won't fail again," Jaime said and walks away.

**Jon Snow VIII - After A Week**

' _He was in the lands of shadows and fire, he looks around and sees towers looking like dragons made of stone._

_"Are you a dragon?" He hears a voice, Jon looks in front of him and sees a man with a face full of shadows, silver hair, and red eyes._

_Jon looks at the man eye to eye and feels heat around him "Are you a Dragon?" The man asked with an old voice._

_"No, I'm a Snow" Jon answered and he starts seeing green flames surround him, he was in the middle of it "How do you know, have you ever tried it?" The man asked with a soft voice._

_"I'm no dragon" Jon answered again with a higher tone. Jon sees the flames approaching him, he feels more heat "Then you will burn" the old man said and he disappeared, the flames surround him and he starts burning, he feels pain more and more pain "Become a Dragon or Burn for Eternity" Jon hears the old man saying but Jon just couldn't stop the pain and is beyond anything he ever felt._

_Jon keeps feeling pain and screaming in agony, he couldn't understand what was happening why was he here, PAIN AND MORE PAIN, Jon couldn't stop it, he felt like he was about to fall asleep but he opens his eyes and he was still burning, he noticed his body wasn't burning but just feeling pain._

_He closes his eyes and tries to stay calm, he keeps feeling the pain around his body but he feels slowly going away, he keeps himself calm and the pain stops, he breathes heavily, after a minute Jon opens his eyes slowly and sees a black dragon in front of him looking at him with green eyes._

_Jon couldn't believe how big this dragon was, he had read about Balerion The Dread but this dragon seems to be the same size or maybe even bigger._

_"Remember Trust Only The High Dragon, only The Blood of Old Valyria," the Dragon said with an old voice._

_"Who are you?" Jon asked and the Dragons get closer but Jon isn't afraid, he feels safe._

_"Many have tried, many have burned for eternity but you succeeded, you're Blood of The Dragon," The Dragon said._

_"Jikagon naejot se begun hen shadows se perzys,” the dragon said and everything goes dark. '_

Jon wakes up, it was morning and the time to wake up, Jon couldn’t understand his dreams _Why the pain felt so real_ Jon asked himself.

He decided to tell his father about his dreams he was sure that he must know something about them.

Jon had noticed yesterday that someone came and spend some time talking even with Ser Barristan, Jon didn’t know who he was and Barristan didn’t tell him.

He hears a knock in the door “Jon, are you awake?” It was Uncle Benjen’s voice, “Yes Uncle” Jon answered and wears his clothes.

“Come to the crypts your father wants to talk with you,” his uncle said and Jon hears him walking away.

Jon found that strange _What does he want to talk about and why in the crypts_ Jon asked himself.

_Is maybe about my mother_ Jon thought but at the same time, he had doubts.

Jon gets up and walks to the door and opens it, he walks and soon reaches the entry of the crypts, his father was waiting for him in front of the entrance.

Jon doesn’t see anyone else “Father,” Jon said quietly, he couldn’t understand why his father looked so tense.

“Son, ... The time has come to talk about your mother,” his father said and Jon’s heart stopped.


	10. Fire in Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen III  
> Varys Blackfyre I  
> Melisandre I

**Daenerys Targaryen III**

She didn't know where she was, she could see she was in a room and to her surprise, the room itself was moving _Am I on a ship_ Dany asked herself, she had woke up finding herself here and couldn't really remember what happened, what she remembered was someone telling her that he was a friend of her brother Rhaegar, the door opens and she sees a man with armor coming inside, from the light coming from the window she could see the man had a small beard, his hair was long and brown color, his armor had a symbol of a burning star on the chest "You're okay now princess" the man asked with a smooth voice.

"Who are you?" Daenerys asked seriously, to her surprise the man smiled and removed his helmet and bow his head in respect, "I was a good friend of Rhaegar and couldn't let you suffer from Khal Drogo" the man answered.

Dany was annoyed that he was not answering but then she remembered her brother "What about my brother?" She asked scared.

"We didn't get him, and from what our spies told us, he was not a good man," the man said harshly the last part.

She knew he was right but still couldn't just let her brother alone "Who do you serve?" She asked with determination in her voice.

The man was looking at her "I serve House Targaryen" the man answered honestly.

"If that's true, he's your king and he should have been here," Daenerys said but saw the man didn't care what she said "He's not my king, I serve someone else," the man said.

"Who do you serve?" Dany asked as she saw the knight give her a sad smile "Blood of the Dragon" the knight answered.

Dany used the same words whenever she was scared but she couldn't understand what he really meant by it "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Once we reach our destination I will tell you everything," the man said.

"Destination?" Dany asked.

"Volantis" the knight answered and puts inside a chest.

"They told us to get this as well," the knight said and opened the chest and inside Dany saw three dragon eggs.

One was green, the scales of the egg looked like metal in the light of the day, the other one was black as night, the other looked a bit dark with gold color.

She slowly approaches the chest and grabs the dark egg "Why did you take them?" Dany asked looking at the eggs with awe.

Before the man could answer "They're warm" Dany said and the man looks at her surprised.

"You sure?" The man asked and touching the green egg with his bare hands "I can't feel anything" the knight said.

"I can feel them," Dany said and puts the dark egg to the fireplace.

"They need to be warm," Dany said and the knight just nodded his head "Very well I will tell the servants to bring more wood for the fireplace and food, I'm sure you're hungry," the knight asked.

Dany smiles and nods her head "Very well, and don't worry you're safe with us" the man said and left the room.

She grabs the two other eggs and put them close to the dark egg in the fire.

Dany then remembered _Once You have three souls to fire I can help you_ the old man said that to her.

_I will hatch them and the dragons will return and the song of Dragons will be heard again through the whole world_ Dany thought with a smile.

The door opens and a servant comes inside carrying a plate with food “Princess” she said smiling and put the food in the table near her bed.

Daenerys looks at her face and is surprised to see she was very beautiful with violet eyes.

“Thank you lady” “Arta Star, my Princess” the lady answered and left the room.

_Three souls to Fire_ she remembered as she starts eating bread with meat and milk.

**Varys Blackfyre I**

As he walks through the corridors of Red Keep, his mind would often go back to his sister who died giving birth to Daemon Blackfyre, their little Daemon was growing up strong and smart, Illyrio was making sure he had the best education and becomes 'The Perfect King'.

Their first Blackfyre, Daemon Blackfyre legitimized son of Aegon IV The Unworthy started the First Blackfyre Rebellion.

Daemon Blackfyre was actually married to Rohanne of Tyrosh, a marriage arranged by Aegon IV and the Archon of Tyrosh. Daemon's great love was his half-sister, Aegon IV's trueborn daughter Daenerys. Her brother King Daeron II, however, made her enter into a marriage-alliance to bring Dorne under the authority of the Iron Throne for the first time. Many think that this sparked great resentment in Daemon against his half-brother, for breaking up his great love.

Daemon Blackfyre had seven sons and multiple daughters. His two eldest sons, Aegon and Aemon, died alongside him at the Battle of the Redgrass Field. The leadership of "House Blackfyre" as a political faction afterward largely came under Daemon's half-brother and a great champion, Aegor "Bittersteel" Rivers, who fled east across the Narrow Sea with Daemon's remaining children.

Daemon's third son, Daemon II, was an ineffective dreamer, more skilled at music, and court culture than politics or warfare. For all these reasons Bittersteel did not support him with his remaining forces. The "Second Blackfyre Rebellion" that Daemon II attempted to start was really more of a failed plot and ultimately a fiasco, ending with his capture. Bittersteel later crowned Daemon's fourth son Haegon as king in exile.

Haegon led the Third Blackfyre Rebellion, during which he was killed. Bittersteel fought by his side and was captured, but later escaped, and on returning to the Free Cities he crowned Haegon's eldest son Daemon III as the new king in exile.

On the death of King Maekar years later, a Great Council was convened to sort out of the complicated succession between his four sons and their heirs. In the midst of this, Daemon's fifth son Aenys Blackfyre presented himself as a candidate, hoping to legitimately gain the Iron Throne. Aenys was promised safe passage to King's Landing to at least present his candidacy before the council, but instead, he was immediately arrested by Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers half-brother and great rival of both Daemon I and Bittersteel, who promptly executed him. Brynden knew he would be exiled to the Night's Watch for killing Aenys under a flag of peace like this, but it was a price he was willing to pay to remove one more potential Blackfyre pretender.

Haegon's son Daemon III Blackfyre remained king in exile through these events, and later launched the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion again aided by Bittersteel against Maekar's son, King Aegon V Targaryen. Daemon III was personally slain in battle by Ser Duncan the Tall of the Kingsguard.

After that there was little information about what happened to the remaining Blackfyres until the fifth and last Blackfyre rebellion, known as the War of the Ninepenny Kings, was led by Maelys Blackfyre, called "Maelys the Monstrous" because of his monstrously large size, and because he had a small second head sprouting out of his neck a vestigial conjoined twin that he had absorbed in the womb, that Rebellion ended in failure and that was the end of Blackfyres for the rest of the world.

Now Varys was just waiting for the perfect opportunity, he still remembered Daemon when he was just a baby. Is been a long time since Varys saw his nephew but he knew that was necessary to prepare for Blackfyre taking The Iron Throne that it belonged to them.

Since Varys was named Master of Whispers he made sure to end The Targaryen Reign, it was because of Targaryens that his sister was a whore for so many years and suffered, it was Targaryens fault that he was raised among thieves and his sister dying and losing the only family he ever had when he found her with his friend Illyrio Mopatis, she was in bad shape but then she was safe and in love with a good man, she died to bring Daemon Blackfyre.

His friend Illyrio put the hands of his sister in a statue to always have them and touch them.

Varys made sure that Rheagar's plan to send Elia and her children to Dorne would fail.

Varys knew very well Tywin would kill Elia's children so there wouldn't be anyone left to claim it.

Viserys was still only a child and not in Kings Landing, what surprised Varys was the death of Elia, he didn't expect her to be killed but that made their plans easier.

Now not that many people knew for sure that their Daemon was not Aegon Targaryen son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen.

Jaime Lannister would know that but he was an oathbreaker and no one would believe him but Ser Barristan would know the truth as well, but Varys would make sure he dies in the war for killing Maelys Blackfyre (Maelys The Monstrous).

Tywin Lannister might know the truth as well but Varys would make sure to poison him when the war was on the horizon.

Varys and Illyrio had created the best story to tell the people, Varys knew people liked stories of heroes and their story was the best one.

Once Viserys is prepared to come to Westeros, Varys would spread the words that the royal children were nothing but Bastards of Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister.

That would cause war and chaos, Varys was glad that Viserys was Aerys reborn and in the middle of all that chaos and war, their Daemon would come like a hero to bring peace in the realm.

What worried Varys was that many people knew Golden Company was created by Blackfyre but Varys and Illyrio had no other army.

Varys wasn't completely sure if he should tell Dorne about this, Prince Oberyn might believe it but Prince Doran was not stupid and would make questions that Varys knew he would not be able to answer without raising suspicions.

Having Jon Connington with their Daemon would help to sell the lie and having Blackfyre sword even more.

Selling the lie to Jon Connington was as easy as breathing, he was desperate and our Daemon reminded him of his sliver prince with his silver hair and violet eyes.

His friend suggested marrying Daenerys Targaryen to Daemon to sell the lie but Varys refused immediately, he didn't want Targaryen blood on the Iron Throne never again.

Selling Daenerys to Dothraki put a smile on Varys's face, he knew Dothraki would rape her and she would suffer just like his sister had suffered for so many years.

He now reached his room and one of his little birds walks to him and gives him a scroll, Varys gives him a coin, and the bird left almost disappearing.

He opens the scroll

_' An Old Kingsguards has saved a singing bastard from Night's Watch_. '

He burned the letter and starts thinking about this.

_Why would Barristan care about the bastard of Winterfell, is it because he didn't want him to rot in the wall, or was there any other reason?_ Varys thought.

He had thought about that bastard since The honorable Ned Stark brought him in Kings Landing, he wanted to ask Lady Ashara herself if the child was hers but sadly she threw herself from the tallest Tower of Starfall and end her life.

Varys couldn't understand why would she do that, he thought that maybe Ned Stark stole her son from her or maybe because her lover killed her brother but that didn't matter anymore 'Dead Man Tell No Tales'.

Varys decided to find if anyone was left alive except Ned Stark that knew who was the mother of the bastard and if he really was a bastard.

**Melisandre I**

Melisandre was looking at the flames again for help from her god R’hllor, Melisandre is a Red Priestess from Asshai, she believes that The Other is coming to bring death and endless night, she knew only Azor Ahai, the prince who was promised will bring the Dawn.

She believes that Stannis Baratheon the brother of Robert Baratheon who was King of The Seven Kingdoms was Azor Ahai reborn.

She believes that Stannis will be able to bring back Dragons from Stone.

She looks in the flame and sees a man in a huge field with a flaming sword, the man’s face was covered in shadows, behind the man was a dragon larger than castles, the dragon was dark as night.

She then sees a man standing in a field of skulls and bones, there was no blood only bones, the man was laughing and his lips were covered in blood as he smiles the blood falls in the skulls and more and more blood comes out of his red lips.

She moves away scared, “What did you see?” She hears the voice of Stannis asking her, she slowly turns to him “I saw you, my lord, fighting with a sword of flames and your black dragon behind you”.

The face of Stannis didn’t change and then she hears someone knocking on the door,

“Come in,” Stannis said harshly.

The door opens and Stannis’s girl Shireen comes inside and behind her was ‘Patchface’.

Melisandre didn’t know why but she was always afraid of him, something about him wasn’t normal.

“I’m scared father” Shireen said with her tiny voice and scared.

“Why?” Stannis asked and hugs Shireen.

“I saw a bad dream,” she said and her eyes go to Melisandre and then back to Stannis.

“I saw a dragon flying and then I saw him coming to me and breath black flames at me,” she said scared and crying.

“Don’t worry you’re safe here?” Stannis said and Melisandre saw Patchface wasn’t there anymore instead she saw Ser Davos coming.

“There you are,” he said and walks closer to Shireen, “Your mother is looking for you,” the old man said and reaching out his hand for her to grab.

Shireen looks at her father for a short moment then follows Ser Davos.

_The Dragons will soon return and Azor Ahai will come_ Melisandre thought with a smile and looks at the flames again.


	11. Tears of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow IX  
> Ser Barristan IV  
> Daenerys Targaryen IV  
> Ned Stark IV

**Jon Snow IX**

"Son, ... The time has come to talk about your mother," his father said quietly almost like a whisper but Jon heard him, Jon's heart stopped for a second _My mother, why now_ Jon asked himself as he tries to stay calm.

Jon swallows a huge breath and looks at his father "Who was she?" Jon asked quietly, his voice trembling.

"Follow me... son," his father said and he walks inside the crypts, Jon couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell him there but follows him inside, as they walk Jon's mind was racing _Was she highborn, was she Ashara Dayne like some people claimed_ Jon was asking himself more and more questions.

Jon had heard that Ashara Dayne had violet eyes and she was very beautiful, Jon had heard from soldiers and servants that his father danced with Ashara on the tourney of Harrenhal.

As Jon follows his father deeper in the crypts, he looks at the tombs of the Kings of Winter, they're looking at him with angry eyes or Jon thought they were looking at him, Jon always had that feeling that he didn't belong here.

Jon sees his uncle Benjen waiting there near the tomb of his aunt Lyanna, there was a burning candle near her statue, Jon could see Benjen's face was full of concern and tense, Jon noticed a big chest near his uncle Benjen on the ground.

His father stops walking and turns to Jon, he sees the sadness in his father's eyes.

"Jon, I know you have asked for a long time, who she was and how did she look like and what kind of woman she was, you're 14 years old now, you're old enough to know the truth," his father said quietly and swallows again.

Jon was just listening to him "I will start from the beginning, from Tourney of Harrenhal" his father said, Jon looks at Benjen then to his father.

"On the tourney of Harrenhal, a friend of mine named Howland Reed was attacked by squares and my sister Lyanna defended him and later she entered the tourney of Harrenhal as a mystery knight, she was The Knight of Laughing Tree" Jon was surprised by this but couldn't understand what she had to do about his mother.

"She was brave," Jon said with a little smile and saw his uncle Benjen nod with a big smile, and a tear was rolling down his cheek.

"That day Lyanna made an enemy ... The Mad King" his father said and Jon was shocked.

"Is that why Rhaegar Targaryen raped her?" Jon asked but his father shook his head.

"No, the mad king send his son to capture the knight of laughing tree, when he found her, he started talking with her and becoming friends," his father said.

Jon couldn't understand why was he telling him all this "Father what does this has to do with my mother?" Jon asked.

His father sighs "After that Rhaegar crowned Lyanna Queen of Love and Beauty, I... I don't know the rest of the story well but ... but, when Lyanna disappeared, we all thought Lyanna was kidnapped by Rheagar and even Robert claimed that Lyanna was kidnapped and so many others said that Lyanna was kidnapped in the middle of the night but when the war was over, I went to find my sister, I found her in a tower called Tower of Joy, ... when I reached that place along with Howland and four of my friends, we saw three Kingsguard guarding the tower" his father said and was about to continue when Jon interrupted.

"Why would they guard it, Rhaegar was dead why would they stay there?" Jon asked.

"They stayed there to protect Rhaegar's child with Lyanna, when I reached the tower Ser Gerold Hightower, Oswell Whent and Arthur Dayne were there and they didn't let us go inside, I kept hearing the screams of my sister, so I fought" Ned stops and takes a few moments.

"Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell were killed but Ser Arthur was able to defeat us, in the end only me and Ser Arthur were left, I fought him but in the end, he defeated me and I would have died if it wasn't for Howland Reed who attacked him in the back" Jon's eyes widened, he had heard tales that his father defeated Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Then I went to the tower and I found Lyanna in a bed of blood," his father said tears rolling freely, his uncle Benjen had tears in his eyes.

"She birthed a healthy boy," his father said and Jon already knew what he was saying.

_Nonono this is impossible_ his mind telling him but then he remembered _You're a Dragon, You're Blood of The Dragon_ Jon remembered his dreams of dragons.

"She made me promise to protect you, to protect you from Robert and I took you as my Bastard son, Jon Snow, Rhaegar and Lyanna loved each other and Rhaegar took her as his second wife, your name is Aemon Targaryen" his fath-uncle finished.

Jon couldn't believe what he just heard, he noticed he was crying but couldn't understand why _I'm not a Bastard_ his mind was telling him over and over again.

_Why wait so long to tell me I was never a Bastard_ Jon asked himself.

_Why why why wait_ Jon asking himself, Jon knew his uncles were calling him but Jon just didn't care to talk to anyone right now.

_Your mother was a whore, you're a bastard, you're Ned Stark's Bastard, you're a sin, Bastard of Winterfell_ Jon remembering all the people who called him a bastard.

Jon falls to his knees and falls on the cold ground.

_' "Who am I?" Jon asked as he walks in darkness._

_"You're Aemon Targaryen, you're a dragon" he hears the voice of the old man._

_Jon sees the old man walking in front of him, his long silver hair and red eyes were the only things he could see._

_"I don't feel like a dragon" Jon answered._

_"You're a wolf as well, The Long Night is coming and the Dead come with it," the old man said, Jon looks at him confused._

_"A Dragon must have Three heads, you and she are the two heads but who is the third," The old man said and walks closer to Jon._

_"Who do you want to be?" The old man asked, Jon, thinks but doesn't know that._

_"I... I... I always wanted to be a Stark, to have my place in the world" Jon answered._

_"You're a Stark but you're a Targaryen as well," the old man said._

_"My time is coming to an end, decide soon who you want to be," the old man said and disappeared._

_Jon then finds himself in a garden with beautiful flowers, Jon had seen this garden before, Jon sees a little girl close to a lemon tree, she was playing, she had silver hair, Jon looks at her with a smile and then hears "Princess come inside" and the little girl run inside the house._

_Jon then sees himself in front of a giant wall of ice, he then hears a loud noise like screeching, Jon then looks in horror as the giant wall of ice crumbles and falls and a huge storm of Winter comes from Beyond The Wall._

_Jon then sees himself in the lands of shadows and fire, Jon sees The Huge Black Dragon flying and landing close to him._

_"The time has come," the dragon said with an old voice._

_Jon looks at his green eyes "Time for what?" Jon asked not afraid of the massive dragon in front of him._

_"To Dance With Dragons and Fire and for the world to hear the Song of Dragons once Again," the dragon said and everything goes dark._

Jon opens his eyes slowly and sees his fa-uncle looking at him, his uncle Benjen was looking at him as well, Jon looks around and sees he was in his room.

"Jon, you alright?" Uncle Benjen asked concerned, Jon just nodded.

His uncle sighs in relief and moves away, "Did... did she love me?" Jon asked quietly with sadness in his voice.

"Yes, Jon she loved you more than anything," his uncle said and gives him a letter.

"Your mother left it for you," Uncle Benjen said, Jon opens the letter and starts reading.

_"My Dragonwolf if you're reading this that means I'm not with you and can’t tell you this myself._

_I love you Aemon more than anything else, so does your Father, I know your life will be hard and you will feel alone but remember we love you and we will always be there with you._

_In the chest, you will find things that belong to you my wolf pup that will help you._

_If you can meet with your great uncle on the wall, he has something that belongs to you._

_You're the true heir of The Iron Throne but don't take it if you don't want it, I want you to be happy and that's what is always important._

_I wish you a good life and happy life my little pup._

_Your mother Lyanna Stark Targaryen"_

Jon's tears were falling freely on the ground and he couldn't stop crying and sobbing, "Jon" he hears the voice of Uncle Benjen calling him then he feels him hugging him "Is alright Jon" he said quietly.

"Why why didn't you tell me before?" Jon asked with a sad voice, his uncle Ned sigh "I...I was waiting for the right time" his uncle answered.

"Can you leave me alone?" Jon asked, His uncle Benjen pulls away and nods, he sees his uncle get up and leaves the room with uncle Ned.

Jon takes the letter and puts it in the chest which was near his bed, he sees there were other things as well, Jon sees one more letter, he opens it.

He reads and is just a confirmation of his parents' marriage, _Aemon Targaryen_ Jon thought with a small chuckle.

He puts away the second letter and sees a cloak and takes it in his hands.

_It was my mother's cloak_ Jon thought as more tears roll down his cheek, the cloak was very beautiful, the cloak was white with Stark symbol in the chest and grey lines around the arms and around the Direwolve Symbol.

He pulled it close to him and holding it tightly, _How much I would want for my mother to just hug just once and tells me that she loves me_ Jon thought as more tears roll down his cheek.

He let it lay on his lap and looks at the other things there was a little box and Jon remembered it was the same box he found in his mother’s tomb, Jon grabs the box and opens it to find the red ring made of gold.

Jon then sees a sword inside, he pulls it out, and is very beautiful, Jon keeps it in his hand and feels something but he's not sure. It looked to be made of Valyria steel.

Jon had seen a dagger that Prince Shit had and looked to be made of Valyria steel.

Jon sees another letter, and Jon opens the letter

_From Rhaegar Targaryen_

_My son/daughter Aemon/Visenja, I hope I could tell you all this myself but if you're reading this that means I can't._

_I love you and you should know I love your mother more than anything else in the world._

_If you ever feel alone you should know that your mother and I will always love you._

_Remember 'A Targaryen Alone in The World is a Terrible Thing' remember this._

_If you can meet Uncle Aemon on The Night's Watch, he has something that belongs to you._

_I'm giving you something as well, in the chest, you should find my personal Diary and a letter for House Martell if the worse happens._

_I love you my little Dragonwolve_

_Your father Rhaegar Targaryen._

Jon cries again for his father, for the father he never knew, and for the mother he never knew.

Jon puts the sword on the bed and sees the letter for House Martell, it was sealed with the symbol of House Martell and Targaryen.

Jon then sees the diary of his father, it was a dark color and in the middle was the symbol of House Targaryen, the Red Three-Headed Dragon.

Jon puts it back in the chest all the things except the diary of his father.

Jon puts the diary in a table near the bed, and the chest under the bed.

**Ser Barristan IV**

Barristan was waiting with the two Stark brothers outside the door, he knew Benjen Stark would leave for The Wall today, and he would leave soon, but his mind kept going back to his king, he was alone in his room and he needed someone to talk to him.

"Should we go inside?" Benjen asked worried, Ned Stark had a face filled with shame and guilt and Barristan didn't know why.

 _Maybe is because he wanted him to rot at the wall_ Barristan thought, the door suddenly opens and his king comes outside, his eyes red as blood from crying.

"You...Jon you alright" Barristan asked concerned and with a voice with respect, Jon looks at him and grows a small smile "I'm fine, Thank You Ser Barristan" he answered and they walk a few steps back.

"Jon I...I" Ned Stark was trying to say something but Jon shook his head, Jon then looks at Benjen "Can you tell me about my mother Uncle Benjen?" Jon asked and Benjen smiled and nodded "of course my dear nephew, I will tell you everything" Benjen answered.

Jon then turns to Ser Barristan "Did you know my father?" Jon asked quietly, Barristan smiled and nodded as well.

"When are we leaving for the wall?" Jon asked looking at Benjen, "After a few hours Jon" Benjen answered.

"I want to rest and tell me when we are leaving," Jon said and was about to go inside his room when "Jon" Ned Stark calls him.

Jon slowly turns to him "I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner but you should understand how dangerous this secret was and still is" Lord Stark said.

"I understand Lord Stark and don't worry I would never do anything to risk your family," Jon said quietly and went inside.

"I will go to make the preparations for the journey to the wall," Benjen said and walks away.

Barristan could see Lord Stark wanted to talk with his nephew "I will talk with him" Barristan said, Lord Stark looks at him for a few moments and walks away.

Barristan knocks in the door "Can I come in?" He asked, he hears Jon unlocking the door and opens the door, Jon moves away back to the bed, Barristan looks how small Jon's room was.

Barristan closes the door and takes two steps forward "Jon or should I call you Aemon?" Barristan asked with a chuckle, Jon looks at him "Jon... for now" he answered.

"Is this why I became your squire?" Jon asked quietly.

"I couldn't let you throw away your life at the wall, your father was like a son to me and I would never forgive myself if I just let you swore your life to the wall and die there without experiencing what life can offer" Barristan answered honestly.

Jon just keeps looking at the ground "Why... why did my fa... uncle didn't tell me until now and why he always told me that Nights Watch was an honorable call" Jon asked no one in particular.

"I... I don't know Jon but I wanted to give you a better life and I was able to do that so I did it" Barristan answered.

"Thank You Ser Barristan," Jon said honestly.

"The man you talked about, it was always my father," Jon asked more like a statement.

Barristan nodded "Yes Jon, he was the best man and would have been a good king," Barristan said honestly and with pride.

He sees a small smile on Jon's face "Did you knew my mother?" Jon asked.

"Sadly no Jon, I only once saw her in The Tourney of Harrenhal" Barristan answered sadly.

"Can you talk to me about my father?" Jon asked and Barristan nodded.

"What is that you want to talk about?" Barristan asked walking to a chair and sitting.

"Everything" Jon answered with a smile and Barristan smiled back.

"Your father was good at singing, you take that from him," Barristan said and saw Jon smile and was fully focused on him.

"Your father used to sing for people of Kings Landing, he would wear common clothes and sing, and I would be close to him to see if anyone wanted to hurt him but no, people of Kings Landing loved prince Rhaegar, they would give him money for his singing" Jon looks at him with a genuine smile.

"What did he do with the money?" Jon asked curiously, "he would give it to poor people of Kings Landing, once he gives it to a woman in Flea Bottom, once to a man with kids, once me and him got very drunk," Barristan said with a chuckle, and Jon chuckle at that.

"I wish I had known him," Jon said quietly and Barristan saw tears in his eyes, "Was he good at fighting?" Jon asked.

"Not in the beginning" Barristan answered and Jon looks at him dumbfounded.

"At the beginning, Prince Rhaegar read a lot, everyone knew him for a prince who read and doesn't fight," Barristan said.

"But one day, he shows up in the training yard and some soldiers even laugh quietly that the prince wanted to train but your father surprised everyone, it didn't take long and your father became a very good fighter," Barristan said with melancholy.

Jon looks at him surprised "How good he was?" Jon asked,

"He once beat me in Tourney of Harrenhal" Barristan answered and saw the surprise look of Jon.

"Your father was a man who if he would focus on something he would not leave it until he had it," Barristan said and he couldn't read what Jon was thinking.

"Why did he married my mother?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, all I can say is that Elia Martell couldn't have more children and that might be the reason, or maybe because he thought that his children would have been part of a prophecy and he needs a third child to fulfill the prophecy or maybe because he fell in love" Barristan answered honestly.

There was silence for a minute "Thousands died because of a prophecy" Jon said angry with a high tone, Jon shook his head not understanding the reason.

"Prophecies are stupid things," Jon said.

"I don't really now the real reason, I'm sure Arthur Dayne would have known the reason," Barristan said sadly as he remembers his former brother.

Jon sigh "Who else knows about me?" He asked quietly, "Me, Lord Howland Reed, your uncles, and Jaime Lannister" Barristan answered and saw Jon looked shocked "Will he tell anyone?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so" Barristan answered and feeling bad for not knowing what to do with Ser Jaime without having a war with Tywin Lannister.

"What should I do now?" Jon asked.

"Is your decision but know that my sword is yours whatever your decision is" Barristan answered honestly and with pride.

He saw the widened eyes of Jon "I...I thank You Ser Barristan" Jon said with a smile.

"I wish to reach the wall soon, I want to ask my great uncle before I make a decision" Jon stated and Barristan nodded in understanding.

"We will leave soon, come let’s spar, it might help you," Barristan said and Jon gets up "Yes, you're right," Jon said and both Jon and Ser Barristan left the room.

**Daenerys Targaryen IV**

She was still on the ship to Volantis, the knight told her to not leave the room until they reach Volantis, is been two days since she woke up on this ship.

Dany still didn't have any dreams since she was taken from Pentos.

Arta and the knight were the only ones who talked with her, she would spend most of the time looking at the dragon eggs, she felt like they were calling her, she would often grab and hold the black egg in her hands, Arta asked her questions yesterday if she had dragon dreams.

_' Dany was holding the dark egg in her hands, it was very warm and made her feel better, she hears someone knocking on the door, "Come in" Dany said still looking at the egg._

_Dany hears the door opening and someone coming inside "I'm sure that dragon will be your dragon to ride" Dany hears the voice of Arta._

_She slowly put the egg back to the fireplace and turns to Arta, she is a tall and fair maiden, with violet eyes. Her long dark hair tumbled around her shoulders._

_Dany couldn't deny she was very beautiful but she didn't know who she was and why she had violet eyes, "How are you sure that the eggs will hatch?" Dany asked getting up and walking to her bed._

_"My master saw you in a vision, he said you would birth dragons from stone, that you would be The Dancer of Flames" Arta answered quietly._

_‘Dancer of Flames, What is that?’ Dany asked herself, "What do you mean Dancer of Flames, and who's your master?" Dany asked more seriously._

_Arta looks at the eggs and then looks back at Daenerys "My master Is a Priest named Benerro" Arta answered, Dany didn't recognize the name._

_"I never heard of him," Dany said trying to see if the woman was lying, Dany didn't know how old she was but she was at least 30 name days._

_"Benerro is the high priest of R'hllor at the Red Temple in the free city of Volantis" Arta answered with respect in her voice._

_"Why would he want me?" Dany asked a bit scared that they would do something to her, Arta seemed to have understood that "Don't be afraid Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, Benerro choose you because you're the one who will return the dragons from stone, you're Azor Ahai reborn" Arta answered with awe in her voice and respect._

_‘Azor Ahai who is he and how can he be sure that I will be able to do that’ Dany thought to herself._

_Dany was about to ask more when Arta asked "Have you had dragon dreams, my princess?" She asked, Dany wasn't sure if her dreams were dragon dreams, they were more like riddlers and warnings rather than what she thought Dragon Dreams were._

_"I had dreams of an old man telling me things" Dany answered slowly._

_Arta seemed to be thinking about her answer, after a short moment of silence "How did the old man look like?" Arta asked more seriously._

_"I couldn't see his face but he had long silver hair and red eyes" Dany answered and saw a small smile on Arta's face._

_"That's good, did he talk to you?" Arta asked and Dany nodded "Yes, he warned me of Sun's son, The Kraken, The Griffin, and The Mummers Dragon" Dany answered._

_She saw Arta was thinking about her answer "don't really know who these people can be but did he tell you anything about dragon eggs?" Arta asked._

_"Yes, he told me to fire three souls" Dany answered._

_"I'm sure Benerro can answer," Arta said._

_Who's this Benerro and are they helping me just because they think I'm Azor Ahai and who's Azor Ahai? Dany asked herself._

_"Who's Azor Ahai?" Dany asked seriously and determined._

_"According to prophecy, our champion will be reborn to wake dragons from stone and reforge the great sword Lightbringer that defeated the darkness those thousands of years ago. If the old tales are true, a terrible weapon forged with a loving wife's heart. Part of me thinks the man was well rid of it, but great power requires great sacrifice. That much at least the Lord of Light is clear on, Azor Ahai was a legendary hero who lived approximately eight thousand years before Aegon's Landing. Stories of The Long Night, or a similar cataclysmic event, are also common across Essos: According to one version, great darkness lay over the world, and Azor Ahai was the hero chosen to fight against it._

_To fight the darkness, Azor Ahai needed to forge a hero's sword. He labored for thirty days and thirty nights until it was done. However, when he went to temper it in water, the sword broke. He was not one to give up easily, so he started over._

_The second time he took fifty days and fifty nights to make the sword, even better than the first. To temper it this time, he captured a lion and drove the sword into its heart, but once more the steel shattered._

_The third time, with a heavy heart, for he knew beforehand what he must do to finish the blade, he worked for a hundred days and nights until it was finished. This time, he called for his wife, Nissa Nissa, and asked her to bare her breast. He drove his sword into her living heart, her soul combining with the steel of the sword, creating the weapon known as Lightbringer._

_According to ancient prophecies that were written down in Asshai over five thousand years ago, Azor Ahai is to be reborn and destined to defeat the darkness once again. Following a long summer, an evil, cold darkness will descend upon the world. Wielding Lightbringer once again, Azor Ahai will stand against it, and if he fails, the world fails with him._

_There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour, a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him. That is the prophecy of The Prince Who Was Promised" Arta answered._

_Dany had never heard of this prophecy before and The Long Night Isn't that just Child Stories? Dany asked herself scared._

_"Wait is Azor Ahai and Prince who was Promised the same person or two different people with almost the same prophecy?" Dany asked quietly, she saw the look of shock on Arta's face of what Daenerys asked._

_"I don't know my princess" Arta answered and left the room without saying anything else more.'_

_Perhaps I should try to sleep is already night_ Dany thought and lay on her bed and closes her eyes to sleep.

**Ned Stark IV**

Lord Eddard Stark saw his son or should he say his nephew sparing with Ser Barristan, Ned could see Jon was very angry and was trying to occupy his mind with something, his swings were with more force and not calculated like he usually fights.

“How about a Spar?” Ned hears the voice of his son Robb, Ned sees his son making his way to Jon, Barristan and Jon stopped sparring and Jon turns to Robb, Jon’s eyes were still red from crying, “Jon, you alright?” Robb asked concerned “I’m fine Robb” Jon answered quickly.

Robb picks up a sparring sword and gets his position ready to fight, Jon attacks first fast and with force, Robb blocks it and attacks Jon but Jon blocks it quickly and pushes Robb’s sword along with Robb and attacks Robb in the chest, he hits him and Robb attacks again but Jon blocks it and hits Robb behind his leg and makes him fall in the ground.

Ned saw his swings were with more force then they should be when they sparr.

“You’re very good Stark,” Jon said and helps Robb to get up, “You’re good too Snow,” Ned noticed the frown in Jon’s face when Robb said ‘Snow’.

Ned walks downstairs and decides to talk with Jon, he walks and reaches Jon, “Jon can I talk to you?” Ned asked Jon throws the sparring sword in the ground “Yes, Lord Stark” Jon answered.

Ned noticed the look of anger in Robb’s face when Jon said ‘Lord Stark’.

“In God’s Wood,” Ned said and starts walking towards God’s Wood and Jon follows him behind.

Ned and Jon reach Weirwood tree, Ned turns to Jon who was looking at the carved face in the tree, “Jon” Ned said quietly, Jon turns to him.

Ned was about to speak when “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Jon asked harshly, Ned sigh and looks at the ground and then to Jon “I...I just wanted to wait until you were old enough” Ned answered.

“Tell me, Lord Stark, would you let me join The Nights Watch without telling me the truth?” Jon asked angrily.

“I... I... you should know, you should understand I only wanted you to be safe” Ned answered with a tired voice.

“Were you going to let me Join The Nights Watch without telling me the truth?” Jon asked more harshly and a higher tone.

Ned looks at his eyes, Jon’s purple eyes looked to be on fire, “I was going to tell you after you joined” Ned answered honestly, Jon takes a few steps back from him.

Ned noticed Jon’s anger was rising “I... I DON’T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN” Jon yelled at him and turns to leave.

“Jon, JON” Ned called him but he didn’t stop.

 _I’m Sorry Lyanna_


	12. The Dragon Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya Stark III  
> The Dragon Knight I  
> Ned Stark V

**Arya Stark III**

She didn't know why but she knew something was wrong between Jon and father, the way Jon looked at father when he left Winterfell to go to The Wall, to say that look was odd was an understatement.

Arya knew Jon very well and knew something must have happened between him and father but she didn't know what and no one was telling her anything.

_' She was alone in her room with Nymeria, Sansa and Jeyne had mocked her again calling her horse face, she had cried again alone in her room, Arya didn't want to cry she was a wolf, not a lady, 'A Wolf Doesn't Cry' Arya told herself, Nymeria was close to her bed looking at her, 'At Least she's here' Arya thought happy and removing her tears from her face._

_Arya had seen Jon and Robb spar an hour ago and still couldn't understand why Jon was so angry towards Robb, she then saw Jon leaving with father to the God's Wood but the way Jon was looking at father was odd and he was clearly very angry at something._

_Arya hears a knock in the door "Can I come in?" It was Jon's voice, she jumps from the bed smiling, and runs to open the door, she opens the door and sees her brother smiling at her but she could tell he was forcing himself to smile, it wasn't a genuine smile. Arya dropped her smile from her face._

_She wanted to ask what was wrong when Jon walks inside "I have something for you," Jon said quietly but not happy voice._

_"What is it?" Arya asked eager to know what it was, Jon slowly puts something covered with a grey fur in her bed, Jon slowly removes the fur covering whatever it was beneath to reveal a sword._

_She starts smiling again and grabs the sword, she starts looking at it, she noticed it was very thin but looked very beautiful, the hilt was white with The Direwolve of the Stark in the middle, "Is yours" Jon said with a smile._

_Arya looks at him and then back at the sword and slowly unleash the sword, Arya starts moving it around "Is very thin" Arya said happily._

_"Just like you," Jon said with a genuine smile, "Is very sharp, you can't cut anyone but you can make holes if you're fast enough," Jon said, Arya just nodded looking at the sword in awe, "All best swords have names," Jon said, Arya starts thinking about a name, her first thought was 'Dark Sister' but that would be stupid, "It's thin just like your favorite tool," Jon said jokingly, "Needle" Arya answered and puts the sword back to his scabbard._

_"Thank You Big Brother," Arya said happy and jumps in his arms to hug him, "You should keep this sword a secret," Jon said quietly in her ear, "I will" Arya promised and Arya pushes away "Don't forget the rule number one about secrets," Jon said and Arya knew what was the rule._

_"Don't tell Sansa" they said together and Jon turns to the door "Jon" Arya called him quietly. Jon turns to her "What is wrong Jon, I know there's something wrong?" Arya asked trying to know what was the problem and wanting to help her brother._

_"There's nothing wrong Arya," Jon said quietly but Arya shook her instantly "No, Jon tell me, You're my brother I know you're angry for someth" "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG" Jon snapped at her, Arya looks at him shocked from his outburst since she knew Jon, he never had ever yelled at her, she starts feeling tears in her eyes again but Jon hugs her._

_"I'm sorry Arya, I'm Really Sorry," Jon said touching her hair, Arya looks at him and sees he really means is "Don't worry Jon," Arya said trying to move away his guilt._

_She could understand something was very wrong but she understood he wasn't going to tell her._

_She decided to change the subject "Will we spar again after you return?" Arya asked quietly, Jon gets up and smiles "Of course little sister," he said messing her hair, she laughs at that and so did Jon._

_"After I return you will get to spar with Ser Barristan every day," Jon said and Arya feels excited "That would be awesome," Arya said._

_"You're leaving now?" Arya asked and Jon nodded, "Then I will say goodbye in the gates, we won't see each other for at least two moons," Arya said and Jon nodded in agreement._

_Before leaving the room, she hides Niddle under the bed and then follows Jon outside, Arya and Jon reaches the party that was leaving, Arya sees her father talking to Uncle Benjen and Ser Barristan, she saw The Kingslayer saying Good Travel to Lord Tyrion._

_Uncle Benjen notices them and smiles at her, "Arya" he said happily and went to hug her "Came to say goodbye to your old uncle" Arya chuckle at that and hugs him tightly._

_Uncle Benjen then looks at Jon who was looking at father in an odd way, Arya had never seen Jon so angry before, he was looking at his father like he was about to kill him._

_"Jon," her father said quietly and walks closer but Jon just leaves without saying anything to him and just walks to Ser Barristan and turns to them._

_Arya couldn't understand what would make Jon so angry "Jon, When you come back, we will spar and one day I will be as good as Ser Barristan" Arya said trying to cheer up the tense mood around the air but it didn't work, Jon didn't say anything to that instead he walks over to her and hugs her again._

_"I will see you again little sister," Jon said quietly and kiss her cheek before getting up and walking outside the gates of Winterfell with the others_.'

After they had left Arya had stormed into her father's solar demanding answers.

_'She opened the door with all her strength and her father looked surprised to see her but she noticed her father was very sad, "What's wrong Arya?" Her father asked with a tired voice._

_Arya looks at him for a moment and noticed that he must have cried "What's wrong with Jon? Tell me and don't lie, is he going to the wall to join The Nights Watch?" She asked her tears already rolling down her cheek, she was afraid to hear his answer, she would never forgive her mother if she made Jon join The Nights Watch._

_Her father shook his head "No, he won't join The Nights Watch" Her father answered, she sighs in relief._

_"Then what's wrong? I saw the way he looked at you" Arya asked no, Demanding answers._

_"That is not your problem Arya, you wouldn't understand it" her father answered seriously and with determination._

_Arya looked at him and knew there was no point in trying changing his mind._

_She didn't know what else to say so she just left his solar and went to God's Wood with Nymeria. ‘_

It has been 2 days since Jon and Ser Barristan left for The Nights Watch, she was already beyond bored and to add salt in the wound, they would leave for Kings Landing tomorrow, she didn't want to leave Winterfell.

Winterfell was her home, the home of the Starks and she belonged here not whatever Kings Landing was.

She looked at Needle and looked at with a smile, she was glad to have a real sword, Sansa, on the other hand, looked to have her head amidst the clouds talking all day how she would make the perfect Queen.

Arya still couldn't believe how she didn't see that Joffrey was a spoiled brat and he was cruel.

Sansa wasn't able to see that the world is not just shining knights and good kings but people who lies and manipulate to achieve their goals.

Even Prince Tommen told her once that Joffrey would beat him, Arya was horrified _What kind of shit Joffrey is to beat his own brother_ Arya had thought and had told her father but instead of removing the betrothal, he just said that the boy was still young and would change.

Arya now was in God's Wood swinging Needle around, Nymeria was standing close to her watching her.

Arya then turns to Nymeria "I hope Jon comes soon so he can beat Joffrey" Arya said with a chuckle and hugs her direwolve who was now licking her side of the face, Arya starts laughing at her and gets up and goes back to the castle.

**The Dragon Knight I - 1 month ago**

He was summoned by lady Kinvara to talk, he reaches the great wooden door and the soldiers at the door opens the door for him and he goes inside, he sees Lady Kinvara standing there with a smile, her red ruby was shining in her necklace, he still didn't understand why all the red priestess were keeping necklaces in their neck.

He didn't understand it and didn't really care, he wasn't going to stay here for long, soon he will have to leave to go to his King and help him to get his rightful throne.

The red priestess was full of riddles and never talk without speaking in riddles, Lady Kinvara said many times that the war for The Throne was nothing compare to the real war against 'The Other' he had read about who they were and couldn't believe the red priests believed in dead man walking.

He didn't think it was true, even if they ever existed they should have perished 8000 years ago.

They would often talk about the prophecy of Azor Ahai and the Prince who was promised.

"Lady Kinvara," The knight said, she looks at him and makes a sign with her hand to leave them alone.

"I want you to go to Pentos," Lady Kinvara said after they were left alone.

"Why?" The knight asked with a harsh voice, "I want you to bring Daenerys Targaryen here" she answered with a smooth voice.

"Why do you want her here?" The Knight asked with a higher tone.

"I want to save her or do you want Rhaegar's sister to be raped," Lady Kinvara said with a questioning voice.

The Knight shook his head "No, but The King will know the truth soon and I need to be by his side" the knight answered.

"The king would want his family, his real family to be safe and happy, trust me I have seen it, you will soon see your king," she said with a calm voice.

"Very well, When?" The Knight asked.

"Tomorrow, you will leave and you should get a chest from the house," Lady Kinvara said.

"Why and which chest?" The Knight asked. "In that chest, you should find three dragon eggs, they're important for Daenerys Targaryen," she said and walking closer.

"Why should I give her three dragon eggs, why wouldn't I give them to the king?" The knight asked suspiciously.

"The King won't need the dragon eggs, he's already bonded with his dragon," she said smoothly.

He had heard before that The King will have a large Black Dragon with Green Eyes, he had seen in the flames himself but he couldn't understand where was or who was this dragon.

"All the dragons are dead," The Knight said trying to understand if there was something they weren't telling him.

Lady Kinvara just smiles at him "I can tell someone else to do it" she said changing the subject.

"I'm going but I'm doing this for Rhaegar not for whatever your lord of light says," He said harshly and turns to walk away.

"The Sword you gave him, he will soon need it, the Sword of Starts and Stone," She said and he didn't say anything to that and just left the room.

**Pentos**

"Tonight, we take her and leave," The Knight said to the soldiers he got to help him from Volantis.

They all nodded in agreement, it was midday and Princess Daenerys would marry Khal Drogo tomorrow.

 _I'm doing this for you Rhaegar, once she's safe from her brother, I will leave to be with your son and the true King_ The Knight thought with a smile, it had been some time since he got a letter about The King.

In the last letter, Lord Eddard Stark told him he would tell him the truth, once he's 14 name days, that meant the king must already know the truth and will need support.

Soon Robert Baratheon would pay for killing Rhaegar and for laughing and calling Aegon and Rhaenys 'Dragon Spawns' and for stealing the throne.

"You alright?" He heard a voice calling him, he escapes from his thoughts and looks at his sister calling him "What?" He asked.

"Can you leave us alone?" His sister said with a commanding voice, the soldiers nodded and left the room.

"You alright Ari?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I just want to leave and start the plan we have made for Aemon" he answered quietly.

"I understand," she said, "Do you think there's more to this than just save Rhaegar's sister from a raper and from her horrible brother?" She asked and he nodded.

"Definitely, I saw it in the flames as the king was flying in a giant black dragon but that dragon was just too large and will take a decade or maybe even more for a dragon to grow that large," he said, "But why do they want to give three dragon eggs to princess Daenerys, will one of the dragons from the eggs be the dragon the king will ride?" The Knight asked suspicious of the true intentions of Red Priestess.

"I don't think so" his sister answered.

"Then who's the dragon Aemon will ride?" He asked quietly, he was talking very quietly because he didn't want any of Varys's spies to hear them.

He knew they were safe here but he didn't want anyone to know about Aemon until the time is right.

"I don't think the red priestess mean Aemon any harm," she said trying to reassure him.

"Maybe you're right," he said and sits in the chair.

They were standing in a small house near the house of Illyrio Mopatis where Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen were.

The house had only three rooms but the knight and his people would leave soon.

"What do you think Illyrio is actually doing?" His sister asked.

The Knight has been thinking about it since he find out that Viserys and Daenerys were in his house _Why?_ He had asked himself many times, he had asked Lady Kinvara but she didn't know why.

And their plan to send an army of savages like Dothraki to take The Iron Throne was just idiotic. Dothraki was nothing compared to the walls of a castle, compared to the armor of trained soldiers, compared to crossbows and most importantly no one would support an army of savages.

He didn't know that much about Master Illyrio but he was sure he wasn't rich because he was an idiot, no there was a reason why he suggested Dothraki to Viserys.

"I don't know but there's some hidden plot here that we don't know" The Knight answered and his sister just nodded her head.

There was silence and no one was saying anything, then he saw his sister looking at his sword "Why did you give him your sword?" She asked with a smile.

"I have my reasons" the knight answered determined.

After a short moment "Soon, we will have our revenge for what happened to Rhaegar, to Elia and her children" the knight said determined and with hatred in his voice.

His sister looks at him "Remember what they say about revenge my brother 'Revenge is a Circle' " she said and he just nodded but he wasn't convinced.

The door suddenly opens "My lord, is time" the soldier said he nodded, he took his helmet and put it in his head and left the room.

**Now**

The Knight had noticed Rhaegar's sister looking at the eggs like they were calling her or speaking to her.

His sister told him about the dreams Daenerys had, The Knight didn't know what to make of them but he knew soon he will have to leave to go to Winterfell and finally meet his king, it had been so very long since he saw him.

The last time he saw him, he was just a baby who spend most of the time sleeping.

He still remembered when he saw the purple eyes, reminded him so much of Rhaegar.

He chuckle when he remembered that Aemon had tried to put his finger in his mouth.

"Soon Rhaegar, soon they will all pay for what they did" The Knight swore.

**Ned Stark V**

He was alone in his solar, he could hardly sleep, has been two days since Jon left and the way he had looked at him when he left, he knew that look very well, it wasn't just any look, No it was the look his sister gave him before she disappeared, the look of Betrayal and Anger.

Ned couldn't make himself to calm down, he has failed _Promise, Promise me Ned_ he remembered but he had failed, Jon was alive but the life he was going to give Jon was no life at all.

He still remembered what Lyanna told him the last time they talked before she disappeared.

_"I always knew you loved Robert more than me," she said with hate and betrayal in her eyes_.

The same night Jon left he had a nightmare of Lyanna calling him a liar and an oathbreaker, his little boy Bran still hasn't woke up and Master Luwin couldn't tell if he ever will.

Ned gets up from his chair and leaves his solar, it was late in the night and he keeps walking to The Crypts, Ned pushes open the wooden door and grabs a lantern to see.

He walks inside and he feels like the statues were looking at him with hateful eyes, he keeps walking and then he sees a direwolve near his sister grave but then he sees his little boy there as well just standing there "Rickon" Ned called and walks to him, Rickon looks at him with fear in his eyes and runs to hug his father.

"Rickon what are you doing here alone?" Ned asked worried, "I saw a bad dream" he answered crying on his lap.

"Shhhh look at me," Ned said trying to calm him down, Rickon looks at him "It was just a dream nothing else," Ned said but Rickon shook his head "No, father it wasn't, it was terrible," he said crying even more.

"Hey hey look at me, tell me what did you see?" Ned asked and hugs him tightly.

"I saw... saw... saw Winterfell, our home in flames it was burning and a voice telling me that The Crypts were the only safe place" Rickon answered, Ned's eyes widened in fear by his answer.

"It was just a dream, now let's leave," Ned said trying to calm him down.

Rickon nodded and follows his father outside.


	13. Dragon Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howland Reed I  
> Jaime Lannister V  
> Sansa Stark I  
> Daenerys Targaryen V

**Howland Reed I**

To say he wasn't happy to see Ned Stark again was an understatement, Howland hasn't seen Ned Stark since Robert's rebellion ended. When he suggested raising Lyanna's boy himself, The Honorable Ned Stark refused and threatened him and force him to swear in front of old gods to never tell Jon who he really was, what made things worse was when he suggested burning the letters Lyanna and Rhaegar left for Aemon.

Howland hated Ned from that day, Lyanna was a very good friend to Howland, and every time he remembered that Lyanna's boy was being raised as a bastard made his blood boil.

There were many times when he wanted to just go to Winterfell and tell Aemon everything.

When he received Ned's letter to come to Winterfell he was surprised.

' _"My lord a letter from Winterfell," the master said and offering him the letter, he grabs the letter and goes to his solar to read it._

_When he reaches his solar he starts reading it_

_"From Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell._

_Lord Howland Reed, I want you to come to Winterfell and bring the Chest, the time has come, to tell the truth, The Boy will leave for Kings Landing after 3 weeks."_

_He was surprised that Ned finally decided to tell Aemon the truth, he was happy about this 'Lya, your boy will finally know the truth' he thought happily but couldn’t understand why Aemon would go to Kings Landing._

_Howland wasted no time and left Greywater by the sea on the same day._

_It took 10 days to reach Winterfell but he finally arrived mid-day._

_He was greeted by Ned and Benjen Stark._

_"Howland is good to see you" Ned greeted him, Howland smiles at him and shakes his hand._

_He moves to Benjen "Lord Benjen" he greeted and Benjen laughs "I'm no lord anymore, just Benjen is fine" he responded and shake his hand._

_Howland looks around but doesn't see Lya's boy "Where's Jon?" He asked looking at Benjen then at Ned, "He's with Ser Barristan Selmy, Jon is his squire" Ned said._

_Howland was surprised by this 'Why would he make Aemon his squire, does he know the truth?' Howland asked himself._

_"I have prepared rooms for you Howland and after you rest, we can talk in my solar" Ned suggested and Howland just nodded his head._

_He went to his room and took a bath, and eat a hot meal, after an hour of resting, he left the room and walks to Ned's solar._

_He knocks "Come in" he heard the voice of Ned Stark, he opens the door and is a bit disappointed not seeing Lya's boy but instead he sees an old man who must be Ser Barristan Selmy sitting close to Ned's chair and to Ned's left was sitting Benjen._

_When he entered they get up "Lord Reed did you bring the chest?" Benjen asked._

_He nodded "Yes, Benjen the chest is in my room" he answered._

_Before anyone could say anything "Why did you decide to tell him the truth?" Howland asked harshly._

_"Jon is my squire and will come with me to Kings Landing and not join The Nights Watch like how Lord Stark wanted," Ser Barristan said with clear anger in his voice, Ned looked ready to protest "You wanted to send him to Nights Watch" Howland almost yelled at Ned._

_"I just wanted him to be safe" Ned said trying to protect himself, "Oh really, since when Nights Watch is a safe place" Howland responded, he understood what was Ned's plan and why he decided to tell Jon the truth, all because Ser Barristan ruined his plans when he made him his squire._

_Ned looks down in shame and guilty "Where is he?" Howland asked, looking at Benjen "He's in his room" Ser Barristan answered._

_"Lyanna would be ashamed of you if she was here, to see you trying to take Jon's birthright with your daughter Sansa," Howland said disgustedly._

_Ned looks at him ready to say something but stops and doesn't say anything._

_"I should have never let you raise him," Howland said angrily._

_Ser Barristan takes a few steps closer "What's in the chest?" He asked._

_"A letter from Rhaegar and Lya, a sword and some other things of Lya and Rhaegar," Howland said determinedly._

_Ser Barristan nodded and didn't say anything, "I'm sorry Howland," Ned said quietly looking at the ground._

_"I can forgive you but I don't think Lyanna would ever forgive you," he said and left the room._

_He was followed by Ser Barristan "is there proof that Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen married?" He asked very quietly and Howland nodded._

_Ser Barristan sigh in relief, after a short moment of walking "Can I see him?" Howland asked and Ser Barristan nodded._

_He leads him to Aemon's room which was on the very far side of the castle, Ser Barristan knocks but no answer "Jon, you there" Ser Barristan said but no answer._

_Howland quickly opens the door but doesn't see him inside, they leave the room and finds him in the training yard with one of the Stark children._

_Howland looks at him from a distance and sees his hair and face were full Lyanna expect for his nose and jaw and purple eyes._

_"Protect him Ser Barristan," Howland said quietly, remembering Lyanna from Looking at Aemon as he was sparring with a young Stark girl._

_Ser Barristan nodded with a smile "Do you want to talk to him?" He asked but Howland shook his head "No, I will talk to him when you leave for The Wall" Howland said and saw the surprise look of Ser Barristan._

_"How do you know that?" He asked and Howland smiled "Is hard to explain but is like greenseer" he answered and Ser Barristan looked even more confused._

_"I can dream of the future" he answered and Ser Barristan just nodded his head and didn't say anything. '_

Now is been two days since they left Winterfell and Aemon was a mess, he barely was talking to anyone, Howland had noticed the look Aemon gave Ned when they left Winterfell.

Ser Barristan and Benjen had tried to talk to him but he would often say that he wanted to be alone.

It was night and Aemon was looking at the fire, Howland, Aemon and Ser Barristan were the only ones still awake.

"Jon" Howland called him softly, Aemon raises his head and looks at him "You're Howland Reed," he said and Howland nodded.

"Thank You for keeping my mother's things for me," Aemon said.

"Don't worry Ae... Jon, I knew your mother" he said with a little smile.

"Do you think she would have loved me?" He asked a tear in his eyes.

"Of course Jon, you were everything to her," Howland answered honestly.

"Thank You my lord" he answered and lays in his tent.

After a minute of silence "Ned Stark told him about The Nights Watch" Barristan said.

"I still don't understand why he was willing to do this to Jon," Howland said with sadness in his voice.

"Let's sleep, maybe we can talk tomorrow" Barristan suggested and Howland nodded in agreement.

**Jaime Lannister V**

They left Winterfell yesterday, Jaime was glad to leave this frozen place, Tyrion left with the Dragon Bastard and Ser Barristan, Jaime hated to admit it but he was left alone with no one to talk with, The Pig King and The honorable Ned Stark, were talking all the time with each other. Not that Jaime would care to talk with them, Cersei, on the other hand, couldn't be with him until they reach Kings Landing because they could easily get caught.

Jaime had noticed the look of hatred in Bastartd's eye when he left Winterfell, he was looking at Lord Stark as he wanted to tear him apart, in that moment Jaime knew The Bastard knew the truth about his parents.

Jaime didn't know how to feel about it, he should feel that the bastard was a threat but no his mind would always go back to who would have The Throne after Robert.

Robert was spending money like rain and Joffrey, his son was Aerys reborn, he hated to admit it but he knew Joffrey would be more horrible than Robert, maybe even worse than Aerys if he was left to rule for a long time.

Jaime remembered many times Joffrey would beat Tommen, he felt in the same way he did when Aerys would rape Rhaella and Jaime would just stand by the door hearing her scream for help.

Jaime wanted to go inside and beat Joffrey but he knew he couldn't do that.

He hated himself for having his hands tighten again.

Jaime had talked with Cersei many times about Joffrey and to keep him in line but she just ignored him saying ‘He was a crown prince and he had the right to do anything and have everything.’

What shocked Jaime more was Joffrey finding that sort of thing enjoyable, Jaime had killed many people himself but never to act like Joffrey did to animals.

He once cut a pregnant cat in half to see what was inside, when Jaime heard that he was sick and fearing the day Joffrey would be king.

Jaime now was standing close to the king and Lord Stark, they were out to hunt, Joffrey was close to them and so were many other soldiers.

"Today we will get a big boar," The king said laughing, already half-drunk, Jaime shook his head and trying to stay away from the smell of the ale and wine he drinks all the time.

Jaime was disgusted and couldn't understand how Lord Stark could talk to him without vomiting. Jaime then hears the dogs following something in the woods "THERE" The king shouted and everyone start raiding their horses behind him, Jaime follows behind and sees one of the soldiers shooting the deer running with an arrow, the deer gets shot in the lower leg but keeps running but slower, after a short moment the deer get shot again this time in the stomach close to his heart, the deer keeps on running to everyone's surprise "Let me kill him" Joffrey screams and rides his horse forward.

"Let him," Robert said with a smile, Jaime and everyone waits for minutes but no one sees Joffrey coming back, Jaime starts riding his horse and after a few seconds he finds Joffrey and the deer in the ground.

Jaime looks in horror as Joffrey was skinning the deer and the deer was still alive and blood coming out from his wounds, Joffrey was laughing, even more, when the poor deer was gasping for life, Jaime jumps from his horse and unsheathed his sword and cuts the deer's head immediately without thinking twice.

Jaime was happy to not hear that horrible sound anymore but then Joffrey starts screaming "Why he was mind, mine to kill" he screamed and gets up and leaves.

Jaime looks at him as he walks away, he looks at the faces of some of the soldiers who followed Jaime, looking in horror.

The day went quietly without more incidents, he made sure to tell Lord Stark and The King what he saw, he noticed the look of anger and disappointment on The king's face while Lord Stark looked horrified.

Jaime was happy that he wouldn't have to marry his daughter to a horrible man, if he would have been in Lord Stark's place he would cancel the betrothal, he wouldn't care, his daughter was more important than a damned crown.

Jaime lays on his tent and closes his eyes to sleep.

' _He looked at Rhaenys as she was putting a cake in the chair where Rhaegar would sit, Jaime could hardly not burst out laughing, Rhae quickly crawl back to her chair under the table, she looked at him and put a finger in her lips telling him to keep it quiet, Jaime smiled and nodded._

_When the king arrived, he sits in the chair and all his pants were dirty from the cake, Rhaenys start laughing out loud, Rhaegar was looking at his daughter with a smile while Elia was angry with his daughter._

_"Ser Jaime, send Rhaenys to her chamber," Queen Elia said with an ordering voice, Jaime obeyed with a big smile on his face, he walks to Rhaenys, he follows her to her chamber "Thank You, Ser Jaime," she said with an innocent voice still laughing._

_"Don't worry little princess" Ser Jaime said laughing along with the little princess._

_They reach her chamber and she runs to her bed, and looks at him "Will you always protect me?" She asked with a tiny voice._

_"Of course little princess I promise" Ser Jaime answered and turned to leave._

_Jaime was about to open the door when he hears her screaming behind him, Jaime quickly turns around and sees her sitting in her bed but the bed was full of blood and Jaime looks in horror as she looks at him with wounds everywhere in her body._

_Blood was coming out of her eyes and mouth and nose "You promised" she said quietly._

_Jaime tries to run to her to get her away but he can't move "Dragonspawn" Jaime hears that word again but this time it was his father's voice._

_Jaime's eyes start filling with tears "You just sat there" Rhaenys said._

_"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know what to do," Jaime said and falls to his knees crying._

_Jaime hears screams of Elia crying for baby Aegon, after a minute Jaime feels a hand on his shoulder "Remember your promise" she said and everything goes dark._ '

Jaime wakes up in his bed, He looks around and remembers where he is.

Jaime had tried to bury his guilty for failing Elia and her children for so many years, but that dragon bastard reminded him of his failure.

"Damn you, Father," Jaime said quietly.

**Sansa Stark I**

Her father had left before dawn, Septa Mordane informed Sansa as they broke their fast. "The king sent for him. Another hunt, I do believe. There are still wild aurochs in these lands, I am told."

"I've never seen an aurochs," Sansa said, feeding a piece of bacon to Lady under the table. The dire wolf took it from her hand, as delicate as a queen.

Septa Mordane sniffed in disapproval. "A noble lady does not feed dogs at her table," she said, breaking off another piece of comb and letting the honey drip down onto her bread.

"She's not a dog, she's a dire wolf," Sansa pointed out as Lady licked her fingers with a rough tongue. "Anyway, Father said we could keep them with us if we want."

The septa were not appeased. "You're a good girl, Sansa, but I do vow when it comes to that creature you're as willful as your sister Arya."

Sansa always wanted to be the perfect lady but to her ‘Lady’ was like a sister she never had.

She scowled. "And where is Arya this morning?"

“She wasn't hungry," Sansa answered.

“Do remind her to dress nicely today. The grey velvet, perhaps. We are all invited to ride with the queen and Princess Myrcella in the royal wheelhouse, and we must look our best." The septa said.

Sansa already looked her best. She had brushed out her long auburn hair until it shone, and picked her nicest blue silks. She had been looking forward to today for more than a week. It was a great honor to ride with the queen, and besides, Prince Joffrey might be there. Her betrothed. Just thinking it made her feel a strange fluttering inside, even though they were not to marry for years and years. Sansa did not know Joffrey yet, but she was already in love with him.

He was all she ever dreamt her prince should be, tall and handsome and strong, with hair like gold. She treasured every chance to spend time with him, few as they were. The only thing that scared her about today was Arya.

Arya had a way of ruining everything. You never knew what she would do. "I'll tell her," Sansa said uncertainly, "but she'll dress the way she always does." She hoped it wouldn't be too embarrassing.

Seeing Arya in a dress was like seeing Sansa with a sword or with mud in her hands.

“May I be excused?” Sansa asked politely and the Septa nodded.

Sansa went outside and saw men walking around doing their thing.

The inn was a sprawling three-story structure of pale stone, the biggest that Sansa had ever seen, but even so, it had accommodations for less than a third of the king's party, which had swollen to more than four hundred with the addition of her father's household and the free-riders who had joined them on the road.

She found Arya with Nymeria, she was cleaning Nymeria and she didn’t look to enjoy it, Sansa looks at Arya’s dress, the dress was with dirt, “I hope you wear a prettier dress” Sansa said hopefully.

Arya just looks at her like she was the stupidest girl in the world “No, me snd Nymeria will look for the rubies” Arya said removing some dirt from Nymeria.

Sansa looks at her not understanding what she meant “Rubies? What rubies?” She asked.

“You are stupid, rubies of Rhaegar Targaryen, it was here in the trident where Robert Baratheon defeated him, the armor of Rhaegar had rubies” she answered.

Sansa rolled her eyes “Why do you need to do that, wear something better we will meet the Queen” Sansa said tired of her wild sister.

Arya just looks at her like she had grown a second head “I don’t care to meet The Queen or princess Myrcella” she said tiredly.

Sansa was running out of patience now. "You have to come with me," she told her sister firmly. "You can't refuse the queen. Septa Mordane will expect you."

Arya ignored her. She gave a hard yank with the brush. Nymeria growled and spun away, affronted. "Come back here!"

"There's going to be lemon cakes and tea," Sansa went on, all adult and reasonable. Lady brushed against her leg. Sansa scratched her ears the way she liked, and Lady sat beside her on her haunches, watching Arya chase Nymeria. "Why would you want to ride a smelly old horse and get all sore and sweaty when you could recline on feather pillows and eat cakes with the queen?"

"I don't like the queen," Arya said casually. Sansa sucked in her breath, shocked that even Arya would say such a thing, but her sister prattled on, heedless. "She won't even let me bring Nymeria." She thrust the brush under her belt and stalked her wolf. Nymeria watched her approach warily.

"A royal wheelhouse is no place for a wolf," Sansa said. "And Princess Myrcella is afraid of them, you know that."

"Myrcella is a baby," Arya said bored by Sansa.

Sansa rolled her eyes and thinking that Arya not being there might be better, “Very well but don’t go too far” Sansa said and walks away.

**Daenerys Targaryen V**

She would arrive in Volantis today, she keeps hearing the voice of the eggs telling her to wake them, she didn't know how she can hear that but they keep repeating 'Fire and Blood' she was sure to wake them she must use her blood but knew now wasn't the right time to do it.

Arta would spend time with her and the knight would check sometimes to see if she was fine and needed anything.

"Princess we arrived" Daenerys heard the voice of Arta calling, "I'm coming," Dany said and gets up, the door of the room opens and Arta walks inside with two soldiers who grabbed the eggs and put them in the chest "They will just carry them for you until you go to your room," Arta said smoothly, "Alright" Dany responded and the soldiers took the chest away.

"Follow me," she said and Daenerys follows her outside.

She was happy to finally leave the ship but wasn't sure what they would do with her in Volantis.

She was afraid that they would just sell her as a slave.

"We will not hurt you, Princess Daenerys," Arta said trying to make her feel better.

Daenerys then looks at the city in front of her.

Volantis is one of the Free Cities located to the east of Westeros. The southernmost and oldest of the Free Cities, it lies on the southern coast of Essos, where the mighty Rhoyne River meets the Summer Sea. It was founded as a colony of Valyria many centuries ago and is a great port.

People from Volantis are known as Volante.

Volantis was the first of the Free Cities founded by the Valyrian Freehold in western Essos. Four centuries ago, Valyria was destroyed in a single day by a massive volcanic cataclysm known as the Doom, and the empire fractured. Without central leadership, Valyria's surviving colonies were torn apart in a period of chaotic civil wars known as the Century of Blood. As the oldest and most populous of the Free Cities, Volantis attempted to conquer the other remaining colonies and rebuild the Freehold under its own rule. It failed when all of the other Free Cities united against Volantis. The only thing that could unite all of the other Free Cities was their determination not to be forcefully united under the rule of the Volantenes. However, the deciding factor was that the young Aegon I Targaryen, possessor of the last three Valyrian dragons in the world, entered the conflict on the side of Volantis's enemies. Volantis's armies were shattered, and no further grand attempts were made to unite all of the Free Cities into a new Valyrian empire.

In the present day, Volantis remains one of the more powerful of the Free Cities, and has the largest population of any of them, although more than 80% of that population are slaves.

Volantis is the southernmost of the Free Cities, on the south coast of Essos on the opposite side of the region from Braavos, which is located on the north coast of the western end of Essos. It is also a substantial distance away from Pentos to the northwest, on the coast of the Narrow Sea, which is loosely about halfway between Braavos and Volantis. The Disputed Lands are located west of Volantis, site of endemic warfare between Myr and Lys, which Volantis sometimes gets dragged into. To the northeast of Volantis is the Dothraki Sea, putting it in danger of passing raids. The Valyrian Peninsula is southeast of Volantis, mostly abandoned and avoided since the Doom of Valyria.

Volantis is divided into two halves by the Rhoyne. The western side of the city is open to foreigners, traders, and merchants. The eastern side contains the inner city, which is protected by the 200-foot-tall Black Walls. The Black Walls are wide enough for six four-horse chariots to ride along its top abreast. Slaves, foreigners, and freedmen are not permitted within the Black Walls. The main waterway is bridged by the Long Bridge, a structure so large it can take hours to cross if traffic is very heavy.

As the southeastern-most of the Free Cities, Volantis is the closest of them to Slaver's Bay, which is on the other side of the Valyrian Peninsula, and the city is a gateway for travelers between the two regions. The overland route between the two regions is very dangerous and therefore little used. Instead, trade and travel between Volantis and Slaver's Bay are commonly done by sea, with ships sailing far around Valyria.

The harbor metropolis lies on both sides of one of the many mouths of the Rhoyne. The wide and mighty river is spanned by a great megastructure known as the Long Bridge.

The bridge is so large that it is covered in rows of multi-level buildings, taverns, brothels, and marketplaces, forming a small neighborhood of the city unto itself.

The severed hands of criminals are hung on public display along the Long Bridge, along with signs declaring their crimes.

Volantis is ruled by three elected Triarch. Only members of aristocratic families who can trace their lineage back to Old Valyria are eligible to be candidates.

The old aristocratic families of Volantis consider themselves to be the heirs to the legacy of the fallen Valyrian Freehold, given that it was the first of the Free Cities founded by Valyria, though they are not descendants of dragonlords but of the lowborn soldiers that made up the population of the early settlement.[18] The other Free Cities don't agree, however, and have long resisted Volantene attempts to dominate the rest of them.

The Volantene ruling elites pride themselves on their cultural refinement, feeling this is a sign of their continuity with the high society of Old Valyria. The Volantene aristocracy looks down on Westeros which was a chaotic backwater during the ages of Valyria's height, regarding them as unrefined, grim, stinking barbarians.

Underneath the Volantene aristocracy, the city has a massive population of slaves. In Volantis, it is death for a slave to push a noblewoman.

The slave-masters in Volantis have a very organized system for identifying their slaves, giving them small tattoos on the left cheek of their faces that symbolize what tasks they are assigned to do.

Volantis welcomes a mixture of religions, but by far the largest is that of the Lord of Light, which has a very large temple in the city.

The Lord of Light religion is very popular among the large slave population, as the Red Priests say that the Lord hears the prayers of all men, rich and poor, king or slave.

Daenerys, Arta, and The Knight are lead inside by a few soldiers wearing armor with a flame symbol on the chest.

Daenerys could see this city was huge but knew they had slaves everywhere.

Dany finally reaches the Red Temple of Volantis, she sees a woman with red robes, a necklace with a red ruby, she had red eyes.

"Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen welcome to Volantis" she greeted her with a smooth voice.

"Thank you for your kind welcome Lady" "Lady Kinvara, I'm a red priestess and I'm in your service" she responded with a smile on her face.

"I want to know why you took me," she asked with a serious tone, "of course but first let me lead you to your room then you can talk with Benerro" she answered.

Daenerys didn't know that name but send a shiver of fear in her spine.

Daenerys follows her inside and can see the temple was very large with red color mostly, there were people inside praying to the Lord of Light.

She reaches her room and they give her the chest with Dragon Eggs back, she looks at the room and sees it very large, and on the table was food for her.

"Rest princess," Lady Kinvara said and left the room.

She walks to the chest and opens it, she grabs the eggs and put them in the fireplace, at the moment she puts the third egg, she hears the voice again but this time louder.

**_Awake Us_ **

**_Awake us_ **

**_Fire and Blood_ **

She looks at the knife on the table, _Fire and Blood_ she thought afraid that what she wants to do will fail.

**_Fire and Blood_ **

**_Fire and Blood_ **

She grabs the knife, it was very sharp, and walks to the fireplace, she felt like the eggs were moving, she slowly put her hand on top of the eggs which were very close to each other.

She puts the knife close to her palm but doesn't cut it yet, she wasn't sure if this would work, was she going Mad.

_**Fire and Blood** _

_**Ashes and Flames** _

_**Fire and Blood** _

She hears the voice louder and louder, she slowly cut her palm and the blood falls over the eggs, she let it fall in the three eggs, but then she sees in wonder as the eggs start shaking, and the fire suddenly grows larger, she feels her vision going blur but she tries to stay awake to see if this was working, she then hears a crack, and then another crack and then the final crack, she feels herself falling asleep but before she could sleep she sees red eyes looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	14. Dragon Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn Tully Stark I  
> Jon Snow X

**Catelyn Tully Stark I**

Ned and the girls were two weeks gone when Maester Luwin came to her one night in Bran's sickroom, carrying a reading lamp and the books of account. "It is past time that we reviewed the figures, my lady," he said. "You'll want to know how much this royal visit cost us."

Catelyn looked at Bran in his sickbed and brushed his hair back off his forehead. It had grown very long, she realized. She would have to cut it soon. "I have no need to look at figures, Maester Luwin," she told him, never taking her eyes from Bran. "I know what the visit cost us. Take the books away."

My lady, the king's party had healthy appetites. We must replenish our stores before - "

She cut him off. "I said, take the books away. The steward will attend to our needs."

"We have no steward," Maester Luwin reminded her. Like a little grey rat, she thought, he would not let go. "Poole went south to establish Lord Eddard's household at King's Landing."

Catelyn nodded absently. "Oh, yes. I remember." Bran looked so pale. She wondered whether they might move his bed under the window, so he could get the morning sun.

Maester Luwin set the lamp in a niche by the door and fiddled with its wick. "There are several appointments that require your immediate attention, my lady. Besides the steward, we need a captain of the guards to fill Jory's place, a new master of horse - "

Her eyes snapped around and found him. "A master of horse?" Her voice was a whip.

The maester was shaken. "Yes, my lady. Hullen rode south with Lord Eddard, so - "

"My son lies here broken and dying, Luwin, and you wish to discuss a new master of horse? Do you think I care what happens in the stables? Do you think it matters to me one whit? I would gladly butcher every horse in Winterfell with my own hands if it would open Bran's eyes, do you understand that? Do you?"

He bowed his head. "Yes, my lady, but the appointments - "

"I'll make the appointments," Robb said.

Catelyn had not heard him enter, but there he stood in the doorway, looking at her. She had been shouting, she realized with a sudden flush of shame. What was happening to her? She was so tired, and her head hurt all the time.

Maester Luwin looked from Catelyn to her son. "I have prepared a list of those we might wish to consider for the vacant offices," he said, offering Robb a paper plucked from his sleeve.

Her son glanced at the names. He had come from outside, Catelyn saw; his cheeks were red from the cold, his hair shaggy and windblown. "Good men," he said. "We'll talk about them tomorrow." He handed back the list of names.

"Very good, my lord." The paper vanished into his sleeve.

"Leave us now," Robb said. Maester Luwin bowed and departed. Robb closed the door behind him and turned to her. He was wearing a sword, she saw. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Catelyn had always thought Robb looked like her; like Bran and Rickon and Sansa, he had the Tully coloring, the auburn hair, the blue eyes. Yet now for the first time she saw something of Eddard Stark in his face, something as stern and hard as the north. "What am I doing?" she echoed, puzzled. "How can you ask that? What do you imagine I'm doing? I am taking care of your brother. I am taking care of Bran."

"Is that what you call it? You haven't left this room since Bran was hurt. You didn't even come to the gate when Father and the girls went south."

"I said my farewells to them here, and watched them ride out from that window." She had begged Ned not to go, not now, not after what had happened; everything had changed now, couldn't he see that? It was no use. He had no choice, he had told her, and then he left, choosing. "I can't leave him, even for a moment, not when any moment could be his last. I have to be with him, if . . . if . . . " She took her son's limp hand, sliding his fingers through her own. He was so frail and thin, with no strength left in his hand, but she could still feel the warmth of life through his skin.

Robb's voice softened. "He's not going to die, Mother. Maester Luwin says the time of greatest danger has passed."

"And what if Maester Luwin is wrong? What if Bran needs me and I'm not here?"

"Rickon needs you," Robb said sharply. "He's only three, he doesn't understand what's happening. He thinks everyone has deserted him, so he follows me around all day, clutching my leg and crying. I don't know what to do with him." He paused a moment, chewing on his lower lip the way he'd done when he was little. "Mother, I need you too. I'm trying but I can't . . . I can't do it all by myself." His voice broke with sudden emotion, and Catelyn remembered that he was only fourteen. She wanted to get up and go to him, but Bran was still holding her hand and she could not move.

Outside the tower, a wolf began to howl. Catelyn trembled, just for a second.

"Bran's." Robb opened the window and let the night air into the stuffy tower room. The howling grew louder. It was a cold and lonely sound, full of melancholy and despair.

"Don't," she told him. "Bran needs to stay warm."

"He needs to hear them sing," Robb said. Somewhere out in Winterfell, a second wolf began to howl in chorus with the first. Then a third, closer. "Shaggydog and Grey Wind," Robb said as their voices rose and fell together. "You can tell them apart if you listen close."

Catelyn was shaking. It was the grief, the cold, the howling of the direwolves. Night after night, the howling and the cold wind and the grey empty castle, on and on they went, never changing, and her boy lying there broken, the sweetest of her children, the gentlest, Bran who loved to laugh and climb and dreamt of knighthood, all gone now, she would never hear him laugh again. Sobbing, she pulled her hand free of his and covered her ears against those terrible howls. "Make them stop!" she cried. "I can't stand it, make them stop, make them stop, kill them all if you must, just make them stop!"

She didn't remember falling to the floor, but there she was, and Robb was lifting her, holding her in strong arms. "Don't be afraid, Mother. They would never hurt him." He helped her to her narrow bed in the corner of the sickroom. "Close your eyes," he said gently. "Rest. Maester Luwin tells me you've hardly slept since Bran's fall."

"I can't," she wept. "Gods forgive me, Robb, I can't, what if he dies while I'm asleep, what if he dies, what if he dies . . . " The wolves were still howling. She screamed and held her ears again. "Oh, gods, close the window!"

"If you swear to me you'll sleep." Robb went to the window, but as he reached for the shutters another sound was added to the mournful howling of the direwolves. "Dogs," he said, listening. "All the dogs are barking. They've never done that before . . . " Catelyn heard his breath catch in his throat. When she looked up, his face was pale in the lamplight. "Fire," he whispered.

Fire, she thought, and then, Bran! "Help me," she said urgently, sitting up. "Help me with Bran."

Robb did not seem to hear her. "The library tower's on fire," he said.

Catelyn could see the flickering reddish light through the open window now. She sagged with relief. Bran was safe. The library was across the bailey, there was no way the fire would reach them here. "Thank the gods," she whispered.

Robb looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "Mother, stay here. I'll come back as soon as the fire's out." He ran then. She heard him shout to the guards outside the room, heard them descending together in a wild rush, taking the stairs two and three at a time.

Outside, there were shouts of "Fire!" in the yard, screams, running footsteps, the whinny of frightened horses, and the frantic barking of the castle dogs. The howling was gone, she realized as she listened to the cacophony. The direwolves had fallen silent.

Catelyn said a silent prayer of thanks to the seven faces of god as she went to the window. Across the bailey, long tongues of flame shot from the windows of the library. She watched the smoke rise into the sky and thought sadly of all the books the Starks had gathered over the centuries. Then she closed the shutters.

When she turned away from the window, the man was in the room with her.

"You weren't s'posed to be here," he muttered sourly. "No one was s'posed to be here."

He was a small, dirty man in filthy brown clothing, and he stank of horses. Catelyn knew all the men who worked in their stables, and he was none of them. He was gaunt, with limp blond hair and pale eyes deep-sunk in a bony face, and there was a dagger in his hand.

Catelyn looked at the knife, then at Bran. "No," she said. The word stuck in her throat, the merest whisper.

He must have heard her. "It's a mercy," he said. "He's dead already."

"No," Catelyn said, louder now as she found her voice again. "No, you can't." She spun back toward the window to scream for help, but the man moved faster than she would have believed. One hand clamped down over her mouth and yanked back her head, the other brought the dagger up to her windpipe. The stench of him was overwhelming.

She reached up with both hands and grabbed the blade with all her strength, pulling it away from her throat. She heard him cursing into her ear. Her fingers were slippery with blood, but she would not let go of the dagger. The hand over her mouth clenched more tightly, shutting off her air. Catelyn twisted her head to the side and managed to get a piece of his flesh between her teeth. She bit down hard into his palm. The man grunted in pain. She ground her teeth together and tore at him, and all of a sudden he let go. The taste of his blood filled her mouth. She sucked in air and screamed, and he grabbed her hair and pulled her away from him, and she stumbled and went down, and then he was standing over her, breathing hard, shaking. The dagger was still clutched tightly in his right hand, slick with blood. "You weren't s'posed to be here," he repeated stupidly.

Catelyn saw the shadow slip through the open door behind him. There was a low rumble, less than a snarl, the merest whisper of a threat, but he must have heard something, because he started to turn just as the wolf made its leap. They went down together, half sprawled over Catelyn where she'd fallen. The wolf had him under the jaw. The man's shriek lasted less than a second before the beast wrenched back its head, taking out half his throat.

His blood felt like warm rain as it sprayed across her face.

The wolf was looking at her. Its jaws were red and wet and its eyes glowed golden in the dark room . It was Bran's wolf, she realized. Of course it was. "Thank you," Catelyn whispered, her voice faint and tiny. She lifted her hand, trembling. The wolf padded closer, sniffed at her fingers, then licked at the blood with a wet rough tongue. When it had cleaned all the blood off her hand, it turned away silently and jumped up on Bran's bed and lay down beside him. Catelyn began to laugh hysterically.

That was the way they found them, when Robb and Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik burst in with half the guards in Winterfell. When the laughter finally died in her throat, they wrapped her in warm blankets and led her back to the Great Keep, to her own chambers. Old Nan undressed her and helped her into a scalding hot bath and washed the blood off her with a soft cloth.

Afterward Maester Luwin arrived to dress her wounds. The cuts in her fingers went deep, almost to the bone, and her scalp was raw and bleeding where he'd pulled out a handful of hair. The maester told her the pain was just starting now, and gave her milk of the poppy to help her sleep.

Finally she closed her eyes.

**Jon Snow X**

After he found out who his parents were and that he was a Trueborn and not a Bastard, Jon had too many questions in his head, Why his uncle didn't tell him? Why tell him Nights Watch was the only place for him? Jon didn't want to believe but a part of him told him that His uncle chooses his best friend over him.

Jon didn't care for the throne but if he knew the truth he would never choose the Wall.

He needed answers from his uncle if he would have told him the truth if He decided to join The Nights Watch.

From the words Ser Barristan told him, His father Rhaegar seemed to have been a good man and was killed by the man his uncle considered Best Friend and how his uncle talked about him like Robert Baratheon was like he was the best man in the world.

After Ned told Jon the Truth about The Nights Watch.

Jon heard his uncle calling him but he was blind with rage, How dare HOW DARE, Wanting to throw away my life at the wall while his friend and his daughter becomes Queen, I would never have children, NOTHING, I would HAVE NOTHING.

Jon screamed at himself as he makes his way outside The God's Wood, he still remembered the words his uncle told him about The Night's Watch

Even a Bastard Can Rise High in Night's Watch

Jon understood why he claimed him as his bastard but Why not tell him until he joined the Watch.

He didn't care about my life, he just wanted to save his precious Fucking King.

Jon didn't know what he wanted anymore, he needed more answers from Uncle Benjen and his uncle Aemon Targaryen, who had the same name as him.

Jon felt bad to snap at Arya like that but Jon just couldn't control his anger, he needed to decide what to do.

Jon was still awake, it was still dark, he sees Lord Reed sleeping and decided to ask him everything that happened in the Rebellion, the others were asleep and there was less chance for anyone else to hear.

He gets up and walks to Lord Reed, he shakes his shoulder and he opens his eyes, “Aem... Jon, what is it?” The Lord asked.

“Can we talk?” Jon asked, the lord nodded and gets up.

They slowly make their way far enough from the camp, “Jon what” “I want to know everything that happened, in the rebellion and after the rebellion” Jon said seriously not wanting to waste time.

Lord Reed looks at him and nods his head “Leave nothing Out” Jon said harshly.

“Of course Jon,” the lord said, he swallowed a huge breath.

“After Rhaegar Targaryen crowned Lyanna Queen of Love and Beauty, everyone was shocked and didn’t know if there was anything between them, Lyanna never told me anything and when she disappeared, Robert Baratheon and House Tully claimed that Lyanna was kidnapped, after the word was spread Ned’s brother went to Kings Landing demanding Rhaegar’s head,” The Lord said and Jon shook his head that’s stupid Jon thought.

“The mad king took him as a prisoner, and then Rickard Stark went to Kings Landing and everyone knows what The Mad King did to them,” Lord Reed said with clear hatred in his voice, Jon had heard from many people that the mad king was Mad and burned people for fun.

“After that, the king demanded the heads of Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn refused and that’s when the rebellion started,” Howland said with sadness in his tone.

“You know the rest after we found Lyanna in the tower, I saw Ned coming out of the tower with you, I was injured by Arthur Dayne, Arthur Dayne wanted to come with you but” “WAIT HE’S Alive” Jon almost yelled at him.

Howland nodded “Yes he’s alive, he wanted to come with you to protect you but that would put you in danger, everyone would ask why Arthur Dayne went with you in Winterfell, it was dangerous, Ned promised Arthur to treat you well and tell you the truth when you reached 14 name days,” Howland said Jon’s heart stopped.

He didn’t keep that promise, he lied He lied, what treat me well, did he not know how his wife treated me Jon was screaming inside.

“He...HE LiED” Jon screamed at Howland Reed who had a look of guilt, sadness, and anger.

Jon could feel a fire in his body spreading more and more “WHY....WHY” Jon found his voice to ask not being able to keep his voice quiet.

“Aemon calm down,” the lord said trying to calm him but Jon shook his head “No...No he betrayed me,” Jon said with venom in every word.

Jon walks around very angry not knowing what to do, no he wanted to go and beat his uncle.

“Where is he? Where’s Arthur?” Jon asked finally stopped walking and looks at Howland with fire in his eyes.

“Volantis, Ae...Jon, he’s in Volantis” he answered.

Jon sigh “Is there more?” Jon asked.

Howland nodded “After Arthur left, I wanted to take you to raise you myself in Greywater Watch but Ned refused and he... he... he,” Howland said his anger raising “What?” Jon demanded answers.

“He threatened me, he forced me to swear in front of a Weirwood Tree to never tell you the truth” Howland finished and Jon was beyond furious.

How Dares he, How dares he do that, from the very beginning he knew he would not keep his promise, All my life I looked at him as a Man of Honor and me the only bad thing he ever did, a black spot in his honor when he was the one without any honor Jon thought Furious.

He wanted to go and kill him.

Is my life, You didn’t have the right to decide what Life I would have, you Oathbreaker Jon thought.

Jon feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Howland “I’m really sorry, Lya was my friend I should have done more” Howland said with sadness in his voice.

“I will kill him,” Jon said seriously without any hint of doubt in his voice.

If he was bothered with what he said Howland didn’t show it in his face.

Jon starts walking towards the camp “Jon, talk with Ser Barristan if you want to know more about The Rebellion” Jon heard Howland said.

Jon didn’t say anything but just returns to the camp.

**Tomorrow**

It's been two weeks since they left Winterfell, It was mid-day and Jon wanted to talk with Ser Barristan but didn’t know when to talk with him to not attract attention from the soldiers or Tyrion Lannister.

“Jon” he heard the voice of Ser Barristan, he sees him looking at him with a raised eyebrow “What?” Jon asked not knowing what he called him.

“Where’s your mind?” He asked kindly, “Can we talk later?” Jon asked with a king voice, Ser Barristan was surprised by that tone but then smiled “Of course Jon” he answered.

After an hour of riding on horseback, Jon hears a noise and so does some others, Jon looks around, his hand goes to the hilt of the sword.

“Come Out” Jon yelled, everyone was on high alert, Ser Barristan and uncle Benjen move close to him and Ghost starts growling in front of the trees, Jon then sees them coming out of the trees with axes and little knifes made of bones.

Jon unsheathe his sword and so does everyone else, Tyrion stays behind Ser Barristan, “Stay Behind me Jon” Ser Barristan said moving in front of Jon.

Jon jumps from the horse “KILL THEM” one of the wildlings cried loudly, one of them attacks Barristan but he quickly blocks his axe and plunge his sword in the wildling’s neck, the blood starts coming out like water from his neck as he falls in the ground moving his hands to his neck trying to stop the bleeding.

Jon looks in shock but there was no time for that, Jon moves forward with his sword ready, one of the wildlings attacks him crying loudly, Jon moves to his left very fast and plunges his sword in his stomach, he moves the sword to the right and opens his stomach, guts, and blood comes out but Jon wasn’t done, he swings his sword again and take out half of his head, the blood falls in his face and chest but Jon didn’t care, he wanted more.

Three wildlings attack him and Ser Barristan, Barristan tries to separate them from him but Jon attacks one of them and cuts off the left arm, the man starts screaming but Jon quickly plunges his sword in his neck and open half of his neck.

Jon knew his uncle was calling him to stand back but Jon wanted to fight, Barristan kills one of them and the other one was about to swing his axe when Jon blocks him and with a quick swing opens his stomach and then thrust his sword in his forehead killing him immediately.

Jon looks around trying to see anyone else but no all the wildlings were dead, Jon looks at all the blood in his hands “Jon you alright?” Benjen asked concerned making Jon look at him.

Jon just nods his head and doesn’t say anything, he sees some of the soldiers looking at him with fear in his eyes, Lord Tyrion was looking at him with an amused expression.

Jon then feels Ghost licking his fingers, Jon sees blood in his mouth and knew he must have fought as well.

“I need to talk with you Jon,” Ser Barristan said seriously, Jon nodded.

He saw Uncle Benjen going to talk with some of the soldiers about who attacked them.

After they left the place and went far enough from where they were attacked, they started making the camp for the night but Barristan grabs his hand “We need to talk Jon” he said.

They walk away for some time “Jon, what was that?” He asked concerned.

“They were attacking us” Jon answered like it was nothing, “Jon, the way you fought, I could see the rage in your eyes,” Barristan said.

“They attacked us, Ser Barristan, and I defended myself,” Jon said with a higher tone.

Ser Barristan sigh “I understand you’re angry with your uncle,” he said quietly the last part.

Jon laughs at that “Angry...ANGRY, He betrayed me, the oath he made” Jon yelled at Ser Barristan.

Before Ser Barristan could talk “What happened in the rebellion?” Jon asked.

“Let’s go further away,” Barristan said quietly, they walk away and they were far enough for no one to hear, Barristan looks around and doesn’t see anyone.

“What do you want to know?” Barristan asked calmly.

“What happened to my brother and sister and Elia Martell?” Jon asked quietly.

“The mountain crushed your brother’s head against a wall, he raped and killed Elia with the blood of Aegon in his hands and little Rhaenys was stabbed half a hundred times,” Barristan said with tears in his eyes and Aemon felt his anger rising.

“How dare THEY DO THAT?” Aemon yelled.

“It was Tywin Lannister, he ordered their murder” Barristan responded with hatred in his voice.

“What about the king?” Aemon asked.

Barristan stayed quiet for a minute and Aemon was about to ask again “he laughs at their bodies and called them dragon spawns” he answered and that was the last straw for Aemon.

I will KILL ALL OF THEM Aemon screamed at himself.

“How could The honorable Ned Stark support him, he chose him over me, a pig-like him,” Aemon said with venom in every word.

At that moment Aemon decided, he would make all of them pay for what they did, he would make sure to make all of them pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	15. A Bleeding Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen VI

**Daenerys Targaryen VI**

She woke up in a room, she couldn't remember that much but she remembered her children, her dragons, she remembered the eggs hatched, she raises her head quickly and sees them, she sees the green one at the table just standing there with a gold dragon but the dark one was laying on her chest looking at her with his red eyes.

She felt right then _This dragon is mine_ she thought and moves her small hand to the top of the dragon's head, the dragon seemed to relax from her touch.

"Your grace, you feeling better" she heard the voice from the corner of the room.

It was the knight who was in the ship with her, the dragon in her chest got closer to her face looking eye to eye.

She felt a connection with him, she wondered if her ancestors had the same feeling with their dragons.

"Your grace," the knight asked again concerned.

"I'm fine ser?" She asked wanting to know who he was.

The knight smiled "Arthur, Arthur Dayne, Your brother Rhaegar Targaryen was my best friend" Dany's eyes widened in shock, she was happy to have someone who could tell her more about her brother Rhaegar, the brother she never knew.

"I, why you didn't tell me before," she said happily.

"I wanted to know if you're a good woman or just someone who wants power or mad like your father," he said harshly the last part.

Her heart stopped and she felt her anger rise, even the dragon laying in her chest starts glaring at Arthur with rage in his eyes.

"How dare you say that?" She said with anger in her voice.

She gets up from the bed and the black dragon roars at Ser Arthur.

"I'm only telling the truth princess, why do you think your father was known as The Mad King" Arthur asked.

She looks at him dumbfounded for a minute, she had heard the rumors before but her brother always said they were lies spread from the usurper.

Daenerys looks at his face "What are you talking about?" She asked seriously demanding answers.

"Your grace, your father loved to burn people, he laugh as they screamed, he would make sure to burn them in a way that would be slow to make the victim live as long as possible," he said with an ice tone.

Dany saw no lies "When Lyanna disappeared, Brandon Stark went to Kings Landing demanding Rhaegar's head, which was a foolish thing to demand without any proof that he raped Lyanna, he was a prisoner then his father came wanting to free his son and demanded a trial by combat, but King Aerys champion was no man but was wildfire.

Rickon Stark was burned alive and Brandon Stark was strangled trying to reach a sword and help his father that was out of reach" Arthur said with no hint of emotion in his voice.

Daenerys couldn't believe what she just heard, she just stood there and thinking what she heard from Ser Arthur, she looks at her dragons "I will never be like him" she said quietly looking at the black dragon.

"Your brother is not the only Targaryen left," Ser Arthur said, she looks at him in disbelief "Who?" She asked hoping, whoever he or she was better than Viserys.

"Rhaegar's child with Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar took her as his second wife, that boy is in Winterfell and he's true king Aemon Targaryen," Ser Arthur said with pride in his voice.

Daenerys starts smiling "What kind of man is he?" She asked afraid that he would be just another Viserys.

"From the letters Ned Stark send me your nephew is kind, knows how to sing, is good at fighting and is very handsome, purple eyes and long dark hair" Ser Arthur answered with a smile.

She sees as her black dragon starts making noises "I want to meet him" she said kindly hoping that this man was her shadow lover from her dreams.

The dragon starts making more noise "Perhaps they're hungry" Ser Arthur said and Daenerys nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow we will talk more about your nephew" Ser Arthur said and was about to leave the room when there was a knock on the door, Daenerys noticed Arthur's hand went to his sword.

"Your grace, can I come in?" It was Lady Kinvara's voice.

"Come in" Daenerys answered with a strong voice.

The door opens and she walks inside and her eyes go to her dragons "You truly are Azor Ahai" she said with determination in her voice.

Daenerys didn't care who this Azor Ahai was "What do you want?" She asked afraid that they would try to steal her dragons.

"Don't be afraid, we're going to help, you're the lords chosen" she said understanding what Daenerys feared.

She walks closer and her black dragon crawl into her right shoulder, the other two dragons get closer to her wanting her attention.

“We’re at your service,” Lady Kinvara said and bend the knee in front of Daenerys.

“I want to meet the highest priest,” Daenerys said with a Queen's voice, Lady Kinvara gets up and leaves the room, she noticed a big smile on Arthur’s face “You’re just like your brother,” he said with a proud voice.

She thought he meant like Viserys “Like Rhaegar” he finished and Dany smiled back at him.

“I wish I had known him,” she said sadly, Ser Arthur sigh “He would have been a great king better than everyone before him” Ser Arthur with an honest voice.

Daenerys was surprised by this but happy that at least he would have been kind to her ‘like a brother should be to his sister’.

Daenerys wanted to ask more when the door opens and a man comes inside followed by lady Kinvara and two other ladies with the same necklace with red ruby around their neck.

The man in the middle was tall and thin, he has a shaven head, a drawn face, and skin as white as milk. Slave tattoos of flames cover his cheeks, chin, and shaven head to make a bright red mask that crackles about his eyes and coils down and around his lipless mouth.

He looks at her dragons with an unreadable look “Is an honor to meet you Azor Ahai” the priest said with respect and bowing his head and so did the other priestess.

“What do you want from me and why do you think I’m Azor Ahai?” Daenerys asked trying to sound with authority.

Sir Arthur had his hand in his sword all the time ready to protect her or her dragons.

“Azor Ahai is a legendary warrior, he’s the chosen warrior of one true god R'hllor, the Lord of Light. Thousands of years ago, he forged the sword Lightbringer which he used to defeat the darkness of the Great Other. This came at a price, however, as to unleash the sword's true powers he had to plunge it into the heart of his loving wife, Nissa Nissa. A prophecy foretells that he will be reborn as The Prince That Was Promised.

Azor Ahai is born amidst smoke and salt and to wake the dragons out of stone, you have been born in Dragonstone Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen and you have awakened Dragons from Stone” Benerro said respectfully.

Dany had heard all that from Arta about this prophecy, she didn’t know if she was a warrior like they claim her to be but she didn’t want that, all she wanted was to have a real family, and right now the only family she could think of was her nephew across The Narrow Sea, Dany still had her brother Viserys too but she didn’t want him, he was kind to her before but then he changed and she was no longer his little sister anymore, No only a thing to be used to gain an army.

Dany was lost she didn’t know what to do, she just wanted to be safe and have a family and not be afraid that the bad people will come to destroy their house and her family and force them to leave as she had through her childhood.

“I don’t know if I’m this warrior and I don’t care to be him, all I want is to have a family and to be safe,” she said with a Queen's voice.

“Is understandable your grace, everyone wants that but you and your family will never be safe as long as there are people who would want you to fall” Benerro said with a high voice with authority.

Dany thought about what he said and she knew that was true, she would never be safe as long as the usurper had the throne, he would keep sending assassins until they are all dead.

_Essos is not my home, no my home is across The Narrow Sea_.

Dany thought, “I will decide soon what I will do,” Dany said and Benerro nodded his head.

Then Dany felt something, a strange feeling in her body, she starts walking towards the door and leaves the room walking without caring that the others were calling here, her dragons were with her and the feeling in her body kept getting stronger _As A Fire_ Dany thought.

She walks towards the big red door, the guards open the door for her, she walks outside and there were many people there praying when they saw her and the dragons, they all bend the knee one after the other, she didn’t know what was happening and then she looks up and sees the most beautiful thing in the world.

A Bleeding Star across the sky leaving a red tail behind, everyone was looking in awe at the red comet, then Daenerys hears a voice.

_**I Have Been Reborn** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is short.  
> Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	16. Song of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn Tully Stark II  
> Sansa Stark II  
> Viserys Targaryen I  
> Jon Snow XI

**Catelyn Tully Stark II**

When she opened her eyes again, they told her that she had slept four days. Catelyn nodded and sat up in bed. It all seemed like a nightmare to her now, everything since Bran's fall, a terrible dream of blood and grief, but she had the pain in her hands to remind her that it was real. She felt weak and light-headed, yet strangely resolute, as if a great weight had lifted from her.

"Bring me some bread and honey," she told her servants, "and take word to Maester Luwin that my bandages want changing." They looked at her in surprise and ran to do her bidding.

Catelyn remembered the way she had been before, and she was ashamed. She had let them all down, her children, her husband, her House. It would not happen again. She would show these northerners how strong a Tully of Riverrun could be.

Robb arrived before her food. Rodrik Cassel came with him, and her husband's ward Theon Greyjoy, and lastly Hallis Mollen, a muscular guardsman with a square brown beard. He was the new captain of the guard, Robb said. Her son was dressed in boiled leather and ringmail, she saw, and a sword hung at his waist.

"Who was he?" Catelyn asked them.

"No one knows his name," Hallis Mollen told her. "He was no man of Winterfell, m'lady, but some says they seen him here and about the castle these past few weeks."

"One of the king's men, then," she said, "or one of the Lannisters'. He could have waited behind when the others left."

"Maybe," Hal said. "With all these strangers filling up Winterfell of late, there's no way of saying who he belonged to."

"He'd been hiding in your stables," Greyjoy said. "You could smell it on him." He said with a serious face for the first time she remembered.

"And how could he go unnoticed?" she said sharply.

Hallis Mollen looked abashed. "Between the horses Lord Eddard took south and them we sent north to the Night's Watch, the stalls were half-empty. It were no great trick to hide from the stableboys. Could be Hodor saw him, the talk is that boy's been acting queer, but simple as he is . . . " Hal shook his head.

"We found where he'd been sleeping," Robb put in. "He had ninety silver stags in a leather bag buried beneath the straw." He said and Catelyn was surprised by that amount of money.

"It's good to know my son's life was not sold cheaply," Catelyn said bitterly.

Hallis Mollen looked at her, confused. "Begging m'lady, you saying he was out to kill your boy?" He said with a horrified look.

Greyjoy was doubtful. "That's madness."

"He came for Bran," Catelyn said. "He kept muttering how I wasn't supposed to be there. He set the library fire thinking I would rush to put it out, taking any guards with me. If I hadn't been half-mad with grief, it would have worked." She said remembering her grief for the past 3 weeks.

"Why would anyone want to kill Bran?" Robb said confused and with a hint of anger. "Gods, he's only a little boy, helpless, sleeping . . . "

Catelyn gave her firstborn a challenging look. "If you are to rule in the north, you must think these things through, Robb. Answer your own question. Why would anyone want to kill a sleeping child?" She asked.

Before he could answer, the servants returned with a plate of food fresh from the kitchen. There was much more than she'd asked for: hot bread, butter and honey and blackberry preserves, a rasher of bacon and a soft-boiled egg, a wedge of cheese, a pot of mint tea. And with it came Maester Luwin.

"How is my son, Maester?" Catelyn looked at all the food and found she had no appetite.

Maester Luwin lowered his eyes. "Unchanged, my lady." He said sadly.

It was the reply she had expected, no more and no less. Her hands throbbed with pain, as if the blade were still in her, cutting deep. She sent the servants away and looked back to Robb. "Do you have the answer yet?" She asked with grief in her voice.

"Someone is afraid Bran might wake up," Robb said, "afraid of what he might say or do, afraid of something he knows."

Catelyn was proud of him. "Very good." She turned to the new captain of the guard. "We must keep Bran safe. If there was one killer, there could be others."

"How many guards do you want, rn'lady?" Hal asked.

"So long as Lord Eddard is away, my son is the Lord of Winterfell," she told him turning her eyes to Robb.

Robb stood a little taller. "Put one man in the sickroom, night and day, one outside the door, two at the bottom of the stairs. No one sees Bran without my warrant or my mother's." He said with a lord voice.

"As you say, m'lord." He responded with respect.

"Do it now," Catelyn suggested.

Hallis Mollen bowed and left the room.

"Lady Stark," Ser Rodrik said when the guardsman had gone, "did you chance to notice the dagger the killer used?"

"The circumstances did not allow me to examine it closely, but I can vouch for its edge," Catelyn replied with a dry smile. "Why do you ask?"

"We found the knife still in the villain's grasp. It seemed to me that it was altogether too fine a weapon for such a man, so I looked at it long and hard. The blade is Valyrian steel, the hilt dragonbone. A weapon like that has no business being in the hands of such as him. Someone gave it to him." He said looking at her then to Robb.

Catelyn nodded, thoughtful. "Robb, close the door." She said quietly.

He looked at her strangely, but did as she told him.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this room," she told them. "I want your oaths on that. If even part of what I suspect is true, Ned and my girls have ridden into deadly danger, and a word in the wrong ears could mean their lives."

"Lord Eddard is a second father to me," said Theon Greyjoy. "I do so swear." He said determined.

"You have my oath," Maester Luwin said.

"And mine, my lady," echoed Ser Rodrik.

She looked at her son. "And you, Robb?"

He nodded his consent.

"My sister Lysa believes the Lannisters murdered her husband, Lord Arryn, the Hand of the King," Catelyn told them. "It comes to me that Jaime Lannister did not join the hunt the day Bran fell. He remained here in the castle." The room was deathly quiet. "I do not think Bran fell from that tower," she said into the stillness. "I think he was thrown."

The shock was plain on their faces. "My lady, that is a monstrous suggestion," said Rodrik Cassel. "Even the Kingslayer would flinch at the murder of an innocent child."

"Oh, would he?" Theon Greyjoy asked with a mocking tone. "I wonder."

"There is no limit to Lannister pride or Lannister ambition," Catelyn said.

"The boy had always been surehanded in the past," Maester Luwin said thoughtfully. "He knew every stone in Winterfell."

"Gods," Robb swore, his young face dark with anger. "If this is true, he will pay for it." He drew his sword and waved it in the air. "I'll kill him myself!" He shouted.

Ser Rodrik bristled at him. "Put that away! The Lannisters are a hundred leagues away. Never draw your sword unless you mean to use it. How many times must I tell you, foolish boy?" He said like Robb was just a kid who was caught stealing sweets.

Abashed, Robb sheathed his sword, suddenly a child again. Catelyn said to Ser Rodrik, "I see my son is wearing steel now." She said with a questioning look.

The old master-at-arms said, "I thought it was time."

Robb was looking at her anxiously. "Past time," she said. "Winterfell may have need of all its swords soon, and they had best not be made of wood."

Theon Greyjoy put a hand on the hilt of his blade and said, "My lady, if it comes to that, my House owes yours a great debt."

Maester Luwin pulled at his chain collar where it chafed against his neck. "All we have is conjecture. This is the queen's beloved brother we mean to accuse. She will not take it kindly. We must have proof, or forever keep silent."

"Your proof is in the dagger," Ser Rodrik said. "A fine blade like that will not have gone unnoticed."

There was only one place to find the truth of it, Catelyn realized. "Someone must go to King's Landing." She said.

"I'll go," Robb said.

"No," she told him. "Your place is here. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell." She looked at Ser Rodrik with his great white whiskers, at Maester Luwin in his grey robes, at young Greyjoy, lean and dark and impetuous. Who to send? Who would be believed? Then she knew. Catelyn struggled to push back the blankets, her bandaged fingers as stiff and unyielding as stone. She climbed out of bed. "I must go myself."

"My lady," said Maester Luwin, "is that wise? Surely the Lannisters would greet your arrival with suspicion." He made a point.

"What about Bran?" Robb asked. The poor boy looked utterly confused now. "You can't mean to leave him."

"I have done everything I can for Bran," she said, laying a wounded hand on his arm. "His life is in the hands of the gods and Maester Luwin. As you reminded me yourself, Robb, I have other children to think of now."

"You will need a strong escort, my lady," Theon said.

"I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen," Robb said.

"No," Catelyn said. "A large party attracts unwelcome attention. I would not have the Lannisters know I am coming."

Ser Rodrik protested. "My lady, let me accompany you at least. The kingsroad can be perilous for a woman alone."

"I will not be taking the kingsroad," Catelyn replied. She thought for a moment, then nodded her consent. "Two riders can move as fast as one, and a good deal faster than a long column burdened by wagons and wheelhouses. I will welcome your company, Ser Rodrik. We will follow the White Knife down to the sea, and hire a ship at WhiteHarbor. Strong horses and brisk winds should bring us to King's Landing well ahead of Ned and the Lannisters." And then, she thought, we shall see what we shall see.

**Sansa Stark II**

She was walking through the camp thinking about her sister and how similar she was to her Bastard half-brother.

Sansa could never understand how two sisters, born only two years apart, could be so different. It would have been easier if Arya had been a bastard, like their half brother Jon. She even looked like Jon, with the long face and brown hair of the Starks, and nothing of their lady mother in her face or her coloring. And Jon's mother had been common or even worse a whore or so people whispered. Once, when she was littler, Sansa had even asked Mother if perhaps there hadn't been some mistake. Perhaps the white walkers had stolen her real sister. But Mother had only laughed and said No, Arya was her daughter and Sansa's trueborn sister, blood of their blood. Sansa could not think why Mother would want to lie about it, so she supposed it had to be true.

As she neared the center of camp, her distress was quickly forgotten. A crowd had gathered around the queen's wheelhouse. Sansa heard excited voices buzzing like a hive of bees. The doors had been thrown open, she saw, and the queen stood at the top of the wooden steps, smiling down at someone. She heard her saying, "The council does us great honor, my good lords."

"What's happening?" she asked a squire she knew.

"The council sent riders from King's Landing to escort us the rest of the way," he told her. "An honor guard for the king."

Anxious to see, Sansa let Lady clear a path through the crowd. People moved aside hastily for the direwolf. When she got closer, she saw a knight kneeling before the queen, in armor so fine and gorgeous that it made her blink.

The knight was a man near twenty whose armor was steel plate of a deep forest-green. He was the handsomest man Sansa had ever set eyes upon; tall and powerfully made, with jet-black hair that fell to his shoulders and framed a clean-shaven face, and laughing green eyes to match his armor. Cradled under one arm was an antlered helm, its magnificent rack shimmering in gold.

At first Sansa did not notice the second stranger. He did not kneel with the others. He stood to one side, beside their horses, a gaunt grim man who watched the proceedings in silence. His face was pockmarked and beardless, with deepset eyes and hollow cheeks. Though he was not an old man, only a few wisps of hair remained to him, sprouting above his ears, but those he had grown long as a woman's. His armor was iron-grey chainmail over layers of boiled leather, plain and unadorned, and it spoke of age and hard use. Above his right shoulder the stained leather hilt of the blade strapped to his back was visible; a two-handed greatsword, too long to be worn at his side.

"The king is gone hunting, but I know he will be pleased to see you when he returns," the queen was saying to the knight who knelt before her, but Sansa could not take her eyes off the second man. He seemed to feel the weight of her gaze. Slowly he turned his head. Lady growled. A terror as overwhelming as anything Sansa Stark had ever felt filled her suddenly. She stepped backward and bumped into someone.

Strong hands grasped her by the shoulders, and for a moment Sansa thought it was her father, but when she turned, it was the burned face of Sandor Clegane looking down at her, his mouth twisted in a terrible mockery of a smile. "You are shaking, girl," he said, his voice rasping. "Do I frighten you so much?" He said with a frightening voice.

He did, and had since she had first laid eyes on the ruin that fire had made of his face, though it seemed to her now that he was not half so terrifying as the other. Still, Sansa wrenched away from him, and the Hound laughed, and Lady moved between them, rumbling a warning. Sansa dropped to her knees to wrap her arms around the wolf. They were all gathered around gaping, she could feel their eyes on her, and here and there she heard muttered comments and titters of laughter.

"A wolf," a man said, and someone else said, "Seven hells, that's a direwolf," and the first man said, "What's it doing in camp?" and the Hound's rasping voice replied, "The Starks use them for wet nurses," and Sansa realized that the knight was looking down on her and Lady, sword in his hand, and then she was frightened again, and ashamed . Tears filled her eyes.

She heard the queen say, "Joffrey, go to her."

And her prince was there.

"Leave her alone," Joffrey said. He stood over her, beautiful in blue wool and black leather, his golden curls shining in the sun like a crown. He gave her his hand, drew her to her feet. "What is it, sweet lady? Why are you afraid? No one will hurt you. Put away your swords, all of you. The wolf is her little pet, that's all." He looked at Sandor Clegane. "And you, dog, away with you, you're scaring my betrothed. " His voice was like of a warrior to Sansa.

The Hound, ever faithful, bowed and slid away quietly through the press. Sansa struggled to steady herself. She felt like such a fool. She was a Stark of Winterfell, a noble lady, and someday she would be a queen. "It was not him, my sweet prince," she tried to explain. "It was the other one."

The knight exchanged a look. "Payne?" chuckled the young man in the green armor.

The knight said "Don't be scared of him, he scares me sometimes too" he finished with a chuckle.

"As well he should." The queen had descended from the wheelhouse. The spectators parted to make way for her. "If the wicked do not fear the Mng's Justice, you have put the wrong man in the office."

Sansa finally found her words. "Then surely you have chosen the right one, Your Grace," she said, and a gale of laughter erupted all around her.

The knight smiled at her. "Now, wolf girl, you're very funny, then I must concede that you are truly our Hand's daughter."

Joffrey stiffened beside her. "Have a care how you address my betrothed."

She smiled at the green knight. "Your helmet bears golden antlers, my lord. The stag is the sigil of the royal House. King Robert has two brothers. By your extreme youth, you can only be Renly Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and councillor to the king"

There was general laughter, led by Lord Renly himself. The tension of a few moments ago was gone, and Sansa was beginning to feel comfortable . . . until Ser Ilyn Payne shouldered two men aside, and stood before her, unsmiling. He did not say a word. Lady bared her teeth and began to growl, a low rumble full of menace, but this time Sansa silenced the wolf with a gentle hand to the head. "I am sorry if I offended you, Ser Ilyn," she said.

She waited for an answer, but none came. As the headsman looked at her, his pale colorless eyes seemed to strip the clothes away from her, and then the skin, leaving her soul na*ed before him. Still silent, he turned and walked away.

Sansa did not understand. She looked at her prince. "Did I say something wrong, Your Grace? Why will he not speak to me?"

"Ser Ilyn has not been feeling talkative these past fourteen years," Lord Renly commented with a sly smile.

Joffrey gave his uncle a look of pure loathing, then took Sansa's hands in his own. "Aerys Targaryen had his tongue ripped out with hot pincers."

Then Lord Renly "I heard in Kings Landing that Ser Barristan has a new squire, your bastard brother" he said with a funny voice.

Before Sansa could say anything he continued "How is your brother with a sword, he must be very good if he got the eyes of The Bold?" He asked interested in her half Bastard brother.

There was a frown in Sansa's face, she never knew her Bastard brother and didn't care to know him, her mother always said 'Bastards are born of sin and lust and therefore are not seen as innocent in the eyes of the seven'.

For the first time Sansa wanted Arya to be here she would know how to answer.

She was silent until the Queen spoke "Let's not talk about the bastard, we have better things to talk about" she said grabbing the attention of everyone.

Then she smiled graciously and said, "Sansa, the good councillors and I must speak together until the king returns with your father. I fear we shall have to postpone your day with Myrcella. Please give your sweet sister my apologies. Joffrey, perhaps you would be so kind as to entertain our guest today."

"It would be my pleasure, Mother," Joffrey said very formally. He took her by the arm and led her away from the wheelhouse, and Sansa's spirits took flight. A whole day with her prince! She gazed at Joffrey worshipfully. He was so gallant, she thought. The way he had rescued her from Ser Ilyn and the Hound, why, it was almost like the songs, like the time Serwyn of the Mirror Shield saved the Princess Daeryssa from the giants, or Prince Aemon the Dragonknight championing Queen Naerys's honor against evil Ser Morgil's slanders.

She was so ready for a day with her golden prince and was happy to not have Arya around to ruin her day.

**Viserys Targaryen I**

**Next Day After Daenerys Left**

He woke up in a good mood, today his stupid sister would finally be useful for something, The Khal would arrive today and he would get his army to get back the rightful throne that belonged to him.

He would make sure after he got the throne that he would kill every child that Daenerys will have with the horse fucker and then fill her belly with his children.

Ser Jorah had pledged his sword to him yesterday, and soon he would have more knights on his back.

He made his way to his sister's room, he opens it and looks inside and sees an empty chamber, he looks around and doesn't see her anywhere "Sister" he yelled for her to hear if she was hiding somewhere.

He walks inside the chamber and sees that some of her clothes weren't there, the sheets of the bed seemed to have spread everywhere around the room, he starts breathing heavily, he starts checking every place in the chamber, under the bed and in the closet but Nothing.

"DAENERYS" he screamed but no response, he left the chamber almost running, his blood was boiling "DAENERYS" he screams again and makes his way to the garden, he sees some peasants doing their meaningless work.

"Where's my Sister" he screamed at a young girl with black hair still very young.

She looks scared and before she could answer "Find my Sister NOW" he screamed at her, she bowed her head and left running, he checks around the garden but doesn't see her anywhere.

Then he hears guards walking around the big house, he quickly walks inside and sees the fat magister "Where's my sister?" He asked.

The magister had a look of horror on his face "I don't know your grace, but don't worry we will find her before the Khal comes" he reassured him.

He sees the magister going to talk to some of his cockless guards.

After some time of waiting in the gardens, he sees Ser Jorah walking to him "Did you find her?" He asked furiously.

The knight had a bored look on his face "No, your grace and the Khal will be here soon" the old knight responded.

His knuckles turned white as he closes his fist from anger, then he remembered "Find the whores that I hired from Dothraki horse fuckers" he screamed at the knight.

The knight walks away and he grabs the chair and throws it to the flowers, "I WILL RAPE HER" he screamed as he starts removing the flowers with his hand one by one ripping them apart.

He hears footsteps behind him and sees the fat magister, "Do you find my whore sister?" He asked hoping for a yes.

The magister shook his head "No, your grace, my spies tell me that a ship left on the morning with some strange man, that ship went in the direction towards Braavos" the magister said.

"Braavos why there?" He asked confused but the magister just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know your grace but we will find her" he said trying to reassure him.

"I want her found, I want my army" he screamed at the magister but then the guards run at them "The Khal is here," one of the guards said looking at the magister.

The magister had fear in his eyes, "Tell Ser Jorah to tell the Khal that his Khaleesi has been kidnapped and send to Westeros" Viserys said hoping that he could get an army without his worthless sister.

But the magister shook his head "No, your grace the Khal won't care to go to Westeros for a bride he doesn't know, I should try to let them leave peacefully, let's hope the khal doesn't do anything when he sees that he came here for nothing" the magister said and giving a sign to Viserys to follow him.

**Jon Snow XI**

He could hardly sleep at night, he was so angry at everyone, they were getting closer to The Wall, and it was getting colder and colder, Aemon and the others could see the wall but still was very far away.

Aemon couldn’t deny that the wall was beautiful to look at even Ser Barristan agreed to him.

It has been two days since Ser Barristan told him what happened to his sister and brother.

Aemon was lost in his grief for his sister and brother he never knew but in same his anger towards Ned Stark was growing.

The snow was covering the ground and the winds were harsher and colder.

Aemon was looking at the road ahead, he didn’t miss some of the looks the soldiers gave him since he butchered the wildlings even Tyrion Lannister had come to him saying that he understood why Ser Barristan took him as his squire.

Aemon was walking on horseback and Ghost was walking close to him, he had dreamed last night that he was Ghost again.

“That direwolve follows you everywhere” he heard the voice of Howland Reed who was walking closer to him.

“Yes, Ghost is my friend” Aemon answered with a dry smile.

“Might sound strange but have you had any dreams like you’re your wolf?” Howland asked quietly.

Aemon looks at him surprised “Yes, it's been two weeks since the first time I had a wolf dream” Aemon answered looking at Howland.

He smiles “That’s good, and that’s calling warging, you’re connected to your direwolve and he’s connected to you, that’s special, he will know when you need help and I can help you to be better and control other animals,” he said with a hopeful tone.

For a moment Aemon thought he was joking but saw he was serious “I can do that” he said surprised feeling like a little boy.

Howland nodded “Yes, and I can help” he answered and Aemon was happy for it.

He still didn’t understand how that worked but that could be useful if he will be able to control animals.

“One warning Jon,” he said quietly with a serious tone.

“You have to be careful with which animal you try to bond, every time you bond to an animal, a part of her will go to you, don’t try to warg animals that are powerful or magic, they might change you and you might become someone you never wanted to be,” Howland said.

Aemon’s mind then went to the giant black dragon in his dreams.

“What would happen if I try to warg a dragon?” He asked.

“Dragons have disappeared 150 years ago but if you did, you might lose your mind, dragons are creatures of magic and you should not try to warg them” he warned Aemon.

Aemon nodded his head and they keep walking on horseback.

“How can I master it?” Aemon asked.

“I will teach you after we rest and no one is looking at us” Howland responded and Aemon nodded in agreement.

The day went quietly and Aemon was thinking mostly about his aunt and uncle.

He heard before that the only Targaryens left were his aunt Daenerys Targaryen and his uncle Viserys Targaryen.

He wanted to ask Ser Barristan if he knew anything about them but he knew he couldn’t have that conversation while everyone was close to them and could hear them especially Tyrion Lannister.

“Lord Snow” he heard Lord Tyrion’s voice calling him.

Aemon looks at him “What?” He asked.

“What do you expect to become?” He asked as he reads a book.

They were all resting and making their tents ready for the night.

Tyrion was sitting close to the fire and Aemon was on the other side looking more at the fire than at Lord Tyrion.

“I want to be a Kings Guard” Aemon answered looking at the dwarf with angry eyes.

“That’s a good dream Bastard and from what I saw, I would say you have the material needed to become a King's Guard,” Tyrion said changing the page of the book.

“But what about love, you know as a kings guard you won’t have any wife or children,” Tyrion asked.

“I will never father bastards, that’s a promise I made myself when I understood what bastards were” Aemon answered.

“I understand but this life has more than just sword and fighting,” Tyrion said.

Aemon smiles at that “Maybe you’re right, this world is full of life and should not be wasted by spending your life in the same corner you were born” Aemon answered and saw the surprise look on Tyrion’s face.

“It seems I have underestimated you,” He said and drinks wine and offers Aemon.

He grabs the leather bottle and drinks, the taste was sweet but at the same time bad.

“Thank You” Aemon said and gives him the bottle back.

After some time they lay on their beds to sleep, but Aemon doesn’t sleep.

He gets up and sees Ghost laying close to his bed, he touches his head “How are you ghost?” He asked touching his head.

Aemon sees Lord Reed gets out of his tent “Come Jon” he said quietly when he saw that Aemon was awake.

He gets up and follows Howland through the woods, and Ghost follows them.

“Now Jon, can you feel Ghost?” He asked after they made some distance from the camp.

Aemon nodded “Well close your eyes and try to feel him,” Howland said.

Aemon closed his eyes and tried to find Ghost, he only could see darkness and couldn’t see anything “I can’t find him” Aemon said still keeping his eyes closed.

“Try to focus more, when you find him try to find a door,” Howland said.

He tried more and after 10 minutes of trying he felt Ghost, he tried to get inside and he found the door, it was already open for him.

He went inside and could see through Ghost, he starts running through the woods and feels the snow below his feet, it was cold, he runs and then everything goes dark.

He opens his eyes and is returned to his body “You alright?” Howland asked concerned.

Aemon nodded “That’s good for the first time but remember you should never stay too long in him or you will lose yourself and never return” Howland warned him with a serious voice.

“Let’s return to camp now” he suggested and Aemon agreed.

He returned to his tent and lays on his bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

_‘ He was walking on land with green flames everywhere, he saw the Dragons made of Stone again but this time they were looking at him with bright red eyes._

_Aemon wasn’t scared ‘I’m a Dragon’ he told himself._

_Then he hears the sound of wings, he looks up and sees a large black shadow flying towards him._

_The Dragon lands close to him, he roars at Aemon but he doesn’t step away from him._

_The Dragon was larger than a castle and his bright green eyes looking at him, Aemon starts walking towards him, and the dragon doesn’t move away._

_Aemon is two feet away from him and could feel the heat coming from him._

_“Who are you?” The dragon asked with an old voice._

_“I’m Aemon Targaryen” he answered._

_“The song of Dragons will return soon, find me in the lands of Shadows and Fire,” The Dragon said and looking up in the sky._

_Aemon looks up as well and sees a Bleeding Star shining with bright dark color with a red tail behind._

_Aemon then hears a voice_.

_**I Have Been Reborn** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think about the chapter in the comments.


	17. Wolf Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark III  
> Arya Stark IV  
> Daenerys Targaryen VII  
> Viserys Targaryen II

**Sansa Stark III**

The touch of Joffrey's hand on her sleeve made her heart beat faster. "What would you like to do?" Her golden prince said.

Be with you, Sansa thought, but she said, "Whatever you'd like to do, my prince."

Joffrey reflected a moment. "We could go riding." He suggested.

"Oh, I love riding," Sansa said.

Joffrey glanced back at Lady, who was following at their heels. "Your wolf is liable to frighten the horses, and my dog seems to frighten you. Let us leave them both behind and set off on our own, what do you say?"

Sansa hesitated. "If you like," she said uncertainly. "I suppose I could tie Lady up." She did not quite understand, though. "I didn't know you had a dog . . . "

Joffrey laughed. "He's my mother's dog, in truth. She has set him to guard me, and so he does."

"You mean the Hound," she said. She wanted to hit herself for being so slow. Her prince would never love her if she seemed stupid. "Is it safe to leave him behind?"

Prince Joffrey looked annoyed that she would even ask. "Have no fear, lady. I am almost a man grown, and I don't fight with wood-like your brothers. All I need is this." He drew his sword and showed it to her; a longsword adroitly shrunken to suit a boy of twelve, gleaming blue steel, castle-forged and double-edged, with a leather grip and a lion's-head pommel in gold. Sansa exclaimed over it admiringly, and Joffrey looked pleased. "I call it Lion's Tooth," he said with a cocky smile.

And so they left her dire wolf and his bodyguard behind them, while they ranged east along the north bank of the Trident with no company save Lion's Tooth.

It was a glorious day, a magical day. The air was warm and heavy with the scent of flowers, and the woods here had a gentle beauty that Sansa had never seen in the north. Prince Joffrey's mount was a blood bay courser, swift as the wind, and he rode it with reckless abandon, so fast that Sansa was hard-pressed to keep up on her mare. It was a day for adventures. They explored the caves by the riverbank and tracked a Shadowcat to its lair, and when they grew hungry, Joffrey found a holdfast by its smoke and told them to fetch food and wine for their prince and his lady. They dined on trout fresh from the river, and Sansa drank more wine than she had ever drunk before. "My father only lets us have one cup, and only at feasts," she confessed to her prince.

"My betrothed can drink as much as she wants," Joffrey said, refilling her cup.

They went more slowly after they had eaten. Joffrey sang for her as they rode, his voice high and sweet and pure. Sansa was a little dizzy from the wine. "Shouldn't we be starting back?" she asked.

"Soon," Joffrey said. "The battleground is right up ahead, where the river bends. That was where my father killed Rhaegar Targaryen The Rapist, you know. He smashed in his chest, crunch, right through the armor." Joffrey swung an imaginary Warhammer to show her how it was done. "Then my uncle Jaime killed old Aerys, and my father was king. What's that sound?" He asked sound proud for his father and uncle.

Sansa heard it too, floating through the woods, a kind of wooden clattering, snack snack snack. "I don't know," she said. It made her nervous, though. "Joffrey, let's go back." She said trying to change his attention.

"I want to see what it is." Joffrey turned his horse in the direction of the sounds, and Sansa had no choice but to follow. The noises grew louder and more distinct, the clack of wood on wood, and as they grew closer they heard heavy breathing as well, and now and then a grunt.

"Someone's there," Sansa said anxiously. She found herself thinking of Lady, wishing the dire wolf was with her.

"You're safe with me." Joffrey drew his Lion's Tooth from its sheath. The sound of steel on the leather made her tremble. "This way," he said, riding through a stand of trees.

Beyond, in a clearing overlooking the river, they came upon a boy and a girl playing at knights. Their swords were wooden sticks, broom handles from the look of them, and they were rushing across the grass, swinging at each other lustily. The boy was years older, a head taller, and much stronger, and he was pressing the attack. The girl, a scrawny thing in soiled leathers, was dodging and managing to get her stick in the way of most of the boy's blows, but not all. When she tried to lunge at him, he caught her stick with his own, swept it aside, and slid his wood down hard on her fingers. She cried out and lost her weapon.

Prince Joffrey laughed. The boy looked around, wide-eyed and startled, and dropped his stick in the grass. The girl glared at them, sucking on her knuckles to take the sting out, and Sansa was horrified. "Arya?" she called out incredulously.

"Go away," Arya shouted back at them, angry tears in her eyes. "What are you doing here? Leave us alone."

Joffrey glanced from Arya to Sansa and back again. "Your sister?" She nodded, blushing. Joffrey examined the boy, an ungainly lad with a coarse, freckled face and thick red hair. "And who are you, boy?" he asked in a commanding tone that took no notice of the fact that the other was a year his senior.

"Mycah," the boy muttered. He recognized the prince and averted his eyes. "M'lord."

"He's the butcher's boy," Sansa said.

"He's my friend," Arya said sharply. "You leave him alone."

"A butcher's boy who wants to be a knight, is it?" Joffrey swung down from his mount, sword in hand. "Pick up your sword, butcher's boy," he said, his eyes bright with amusement. "Let us see how good you are."

Mycah stood there, frozen with fear.

Joffrey walked toward him. "Go on, pick it up. Or do you only fight little girls?"

"She asked me to, m' lord," Mycah said. "She asks me to."

Sansa had only to glance at Arya and see the flush on her sister's face to know the boy was telling the truth, but Joffrey was in no mood to listen. The wine had made him wild. "Are you going to pick up your sword?" He said more harshly.

Mycah shook his head. "It's only a stick, m'lord. It's no sword, it's only a stick."

"And you're only a butcher's boy and no knight." Joffrey lifted Lion's Tooth and laid its point on Mycah's cheek below the eye, as the butcher's boy stood trembling. "That was my lady's sister you were hitting, do you know that?" A bright bud of blood blossomed where his sword pressed into Mycah's flesh, and a slow red line trickled down the boy's cheek.

"Stop it!" Arya screamed. She grabbed up her fallen stick.

Sansa was afraid. "Arya, you stay out of this."

"I won't hurt him . . . much," Prince Joffrey told Arya, never taking his eyes off the butcher's boy.

Arya went for him.

Sansa slid off her mare, but she was too slow. Arya swung with both hands. There was a loud crack as the wood split against the back of the prince's head, and then everything happened at once before Sansa's horrified eyes. Joffrey staggered and whirled around, roaring curses. Mycah ran for the trees as fast as his legs would take him. Arya swung at the prince again, but this time Joffrey caught the blow on Lion's Tooth and sent her broken stick flying from her hands. The back of his head was all bloody and his eyes were on fire. Sansa was shrieking, "No, no, stop it, stop it, both of you, you're spoiling it," but no one was listening. Arya scooped up a rock and hurled it at Joffrey's head. She hit his horse instead, and the blood bay reared and went galloping off after Mycah. "Stop it, don't, stop it!" Sansa screamed. Joffrey slashed at Arya with his sword, screaming obscenities, terrible words, filthy words. Arya darted back, frightened now, but Joffrey followed, hounding her toward the woods, backing her up against a tree. Sansa didn't know what to do. She watched helplessly, almost blind from her tears.

Then a grey blur flashed past her, and suddenly Nymeria was there, leaping, jaws closing around Joffrey's sword arm. The steel fell from his fingers as the wolf knocked him off his feet, and they rolled in the grass, the wolf snarling and ripping at him, the prince shrieking in pain. "Get it off," he screamed. "Get it off!"

Arya's voice cracked like a whip. "Nymeria!"

The dire wolf let go of Joffrey and moved to Arya's side. The prince lay in the grass, whimpering, cradling his mangled arm. His shirt was soaked in blood. Arya said, "She didn't hurt you . . . much." She picked up Lion's Tooth where it had fallen, and stood over him, holding the sword with both hands.

Joffrey made a scared whimpery sound as he looked up at her. "No," he said, "don't hurt me. I'll tell my mother."

"You leave him alone!" Sansa screamed at her sister.

Arya whirled and heaved the sword into the air, putting her whole body into the throw. The blue steel flashed in the sun as the sword spun out over the river. It hit the water and vanished with a splash. Joffrey moaned. Arya ran off to her horse, Nymeria loping at her heels.

After they had gone, Sansa went to Prince Joffrey. His eyes were closed in pain, his breath ragged. Sansa knelt beside him. "Joffrey," she sobbed. "Oh, look what they did, look what they did. My poor prince. Don't be afraid. I'll ride to the holdfast and bring help to you." Tenderly she reached out and brushed back his soft blond hair.

His eyes snapped open and looked at her, and there was nothing but loathing there, nothing but the vilest contempt. "Then go," he spits at her. "And don't touch me."

**Arya Stark IV**

She was running through the woods, Nymeria was right behind her running with her, she knew, she knew from the very beginning that the prince was a shit prince, just like how Jon said that he was.

She couldn't understand how Sansa couldn't see that her golden prince was ruthless and cocky and every bad thing that comes to mind.

She didn't know where she was going, she was just running and didn't know where to go, a part of her thought to just stay with Nymeria and never return but her mind would always go back to her family and Say No to her.

She loved her father, mother and everyone maybe even Sansa, she knew she should go back.

She stops running and hides behind a large tree, she crawls in the ground and looks around for any soldier looking for them.

Nymeria was staying very close to her and she still had blood in her mouth from biting the shit prince.

She keeps looking around and doesn't see anyone or hear anyone.

She gets up on her feet and looks at Nymeria who was just looking at her, she then noticed her dress was full of mud.

She didn't know what to do, she knew she needed to go back to her father but they will kill Nymeria for biting the prince.

Jon if only you were here with me she thought sad remembering her big brother.

He would beat that prince she thought with a sad smile.

She didn't know what to do with Nymeria, she knew she couldn't stay with her anymore but that broke her heart, to Arya her direwolve wasn't just a pet but was a part of her like Jon.

She feels tears rolling down her cheek ’Wolves Don't Cry’ she told herself, she hugs Nymeria and she licks her face.

"You have to go, they will hurt you," she said like talking to a little kid, "Please Nymeria," she said and pushing Nymeria away with both hands.

Nymeria looks at her with a sad look and her tail down "GO Nymeria" she yelled at her and pushed her again with both hands.

Nymeria lowers her head and walks away, Arya couldn't stop her tears anymore "We will see each other again" she swore.

**Daenerys Targaryen VII**

She was in her room, every slaver who saw her with dragons bend the knee, Lady Kinvara and the red priest bend the knee too and even Benerro calling her Azor Ahai loudly.

Ser Arthur had looked her with a smile all the time but he didn't bend the knee not that mattered.

He told her about his nephew and she knew he was his king, not her or Viserys.

It has been a day since the red comet show up in the sky, it was still there and was very beautiful.

She would have wanted to paint it just to see it.

Benerro told her she could stay here as long as she wishes and would have the protection of The Temple and The Lord of Light or R'hllor.

Arthur suggested to wait until the dragons are larger, she didn't know what to do, if she waited here, she knew it wouldn't be long until people came to kill her and her dragons, she couldn't stay in one place for long and her dragons weren't big enough to protect her.

The usurper wouldn't care if this was a temple and neither will the assassins he will send, No she couldn't stay here long, she needed an army to protect herself and her dragons, people will talk, and will not take long until the word about her dragons reach Westeros.

She will need Arthur's advice on what to do next, but one thing which stuck to her was the voice she heard when she saw the comet in the sky.

_I Have Been Reborn_

She didn't know what to make of it and she still hasn't told anyone about that voice, the voice wasn't young but neither was old and it sounded to be the voice of a wise man or maybe she thought it was like that.

She looks as her green dragon plays with the black dragon, her golden dragon was staying further away from the two others almost afraid like he's afraid of them.

The black dragon would spend most of the time with Daenerys and sometimes playing with the green one.

Dany didn't know how she knew it but the black dragon was the dragon she would ride.

She then remembered that she still didn't name them, she looks at the black one and looks at his dark wings, he was as big as a cat.

"Your name will be Draeharrys," she said touching his little head with her hand.

Daenerys then looks at the green one "Your name will be Rhaegal after my brother" she said thinking about her brother.

She then looks at her gold dragon who was resting his head on her knee "Your name will be Viserion after my brother" she said and then remembered her brother.

She decided to name him after her brother, the brother he was not the brother he is now.

She felt happy, she didn't remember the last time she was so happy, the only time she felt like this was when she lived in the House With The Red Door and Lemon Tree outside.

She hears a knock on the door and her hand go to the dagger, Arthur gave her yesterday saying that she needed to have in case she needed it.

"Come in," she said holding the dagger behind her back but the door opens and Arta walks inside with a plate with food.

Daenerys “Is good to see you Arta" she said happily and sees the food she brought for her.

It was roasted meat with honey on the side, there was milk bread with cheese and fruit she never saw before, there was also raw meat cut in little pieces for her dragons.

"Thank you," she said and sees Rhaegal taking one of the pieces and so was Draeharrys, then came Viserion.

"They will only eat roasted meat," Arta said and Dany noticed they weren't eating the meat.

Draeharrys looks at her like asking for help "Dracarys" she said hoping her dragon would breathe fire.

The dragons open his mouth but only smoke comes out.

She laughs and grabs the piece of meat and holds it in the fireplace for a short moment, then he gives it to Draeharrys, he eats it.

She continues like that until her dragons are feed only then she starts eating her food.

She starts eating bread with cheese and helps it down with milk, "Arthur told you his name" Arta said who was sitting close to her looking at the dragons resting close to the fireplace.

She looks at her "Yes, I'm happy to know him, he said he was a good friend of my brother Rhaegar, I would like to talk to him about Rhaegar" she said swallowing, the bread and drinks more milk.

"I didn't knew Rhaegar that well but I knew Elia Martell," she said and Dany looks at her surprised.

"My name is Ashara Dayne," she said and Dany was even more surprised.

Dany barely knew anything for her, she knew the name Arthur Dayne Sword of The Morning but she didn't know Ashara.

"Is good to meet you" she said with a smile.

"Me too princess," she said

"Do you know where is Ser Arthur?" Dany asked eating some meat.

"My brother will come here soon, I think he was having a conversation with Lady Kinvara," Ashara said kindly.

"About what?" Dany asked.

"I think my brother wants to leave for Winterfell" she answered and that shocked Daenerys.

"Why there?" She asked afraid.

Daenerys didn't know Ser Arthur but she was sure he would protect her and would stay with her.

"Aemon knows the truth of who he is, at least that's what Lord Stark promised and Arthur wants to go and serve his king" she answered.

Daenerys understood the reason, then "Would I be able to go with him?" She asked but she knew she couldn't hide her dragons and in Westeros, they would be killed, and right now her only safe place was here in Volantis.

How much she wished her dragons to be as large as Balerion The Black Dread so she could go and meet her nephew.

"What about the dragons your grace?" Ashara asked.

"I know" she responded sadly.

"Let's hope Lady Kinvara can change his mind, the king is safe in Winterfell and no one knows except Lord Stark that his bastard is Aemon Targaryen," Ashara said hopefully.

"Wait he has raised the true king as a Bastard," she said raising her tone.

"He had no other choice, your grace" she responded quickly.

Daenerys sigh trying to imagine how her nephew look liked, she imagined from what Ser Arthur told her long dark hair and purple eyes and handsome.

She wished for him to be here and show him her dragons, she was sure one of her dragons would choose him as the rider.

"Do you remember anything from Westeros?" Daenerys asked looking at Ashara.

"Of course your grace"

"Daenerys and I would like to know more about my homeland," she said.

"Of course Daenerys, I can tell you everything I know, and will take some time," she said with a chuckle and starts telling her about Westeros.

**Viserys Targaryen II**

He was in front of the house, to his right was standing Ser Jorah Mormont and to his left was the fat magister, behind them were four cockless soldiers.

Three riders were just outside the gate of Magister’s home.

The one in the front must be Khal Drogo Viserys thought noticing his long beard.

Drogo's braid was black as midnight and heavy with scented oil, hung with tiny bells that rang softly as he moved. It swung well past his belt, below even his buttocks, the end of it brushing against the back of his thighs. His face was hard and cruel, his eyes as cold and dark as onyx.

The Horsefucker said something in a foreign language, the magister walks forward followed by the four cockless soldiers.

When the magister stopped in front of the khal he looked like an ant compared to a horse.

The magister talks in a foreign language, he looks at Ser Jorah whose face was unreadable.

But he noticed the anger in the horsefucker’s face raising, he responds to whatever the magister said with a higher tone.

The cockless soldiers take a step forward with their spears ready.

The khal noticed that Viserys didn’t care for The Unsullied but he knew they were known as very good soldiers trained since 4 years old.

The Khal looks at the soldiers with a calculating look, “Are we in danger?” Viserys asked quietly.

Ser Jorah looks ready to fight with his hand on the hilt of his sword “Not sure your grace, the khal is saying that they won’t go away with wasting their time and make all this way for nothing” Ser Jorah responded.

Jorah is a large middle-aged man, swarthy and hairy. He is black-bearded and balding, but still strong and fit. Jorah wears wool and leather, with his dark green tunic displaying the standing black bear of House Mormont.

He also owns horsehair leggings and a painted vest in the Dothraki style. Jorah armors himself in the mail as well as gauntlets, greaves, and a flat-topped great helm of dark grey steel.

He wields a longsword and a dagger.

The magister says something and more cockless soldiers come outside.

“We need to leave,” Ser Jorah said with a serious tone.

The Khal looked furious and then starts talking in very high tone words Viserys didn’t understand and then he and his horsefuckers left.

“We need to leave your grace,” Ser Jorah said and they walk inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	18. The Past and The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow XII  
> Ned Stark VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chapter will have 12K Words.

**Jon Snow XII**

Aemon was on horseback going towards the wall, they were getting closer and his uncle Benjen said that they should arrive tomorrow.

Aemon sees the red comet in the sky, it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

But he remembered that in his dream the comet was black with a red tail while now is red comet with a red tail.

He looks at Ser Barristan who was riding close to Lord Tyrion, he wanted to talk with him about his aunt and uncle if they were alive.

Aemon looks at Uncle Benjen, he gets closer to him, "Jon, how are you?" His uncle asked.

"I'm fine uncle" he answered with a tired voice.

He moves his horse closer to his uncle "Can we talk about my mother?" Aemon asked quietly.

"Are you sure Jon?" He asked quietly, Aemon nodded.

He had told his uncle what Lord Stark told him before they left and his uncle was beyond furious.

"Very well, we will rest soon and then we can talk," Uncle Benjen said quietly looking around if anyone was listening to them.

Everyone could feel that it was getting colder the closer they got to the wall, Aemon understood now why rapists and murderers went to The Wall.

He understood now that there was no Honorable call here, if The Wall was an honorable call then it was a long time ago, not anymore.

The soldiers with them would sometimes say that when you die from cold, you feel like you're burning.

They stop after some time to rest, Aemon and Uncle Benjen rest a bit further from the others.

Aemon ties his horse to a tree and so does Uncle Benjen who was looking at him with a sad look, "You look just like her" he said quietly and Aemon grows a little smile.

“Thank You" Aemon responded.

Aemon and Uncle Benjen sit close to each other looking as Lord Tyrion was telling jokes to the others around the fire, Ser Barristan was staying close to Lord Tyrion.

"What kind of woman was my mother?" Aemon asked quietly.

Uncle Benjen swallows a huge breath "She was wild Jon, from a young age, she knew how to ride, she was the best rider in the North, many northern called her the Rose of The North, she was beautiful and fierce" Uncle Benjen sadly.

"And there was this one time when she wore common clothes and spared with Brandon," He said looking at Aemon who had a sad smile on his face.

"Did she win?" Aemon asked hopefully for a 'Yes'.

"She did Jon, and then father yelled at Brandon for losing against a commoner but then she surprised everyone when she revealed that she was Lyanna," Benjen said and Aemon smiled as a tear roll down his cheek.

"She reminds me of Arya," Aemon said quietly.

"Yes, Arya is a she-wolf just like your mother," Benjen said in agreement.

Uncle Benjen talks to Aemon for two more hours about his mother.

"When Ned left to be fostered at the Vale despite many disagreements from the Lords of The North, I was left in Winterfell with Lyanna, I grow up and knew her better than anyone, she would always call me Beni, Ned never knew her and I don't understand why father was so eager to marry her to Robert Baratheon despite Lyanna's wish," Uncle Benjen said trying to hold his tears.

"Why, why did my grandfather and Lord Stark wanted my mother to marry that pig," Aemon said his anger raising.

"I don't know Jon but she begged me to talk to father to annul the betrothal and I tried I swear but father didn't listen," Benjen said putting a hand on Aemon's left shoulder.

"Do you... do you think she would be proud of me?" Aemon asked his eyes full of tears.

Benjen gets closer and hugs Aemon "Of course Aemon, she would have loved you with all her heart, she died so you could live, Never Forget That" Uncle Benjen said quietly to his ear and hugs Aemon more tightly. After a minute of silence. Aemon pulls away "I wish I could be with you Jon, if I knew who you were I would have help you, hell I would have raised you myself and treat you like you deserved," Benjen said.

"Thank You Uncle Benjen" Aemon responded.

"We better get closer to the fire" Benjen suggested and Aemon just follows him.

Aemon and Uncle Benjen sit close to the others and listening to what they were talking about except Aemon who was just staring at the fire.

Why foster him to The Vale why not in any of his banners Aemon asked himself.

He didn't get every lesson from Master Luwin but he knew The North always tries to separate from the South, that's why The Starks always married their children to children of Lords of The North. Aemon didn’t understood why but something was telling him that there was more to it.

Aemon sigh and thinks about his brother and sister, he thinks if Queen Elia Martell would have loved him or act like Lady Catelyn.

Would they have loved me Aemon asks himself and notices Ser Barristan looks at him with a worried look?.

"Bastard" he escapes his thoughts when he hears Lord Tyrion calling him.

"Yes," Aemon responded.

"How about a song before we start raiding again?" Lord Tyrion asked and saw everyone nodded in agreement.

' _Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

_Gentle Mother, the strength of women,_

_Help our daughters through this fray._

_Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,_

_Teach us all a kinder way._

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

_Gentle Mother, the strength of women,_

_Help our daughters through this fray._

_Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,_

_Teach us all a kinder way._

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

_Gentle Mother, the strength of women,_

_Help our daughters through this fray._

_Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,_

_Teach us all a kinder way._

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better dayyyy.’_

They all start clapping for him especially Lord Reed, his uncle, and Ser Barristan who had a big smile on their face.

"You're very good Bastard, I have heard many singers but you're the best of then," Lord Tyrion said.

"Thank You lord Tyrion" Aemon responded.

"Well is time to move," Uncle Benjen said with a commanding tone looking at the soldiers.

They get up and leave.

**At Night**

Aemon was helping Ser Barristan with his armor, “Thank you Jon but you don’t have to do this” Ser Barristan said and removes his armor. Aemon looks around and then back at Ser Barristan.

“Ser Barristan can we talk?” Aemon asked quietly and he nodded.

Aemon sits close to Ser Barristan who was sitting outside his tent.

“Do you know if my aunt and uncle are alive?” Aemon asked quietly looking at him.

Barristan sigh “They’re alive, the king mentioned it when we were in Winterfell, he said that they have information that Viserys Targaryen was selling Daenerys to a Khal for his army.”

Aemon’s face turned dark from anger “Where are they now?” Aemon asked angrily.

How can someone sell his sister to a savage Aemon couldn’t understand it.

“Pentos, but I don’t think they’re there anymore Jon” Ser Barristan responded.

Aemon was half convinced to go to Pentos and look for them, he wanted to meet them, he understood his uncle was horrible but he was sure his aunt must be good.

“Ser Barristan, did... did you know Queen Elia and my brother and sister?” Aemon asked.

“Your brother was only a baby, Jon, and Queen Elia, she was a very lovely woman, she loved her children too much, she wouldn’t let even the wet nurses feed her children, she feeds them herself and never left them close to strangers” Ser Barristan responded.

“Would she love me or see me as a stranger?” Aemon asked quietly with a tired voice.

“She would have loved you Jon, and so would your brother and sister,” Barristan said with a sad smile.

“My sister how was she?” Aemon asked as the cold wind of The North hits his face and send shivers in his body.

“She was a sweet girl Jon, she would often play jokes and do things to make everyone laugh, she was kind to everyone and her face when she first saw Aegon, she would stay close to him and spends a long time with him.

There was this time when she begged me for hours to train her with spears” Ser Barristan said remembering little Rhaenys.

“I would have loved her, I know I would” Aemon said and lays his head on Ser Barristan’s shoulder.

“She would have loved you too Aemon, and so would your whole family” he responded quietly.

“I feel so alone sometimes,” Aemon said with a voice full of sadness.

“I’m here Jon, and as long as I breathe I will always be with you,” Ser Barristan said with a genuine smile on his face looking at Aemon who returned the smile.

After minutes of silence “Did Howland told you about Ser Arthur?” Aemon asked and Barristan nodded.

“Yes he’s alive, and I’m sure he’s eager to meet you” Barristan responded with a chuckle remembering his brother.

“I have decided Ser Barristan,” Aemon said with a serious tone.

“What?” Ser Barristan asked but knowing what he meant.

“I will take back The Throne with Fire and Blood” Aemon answered with pure hatred in his voice and eyes.

**Ned Stark VI**

They've found her, my lord."

Ned rose quickly. "Our men or Lannister's?"

"It was Jory," his steward Vayon Poole replied. "She's not been harmed."

"Thank the gods," Ned said. His men had been searching for Arya for two days now, but the queen's men had been out hunting as well. "Where is she? Tell Jory to bring her here at once."

"I am sorry, my lord," Poole told him. "The guards on the gate were Lannister men, and they informed the queen when Jory brought her in. She's being taken directly before the king . . . "

"Damn that woman!" Ned said, striding to the door. "Find Sansa and bring her to the audience chamber. Her voice may be needed." He descended the tower steps in a red rage. He had led searches himself for the first three days, and had scarcely slept an hour since Arya had disappeared. This morning he had been so heartsick and weary he could scarcely stand, but now his fury was on him, filling him with strength.

Men called out to him as he crossed the castle yard, but Ned ignored them in his haste. He would have run, but he was still the King's Hand, and a Hand must keep his dignity. He was aware of the eyes that followed him, of the muttered voices wondering what he would do.

The castle was a modest holding a half day's ride south of the Trident. The royal party had made themselves the uninvited guests of its lord, Ser Raymun Darry, while the hunt for Arya and the butcher's boy was conducted on both sides of the river. They were not welcome visitors. Ser Raymun lived under the king's peace, but his family had fought beneath Rhaegar's dragon banners at the Trident, and his three older brothers had died there, a truth neither Robert nor Ser Raymun had forgotten. With king's men, Darry men, Lannister men, and Stark men all crammed into a castle far too small for them, tensions burned hot and heavy.

The king had appropriated Ser Raymun's audience chamber, and that was where Ned found them. The room was crowded when he burst in. Too crowded, he thought; left alone, he and Robert might have been able to settle the matter amicably.

Robert was slumped in Darry's high seat at the far end of the room, his face closed and sullen. Cersei Lannister and her son stood beside him. The queen had her hand on Joffrey's shoulder. Thick silken bandages still covered the boy's arm.

Arya stood in the center of the room, alone but for Jory Cassel, every eye upon her. "Arya," Ned called loudly. He went to her, his boots ringing on the stone floor. When she saw him, she cried out and began to sob.

Ned went to one knee and took her in his arms. She was shaking. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I know," he said. She felt so tiny in his arms, nothing but a scrawny little girl. It was hard to see how she had caused so much trouble. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Her face was dirty, and her tears left pink tracks down her cheeks. "Hungry some. I ate some berries, but there was nothing else."

"We'll feed you soon enough," Ned promised. He rose to face the king. "What is the meaning of this?" His eyes swept the room, searching for friendly faces. But for his own men, they were few enough. Ser Raymun Darry guarded his look well. Lord Renly wore a half smile that might mean anything, the rest were Lannister men, and hostile. Their only good fortune was that both Jaime Lannister and Sandor Clegane were missing, leading searches north of the Trident. "Why was I not told that my daughter had been found?" Ned demanded, his voice ringing. "Why was she not brought to me at once?"

He spoke to Robert, but it was Cersei Lannister who answered. "How dare you speak to your king in that manner!"

At that, the king stirred. "Quiet, woman," he snapped. He straightened in his seat. "I am sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl. It seemed best to bring her here and get the business done with quickly."

"And what business is that?" Ned put ice in his voice.

The queen stepped forward. "You know full well, Stark. This girl of yours attacked my son. Her and her butcher's boy. That animal of hers tried to tear his arm off."

"That's not true," Arya said loudly. "She just bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah."

"Joff told us what happened," the queen said. "You and the butcher boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not how it was," Arya said, close to tears again. Ned put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is!" Prince Joffrey insisted. "They all attacked me, and she threw Lion's Tooth in the river!" Ned noticed that he did not so much as glance at Arya as he spoke.

"Liar!" Arya yelled.

"Shut up!" the prince yelled back.

"Enough!" the king roared, rising from his seat, his voice thick with irritation. Silence fell. He glowered at Arya through his thick beard. "Now, child, you will tell me what happened. Tell it all, and tell it true. It is a great crime to lie to a king." Then he looked over at his son. "When she is done, you will have your turn. Until then, hold your tongue."

As Arya began her story, Ned heard the door open behind him. He glanced back and saw Vayon Poole enter with Sansa. They stood quietly at the back of the hall as Arya spoke.

"And then I threw Lion's piss in the water" Arya finished.

When she got to the part where she threw Joffrey's sword into the middle of the Trident, Renly Baratheon began to laugh. The king bristled. "Someone escort my brother from the hall before he chokes."

Lord Renly stifled his laughter. "My brother is too kind. I can find the door myself." He bowed to Joffrey. "Perchance later you'll tell me how a nine-year-old girl the size of a wet rat managed to disarm you with a broom handle and throw your sword in the river." As the door swung shut behind him, Ned heard him say, "Lion's Piss," and guffaw once more.

Prince Joffrey was pale as he began his very different version of events. When his son was done talking, the king rose heavily from his seat, looking like a man who wanted to be anywhere but here. "What in all the seven hells am I supposed to make of this? He says one thing, she says another."

"They were not the only ones present," Ned said. "Sansa, come here." Ned had heard her version of the story the night Arya had vanished. He knew the truth. "Tell us what happened."

His eldest daughter stepped forward hesitantly. She was dressed in blue velvets trimmed with white, a silver chain around her neck . Her thick auburn hair had been brushed until it shone. She blinked at her sister, then at the young prince. "I don't know," she said tearfully, looking as though she wanted to bolt. "I don't remember. Everything happened so fast, I didn't see . . . "

"You rotten!" Arya shrieked. She flew at her sister like an arrow, knocking Sansa down to the ground, pummeling her. "Liar, liar, liar, liar."

"Arya, stop it!" Ned shouted. Jory pulled her off her sister, kicking. Sansa was pale and shaking as Ned lifted her back to her feet. "Are you hurt?" he asked, but she was staring at Arya, and she did not seem to hear.

"The girl is as wild as that filthy animal of hers," Cersei Lannister said. "Robert, I want her punished."

"Seven hells," Robert swore. "Cersei, look at her. She's a child. What would you have me do, whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight. It's over. No lasting harm was done."

The queen was furious. "Joff will carry those scars for the rest of his life."

Robert Baratheon looked at his eldest son. "So he will. Perhaps they will teach him a lesson. Ned, see that your daughter is disciplined. I will do the same with my son."

"Gladly, Your Grace," Ned said with vast relief.

Robert started to walk away, but the queen was not done. "And what of the direwolf?" she called after him. "What of the beast that savaged your son?"

The king stopped, turned back, frowned. "I'd forgotten about the damned wolf."

Ned could see Arya tense in Jory's arms. Jory spoke up quickly. "We found no trace of the direwolf, Your Grace."

Robert did not look unhappy. "No? So be it."

The queen raised her voice. "A hundred golden dragons to the man who brings me its skin!"

"A costly pelt," Robert grumbled. "I want no part of this, woman. You can damn well buy your furs with Lannister gold."

The queen regarded him coolly. "I had not thought you so niggardly. The king I'd thought to wed would have laid a wolfskin across my bed before the sun went down."

Robert's face darkened with anger. "That would be a fine trick, without a wolf."

"We have a wolf," Cersei Lannister said. Her voice was very quiet, but her green eyes shone with triumph.

It took them all a moment to comprehend her words, but when they did, the king shrugged irritably. "As you will. Have Ser Ilyn see to it."

"Robert, you cannot mean this," Ned protested.

The king was in no mood for more argument. "Enough, Ned, I will hear no more. A direwolf is a savage beast. Sooner or later it would have turned on your girl the same way the other did on my son. Get her a dog, she'll be happier for it."

That was when Sansa finally seemed to comprehend. Her eyes were frightened as they went to her father. "He doesn't mean Lady, does he?" She saw the truth on his face. "No," she said. "No, not Lady, Lady didn't bite anybody, she's good . . . "

"Lady wasn't there," Arya shouted angrily. "You leave her alone!"

"Stop them," Sansa pleaded, "don't let them do it, please, please, it wasn't Lady, it was Nymeria, Arya did it, you can't, it wasn't Lady, don't let them hurt Lady, Run Lady RUN LADY" She started to cry.

All Ned could do was take her in his arms and hold her while she wept. He looked across the room at Robert. His old friend, closer than any brother. "Please, Robert. For the love you bear me. For the love you bore my sister. Please."

The king looked at them for a long moment, then turned his eyes on his wife. "Damn you, Cersei," he said with loathing.

Ned stood, gently disengaging himself from Sansa's grasp. All the weariness of the past four days had returned to him. "Do it yourself then, Robert," he said in a voice cold and sharp as steel. "At least have the courage to do it yourself."

Robert looked at Ned with flat, dead eyes and left without a word, his footsteps heavy as lead. Silence filled the hall.

"Where is the direwolf?" Cersei Lannister asked when her husband was gone. Beside her, Prince Joffrey was smiling.

"The beast is tied outside the gatehouse, Your Grace," One of the guards said answered reluctantly.

"Send for Ilyn Payne."

"No," Ned said. "Jory, take the girls back to their rooms and bring me Ice." The words tasted of bile in his throat, but he forced them out. "If it must be done, I will do it."

Cersei Lannister regarded him suspiciously. "You, Stark? Is this some trick? Why would you do such a thing?"

They were all staring at him, but it was Sansa's look that cut. "She is of the north. She deserves better than a butcher."

Ned Stark leaves and walks downstairs, his mind was racing, Direwolve was the symbol of his house and he was about to kill the symbol of his own house just to please a horrible Queen.

As he makes his way to the gates he looks at the place where 'Lady' was supposed to be and he doesn't find her there.

He runs at the place and finds ropes in the ground covered in mud and he could see 'Lady' cut the ropes by biting them.

He sigh in relief "What should we do my lord?" He hears someone walking close to him, Jory asks looking at him and with a little smile on his face.

"Nothing, we do nothing, I will tell the Queen and Robert that I didn't find her" Ned said with a hint of happiness. Jury nodded in agreement and walks away.

Ned then sees The Hound coming through the gates with his riders, his armor covered in blood.

There was something slung over the back of his destrier, a heavy shape wrapped in a bloody cloak. "No sign of your daughter, Hand," the Hound rasped down, "but the day was not wholly wasted. We got her little pet." He reached back and shoved the burden off, and it fell with a thump in front of Ned.

Bending, Ned pulled back the cloak, dreading the words he would have to find for Arya, but it was not Nymeria after all. It was the butcher's boy, Mycah, his body covered in dried blood. He had been cut almost in half from shoulder to waist by some terrible blow struck from above.

"You rode him down," Ned said.

The Hound's eyes seemed to glitter through the steel of that hideous dog's-head helm. "He ran." He looked at Ned's face and laughed. "But not very fast." He Said laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	19. Dragon Reborn Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara Dayne I  
> Arthur Dayne II  
> Daenerys Targaryen VIII  
> Bran Stark III  
> Varys Blackfyre II  
> Ned Stark VII  
> Jaime Lannister VI  
> Tyrion Lannister I  
> Catelyn Tully Stark III  
> Jon Snow XIII

**Ashara Dayne I - 283 AC**

She was crying and couldn't stop crying, her little girl was dead in her arms, she couldn't stop herself but only look at her precious little girl whose eyes were shut forever, she would never open them and look at her, she would never see anyone, she would never love anyone.

She kept cursing her life, the gods for taking away her precious little girl.

"It wasn't enough you took Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys, and Ned but now you have to take my little girl too" She screamed crying and sobbing, her tears were falling in the body of her little girl.

She was holding her close to her body praying that she would wake up and cry for her mother but no her mother was crying for her.

Ashara had closed the door and locked it and not letting anyone inside, Ashara still remembered how she had hoped to see her daughter's eyes but when she was born, she died soon after, leaving a hole in her heart that no one could ever fill.

She still loved Ned Stark but he married that fish Catelyn Tully even after he promised her that he would marry her and live together.

Ashara touches her daughter's face but her face was cold as ice, no warm in her little face, Nothing.

"Lady Dayne your brother has returned he wants to meet you" she heard a voice from the door, she slowly put her baby in the crib and walks to the door and opens it and then she sees her brother hugging her "I'm sorry Ash, I'm so sorry," he said crying and not letting her go, her tears were rolling down her cheek.

She hugs him back, she then notices her beloved Ned looking at her with sad eyes.

She felt even sadder now, their child has died, "Ned" she said crying and runs to hug him too.

She was crying and sobbing loudly "I'm sorry Ashara," Ned said quietly in her ear.

"Our child, she's dead," she said and saw tears in his eyes.

Ned Stark was trying very hard to not cry, he swallows a huge breath and pulls away from Ashara.

Ned slowly walks inside the room and notices the baby in the crib.

"She would have been so beautiful," Ned said tears rolling down his cheek.

He slowly reaches the crib and touches her little face, "I would have named her Lyanna" Ned said quietly with a sad tone but trying to sound strong.

"This war, all this war destroyed everything," Ned said suddenly angry, his knuckles turned white from closing his fist.

Ashara starts walking towards him to calm him down and tell him everything would be okay but then she hears footsteps running to her room, "My lord, the baby is awake again" Ashara recognized that woman, she was Wylla a wet nurse.

"I'm coming," Her brother said leaving the room but Ashara had so many questions in her head.

Baby? What baby? Wait she then understood for which baby she was talking about.

"Ned is Lyanna's?" She asked quietly looking at Ned who was still looking at the baby in the crib and touching her cheek.

"Yes, his name is Aemon" Ned answered quietly with a cold tone without any hint of emotions.

"What you will do with him?" She asked afraid after she had heard what happened to Elia and her children.

"I will raise him in Winterfell as my Bastard son, Jon Snow" Ned Stark answered still looking at the baby.

Ashara didn't like this, she didn't know Lyanna that well but she didn't want Rhaegar's son to be treated as a bastard.

"No, let me raise him, I will raise him as my son and make sure he has a good life," Ashara said determinedly.

Ned Stark turns to her "No" he answered with the same cold tone.

"Ned, you know your wife will hate him, let me raise him," She said more determined.

"No Ash, he's my family and I will raise him myself," Ned said raising his voice.

"Please Ned, I will love him like I was his own mother" she begged but Ned shook his head again.

"No Ash, that child will come with me," Ned said with a higher tone. After a minute of silence Ned sigh "I made a deal with Arthur, he will leave for Essos until Jon comes of age to tell him the truth," Ned said quietly.

"Very well Eddard Stark, but I hope you treat that child as your son," She said sadly.

After a short moment, Arthur came inside with the baby, she noticed the wound in his stomach but didn't say anything, she turns her head to the baby in his arms.

She looks at him smiling with bright purple eyes, Ashara smiles too and tears fall on Aemon's face.

She touches his cheek with a finger and he grabs it trying to put it in his mouth.

She chuckles for the first time since she got the news that Elia was dead along with her children.

"Can I hold him?" She asked looking at her brother, he slowly hands him to her and she holds him in her arms as he looks at him smiling.

"You're so beautiful," she said touching his little head.

The child then tries to reach her breasts, He must be hungry she thought, Ned was about to call for Wylla but Ashara feeds him herself.

She feels happiness right now, "We will see each other again," she said quietly touching his dark hair.

**297 AC**

Ashara was looking at the sister of Rhaegar, she was as beautiful as Rhaegar, she had a lot from her mother, Thank The Gods Ashara thought.

She was playing with her little dragons, it filled her heart with joy that she could do something to help Rhaegar's family.

She understood why Arthur was so eager to leave for Westeros, she wanted too to meet the little Aemon but at the same time, she didn't want to leave Daenerys alone with strangers.

She hoped that Aemon will decide to come here and not start the war for The Throne before the dragons were fully grown.

They had got many letters of how little Aemon was but for some reason, she never truly believed that little Aemon was truly treated right as Ned claimed.

There were many times when she wanted to go back to Winterfell and just see him again.

But Arthur would always say that it was too dangerous.

Ned promised to tell him the truth once he reaches 14 name days, I hope he keeps that promise Ashara though.

The door then opens and Arthur and Lady Kinvara comes inside.

**Arthur Dayne II**

He was walking through the red corridors of The Temple, he enters a room and finds her looking at the fire.

"Lady Kinvara," he said trying to get her attention, she looks at him and smiles, her red ruby shining brighter since yesterday.

He didn't know why but his sister told him that it was because the magic was returning and the red rubies will shine brighter, the glass candles will light again, all that because the dragons and magic were returning.

It wasn't just her ruby, the ruby of every red priest was shining brighter and one thing he noticed and he didn't like one bit was their ruby would shine brighter when they were close to The Dragons.

Arthur didn't know what was their purpose but he didn't trust them, he was afraid that they would steal the dragons and use them for some crazy ritual or some dark magic.

"How can I help you?" Lady Kinvara said with the same smile on her face.

Arthur walks closer and notices the flames in candles around the hall were brighter or maybe he was just seeing things.

"I brought Daenerys Targaryen here, I will leave after a week to find my king and serve him," he said, her face was unreadable, if she didn't like it what she said, she hides it very well.

"Are you sure that's a good thing, Arthur Dayne?" She asked turning her head to the flames.

"Why that would be a bad thing? My king knows the truth and he will need loyal men close to him, someone, he can trust" Arthur responded with a frown on his face.

"And do what, Ser Arthur, if you go there you might ruin everything, remember the king is safe for now and you going there won't help him, it would be only a matter time before the spider knows you're there and how will you protect once Robert Baratheon knows the truth," She said making a point.

"My duty is with my king, he's alone and he needs help," Arthur said annoyed and frustrated.

"He's not alone Ser Arthur, an old brother if yours is taking care of him" she answered.

Old Brother, Who, Wait Arthur realized she meant Ser Barristan Selmy.

"He's King Guard of Robert Baratheon" Arthur responded worried not knowing how to feel about this.

"Trust me, he hasn't told the king the truth that means he's safe, and I have seen him in the flames," She said.

Arthur looks at her with a look of disbelief.

"What did you see?" He asked but he never truly believed their visions in the flames.

"I saw him flying a large black dragon with green eyes, I saw him fighting the Great Other, he had a sword of flames in one hand and the other he had a sword made of Love and Blood, he was wearing a crown made of Fire and Blood and in front of him a field of green flames and blue flames" She answered.

Arthur couldn't believe what he heard, green flames did she mean Wildfire Arthur thought.

He didn't understand what she meant about his swords Can the king use two swords? Arthur asked himself.

Lord Stark never told him that the king could use two swords and no one in Winterfell could teach him to use two swords.

A Giant Black Dragon with Green eyes Arthur thought, he had seen the eyes of the black dragon of Princess Daenerys and his eyes were red, not green.

"What do you mean a black dragon with green eyes?" Arthur asked wanting information and not just riddlers.

"That dragon belongs to the king, the king can never bond with any other dragon, and that dragon never bonded with anyone else, he has waited a long time for his rider" she answered crossing her arms.

"Why are you talking like that dragon has been alive for a long time?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Because that's the truth, his dragon is Cannibal" She answered and Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

Cannibal how is that possible, if that's true that dragon must be at least 170 years old Arthur thought still shocked.

"That's impossible, the last dragon died 150 years ago," Arthur said raising his tone but Lady Kinvara didn't look like she was lying.

"Dance of The Dragons killed many dragons and some people made sure for the dragons to go extinct, people who hate magic but now the magic has returned.

Cannibal never died he just disappeared waiting for his rider" Lady Kinvara answered honestly.

Arthur didn't know what to make of this, maybe that dragon is still alive, a dragon can live two hundred years.

People who wanted dragons to go extinct Arthur thought, he remembered many times when Prince Rhaegar told him that there was something wrong with the Masters but it was just too hard to find proof.

He remembered that Queen Rhaella had way too many miscarriages, which made Rhaegar start doubting the masters in the first place.

Arthur knew Rhaegar had written everything in his diary, all his thoughts and everything that happened from beginning to end.

Arthur knew the diary was in the chest that now belongs to the king.

Arthur put the sword 'Dawn' in the chest before he left, he wanted to make sure that people thought that he was dead.

I'm sure the king will be a great swordsman and be worthy of using Dawn Arthur's thought with a smile.

"What do you think I should do then?" He asked harshly feeling that he had his hands tied.

"You don't need to do anything, when the time comes The King will come to us to get his Queen and together Take back Westeros," Lady Kinvara said.

Arthur was curious how did she knew all that, "How do you know that?" He asked.

"I have seen it in the flames, the king is safe" she answered.

Arthur sigh "Very well but if something happens to him I will have your head" Arthur swore.

Lady Kinvara didn't look to feel threatened "I understand Ser Arthur," she said and walks to the door "Come, let's talk with The Mother of Dragons," she said with a smile and Arthur follows her behind.

**Daenerys Targaryen VIII**

She saw Lady Kinvara and Ser Arthur walking inside, Arthur had a serious face and Lady Kinvara was smiling.

She hoped that Ser Arthur would stay with her after all, he was the closest she had right now, her brother didn't care for her anymore, her nephew was in Westeros alone just like her.

"Lady Kinvara," she said getting up and then turns to Ser Arthur "Ser Arthur" she greeted them with a smile.

Draeharrys was playing with Rhaegal and Viserion was resting close to the fireplace away from his two brothers.

Daenerys couldn't understand why Viserion was being so distant is he shy? Dany asked herself.

Ashara gets up and looks at her brother with a concerned look "What is your plan princess?" Sir Arthur asked with a commanding tone.

"I have decided to stay here for two weeks and then I will leave" she answered quickly with a queen's tone.

Ser Arthur looks at her thinking of what she said "Leave where?" Arthur asked looking at her.

"I'm not sure but I need an army to take care of dragons until they're fully grown which will take years, I can't stay here, the assassins or a whole army won't care if this a temple they will attack and steal my dragons or steal them" Daenerys answered looking at Ashara for help.

"I wanted to leave for Westeros princess, I have been away from my king for far too long, he needs people by his side that he can trust, and right now I don't know if he has any" Ser Arthur said then looks at Ashara then back at Daenerys.

"I'm sure Lord Stark will take care of him, after all, is his nephew," Daenerys said and seeing that something was wrong.

"I'm not sure if we can trust Lord Stark, is true he take care of Aemon but we have received news that Lord Stark is now the hand of the king to Robert Baratheon and has made a betrothal between his daughter Sansa Stark and Joffrey Baratheon," Ashara said with a disgusted tone.

Daenerys breathes heavily and looks at Ser Arthur "Why? Will he not help his own family?" Daenerys asked concerned for Aemon.

"Lord Stark always considered Robert Baratheon as his brother in all but blood, I wouldn't be surprised if he chooses him over King Aemon, after all, he already did that once," Sir Arthur said with an angry look.

"Maybe we should all go to Westeros" Daenerys suggested.

"That's not smart, dragons are not something you can hide in your pocket, and there are many little spies in Westeros, Essos has spies as well but much less than in Westeros," Lady Kinvara said.

Daenerys sigh "What should we do then?" She asked looking at Ser Arthur.

"Lady Kinvara told me King Aemon is safe and he will come to us, if we go back to Westeros we can bring unwanted attention, right now Lord Stark will not reveal who King Aemon is because that would lead to the death of his family, I think what we should do and gather an army to protect the dragons" Ser Arthur answered.

Is that the best thing to do, I don't want to lose the only family I might ever have Daenerys thought.

"Can you send anyone to bring him here?" Daenerys asked looking at Lady Kinvara.

She nodded "I can do that your grace, but will take some time until we bring him here, will take longer than two months" Lady Kinvara answered.

"You said you wanted an army, we can go to Astapor for that, and buy The Unsullied" Ser Arthur suggested.

" A Slave Army," Daenerys said loudly.

"We don't have that many choices, your grace, you can free them after you buy them, but you will need an army" Ser Arthur responded.

"My brother is right, as for King Aemon who can you send to retrieve him" Ashara responded looking at Lady Kinvara.

"I know someone in Westeros who's one of us, Thoros of Myr, we can sed him" Lady Kinvara answered with a smile.

Daenerys noticed Draeharrys trying to get her attention by trying to crawl in her clothes.

"Is he a man we can trust?" Arthur asked with a serious tone.

"Yes, Ser Arthur I would never send someone we don't trust" Lady Kinvara and Arthur looked convinced.

Daenerys kneels and takes Draeharrys in her arms and starts touching his little head, he purrs like a cat.

Rhaegal screams at him and wants her attention too but Viserion was just standing close to the Fireplace looking at them.

"They're very beautiful your grace," Lady Kinvara said walking closer but Viserion screams at her to Daenerys's surprise.

"They only like People with the blood of old Valyria" Ashara said smiling.

"My princess, I will stay here with you to guide you and protect you," Sir Arthur said with a respectful voice.

Daenerys smiled "Thank You, Ser Arthur," she said happily that he would stay.

"When you leave your grace I will come with you," Lady Kinvara said and left the room.

She looks at Ser Arthur "Do you think we can trust them?" Daenerys asked.

Ser Arthur thinks about it "I don't know I would say yes for now and I will let you know if I notice anything" Ser Arthur answered.

Daenerys starts petting Rhaegal "Ser Arthur can you talk to me about my brother Rhaegar?" Daenerys asked with a happy voice.

Ser Arthur smiled and nodded his head.

**Bran Stark III**

Bran looked at the crow on his shoulder, and the crow looked back. It had three eyes, and the third eye was full of terrible knowledge. Bran looked down. There was nothing below him now but snow and cold and death, a frozen wasteland where jagged blue-white spires of ice waited to embrace him. They flew up at him like spears. He saw the bones of a thousand other dreamers impaled upon their points. He was desperately afraid.

"Can a man still be brave if he's afraid?" he heard his own voice saying, small and far away.

And his father's voice replied to him. "That is the only time a man can be brave."

Now, Bran, the crow urged. Choose. Fly or die.

Death reached for him, screaming.

Bran spread his arms and flew.

Wings unseen drank the wind and filled and pulled him upward. The terrible needles of ice receded below him. The sky opened up above. Bran soared. It was better than climbing. It was better than anything. The world grew small beneath him.

"I'm flying!" he cried out in delight.

I've noticed, said the three-eyed crow. It took to the air, flapping its wings in his face, slowing him, blinding him. He faltered in the air as its pinions beat against his cheeks. Its beak stabbed at him fiercely, and Bran felt a sudden blinding pain in the middle of his forehead, between his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he shrieked.

The crow opened its beak and cawed at him, a shrill scream of fear, and the grey mists shuddered and swirled around him and ripped away like a veil, and he saw that the crow was a woman, a serving woman with long black hair, and he knew her from somewhere, from Winterfell, yes, that was it, he remembered her now, and then he realized that he was in Winterfell, in a bed high in some chilly tower room, and the black-haired woman dropped a basin of water to shatter on the floor and ran down the steps, shouting, "He's awake, he's awake, he's awake."

Bran touched his forehead, between his eyes. The place where the crow had pecked him was still burning, but there was nothing there, no blood, no wound. He felt weak and dizzy. He tried to get out of bed, but nothing happened.

And then there was movement beside the bed, and something landed lightly on his legs. He felt nothing. A pair of yellow eyes looked into his own, shining like the sun. The window was open and it was cold in the room, but the warmth that came off the wolf enfolded him like a hot bath. His pup, Bran realized . . . or was it? He was so big now. He reached out to pet him, his hand trembling like a leaf.

When his brother Robb burst into the room, breathless from his dash up the tower steps, the dire wolf was licking Bran's face. Bran looked up calmly. "His name is Summer," he said.

**Varys Blackfyre II**

"Nonononono," he said angrily, he read and reread the letter but couldn't believe it, it was enough that the damn Targaryen girl had disappeared out of thin air but now Khal Drogo wants to conquer Pentos for thinking that we lied to him.

This could destroy anything, Illyrio might lose a lot of his gold if the Dothraki take Pentos Varys thought worried for his friend.

Everything was coming together as they planned, Viserys would come to Westeros with Dothraki savages and then his nephew will come as a hero and be accepted by everyone as Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, their plan to finally take The Throne would succeed but now everything was thrown out of the window.

His friend had sent a letter asking what to do with the mad Viserys, Varys himself wasn't sure what to do with him.

They might still need him so he sends a letter saying to keep him alive for now.

Varys had told his little birds to find out where Daenerys Targaryen was but all he found out was that a ship left for Braavos which confused Varys, he didn't know if that's where she was but he will find her soon.

Then his mind went back to the Bastard of Winterfell, Varys had sent little birds to find anyone except Lord Stark that knew if the bastard was truly a bastard or what he feared that he might be.

Within a week he finds out that Lord Howland Reed should know the truth but that was a problem, Greywater by The Sea was a castle that moves and surrounded by forest hard to pass, his little birds would surely get lost and never return and even if somehow they reached the castle, he was sure that Lord Reed would not just speak that kind of information out loud for his little birds to hear.

No, he needed to find someone else, he sends spies to Starfall in hopes that they find useful information but so far no response from any of them.

He looks outside the window and then he sees it in the sky, A Red Comet.

Perhaps this will be an interesting day Varys though closing the window and leaving the room.

Varys wasn't sure what that comet meant but he heard before that the comet was a sign that Dragons have Returned.

Varys didn't know if that's what that comet truly meant but if the dragons truly have returned then he would make sure for them to belong to Daemon Blackfyre.

**Ned Stark VII**

He woke up alone, they were far from the North but Ned felt very cold without his wife in bed with him.

His mind was full, he still remembered Arya crying last night when he told her what happened to Butcher's boy, Cut almost in half like he was some kind of animal Ned thought disgusted.

He knew very well who ordered the boy to be killed, he couldn't understand how Robert's son could be so ruthless, he knew very well that what Arya said was the truth and it hurt him to admit that the boy either needed to change or should never become king.

When he told Arya and Sansa that Lady had run away he was surprised to see that Sansa looked like she had already known that while Arya starts jumping around happy but all that happiness died down when he told him about Mycah.

Arya then started screaming at Sansa calling her a liar, it was very hard for Ned to separate them, in the end, he forced them to sleep in separate rooms.

His mind then went back to Jon, he had failed him, he still remembered the look Jon gave him when he left.

Ned knew Jon might never truly forgive him and he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Ned knew Ser Barristan and Benjen might convince him to go for the throne.

He didn't want that, he didn't want war, he hoped that Jon doesn't go for the war and just stands down but he wasn't sure anymore.

Will Jon even stay with them anymore? Will he leave to find his uncle and aunt? Ned had so many questions in his head.

He gets up and leaves the room to check on his girls, he walks to their room and notices the cold glares from the Lannister soldiers.

He knocks "Come in" he heard the voice of Sansa, he gets inside and sees her with a sad face.

"Sansa," Ned said, he sees Septa Mordana was inside too teaching her how to stitch.

"Good morning father" she responded with a soulless tone.

"Lady Sansa be more respectful," Septa Mordana said harshly with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm sorry" Sansa responded with the same tone. Ned could see she was in no mood to stitch.

"Where's Arya?" Ned asked looking at Septa Mordana, Ned noticed the anger in Sansa's face when he mentioned Arya.

"She's in her room my lord, she didn't want to leave" Septa Mordana answered respectfully.

"Sansa comes, I want us to eat together," Ned said, Sansa just nods and follows him outside the room.

Ned reaches Arya's room and opens the door to find her laying in her bed with red eyes from crying.

"Arya," Ned said softly walking to her but she didn't look at him almost like he wasn't there.

"Arya come I want you to eat with me and Sansa," Ned said and noticed Arya's fist closing and her anger showing in her face "Is all Her fault, she's a Lying Cunt" Arya screamed at him.

Ned was shocked by her words "Arya Stark, don't forget you're talking about your sister, you're family and family always sticks together no matter what" Ned yelled at her.

Arya looked shocked by his outburst "Mycah is all her fault, he didn't do anything I asked him to spar with me" she said crying.

"Now Nymeria is not here anymore, I have no one to spend time with and Jon won't come for at least another month," Arya said hitting the bed with her fist.

If he will ever come Ned thought sadly still remembering that look of hatred and betrayal.

"I'm sure he will come soon," Ned said trying to make her feel better, he reaches out his hand for her to grab, she looks at him and grabs his hand and they leave the room and go to his room to eat.

"Bring food for me and my girls," Ned said to one of the servants "Yes my lord" he responded and walks away.

"What did the Queen said about Lady?" Sansa asked looking at him and avoiding Arya as much as possible.

"The Queen said I let it go away but the king backed me up and in the end, she left the room furious" Ned responded.

He saw Arya rolling her eyes while Sansa looked displeased.

The food came and they ate together barely anyone said anything.

**After 3 Days**

It has been two days since the red comet appeared in the sky, When Arya saw it she said that it was a sign that Dragons have returned but Ned told her to keep quiet and not talk about it with anyone.

The comet was very beautiful but Nes hoped that it didn't appear because of what Arya said.

Ned was afraid of what would happen if Viserys Targaryen or ... Jon got a dragon.

He wasn't sure what Jon would do with a dragon, they were creatures of magic with a lot of power for anyone who could control.

No one should ever be able to wield that kind of power, they're power of destruction and with them, you could make the whole world bow to you.

Eddard Stark rode through the towering bronze doors of the Red Keep sore, tired, hungry, and irritable. He was still ahorse, dreaming of a long hot soak, a roast fowl, and a featherbed when the king's steward told him that Grand Maester Pycelle had convened an urgent meeting of the small council. The honor of the Hand's presence was requested as soon as it was convenient. "It will be convenient on the morrow," Ned snapped as he dismounted.

The steward bowed very low. "I shall give the councillors your regrets, my lord."

"No, damn it," Ned said. It would not do to offend the council before he had even begun. "I will see them. Pray give me a few moments to change into something more presentable."

"Yes, my lord," the steward said. "We have given you Lord Arryn's former chambers in the Tower of the Hand, if it please you. I shall have your things taken there."

"My thanks," Ned said as he ripped off his riding gloves and tucked them into his belt. The rest of his household was coming through the gate behind him. Ned saw Vayon Poole, his own steward, and called out. "It seems the council has urgent need of me. See that my daughters find their bedchambers, and tell Jory to keep them there. Arya is not to go exploring." Poole bowed. Ned turned back to the royal steward. "My wagons are still straggling through the city. I shall need appropriate garments."

"It will be my great pleasure," the steward said.

And so Ned had come striding into the council chambers, bone-tired and dressed in borrowed clothing, to find four members of the small council waiting for him.

The chamber was richly furnished. Myrish carpets covered the floor instead of rushes, and in one corner a hundred fabulous beasts cavorted in bright paints on a carved screen from the Summer Isles. The walls were hung with tapestries from Norvos and Qohor and Lys, and a pair of Valyrian sphinxes flanked the door, eyes of polished garnet smoldering in black marble faces.

The councillor Ned liked least, the eunuch Varys, accosted him the moment he entered. "Lord Stark, I was grievous sad to hear about your troubles on the kingsroad. We have all been visiting the sept to light candles for Prince Joffrey. I pray for his recovery." His hand left powder stains on Ned's sleeve, and he smelled as foul and sweet as flowers on a grave.

"Your gods have heard you," Ned replied, cool yet polite. "The prince grows stronger every day." He disentangled himself from the eunuch's grip and crossed the room to where Lord Renly stood by the screen, talking quietly with a short man who could only be Littlefinger. Renly had been a boy of eight when Robert won the throne, but he had grown into a man so like his brother that Ned found it disconcerting. Whenever he saw him, it was as if the years had slipped away and Robert stood before him, fresh from his victory on the Trident.

"I see you have arrived safely, Lord Stark," Renly said.

"And you as well," Ned replied. "You must forgive me, but sometimes you look the very image of your brother Robert."

"A poor copy," Renly said with a shrug.

"Though much better dressed," Littlefinger quipped. "Lord Renly spends more on clothing than half the ladies of the court."

It was true enough. Lord Renly was in dark green velvet, with a dozen golden stags embroidered on his doublet. A cloth-of-gold half cape was draped casually across one shoulder, fastened with an emerald brooch. "There are worse crimes," Renly said with a laugh. "The way you dress, for one."

Littlefinger ignored the jibe. He eyed Ned with a smile on his lips that bordered on insolence. "I have hoped to meet you for some years, Lord Stark. No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me to you." Littlefinger said with a cocky smile.

"She has," Ned replied with a chill in his voice. The sly arrogance of the comment rankled him. "I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well."

Renly Baratheon laughed. Varys shuffled over to listen.

"Rather too well," Littlefinger said. "I still carry a token of his esteem. Did Brandon speak of me too?"

"Often, and with some heat," Ned said, hoping that would end it. He had no patience with this game they played, this dueling with words.

"I should have thought that heat ill suits you Starks," Littlefinger said. "Here in the south, they say you are all made of ice, and melt when you ride below the Neck."

"I do not plan on melting soon, Lord Baelish. You may count on it." Ned moved to the council table and said, "Maester Pycelle, I trust you are well."

The Grand Maester smiled gently from his tall chair at the foot of the table. "Well enough for a man of my years, my lord," he replied, "yet I do tire easily, I fear." Wispy strands of white hair fringed the broad bald dome of his forehead above a kindly face. His maester's collar was no simple metal choker such as Luwin wore, but two dozen heavy chains wound together into a ponderous metal necklace that covered him from throat to breast. The links were forged of every metal known to man: black iron and red gold, bright copper and dull lead, steel and tin and pale silver, brass and bronze and platinum. Garnets and amethysts and black pearls adorned the metalwork, and here and there an emerald or ruby. "Perhaps we might begin soon," the Grand Maester said, hands knitting together atop his broad stomach. "I fear I shall fall asleep if we wait much longer."

"As you will." The king's seat sat empty at the head of the table, the crowned stag of Baratheon embroidered in gold thread on its pillows. Ned took the chair beside it, as the right hand of his king. "My lords," he said formally, "I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

"You are the King's Hand," Varys said. "We serve at your pleasure, Lord Stark."

As the others took their accustomed seats, it struck Eddard Stark forcefully that he did not belong here, in this room, with these men. He remembered what Robert had told him in the crypts below Winterfell. I am surrounded by flatterers and fools, the king had insisted. Ned looked down the council table and wondered which were the flatterers and which the fools. He thought he knew already. "We are but five," he pointed out.

"Lord Stannis took himself to Dragonstone not long after the king went north," Varys said, "and I heard our dear Ser Barristan went to the wall with that Bastard of yours very interesting," Varys said with a face that could mean a million things. Ned's blood runs cold as ice looking at Lord Varys.

"Perhaps we had the best wait for the king to join us," Ned suggested.

Renly Baratheon laughed aloud. "If we wait for my brother to grace us with his royal presence, it could be a long sit."

"Our good King Robert has many cares," Varys said. "He entrusts some small matters to us, to lighten his load."

"What Lord Varys means is that all this business of coin and crops and justice bores my royal brother to tears," Lord Renly said, "so it falls to us to govern the realm. He does send us a command from time to time." He drew a tightly rolled paper from his sleeve and laid it on the table. "This morning he commanded me to ride ahead with all haste and ask Grand Maester Pycelle to convene this council at once. He has an urgent task for us."

Littlefinger smiled and handed the paper to Ned. It bore the royal seal. Ned broke the wax with his thumb and flattened the letter to consider the king's urgent command, reading the words with mounting disbelief. Was there no end to Robert's folly? And to do this in his name, that was salt in the wound. "Gods be good," he swore.

"What Lord Eddard means to say," Lord Renly announced, "is that His Grace instructs us to stage a great tournament in honor of his appointment as the Hand of the King."

"How much?" asked Littlefinger, mildly.

Ned read the answer off the letter. "Forty thousand golden dragons to the champion. Twenty thousand to the man who comes second, another twenty to the winner of the melee, and ten thousand to the victor of the archery competition."

"Ninety thousand gold pieces," Littlefinger sighed. "And we must not neglect the other costs. Robert will want a prodigious feast. That means cooks, carpenters, serving girls, singers, jugglers, fools . . . "

"Fools we have in plenty," Lord Renly said.

Grand Maester Pycelle looked to Littlefinger and asked, "Will the treasury bear the expense?"

"What treasury is that?" Littlefinger replied with a twist of his mouth. "Spare me the foolishness, Maester. You know as well as I that the treasury has been empty for years. I shall have to borrow the money. No doubt the Lannisters will be accommodating. We owe Lord Tywin some three million dragons at present, what matter another hundred thousand?"

Ned was stunned. "Are you claiming that the Crown is three million gold pieces in debt?"

"The Crown is more than six million gold pieces in debt, Lord Stark. The Lannisters are the biggest part of it, but we have also borrowed from Lord Tyrell, the Iron Bank of Braavos, and several Tyroshi trading cartels. Of late I've had to turn to the Faith. The High Septon haggles worse than a Dornish fishmonger."

Ned was aghast. "Aerys Targaryen left a treasury flowing with gold. How could you let this happen?" Ned almost yelled at them but was trying very hard to not lose patience.

Littlefinger gave a shrug. "The master of coin finds the money. The king and the Hand spend it."

"I will not believe that Jon Arryn allowed Robert to beggar the realm," Ned said hotly.

Grand Maester Pycelle shook his great bald head, his chains clinking softly. "Lord Arryn was a prudent man, but I fear that His Grace does not always listen to wise counsel."

"My royal brother loves tournaments and feasts," Renly Baratheon said, "and he loathes what he calls 'counting coppers.' "

"I will speak with His Grace," Ned said. "This tourney is an extravagance the realm cannot afford."

"Speak to him as you will," Lord Renly said, "we had still best make our plans."

"Another day," Ned said. Perhaps too sharply, from the looks they gave him. He would have to remember that he was no longer in Winterfell, where only the king stood higher; here, he was but first among equals. "Forgive me, my lords," he said in a softer tone. "I am tired. Let us call a halt for today and resume when we are fresher." He did not ask for their consent, but stood abruptly, nodded at them all, and made for the door.

Outside, wagons and riders were still pouring through the castle gates, and the yard was a chaos of mud and horseflesh and shouting men. The king had not yet arrived, he was told. Since the ugliness on the Trident, the Starks and their household had ridden well ahead of the main column, the better to separate themselves from the Lannisters and the growing tension. Robert had hardly been seen; the talk was he was traveling in the huge wheelhouse, drunk as often as not. If so, he might be hours behind, but he would still be here too soon for Ned's liking. He had only to look at Sansa's face to feel the rage twisting inside him once again. The last fortnight of their journey had been a misery. Arya was lost after she heard what had happened to her butcher's boy. Sansa cried herself to sleep saying that it was Arya's fault that she didn't have Lady close anymore, Arya brooded silently all day long, and Eddard Stark dreamed of a frozen hell reserved for the Starks of Winterfell.

**Jaime Lannister VI**

He heard from a furious Cersei who came to him screaming like a madwoman, she told him what had happened and what Joffrey said how it happened. Jaime fought the urge to roll his eyes when he heard how it happened according to Joffrey. Jaime didn't bother to ask how Arya Stark said that things happened, he knew Joffrey was lying.

She told him how he must have let the beast escape and didn't wanted to kill the beast.

Jaime wasn't sure for that part but when he heard from The Hound what he did to the butcher's boy made him sick.

It took him two days but he heard from Renly Baratheon of all people how it actually happened, that made Jaime furious, attacking the kid for no reason and then tell your sworn shield to cut him in pieces like he was some pig.

The hound starts laughing when he arrived in the part when he sends the body back to his father but not before Joffrey had a look at the body, Jaime asked what Joffrey did when he saw it. The Hound looked surprised but answered, "He laughs and kick the body" that was his answer. Then The Hound starts laughing when he mentioned that The Butcher thought that in the clothes full of blood was a pig only to see it was his son.

All this made Jaime sick, it was one thing to attack the kid but then kill the boy and try to gut Lady Arya, that made Jaime furious Just what kind of kid is he Jaime asked himself and thinking if this was his punishment.

Jaime ruined his honor for the rest of his life, called The Kingslayer just for his son to be Aerys Targaryen reborn or maybe worse if that was even possible.

How much Jaime would want right now for Tyrion or Ser Barristan to be here. Trying to talk to Cersei about Joffrey always fell on deaf ears.

Jaime wasn't sure what to do, and he had no one to help him what to do, he hated to admit but he knew the kind of Joffrey would never change, they would just become more of who they truly are.

One thing Jaime was sure of was that If Joffrey takes the Throne, he will be Aerys reborn, First Robert starves The Kingdom with his reckless spending and now we will have Aerys come again, which is worse Jaime thought to himself with a chuckle.

Two days before they reached Kings Landing he saw it high in the sky, a red comet, It was very beautiful to look at, he didn't know what it meant and he was sure that Tyrion would know what it meant.

They finally reached Kings Landing, after spending his day in his work as a King's Guard he threw himself in the bed to sleep like a deadman.

' _He saw them too. They were armored all in snow, it seemed to him, and ribbons of mist swirled back from their shoulders. The visors of their helms were closed, but Jaime Lannister did not need to look upon their faces to know them._

_Five had been his brothers. Oswell Whent and Jon Darry. Lewyn Martell, a prince of Dorne. The White Bull, Gerold Hightower. Ser Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning. And beside them, crowned in mist and grief with his long hair streaming behind him, rode Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and rightful heir to the Iron Throne._

_"You don't frighten me," he called, turning as they split to either side of him. He did not know which way to face. "I will fight you one by one or all together."_

_"You swore an oath to keep them safe," Rhaegar said._

_"We all swore oaths," said Ser Arthur Dayne, so sadly._

_The shades dismounted from their ghostly horses. When they drew their longswords, it made not a sound. "He was going to burn the city," Jaime said. "To leave The City only ashes."_

_"He was your king," said Darry._

_"You swore to keep him safe," said Whent._

_"And the children, them as well," said Prince Lewyn._

_Prince Rhaegar burned with a cold light, now white, now red, now dark. "I left my wife and children in your hands."_

_"I never thought he'd hurt them." Jaime's sword was burning less brightly now. "I was with the king . . ."_

_"Killing the king," said Ser Arthur._

_"Cutting his throat," said Prince Lewyn._

_"The king you had sworn to die for," said the White Bull._

_The fires that ran along the blade were guttering out, and Jaime remembered what Cersei had said. No. Terror closed a hand about his throat. Then his sword went dark, as the ghosts came rushing in._

_"No," he said, "no, no, no. Nooooooooo!"_ '

He woke up sweating and falls on the floor from the bed, he gets up and looks around and doesn't see anyone there, he was breathing heavily trying to calm himself.

He puts his hands on his face "Damn you father" Jaime said loudly.

Jaime was losing his mind, he couldn't understand why he kept having dreams of his failure to save Elia and her children, he was feeling more and more guilty for his biggest failure.

He was tired of people calling him a KingSlayer "I saved all of you" Jaime wanted to scream but he knew all that was in vain.

Robert was away and Cersei didn't call for him to see her in her chamber and for some reason, Jaime was happy for that.

He didn't know what to do but he knew he wanted to have a conversation with Ser Barristan and Prince Jon.

**Tyrion Lannister I**

Traveling to the wall was an event for the imp of Castely Rock.

The only thing that bothered him was the cold, the winds were getting colder and the ground was frozen, covered in snow.

Tyrion wasn't used to the cold and he could sometimes wonder how the brothers of The Night's Watch even survived at the wall.

Tyrion was sure he would have gone mad if he was stuck there, without a woman, and without a warm bed, he would die from cold before The Wildlings or The White Walkers killed him with their giant spiders.

Since he left Winterfell, he had noticed something was wrong with The Bastard of Winterfell. When he first heard him singing, he couldn't deny he was good at singing, and from what he saw when the bastard was sparing with Ser Barristan he knew he was good at fighting too.

But one thing which surprised Tyrion the most was his brother, the way how he talked about the bastard sometimes in Winterfell.

Tyrion wasn't sure why his brother Jaime would care about a Bastard.

Tyrion had studied the bastard all the time since they left Winterfell to see why his brother seemed to care for him, from the very beginning the bastard was shy or just didn't want people around him but during their road towards the wall.

The bastard seemed to be in a rage, his eyes were on fire almost all the time and he didn't look to want to talk with anyone, even with Ser Barristan or Benjen Stark.

Tyrion didn't know what could make him so mad but he felt bad for the bastard, his life was hard, looked down on by everyone, he knew that life very well.

He had tried to talk to him a few times but the bastard avoided him like he had some plague.

Then when The Wildlings attack, the bastard was fighting like a mad man, cutting them in pieces, Tyrion had heard that Starks were honorable but the way the bastard fought was anything but honorable.

When the fight ended he looked disappointed that it ended, he looked to want to fight more, he looked to have a fire inside him and wanting to spread it everywhere.

The bastard was getting better in sword fighting each day, Ser Barristan would train three times a day for two hours each time.

Then the red comet appeared in the sky, he couldn't deny it was very beautiful, he had read that the comet was a sign that the Dragons have returned.

But he still remembered Ser Barristan's face when he asked him what he knew about the comet.

' _Tyrion was looking at the red comet, "Lord Tyrion" he heard the voice of Ser Barristan, he looks at him as he was walking closer to him._

_"How can I help you Ser Barristan?" Tyrion responded taking a leather bottle filled with wine from the saddle of the horse._

_"What do you think that red comet means Lord Tyrion?" He asked looking up._

_"From what I have read the comet means they have returned, The Dragons have returned," Tyrion said with an exciting voice._

_Ser Barristan looks at him surprised but he didn't laugh, he looked to actually believing him "How that would be possible Lord Tyrion?" Ser Barristan asked and taking a glance at the Bastard who was looking at it as well while tying the horses._

_"I don't know Ser Barristan but that's what I read in a book" Tyrion responded._

_"They would be beautiful but terrifying creatures to see," Ser Barristan said and Tyrion chuckle at that._

_"You're right maybe the Targaryens beyond the Narrow Sea has hatch dragons" Tyrion suggested and Ser Barristan seems to be thinking about what he said._

_"Well let's talk later, we still have a long road ahead," Ser Barristan said and walks away from the bastard. '_

Tyrion couldn't understand why Ser Barristan was giving so much attention and he still remembered that Ser Barristan was more trying to protect the bastard from the wildlings rather than him.

He knew they were hiding something and he would find out about it.

**Catelyn Tully Stark III**

We will make King's Landing within the hour."

Catelyn turned away from the rail and forced herself to smile. "Your oarmen have done well by us, Captain. Each one of them shall have a silver stag, as a token of my gratitude."

Captain Moreo Turnitis favored her with a half bow. "You are far too generous, Lady Stark. The honor of carrying a great lady like yourself is all the reward they need."

But they'll take the silver anyway."

Moreo smiled. "As you say." He spoke the Common Tongue fluently, with only the slightest hint of a Tyroshi accent. He'd been plying the narrow sea for thirty years, he'd told her, as oarman, quartermaster, and finally captain of his own trading galleys. The Storm Dancer was his fourth ship, and his fastest, a two-masted galley of sixty oars.

She had certainly been the fastest of the ships available in WhiteHarbor when Catelyn and Ser Rodrik Cassel had arrived after their headlong gallop downriver. The Tyroshi were notorious for their avarice, and Ser Rodrik had argued for hiring a fishing sloop out of the Three Sisters, but Catelyn had insisted on the galley. It was good that she had. The winds had been against them much of the voyage, and without the galley's oars they'd still be beating their way past the Fingers, instead of skimming toward King's Landing and journey's end.

So close, she thought. Beneath the linen bandages, her fingers still throbbed where the dagger had bitten. The pain was her scourge, Catelyn felt, lest she forget. She could not bend the last two fingers on her left hand, and the others would never again be dexterous. Yet that was a small enough price to pay for Bran's life.

Ser Rodrik chose that moment to appear on deck. "My good friend," said Moreo through his forked green beard. The Tyroshi loved bright colors, even in their facial hair. "It is so fine to see you looking better."

"Yes," Ser Rodrik agreed. "I haven't wanted to die for almost two days now." He bowed to Catelyn. "My lady."

He was looking better. A shade thinner than he had been when they set out from WhiteHarbor, but almost himself again. The strong winds in the Bite and the roughness of the narrow sea had not agreed with him, and he'd almost gone over the side when the storm seized them unexpectedly off Dragonstone, yet somehow he had clung to a rope until three of Moreo's men could rescue him and carry him safely below decks.

"The captain was just telling me that our voyage is almost at an end," she said.

Ser Rodrik managed a wry smile. "So soon?" He looked odd without his great white side whiskers; smaller somehow, less fierce, and ten years older. Yet back on the Bite it had seemed prudent to submit to a crewman's razor, after his whiskers had become hopelessly befouled for the third time while he leaned over the rail and retched into the swirling winds.

"I will leave you to discuss your business," Captain Moreo said. He bowed and took his leave of them.

The galley skimmed the water like a dragonfly, her oars rising and falling in perfect time. Ser Rodrik held the rail and looked out over the passing shore. "I have not been the most valiant of protectors."

Catelyn touched his arm. "We are here, Ser Rodrik, and safely. That is all that truly matters." Her hand groped beneath her cloak, her fingers stiff and fumbling. The dagger was still at her side. She found she had to touch it now and then, to reassure herself. "Now we must reach the king's master-at-arms, and pray that he can be trusted."

"Ser Aron Santagar is a vain man, but an honest one." Ser Rodrik's hand went to his face to stroke his whiskers and discovered once again that they were gone. He looked nonplussed. "He may know the blade, yes . . . but, my lady, the moment we go ashore we are at risk. And there are those at court who will know you on sight."

Catelyn's mouth grew tight. "Littlefinger," she murmured. His face swam up before her; a boy's face, though he was a boy no longer. His father had died several years before, so he was Lord Baelish now, yet still they called him Littlefinger. Her brother Edmure had given him that name, long ago at Riverrun. His family's modest holdings were on the smallest of the Fingers, and Petyr had been slight and short for his age.

Ser Rodrik cleared his throat. "Lord Baelish once, ah . . . " His thought trailed off uncertainly in search of the polite word.

Catelyn was past delicacy. "He was my father's ward. We grew up together in Riverrun. I thought of him as a brother, but his feelings for me were . . . more than brotherly. When it was announced that I was to wed Brandon Stark, Petyr challenged for the right to my hand. It was madness. Brandon was twenty, Petyr scarcely fifteen. I had to beg Brandon to spare Petyr's life. He let him off with a scar. Afterward my father sent him away. I have not seen him since." She lifted her face to the spray, as if the brisk wind could blow the memories away. "He wrote to me at Riverrun after Brandon was killed, but I burned the letter unread. By then I knew that Ned would marry me in his brother's place."

Ser Rodrik's fingers fumbled once again for nonexistent whiskers. "Littlefinger sits on the small council now."

"I knew he would rise high," Catelyn said. "He was always clever, even as a boy, but it is one thing to be clever and another to be wise. I wonder what the years have done to him."

High overhead, the far-eyes sang out from the rigging. Captain Moreo came scrambling across the deck, giving orders, and all around them the Storm Dancer burst into frenetic activity as King's Landing slid into view atop its three high hills.

Three hundred years ago, Catelyn knew, those heights had been covered with forest, and only a handful of fisherfolk had lived on the north shore of the Blackwater Rush where that deep, swift river flowed into the sea. Then Aegon the Conqueror had sailed from Dragonstone. It was here that his army had put ashore, and there on the highest hill that he built his first crude redoubt of wood and earth.

Now the city covered the shore as far as Catelyn could see; manses and arbors and granaries, brick storehouses and timbered inns and merchant's stalls, taverns and graveyards and brothels, all piled one on another. She could hear the clamor of the fish market even at this distance. Between the buildings were broad roads lined with trees, wandering crookback streets, and alleys so narrow that two men could not walk abreast. Visenya's hill was crowned by the Great Sept of Baelor with its seven crystal towers. Across the city on the hill of Rhaenys stood the blackened walls of the Dragonpit, its huge dome collapsing into ruin, its bronze doors closed now for a century. The Street of the Sisters ran between them, straight as an arrow. The city walls rose in the distance, high and strong.

A hundred quays lined the waterfront, and the harbor was crowded with ships. Deepwater fishing boats and river runners came and went, ferrymen poled back and forth across the Blackwater Rush, trading galleys unloaded goods from Braavos and Pentos and Lys. Catelyn spied the queen's ornate barge, tied up beside a fat-bellied whaler from the Port of Ibben, its hull black with tar, while upriver a dozen lean golden warships rested in their cribs, sails furled and cruel iron rams lapping at the water.

And above it all, frowning down from Aegon's high hill, was the Red Keep; seven huge drum-towers crowned with iron ramparts, an immense grim barbican, vaulted halls and covered bridges, barracks and dungeons and granaries, massive curtain walls studded with archers' nests, all fashioned of pale red stone. Aegon the Conqueror had commanded it built. His son Maegor the Cruel had seen it completed. Afterward he had taken the heads of every stonemason, woodworker, and builder who had labored on it. Only the blood of the dragon would ever know the secrets of the fortress the Dragonlords had built, he vowed.

Yet now the banners that flew from its battlements were golden, not black, and where the three-headed dragon had once breathed fire, now pranced the crowned stag of House Baratheon.

A high-masted swan ship from the Summer Isles was beating out from port, its white sails huge with wind. The Storm Dancer moved past it, pulling steadily for shore.

"My lady," Ser Rodrik said, "I have thought on how best to proceed while I lay abed. You must not enter the castle. I will go in your stead and bring Ser Aron to you in some safe place."

She studied the old knight as the galley drew near to a pier. Moreo was shouting in the vulgar Valyrian of the Free Cities. "You would be as much at risk as I would."

Ser Rodrik smiled. "I think not. I looked at my reflection in the water earlier and scarcely recognized myself. My mother was the last person to see me without whiskers, and she is forty years dead. I believe I am safe enough, my lady."

Moreo bellowed a command. As one, sixty oars lifted from the river, then reversed and backed water. The galley slowed. Another shout. The oars slid back inside the hull. As they thumped against the dock, Tyroshi seamen leapt down to tie up. Moreo came bustling up, all smiles. "King's Landing, my lady, as you did command, and never has a ship made a swifter or surer passage. Will you be needing assistance to carry your things to the castle?"

"We shall not be going to the castle. Perhaps you can suggest an inn, someplace clean and comfortable and not too far from the river."

The Tyroshi fingered his forked green beard. "Just so. I know of several establishments that might suit your needs. Yet first, if I may be so bold, there is the matter of the second half of the payment we agreed upon. And of course the extra silver you were so kind as to promise. Sixty stags, I believe it was."

"For the oarmen," Catelyn reminded him.

"Oh, of a certainty," said Moreo. "Though perhaps I should hold it for them until we return to Tyrosh. For the sake of their wives and children. If you give them the silver here, my lady, they will dice it away or spend it all for a night's pleasure."

"There are worse things to spend money on," Ser Rodrik put in. "Winter is coming."

"A man must make his own choices," Catelyn said. "They earned the silver. How they spend it is no concern of mine."

"As you say, my lady," Moreo replied, bowing and smiling.

Just to be sure, Catelyn paid the oarmen herself, a stag to each man, and a copper to the two men who carried their chests halfway up Visenya's hill to the inn that Moreo had suggested. It was a rambling old place on Eel Alley. The woman who owned it was a sour crone with a wandering eye who looked them over suspiciously and bit the coin that Catelyn offered her to make sure it was real. Her rooms were large and airy, though, and Moreo swore that her fish stew was the most savory in all the Seven Kingdoms. Best of all, she had no interest in their names. She now needed to give Ned the news.

**Jon Snow XIII**

"Who are you?" The guard of The Nights Watch asked looking at them.

They were just outside the gates of Castle Black, Aemon was looking at the castle and noticed that it was a ruin.

It looked like a castle ready to crumble in any moment, "I'm Benjen Stark or have you gone blind" Benjen said harshly.

The soldier looks at him "Welcome back" the soldier said and turns his head to the gate "Open The Gate" he shouted and the gates slowly open.

They slowly walk inside and Aemon sees a training yard, there were some dummies there to train, there was some man there training by another man who was looking at them with an unpleasant look.

Then he notices Ser Barristan right beside Aemon, his face becomes furious and starts walking towards them, looking ready to kill someone.

Ser Barristan notices him too "Is been a long time Ser Barristan The Traitor" the man said with a mocking tone.

Ser Barristan looked ready to respond "Leave him alone Ser Alliser, we have guests," Uncle Benjen said looking at him then at Lord Tyrion.

"The imp of Castely Rock and the Bastard son of The Honorable Ned Stark," Ser Alliser said with the same mocking tone.

Aemon and the others jump from their horse, Ser Barristan takes a step forward with his hand on the hilt of the sword.

Ser Alliser looks at him disgusted and not afraid "Look at you now, protecting imps, bastards, and pigs who act like kings" He said taking a step forward.

For a moment Aemon thought they would fight "Ser Alliser go back to your post" he heard a commanding voice shouting at them.

Aemon looks up and sees an old man but with a good build body walking downstairs.

"Lord Commander is good to see you again," Uncle Benjen said with a smile.

"Benjen is good to see you" he greeted him and then looks at him and then at Tyrion Lannister.

Then he looks at Ser Allister, he doesn't say anything and just walks back to the others who were training.

"You must be Ser Barristan The Bold," he said with a small smile and reach out his hand and Ser Barristan shakes his hand.

"Lord Commander Joer Mormont," Benjen said.

"You're here to join," he asked looking at him but Aemon shook his head "No, Lord Commander, I just wanted to see the wall" Aemon answered with a respectful tone.

He looked a bit disappointed "Very well you're welcome to stay here for a week" The lord commander said then looks at Lord Tyrion.

"Edd prepares rooms for our guests," he said to a boy who bowed his head and left.

"Can I have a warm place close to a fire?" Lord Tyrion said walking closer to The Lord Commander.

"Of course Lord Tyrion, follow me," he said and starts walking towards the stairs which lead inside the castle.

Everyone follows him but he didn't care to follow him "Lord Commander, do you have a master here?" Aemon asked taking a glance from Ser Barristan and Uncle Benjen.

He turns to him "Yes, why?" He asked.

"I need to see the master, my throat is hurting" Aemon answered.

Lord Commander looks at him for a second "Brother Benjen shows Jon to the Master" He said and Uncle Benjen makes a move with his head to follow him.

He follows him to a door close to where the others were, his uncle knocks on the door, “Come in” Aemon heard an old voice.

Uncle Benjen opens the door and walks inside, Aemon follows him and looks at his great uncle.

It took all for Aemon to not hug him and tell him everything “Master Aemon” Uncle Benjen greeted him with a smile.

“Brother Benjen, who’s your friend?” He asked looking at him.

Aemon could swear that his uncle could see “My name is Ae... Jon Snow” he said with a genuine smile.

The master smiled “What can I do for you young man?” He asked with a kind voice.

Benjen looks at him and leaves the room and closes the door. Aemon sits in the chair in front of the table, he was looking at his uncle.

“Master Aemon I know is hard for you to believe,” Aemon said but the old uncle chuckle at that.

“I have seen many things in my life young man” he responded with the same kind tone.

“Master, you might know me as Jon Snow, the Bastard of Eddard Stark but that’s not true, my mother was Lyanna Stark and my father was Rhaegar Targaryen, my real name is Aemon Targaryen,” He said and hoping his uncle would believe him.

The old master gasped and for a moment Aemon was afraid the master’s heart stopped but then the master reaches out his hand “Can I?” He asked kindly, Aemon moves his head forward and his uncle touches his cheek, his jaw, his hair, and jawline, his uncle smiles ”Your hair and eyes?” He asked happily.

“Dark Hair like my mother and purple eyes like my father” Aemon answered and now his uncle had a big smile on his face.

“Is good to see you nephew, you have your father jaw and cheekbones” he said and Aemon holds his uncle’s hand.

“Is good to see you too, my great uncle” Aemon said.

“Same here Young Aemon, now give your old uncle a hug,” he said and Aemon gets up and hugs his uncle.

They stay like that for some moments and Aemon walks back to his chair “I have been expecting you” His uncle said and Aemon was surprised.

“What do you mean uncle?” He asked and the smile of his uncle grow.

“We have a lot to talk about”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think about this chapter in the comments.


	20. The Forgotten Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannibal I

**Cannibal I**

The Cannibal was black as coal, with menacing green eyes. He was the largest and oldest of the wild dragons.

The Cannibal's exact age has not yet been stated. The wild dragon Sheepstealer is said to have hatched when the Old King was young - that is, early in the reign of Jaehaerys I Targaryen. The Cannibal is stated to have been the eldest and largest of the three wild dragons and was therefore even older than Sheepstealer. Some of the smallfolk of Dragonstone claimed that the Cannibal lived on the island even before the Targaryens arrived in 114 BC. If the Cannibal was from a different lineage of dragons altogether, that might have explained why it was so antagonistic to the other Targaryen Dragons.

The Cannibal was known to attack smaller dragons. He laired at the back of the Dragonmont, on its eastern side. Prior to the Dance of the Dragons, would-be dragon tamers had made attempts to ride him a dozen times, and his lair was littered with their bones. When Prince Jacaerys Velaryon called for Dragonriders in 129 AC, none of the dragon seeds who attempted to tame the wild dragons were foolish enough to disturb the Cannibal due to his reputation - and any who were did not return to tell the tale. However, when Silver Denys tried to master Sheepstealer, the dragon tore off his arm. As his sons struggled to staunch his wound, the Cannibal descended on them, drove off Sheepstealer, and devoured Silver Denys and his sons.

In 130 AC, when the carcass of the Grey Ghost was discovered at the Dragonmont's base, burned and broken, torn apart and partially devoured, Dragonstone's castellan Ser Robert Quince was quick to name the Cannibal as the killer. Some fisherfolk began to worry that the dragon would attack them as well and urged Ser Robert to send knights to kill the Cannibal. He refused, reasoning that if they left the dragon alone he would not bother them, and forbade fishing in the waters to the east of the Dragonmont, where Grey Ghost's body had been found. However, Lady Baela Targaryen was not satisfied with this explanation and proposed to discover the truth herself, as she had no fear of the Cannibal, and her dragon Moondancer could outfly him. But Ser Robert barred her from taking the risk and confined Baela to her chambers.

The Cannibal was one of the four dragons that survived the Dance of the Dragons but vanished after the war.

In 132 AC, it was said that during the burial at sea of Corlys Velaryon, the Cannibal took wing and flew to salute the deceased.

Since he hatched he felt Alone, the world was beautiful and full of other dragons, he had seen other dragons have riders and friends.

He had waited to find his rider but every time any man tried he could feel none of them was his rider, many tried and he even burned some of them.

He couldn’t understand why he couldn’t have a connection with anyone, yet at the same time, he knew he would meet his rider someday.

He couldn’t understand why but he never felt any connection with any of the dragons, he knew he was different from them, therefore he had no problem eating other dragons.

Unlike other dragons, the cold didn’t bother him, the other dragons felt nothing to him, he always felt stronger than them.

After The War of Dragons he left in search of a rider, he looked for a long time around the world even as far as the Secret Lands of Asshai but he never felt anyone anywhere.

Yet after so many years of search, he never found anyone and just give up on his search for his rider and hide from the world.

All of that changed 14 years ago, for a moment Cannibal felt something, he couldn’t understand why but he felt someone, but the connection was very weak and he didn’t know where this connection came from.

On that day he let out a loud happy roar in the sky and waited until the connection became stronger.

But the connection wasn’t getting stronger, the years went by and the connection was weak and even getting weaker, he couldn’t understand why that could happen.

After waiting for so many years, he felt the connection getting stronger and stronger until one night, he felt him and told him to find him.

The connection got very strong 2 weeks ago when in his dreams he finally saw him, standing in front of him.

He didn’t knew why but his rider was very angry and he felt his anger and hatred, that filled the dragon with hatred to and wanting to burn everyone.

He felt the connection with him, but when the red comet appeared in the sky, he felt the magic returning and his connection was stronger than ever.

‘ _He saw him standing right in front of him, long dark hair and purple eyes, “Who are you?” He asked him._

_The little man didn’t look afraid of him, he was brave “My name is Aemon Targaryen” Aemon answered and Cannibal finally knew the name of his rider._

_The man walks closer “Find me in the lands of Shadows and Fire” Cannibal said and everything went dark. ‘_

When he opened his eyes, he saw the red comet in the sky, he finally knew where his rider was, he roars louder than ever before and starts flying in the sky.

_**I’m sorry for the short chapter.** _

_**But I’m recovering from a sickness, Stay Safe.** _


	21. Dragon Reborn Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow XIV  
> Bran Stark IV  
> Catelyn Tully Stark IV  
> Cersei Lannister I  
> Ned Stark VIII

_**My health is better now, I will update more often** _

**  
Jon Snow XIV**

He was looking at his uncle and Aemon said "What do you mean by that?" His uncle smiled.

"I saw a dream, a young man told me that you would come, he told me that you were the song of Ice and Fire" his uncle answered and Aemon was even more confused.

A Song of Ice and Fire? What does that mean?

Aemon asked himself, "What do you mean uncle?" He asked curious.

"There's a prophecy, that your father believed, he believed that his children would be, Azor Ahai reborn, a legendary warrior who would defeat the darkness and bring the dawn" his uncle answered, raising more questions.

Before he could ask again, his uncle continued.

"I don't know that much about prophecies, and I don't you should care that much either, but I believe you have some abilities Young Aemon" his uncle answered.

Aemon knew what he was talking about, he knew that he could warg into Ghost, he had tried a few more times, he was able to stay as him longer but he couldn't control any other animals except Ghost, he had tried a few birds but failed.

"I can warg, uncle" Aemon responded, he saw a smile grow in his uncle's face.

"That's good my boy, but be careful with that" his uncle warned him.

"I know uncle, lord Howland Reed told me to be careful, he trained for a few days but he will soon leave to return to Greywater" Aemon responded.

"That's good my boy, do you have anything else?" He asked with a kind voice that made Aemon like his uncle even more.

"Yes Uncle, I see strange dreams" Aemon answered.

He saw his uncle thinking about it and looks at him with a curious face "What do you mean? Like Dragon Dreams?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but I have seen a man in my dreams talking to me, I can never see his face but he has silver face and Red eyes" Aemon answered, telling what he remembered about his dreams.

He sees a look of shock in his uncle's face "Red eyes and silver hair, I don't think he had red eyes" Aemon answered not looking at his direction anymore.

"He? For who you're talking about?" Aemon asked.

"I'm talking about Brynden Rivers or Bloodraven" His uncle answered softly and Aemon gasped.

"He's alive but he must be very old" Aemon said shocked.

His uncle chuckle "Do I look young to you my boy?" He asked and Aemon laugh.

"You're right" he responded.

"Do you think he's the one talking in my dreams?" Aemon asked more like a statement.

"I'm not sure nephew but I don't know anyone else except him" his uncle answered but before he could ask again "Have you seen him recently?" His uncle asked.

Aemon shook his head "No, uncle, since the red comet appeared in the sky, I haven't seen him yet" he answered and getting up.

He walks over to a table and fills two glasses with water for his uncle and himself.

"Brother Benjen told me about the red comet" Aemon hands him the glass filled with water and his uncle drinks some water.

"Thank You my boy, now do you know what that comet means?" His uncle asked more interested.

"Tyrion Lannister said that is a sign that dragons have returned" Aemon responded still remembering his surprise when Barristan told him that dragons have returned according to Tyrion.

His uncle nods his head slowly "That's what it means my boy, dragons have returned and soon The Song of Dragons will be heard again around the world" his uncle answered happily and Aemon was surprised by the similarity of his answer with what The Black Dragon in his dreams said to him.

"How is that possible?" Aemon asked not because he didn't believe his uncle but more how could that happened after a century or more of people trying to bring back the dragons.

"I'm not sure my boy, our family tried many times to bring back the dragons, I'm sure you have heard of Aerion Brightflame, The Tragedy of Summerhall" his uncle answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Aemon had heard about The Tragedy of Summerhall, everyone had heard about it but he didn't knew who was Aerion Brightflame.

"Who was Aerion Brightflame?" Aemon asked.

"He was someone who drank wildfire hoping that he would turn into a dragon" his uncle answered.

Aemon didn't know what to make of it other than it was a stupid thing to do.

"Do you know the tragedy of summerhall my boy?" His uncle asked sadly.

"I know only that Aegon Targaryen The Fifth tried to hatch dragon eggs and burned the castle along with his heir Duncan Targaryen" Aemon answered.

"The Tragedy of Summerhall was what made your father Rhaegar have a life following prophecies" his uncle answered clearly sad.

Aemon looks at him "What do you mean?" He asked intrigued.

"I have to start from the beginning my boy" his uncle said a tear rolling down his cheek. He sigh heavily.

"From a young age, my brother Aegon V Targaryen or egg was fascinated with the possibility of hatching dragon eggs and bringing dragons back into the world. Aegon and my brother Aerion each possessed a dragon egg, his having been placed in his crib when he was a baby. As he grew older, this fascination grew into an obsession. It was not helped by Aegon's growing belief as the nobility resisted more and more of the reforms he was trying to implement to improve the lives of the smallfolk that, if he had dragons at his command, he would have the power he needed to force the nobility to comply with his wishes.

Years later, Aegon's son Prince Duncan Targaryen gave up his crown and married Jenny of Oldstones. Jenny was friendly with a woods witch whom she believed to be one of the Children of the Forest. This woods witch predicted that the Prince That Was Promised would be born to Aegon's grandchildren, Aerys and Rhaella. This led to their father Jaehaerys II arranging Aerys and Rhaella's unhappy marriage.

In 259 AC, Egg attempted to hatch the dragon eggs at Summerhall. The attempt went horribly wrong and a great fire broke out. All within were killed, including Egg and his son Duncan. Ser Duncan the Tall, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

Your father said in his many letters that Tragedy at Summerhall was no accident. He said that The Masters had something to do with That Tragedy.

The fate of the dragon eggs has never been stated, though the were likely destroyed when the ceiling collapsed.

The deaths that occurred at Summerhall were mourned throughout the realm. The song about Duncan and Jenny's love was born and is said, she went mad after the tragedy, she's said to dance with ghosts in what was left of Summerhall. Jaehaerys took the throne, but was heavily traumatized by the deaths of his father and older brother. He ruled for three years before dying prematurely. His son Aerys succeeded him.

Your father Rhaegar Targaryen was born on the same day that the tragedy took place. In his parents' eyes, the tragedy at Summerhall either heralded or directly contributed to Rhaegar's birth. He grew up having a complex fascination with Summerhall. He believed himself to The Prince That Was Promised, having been "born amidst smoke and salt". Here he was happiest, yet also saddened by the memory of the tragedy. He liked to visit by himself and sleep in the ruined hall of Summerhall beneath the moon and the stars. He would bring his harp on these visits and sing of the death of kings.

His uncle finished tears rolling down his cheek, Aemon moves and removes his tears with his hand.

"I'm sorry nephew I shoul" he was cut off by Aemon hugging him with his own tears in his eyes. His uncle hugs him back "Thank You young Aemon" his uncle said with a kind tone.

Aemon pulls back and smiles for his uncle "I wish I had known my father" Aemon answered.

His uncle removes all the tears from his face "I can give you the letters, he send me Aemon, I still have them" his uncle said and he gets shocked and happy.

"You have them" he said happily, his uncle nodded.

"Under that table, you should find a little hatch, open it and inside you should find it" his uncle said pointing a finger towards the place.

Aemon moves quickly and finds it, he opens it and sees a little box inside along with a sword.

He grabs the box and the sword.

"The sword?" He asked.

"Is Darksister my boy" he answered quickly.

He gasped and removes the fur covering the sword.

It was so beautiful, as beautiful as the sword he got in his mother's chest.

"Is very beautiful uncle Aemon" he said still not believing it.

He moves it around to look at it from different angles. "Is yours my boy" his uncle answered happily and with a hint of proudness.

Aemon looks at him in disbelief "Uncle, I can't th" "Is your my boy, Bloodraven left it here, I'm old to use swords, there's no one left my boy" he answered.

Aemon keeps silence for a moment "Thank You uncle Aemon" he said and put the sword back to the scabbard.

He sits again in front of his uncle "My father left a diary for me uncle" Aemon said opening the box and finding all the letters his father send to uncle Aemon.

"Have you read it?" His uncle asked.

"Not yet uncle, I plan to read it while I'm here, I don't want anyone to notice The Three Red Headed Dragon in the book and ask questions" Aemon answered and his uncle nodded in agreement.

"Uncle, in my dreams I see a black dragon with green eyes, he talks to me and says to find him in the lands of Shadows and Fire" Aemon said hoping his uncle knew what that meant.

His uncle thinks about it and there's silence for a few minutes "Do you see anything around the place in your dreams or just the dragon?" His uncle asked.

He thinks about it and remember the statues looking like dragons "I saw statues looking like dragons, they were very large" Aemon responded.

Aemon sees a hint of fear in his face but he quickly removes it "I think the dragon refers to Valyria" His uncle responded.

Aemon's eyes widened in shock "The Dragons tells me to go there but is that safe" Aemon asked thinking about all the stories he heard about Valyria.

"I don't think you should go nephew, that place is cursed, there were many people who went there and never returned, even Targaryens went there and didn't return, like Princess Aerea Targaryen" His uncle warmed him with a serious tone leaving no place for doubts.

"Who was she?" Aemon asked.

"She was a Targaryen princess who is said to have gone to Valyria, she disappeared for half a year, when she returned, she had a fever like nothing known before, some say that she begged for death, some even say there was something inside the body of the princess wanting to come out" His uncle answered sending shivers in Aemon's body.

"What should I do then?" Aemon asked still remembering the dragon telling him to go there.

"Aemon, listen to me, don't go there, if dragons truly have returned then I don't think you need to go there" his uncle answered holding his hands with his own and looking at him.

Aemon sigh "Very well I won't go" he responded not fully meant it.

His uncle seemed to have noticed that but didn't say anything against it.

"The dragon in your dreams, how does he look like?" His uncle asked taking a sip of water from the glass.

"He's very big, I would say almost as big as a castle, he has green eyes and is black as night" Aemon answered.

He saw his uncle looked surprised "Green eyes" he heard his uncle murmured under his breath.

He took another sip from the glass filled with water.

"I have read about a black dragon with green eyes, but I have read, he was a wild one, he had no rider and he even burned some people who tried to ride him, he disappeared after The Dance of Dragons" his uncle answered.

Aemon was surprised that no one had heard about that dragon before "Who?" Aemon asked.

"I'm talking about Cannibal, my boy" his uncle answered.

Aemon had never heard about that dragon before "Why Cannibal?" He asked.

His uncle rubs his chin "Because he ate other dragons, I have read that he ate dragon eggs and newborn dragons" his uncle answered.

Aemon couldn't understand why a dragon would eat other dragons, he didn't know that much about them but he didn't think that was something that dragons do "Did any other dragon do that?" He asked.

His uncle shook his head "No my boy, but from what I have heard and read, Cannibal was different from the others, some said that he was another type of dragon" he answered.

"Another type?" Aemon asked confused.

"Unlike other dragons, the cold didn't bother him, the dragons our house used, didn't like the cold and he never let anyone ride him" his uncle answered with a hint of happiness in his tone.

Aemon noticed that "Do you think he might be the dragon I will ride?" He asked and his uncle nodded his head with a smile.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"You're seeing dreams of him my boy, I have my reasons to believe he might be the dragon that you will ride" his uncle said.

Aemon wasn't sure about that but neither was his uncle.

"What do you think I should do uncle?" Aemon asked.

His uncle sigh, "I don't think you should go to Valyria my boy" he responded and Aemon didn't know what to say about it.

After a minute of silence "Will you go for the throne, young Aemon?" His uncle asked with a serious tone.

"Ser Barristan told me, what they did to my brother and sister and what they did to Elia Martell, they butchered like they were animals" he said raising his tone in the last part.

His uncle sigh "That's true and I know you're alone in this world, remember this young Aemon if you want to go for the Throne 'Kill The Boy Aemon Targaryen and let the dragon be reborn' " his uncle said with a smile.

Aemon wasn't sure what he meant "Thank You uncle and I will go for The Throne, I will bring them Fire and Blood" Aemon said with hatred in his tone.

"One thing, when you go for The Throne, many people will compare to your grandfather, The Mad King, you should never be like him but you should not let that stop you from doing the right thing, it might be horrible but you should do it if you think that is right" his uncle said softly and drinking the whole glass with water.

Aemon thinks about it for a few moments "I wish my family was here, I mean Daenerys Targaryen" he doesn't mention Viserys because he remembered what Ser Barristan told him about him.

"A Targaryen Alone in The World is a Terrible Thing" his uncle said and Aemon remembered that his father had wrote the same in his letter.

"My father, he left a letter for me, in that letter he said the same thing" Aemon said.

His uncle smiled "Because is the truth my boy, we're stronger together, you should find her and only together The Targaryens will Rise Again" his uncle said.

Aemon nodded "That's what I will do uncle, and I promise you The Targaryens will Rise" he swore and hold his hands.

"Now I think is time for me to sleep is very late" Aemon said and gets up.

"Yes, you're right" his uncle said with a little chuckle.

Aemon walks over to him and kiss his cheek "Thank You for being here for me" Aemon said kindly and his uncle just smiled and looking at him.

"I should be the one to say thank you, you gave me hope my boy" he said.

"Good Night uncle" he said quietly and walks to the door.

"Good night Young Aemon" his uncle said.

Aemon opened the door and left the room.

**Bran Stark IV**

In the yard below, Rickon was riding shaggydog and chasing Summer.

Bran watched from his window seat. Wherever the boy went, Grey Wind was there first, loping ahead to cut him off, until Rickon saw him, screamed in delight, and went pelting off in another direction. Shaggydog ran at his heels, spinning and snapping if the other wolves came too close. His fur had darkened until he was all black, and his eyes were green fire. Bran's Summer came last. He was silver and smoke, with eyes of yellow gold that saw all there was to see. Smaller than Grey Wind, and more wary. Bran thought he was the smartest of the litter. He could hear his brother's breathless laughter as Rickon laugh and moving his legs around like he was riding a horse.

His eyes stung. He wanted to be down there, laughing and running. Angry at the thought, Bran knuckled away the tears before they could fall. His eighth name day had come and gone. He was almost a man grown now, too old to cry.

"It was just a lie," he said bitterly, remembering the crow from his dream. "I can't fly. I can't even run." He said angry.

"Crows are all liars," Old Nan agreed, from the chair where she sat doing her needlework. "I know a story about a crow." She said with an old voice.

"I don't want any more stories," Bran snapped, his voice petulant. He had liked Old Nan and her stories once. Before. But it was different now. They left her with him all day now, to watch over him and clean him and keep him from being lonely, but she just made it worse.

Bran didn't wanted her, he wanted to climb and run but now all that was impossible.

"I hate your stupid stories" Bran said angrily.

The old woman smiled at him toothlessly. "My stories? No, my little lord, not mine. The stories are, before me and after me, before you too." She said kindly.

She was a very ugly old woman, Bran thought spitefully; shrunken and wrinkled, almost blind, too weak to climb stairs, with only a few wisps of white hair left to cover a mottled pink scalp. No one really knew how old she was, but his father said she'd been called Old Nan even when he was a boy. She was the oldest person in Winterfell for certain, maybe the oldest person in the Seven Kingdoms. Nan had come to the castle as a wet nurse for a Brandon Stark whose mother had died birthing him. He had been an older brother of Lord Rickard, Bran's grandfather, or perhaps a younger brother, or a brother to Lord Rickard's father. Sometimes Old Nan told it one way and sometimes another. In all the stories the little boy died at three of a summer chill, but Old Nan stayed on at Winterfell with her own children. She had lost both her sons to the war when King Robert won the throne, and her grandson was killed on the walls of Pyke during Balon Greyjoy's rebellion. Her daughters had long ago married and moved away and died. All that was left of her own blood was Hodor, the simpleminded giant who worked in the stables, but Old Nan just lived on and on, doing her needlework and telling her stories.

"I don't care whose stories they are," Bran told her, "I hate them." He didn't want stories and he didn't want Old Nan. He wanted his mother and father. He wanted to go running with Summer loping beside him. He wanted to climb the broken tower and feed corn to the crows. He wanted to ride his pony again with his brothers. He wanted it to be the way it had been before.

"I know a story about a boy who hated stories," Old Nan said with her stupid little smile, her needles moving all the while, click click click, until Bran was ready to scream at her.

It would never be the way it had been, he knew. The crow had tricked him into flying, but when he woke up he was broken and the world was changed. They had all left him, his father and his mother and his sisters and even his bastard brother Jon. His father had promised he would ride a real horse to King's Landing, but they'd gone without him. Maester Luwin had sent a bird after Lord Eddard with a message, and another to Mother and a third to Jon on the Wall, Robb told him Jon went to the wall with Ser Barristan Selmy and Tyrion Lannister and said he will come back, but there had been no answers from the ravens. "Ofttimes the birds are lost, child," the maester had told him. "There's many a mile and many a hawk between here and King's Landing, the message may not have reached them." Yet to Bran it felt as if they had all died while he had slept or perhaps Bran had died, and they had forgotten him. Jory and Ser Rodrik and Vayon Poole had gone too, and Hullen and Harwin and Fat Tom and a quarter of the guard.

Only Robb and baby Rickon were still here, and Robb was changed. He was Robb the Lord now, or trying to be. He wore a real sword and never smiled. His days were spent drilling the guard and practicing his swordplay, making the yard ring with the sound of steel as Bran watched forlornly from his window. At night he closeted himself with Maester Luwin, talking or going over account books. Sometimes he would ride out with Hallis Mollen and be gone for days at a time, visiting distant holdfasts. Whenever he was away more than a day, Rickon would cry and ask Bran if Robb was ever coming back. Even when he was home at Winterfell, Robb the Lord seemed to have more time for Hallis Mollen and Theon Greyjoy than he ever did for his brothers.

"I could tell you the story about Brandon the Builder," Old Nan said. "That was always your favorite." She continued with the same stupid smile Bran thought.

Thousands and thousands of years ago, Brandon the Builder had raised Winterfell, and some said the Wall. Bran knew the story, but it had never been his favorite. Maybe one of the other Brandons had liked that story. Sometimes Nan would talk to him as if he were her Brandon, the baby she had nursed all those years ago, and sometimes she confused him with his uncle Brandon, who was killed by the Mad King before Bran was even born. She had lived so long, Mother had told him once, that all the Brandon Starks had become one person in her head.

"That's not my favorite," he said. "My favorites were the scary ones." He heard some sort of commotion outside and turned back to the window. Rickon was running across the yard toward the gatehouse, the wolves following him, but the tower faced the wrong way for Bran to see what was happening. He smashed a fist on his thigh in frustration and felt nothing.

"Oh, my sweet summer child," Old Nan said quietly, "what do you know of fear? Fear is for the winter, my little lord, when the snows fall a hundred feet deep and the ice wind comes howling out of the north. Fear is for the long night, when the sun hides its face for years at a time, and little children are born and live and die all in darkness while the direwolves grow gaunt and hungry, and the white walkers move through the woods." She said.

"You mean the Others," Bran said querulously.

"The Others," Old Nan agreed. "Thousands and thousands of years ago, a winter fell that was cold and hard and endless beyond all memory of man. There came a night that lasted a generation, and kings shivered and died in their castles even as the swineherds in their hovels. Women smothered their children rather than see them starve, and cried, and felt their tears freeze on their cheeks." Her voice and her needles fell silent, and she glanced up at Bran with pale, filmy eyes and asked, "So, child. This is the sort of story you like?"

"Well," Bran said reluctantly, "yes, only . . . "

Old Nan nodded. "In that darkness, the Others came for the first time," she said as her needles went click click click. "They were cold things, dead things, that hated iron and fire and the touch of the sun, and every creature with hot blood in its veins. They swept over holdfasts and cities and kingdoms, felled heroes and armies by the score, riding their pale dead horses and leading hosts of the slain. All the swords of men could not stay their advance, and even maidens and suckling babes found no pity in them. They hunted the maids through frozen forests, and fed their dead servants on the flesh of human children."

Her voice had dropped very low, almost to a whisper, and Bran found himself leaning forward to listen.

"Now these were the days before the Andals came, and long before the women fled across the narrow sea from the cities of the Rhoyne, and the hundred kingdoms of those times were the kingdoms of the First Men, who had taken these lands from the children of the forest. Yet here and there in the fastness of the woods the children still lived in their wooden cities and hollow hills, and the faces in the trees kept watch. So as cold and death filled the earth, the last hero determined to seek out the children, in the hopes that their ancient magics could win back what the armies of men had lost. He set out into the dead lands with a sword, a horse, a dog, and a dozen companions. For years he searched, until he despaired of ever finding the children of the forest in their secret cities. One by one his friends died, and his horse, and finally even his dog, and his sword froze so hard the blade snapped when he tried to use it. And the Others smelled the hot blood in him, and came silent on his trail, stalking him with packs of pale white spiders big as hounds - "

The door opened with a bang, and Bran's heart leapt up into his mouth in sudden fear, but it was only Maester Luwin, with Hodor looming in the stairway behind him. "Hodor!" the stableboy announced, as was his custom, smiling hugely at them all.

Maester Luwin was not smiling. "Lord Stark wants you down there with him, he said he wanted to talk with you about something" he announced.

"But I'm listening to a story" Bran complained.

"Go my sweet boy, you can listen the rest of the story when you return" Old Nan said with an old but kind voice.

Bran sigh in defeat "Very well" he said.

"Help lord Bran, Hodor" Master Luwin said to the giant.

"Hodor" he said and picks him up like he weighed nothing and leave the room.

**Catelyn Tully Stark IV**

She finally arrived in Kings Landing, she looks at Ser Rodrik who didn't agree with her about meeting Ned herself.

"I think it best if you stay away from the common room," Ser Rodrik said, after they had settled in. "Even in a place like this, one never knows who may be watching." He wore ringmail, dagger, and longsword under a dark cloak with a hood he could pull up over his head . "I will be back before nightfall, with Ser Aron," he promised. "Rest now, my lady."

Catelyn was tired. The voyage had been long and fatiguing, and she was no longer as young as she had been. Her windows opened on the alley and rooftops, with a view of the Blackwater beyond. She watched Ser Rodrik set off, striding briskly through the busy streets until he was lost in the crowds, then decided to take his advice. The bedding was stuffed with straw instead of feathers, but she had no trouble falling asleep.

She woke to a pounding on her door.

Catelyn sat up sharply. Outside the window, the rooftops of King's Landing were red in the light of the setting sun. She had slept longer than she intended. A fist hammered at her door again, and a voice called out, "Open, in the name of the king."

"A moment," she called out. She wrapped herself in her cloak. The dagger was on the bedside table. She snatched it up before she unlatched the heavy wooden door.

The men who pushed into the room wore the black ringmail and golden cloaks of the City Watch. Their leader smiled at the dagger in her hand and said, "No need for that, m'lady. We're to escort you to the castle."

"By whose authority?" she said.

He showed her a ribbon. Catelyn felt her breath catch in her throat. The seal was a mockingbird, in grey wax. "Petyr," she said. So soon. Something must have happened to Ser Rodrik. She looked at the head guardsman. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, m'lady," he said. "M'lord Littlefinger said only to bring you to him, and see that you were not mistreated."

Catelyn nodded. "You may wait outside while I dress." She said.

She bathed her hands in the basin and wrapped them in clean linen. Her fingers were thick and awkward as she struggled to lace up her bodice and knot a drab brown cloak about her neck. How could Littlefinger have known she was here? Ser Rodrik would never have told him. Old he might be, but he was stubborn, and loyal to a fault. Were they too late, had the Lannisters reached King's Landing before her? No, if that were true, Ned would be here too, and surely he would have come to her. How ? Catelyn asking herself.

Then she thought, Moreo. The Tyroshi knew who they were and where they were, damn him. She hoped he'd gotten a good price for the information.

They had brought a horse for her. The lamps were being lit along the streets as they set out, and Catelyn felt the eyes of the city on her as she rode, surrounded by the guard in their golden cloaks. When they reached the Red Keep, the portcullis was down and the great gates sealed for the night, but the castle windows were alive with flickering lights. The guardsmen left their mounts outside the walls and escorted her through a narrow postern door, then up endless steps to a tower.

He was alone in the room, seated at a heavy wooden table, an oil lamp beside him as he wrote. When they ushered her inside, he set down his pen and looked at her. "Cat," he said quietly with a smile.

"Why have I been brought here in this fashion?" She asked harshly.

He rose and gestured brusquely to the guards. "Leave us." The men departed. "You were not mistreated, I trust," he said after they had gone. "I gave firm instructions." He noticed her bandages. "Your hands . . . "

Catelyn ignored the implied question. "I am not accustomed to being summoned like a serving wench," she said icily. "As a boy, you still knew the meaning of courtesy."

"I've angered you, my lady. That was never my intent." He looked contrite. The look brought back vivid memories for Catelyn. He had been a sly child, but after his mischiefs he always looked contrite; it was a gift he had. The years had not changed him much. Petyr had been a small boy, and he had grown into a small man, an inch or two shorter than Catelyn, slender and quick, with the sharp features she remembered and the same laughing grey-green eyes. He had a little pointed chin beard now, and threads of silver in his dark hair, though he was still shy of thirty. They went well with the silver mockingbird that fastened his cloak. Even as a child, he had always loved his silver.

"How did you know I was in the city?" she asked him.

"Lord Varys knows all," Petyr said with a sly smile. "He will be joining us shortly, but I wanted to see you alone first. It has been too long, Cat. How many years?" He asked with a sly smile.

Catelyn ignored his familiarity. There were more important questions. "So it was the King's Spider who found me."

Littlefinger winced. "You don't want to call him that. He's very sensitive. Comes of being an eunuch, I imagine. Nothing happens in this city without Varys knowing. Oftimes he knows about it before it happens. He has informants everywhere. His little birds, he calls them. One of his little birds heard about your visit. Thankfully, Varys came to me first."

"Why you?" She asked immediately.

He shrugged. "Why not me? I am master of coin, the king's own councillor. Lord Renly rode north to meet Robert, and Lord Stannis is gone to Dragonstone, leaving only Maester Pycelle and me. I was the obvious choice. I was ever a friend to your sister Lysa, Varys knows that." He said with the same sly smile that was annoying Catelyn.

"Does Varys know about" she was interrupted.

"Lord Varys knows everything . . except why you are here." He lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you here?" He asked with a low tone.

"A wife is allowed to yearn for her husband, and if a mother needs her daughters close, who can tell her no?" She answered.

Littlefinger laughed. "Oh, very good, my lady, but please don't expect me to believe that. I know you too well. What were the Tully words again?" He asked with a sly tone.

Her throat was dry. "Family, Duty, Honor," she recited stiffly. He did know her too well.

"Family, Duty, Honor," he echoed. "All of which required you to remain in Winterfell, where our Hand left you. No, my lady, something has happened. This sudden trip of yours bespeaks a certain urgency. I beg of you, let me help. Old sweet friends should never hesitate to rely upon each other." There was a soft knock on the door. "Enter," Littlefinger called out.

The man who stepped through the door was plump, perfumed, powdered, and as hairless as an egg. He wore a vest of woven gold thread over a loose gown of purple silk, and on his feet were pointed slippers of soft velvet. "Lady Stark," he said, taking her hand in both of his, "to see you again after so many years is such a joy." His flesh was soft and moist, and his breath smelled of lilacs. "Oh, your poor hands. Have you burned yourself, sweet lady? The fingers are so delicate . . . Our good Maester Pycelle makes a marvelous salve, shall I send for a jar?" The man asked with a soft tone.

Catelyn slid her fingers from his grasp. "I thank you, my lord, but my own Maester Luwin has already seen to my hurts." She said trying to avoid him.

The man bobbed his head. "I was grievous sad to hear about your son. And him so young. The gods are cruel." He said with a kind tone but there was something that send shivers in Catelyn's body from this man.

"On that we agree, Lord Varys," Littlefinger said. The title was but a courtesy due him as a council member; Varys was lord of nothing but the spiderweb, the master of none but his whisperers.

The eunuch spread his soft hands. "On more than that, I hope, sweet lady. I have great esteem for your husband, our new Hand, and I know we do both love King Robert."

"Yes," she was forced to say. "For a certainty."

"Never has a king been so beloved as our Robert," quipped Littlefinger. He smiled slyly. "At least in Lord Varys's hearing."

"Good lady," Varys said with great solicitude. "There are men in the Free Cities with wondrous healing powers. Say only the word, and I will send for one for your dear Bran."

"Maester Luwin is doing all that can be done for Bran," she told him. She would not speak of Bran, not here, not with these men. She trusted Littlefinger only a little, and Varys not at all. She would not let them see her grief. "Lord Baelish tells me that I have you to thank for bringing me here."

Varys giggled like a little girl. "Oh, yes. I suppose I am guilty. I hope you forgive me, kind lady." He eased himself down into a seat and put his hands together. "I wonder if we might trouble you to show us the dagger?"

Catelyn Stark stared at the eunuch in stunned disbelief. He was a spider, she thought wildly, an enchanter or worse. He knew things no one could possibly know, unless . . . "What have you done to Ser Rodrik?" she demanded.

Littlefinger was lost. "I feel rather like the knight who arrives at the battle without his lance. What dagger are we talking about? Who is Ser Rodrik?" He asked curious.

"Ser Rodrik Cassel is master-at-arms at Winterfell," Varys informed him. "I assure you, Lady Stark, nothing at all has been done to the good knight. He did call here early this afternoon. He visited with Ser Aron Santagar in the armory, and they talked of a certain dagger. About sunset, they left the castle together and walked to that dreadful hovel where you were staying. They are still there, drinking in the common room, waiting for your return. Ser Rodrik was very distressed to find you gone."

"How could you know all that?" She asked scared.

"The whisperings of little birds," Varys said, smiling. "I know things, sweet lady. That is the nature of my service." He shrugged. "You do have the dagger with you, yes?" He asked.

Catelyn pulled it out from beneath her cloak and threw it down on the table in front of him. "Here. Perhaps your little birds will whisper the name of the man it belongs to." She asked with anger in her tone.

Varys lifted the knife with exaggerated delicacy and ran a thumb along its edge. Blood welled, and he let out a squeal and dropped the dagger back on the table.

"Careful," Catelyn told him, "it's sharp."

"Nothing holds an edge like Valyrian steel," Littlefinger said as Varys sucked at his bleeding thumb and looked at Catelyn with sullen admonition. Littlefinger hefted the knife lightly in his hand, testing the grip. He flipped it in the air, caught it again with his other hand. "Such sweet balance. You want to find the owner, is that the reason for this visit? You have no need of Ser Aron for that, my lady. You should have come to me."

"And if I had," she said, "what would you have told me?" She asked not trusting him.

"I would have told you that there was only one knife like this at King's Landing." He grasped the blade between thumb and forefinger, drew it back over his shoulder, and threw it across the room with a practiced flick of his wrist. It struck the door and buried itself deep in the oak, quivering. "It's mine."

"Yours?" It made no sense. Petyr had not been at Winterfell.

"Until the tourney on Prince Joffrey's name day," he said, crossing the room to wrench the dagger from the wood. "I backed Ser Jaime in the jousting, along with half the court." Petyr's sheepish grin made him look half a boy again. "When Loras Tyrell unhorsed him, many of us became a trifle poorer. Ser Jaime lost a hundred golden dragons, the queen lost an emerald pendant, and I lost my knife. Her Grace got the emerald back, but the winner kept the rest." He said with a sly smile.

"Who?" Catelyn demanded, her mouth dry with fear. Her fingers ached with remembered pain.

"The Imp," said Littlefinger as Lord Varys watched her face. "Tyrion Lannister."

**Cersei Lannister I**

She was finally in Kings Landing, but something was happening to Jaime, she didn't know what was the problem, first their daughter want to be friend with that bastard dog, she was able to convince her to stop trying to spend time with that dog but then Jaime started acting in a strange way.

At first it was nothing but then he started even avoiding her, he even tried to refuse her last night, it had been a long time since they fucked but he tried to refuse saying they could get caught, she laughed saying that they have done it before and no one heard them.

Jaime reminded her about Jon Arryn, she didn't care for the old goat, and she was glad that the old man died.

She didn't know who killed him but whoever did, she was glad.

After a short moment, she was able to make him to fuck her like she wished but during their lovemaking, Cersei noticed Jaime wasn't fully focused on her and seemed distracted by something.

She didn't ask him what was the problem, but a part of her knew it had something to do with the bastard dog, she knew Jaime started changing since he meet that dog.

She would make sure to deal with that dog once he comes here, it was already too much that she would need to marry her precious Joffrey to the little dove and The Hand of The King was a Stark dog, she didn't need more dogs around here.

Soon The Throne would be theirs, she just needed the best way to kill that pig, the tourney for The Hand of The King which will be after 2 weeks, that might be the best chance to kill the pig, perhaps The Mountain can kill him like he raped that whore and her dragonspawns.

**Ned Stark VIII**

He crossed the outer yard, passed under a portcullis into the inner bailey, and was walking toward what he thought was the Tower of the Hand when Littlefinger appeared in front of him. "You're going the wrong way, Stark. Come with me."

Hesitantly, Ned followed. Littlefinger led him into a tower, down a stair, across a small sunken courtyard, and along a deserted corridor where empty suits of armor stood sentinel along the walls. They were relics of the Targaryens, black steel with dragon scales cresting their helms, now dusty and forgotten. "This is not the way to my chambers," Ned said.

"Did I say it was? I'm leading you to the dungeons to slit your throat and seal your corpse up behind a wall," Littlefinger replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "We have no time for this, Stark. Your wife awaits." He finished.

"What game are you playing, Littlefinger? Catelyn is at Winterfell, hundreds of leagues from here." He asked with authority in his tone.

"Oh?" Littlefinger's grey-green eyes glittered with amusement. "Then it appears someone has managed an astonishing impersonation. For the last time, come. Or don't come, and I'll keep her for myself." He hurried down the steps.

Ned followed him warily, wondering if this day would ever end. He had no taste for these intrigues, but he was beginning to realize that they were meat and mead to a man like Littlefinger.

At the foot of the steps was a heavy door of oak and iron. Petyr Baelish lifted the crossbar and gestured Ned through. They stepped out into the ruddy glow of dusk, on a rocky bluff high above the river. "We're outside the castle," Ned said.

"You are a hard man to fool, Stark," Littlefinger said with a smirk. "Was it the sun that gave it away, or the sky? Follow me. There are niches cut in the rock. Try not to fall to your death, Catelyn would never understand ." With that, he was over the side of the cliff, descending as quick as a monkey.

Ned studied the rocky face of the bluff for a moment, then followed more slowly. The niches were there, as Littlefinger had promised, shallow cuts that would be invisible from below, unless you knew just where to look for them. The river was a long, dizzying distance below. Ned kept his face pressed to the rock and tried not to look down any more often than he had to.

When at last he reached the bottom, a narrow, muddy trail along the water's edge, Littlefinger was lazing against a rock and eating an apple. He was almost down to the core. "You are growing old and slow, Stark," he said, flipping the apple casually into the rushing water. "No matter, we ride the rest of the way." He had two horses waiting. Ned mounted up and trotted behind him, down the trail and into the city.

Finally Baelish drew rein in front of a ramshackle building, three stories, timbered, its windows bright with lamplight in the gathering dusk. The sounds of music and raucous laughter drifted out and floated over the water. Beside the door swung an ornate oil lamp on a heavy chain, with a globe of leaded red glass.

Ned Stark dismounted in a fury. "A brothel," he said as he seized Littlefinger by the shoulder and spun him around. "You've brought me all this way to take me to a brothel."

"Your wife is inside," Littlefinger said.

It was the final insult. "Brandon was too kind to you," Ned said as he slammed the small man back against a wall and shoved his dagger up under the little pointed chin beard.

"My lord, no," an urgent voice called out. "He speaks the truth." There were footsteps behind him.

Ned spun, knife in hand, as an old white-haired man hurried toward them. He was dressed in brown roughspun, and the soft flesh under his chin wobbled as he ran. "This is no business of yours," Ned began; then, suddenly, the recognition came. He lowered the dagger, astonished. "Ser Rodrik?"

Rodrik Cassel nodded. "Your lady awaits you upstairs."

Ned was lost. "Catelyn is truly here? This is not some strange jape of Littlefinger's?" He sheathed his blade.

"Would that it were, Stark," Littlefinger said. "Follow me, and try to look a shade more lecherous and a shade less like the King's Hand. It would not do to have you recognized. Perhaps you could fondle a breast or two, just in passing." He said with sarcasm.

They went inside, through a crowded common room where a fat woman was singing bawdy songs while pretty young girls in linen shifts and wisps of colored silk pressed themselves against their lovers and dandled on their laps. No one paid Ned the least bit of attention. Ser Rodrik waited below while Littlefinger led him up to the third floor, along a corridor, and through a door.

Inside, Catelyn was waiting. She cried out when she saw him, ran to him, and embraced him fiercely.

"My lady," Ned whispered in wonderment.

"Oh, very good," said Littlefinger, closing the door. "You recognized her."

"I feared you'd never come, my lord," she whispered against his chest. "Petyr has been bringing me reports. He told me of your troubles with Arya and the young prince. How are my girls?" She asked tearful.

"Both in mourning, and full of anger," he told her. "Cat, I do not understand. What are you doing in King's Landing? What's happened?" Ned asked his wife. "Is it Bran? Is he . . . "Dead was the word that came to his lips, but he could not say it.

"It is Bran, but not as you think," Catelyn said.

Ned was lost. "Then how? Why are you here, my love? What is this place?"

"Just what it appears," Littlefinger said, easing himself onto a window seat. "A brothel. Can you think of a less likely place to find a Catelyn Tully?" He smiled. "As it chances, I own this particular establishment, so arrangements were easily made. I am most anxious to keep the Lannisters from learning that Cat is here in King's Landing." He said in a low tone that Ned didn't like.

"Why?" Ned asked. He saw her hands then, the awkward way she held them, the raw red scars, the stiffness of the last two fingers on her left. "You've been hurt." He took her hands in his own, turned them over. "Gods. Those are deep cuts . . . a gash from a sword or . . . how did this happen, my lady?"

Catelyn slid a dagger out from under her cloak and placed it in his hand. "This blade was sent to open Bran's throat and spill his life's blood."

Ned's head jerked up. "But . . . who . . . why would . . . "

She put a finger to his lips. "Let me tell it all, my love. It will go faster that way. Listen."

So he listened, and she told it all, from the fire in the library tower to Varys and the guardsmen and Littlefinger. And when she was done, Eddard Stark sat dazed beside the table, the dagger in his hand. Bran's wolf had saved the boy's life, he thought dully. What was it that Jon had said when they found the pups in the snow? Your children were meant to have these pups, my lord. And he had almost killed Lady? Was it guilt he was feeling? Or fear? If the gods had sent these wolves.

Painfully, Ned forced his thoughts back to the dagger and what it meant. "The Imp's dagger," he repeated. It made no sense. His hand curled around the smooth dragonbone hilt, and he slammed the blade into the table, felt it bite into the wood. It stood mocking him. "Why should Tyrion Lannister want Bran dead? The boy has never done him harm."

"Do you Starks have nought but snow between your ears?" Littlefinger asked. "The Imp would never have acted alone."

Ned rose and paced the length of the room. "If the queen had a role in this or, gods forbid, the king himself . . . no, I will not believe that." Yet even as he said the words, he remembered that chill morning on the barrowlands, and Robert's talk of sending hired knives after the Targaryen princess. He remembered Rhaegar's infant son, the red ruin of his skull, and the way the king had turned away, as he had turned away in Darry's audience hall not so long ago. He could still hear Sansa pleading, as Lyanna had pleaded once.

"Most likely the king did not know," Littlefinger said. "It would not be the first time. Our good Robert is practiced at closing his eyes to things he would rather not see." He said.

Ned had no reply for that. The face of the butcher's boy swam up before his eyes, cloven almost in two, and afterward the king had said not a word. His head was pounding.

Littlefinger sauntered over to the table, wrenched the knife from the wood. "The accusation is treason either way. Accuse the king and you will dance with Ilyn Payne before the words are out of your mouth. The queen . . . if you can find proof, and if you can make Robert listen, then perhaps . . . "

"We have proof," Ned said. "We have the dagger."

"This?" Littlefinger flipped the knife casually end over end. "A sweet piece of steel, but it cuts two ways, my lord. The Imp will no doubt swear the blade was lost or stolen while he was at Winterfell, and with his hireling dead, who is there to give him the lie?" He tossed the knife lightly to Ned. "My counsel is to drop that in the river and forget that it was ever forged."

Ned regarded him coldly. "Lord Baelish, I am a Stark of Winterfell. My son lies crippled, perhaps dying. He would be dead, and Catelyn with him, but for a wolf pup we found in the snow. If you truly believe I could forget that, you are as big a fool now as when you took up sword against my brother."

"A fool I may be, Stark . . . yet I'm still here, while your brother has been moldering in his frozen grave for some fourteen years now. If you are so eager to molder beside him, far be it from me to dissuade you, but I would rather not be included in the party, thank you very much." He said trying not to laugh.

"You would be the last man I would willingly include in any party, Lord Baelish."

"You wound me deeply." Littlefinger placed a hand over his heart. "For my part, I always found you Starks a tiresome lot, but Cat seems to have become attached to you, for reasons I cannot comprehend. I shall try to keep you alive for her sake. A fool's task, admittedly, but I could never refuse your wife anything."

"I told Petyr our suspicions about Jon Arryn's death," Catelyn said. "He has promised to help you find the truth."

That was not news that Eddard Stark welcomed, but it was true enough that they needed help, and Littlefinger had been almost a brother to Cat once. It would not be the first time that Ned had been forced to make common cause with a man he despised. "Very well," he said, thrusting the dagger into his belt. "You spoke of Varys. Does the eunuch know all of it?"

"Not from my lips," Catelyn said. "You did not wed a fool, Eddard Stark. But Varys has ways of learning things that no man could know. He has some dark art, Ned, I swear it."

"He has spies, that is well known," Ned said, dismissive.

"It is more than that," Catelyn insisted. "Ser Rodrik spoke to Ser Aron Santagar in all secrecy, yet somehow the Spider knew of their conversation. I fear that man."

Littlefinger smiled. "Leave Lord Varys to me, sweet lady. If you will permit me a small obscenity - and where better for it - I hold the man's balls in the palm of my hand." He cupped his fingers, smiling. "Or would, if he were a man, or had any balls. You see, if the pie is opened, the birds begin to sing, and Varys would not like that. Were I you, I would worry more about the Lannisters and less about the eunuch."

Ned did not need Littlefinger to tell him that. He was thinking back to the day Arya had been found, to the look on the queen's face when she said, We have a wolf, so soft and quiet. He was thinking of the boy Mycah, of Jon Arryn's sudden death, of Bran's fall, of old mad Aerys Targaryen dying on the floor of his throne room while his life's blood dried on a golden blade. "My lady," he said, turning to Catelyn, "there is nothing more you can do here. I want you to return to Winterfell at once. If there was one assassin, there could be others. Whoever ordered Bran's death will learn soon enough that the boy still lives."

"I had hoped to see the girls . . . " Catelyn said.

"That would be most unwise," Littlefinger put in. "The Red Keep is full of curious eyes, and children talk."

"He speaks truly, my love," Ned told her. He embraced her. "Take Ser Rodrik and ride for Winterfell. I will watch over the girls. Go home to our sons and keep them safe."

"As you say, my lord." Catelyn lifted her face, and Ned kissed her. Her maimed fingers clutched against his back with a desperate strength, as if to hold him safe forever in the shelter of her arms.

"Would the lord and lady like the use of a bedchamber?" asked Littlefinger. "I should warn you, Stark, we usually charge for that sort of thing around here."

"A moment alone, that's all I ask," Catelyn said.

"Very well." Littlefinger strolled to the door. "Don't be too long. It is past time the Hand and I returned to the castle, before our absence is noted."

Catelyn went to him and took his hands in her own. "I will not forget the help you gave me, Petyr. When your men came for me, I did not know whether they were taking me to a friend or an enemy. I have found you more than a friend. I have found a brother I'd thought lost."

Petyr Baelish smiled. "I am desperately sentimental, sweet lady. Best not tell anyone. I have spent years convincing the court that I am wicked and cruel, and I should hate to see all that hard work go for naught."

Ned believed not a word of that, but he kept his voice polite as he said, "You have my thanks as well, Lord Baelish."

"Oh, now there's a treasure," Littlefinger said, exiting.

When the door had closed behind him, Ned turned back to his wife. "Once you are home, send word to Helman Tallhart and Galbart Glover under my seal. They are to raise a hundred bowmen each and fortify Moat Cailin. Two hundred determined archers can hold the Neck against an army. Instruct Lord Manderly that he is to strengthen and repair all his defenses at WhiteHarbor, and see that they are well manned. And from this day on, I want a careful watch kept over Theon Greyjoy. If there is war, we shall have sore need of his father's fleet."

"War?" The fear was plain on Catelyn's face.

"It will not come to that," Ned promised her, praying it was true. He took her in his arms again. "The Lannisters are merciless in the face of weakness, as Aerys Targaryen learned to his sorrow, but they would not dare attack the north without all the power of the realm behind them, and that they shall not have. I must play out this fool's masquerade as if nothing is amiss. Remember why I came here, my love. If I find proof that the Lannisters murdered Jon Arryn . . . "

He felt Catelyn tremble in his arms. Her scarred hands clung to him. "If," she said, "what then, my love?"

That was the most dangerous part, Ned knew. "All justice flows from the king," he told her. "When I know the truth, I must go to Robert." And pray that he is the man I think he is, he finished silently, and not the man I fear he has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will soon Publish a New Story ‘Targaryen Dragons’ which is about Rhaegar winning and Ned steals Jon and raise him as his bastard son.


	22. Dragon Reborn Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow XV  
> Ser Barristan V  
> Maester Aemon II

**Jon Snow XV**

He was on his bed, it was late at night, he was supposed to be sleeping, but he kept reading the diary his father left for him. He was more focused on the parts where his father wrote about his mother.

_"Today I meet the most beautiful woman in the world, her name Lyanna Stark, she was the knight of the laughing tree and my father send me to find the knight only for me to understand that she was a woman, Arthur was with me, I spend time talking to her, she's different and wild."_

_"It has Been a month since I met Lyanna. She's wild like a wolf and kind too. She's special; I meet with her yesterday and talk about her family. She didn't seem to have a strong bond with any of his brothers except Benjen. I hope to meet her again tomorrow."_

_"I told Elia about Lya today. It has been six weeks since I meet her. Since birthing Aegon, her health has gotten worse, and I'm anxious for her. I told her about my doubts about The Maesters. She trusted me and promised not to drink anything Maester Pyrcell would give her. I hope she lives. Egg and Rhaenys will need their mother."_

_"It has been a week since I told Elia and she meets with Lya, she said she liked her and that she would be a perfect mother, I found that strange, why would she say that? Her health right now is stable. I just hope it gets better."_

_"It has been two weeks since Elia meets Lya, and things are not going well. She tells me that she will be fine, but I can see her health is not getting better, and I'm not sure which Maester can I even to trust"_

_"I meet Lya today, and she told me her father was planning a Rebellion with the help of House Arryn and House Tully. She told me she overheard her father talking with Lord Tully about the rebellion, which will start soon after Lyanna is wed to that rapist Robert Baratheon. She said that four days ago, Robert was too drunk and tried to rape her, but she bites his lips so hard until she draws blood. I don't understand what Eddard Stark can even see in him"_ reading that and Aemon more furious than he ever remembered.

My father was painted as a Rapist while Robert was always the rapist, Damn You House Baratheon Aemon thought, and tears roll down his cheek.

The more he read, the more he felt terrible for Elia Martell and His Father.

" _I crowned Lyanna, Queen of Love and Beauty, Elia was angry with me, She knows my feelings, and she said she likes her too and understands but saying I should not have revealed in front of everyone that we love each other"_

_"After a month, Elia has gotten worse, and I can't believe this was happening. She tells me that she doesn't have many years left, but I keep telling her to shut up. Aegon and Rhaenys need Her. I need Her. "_

_"After a Week, Elia told me to marry Lyanna, she would be the mother for Egg and Rhaenys, she wants her to take care of them too, No, She will Survive, She's a Dornish, and they don't give up that easily. Her words are Unbowed, Unbend, Unbroken, and she will not break, she will Live."_

_"After seven weeks, it has been a long time since I wrote, things have gone for the worse. My mad father sends men to arrest Lya, and I left with Arthur and Ser Gerold to save her, we arrived in time to save her and Lya left a letter to Lysa Tully and sent another letter to Robert Baratheon about her running away with him"_

_"Lya is pregnant, I will be a father again, I'm sure is a girl, but Lya keeps telling me that is a boy, Elia was very happy for us, and the news about the child seemed to make her feel better, filling my heart with hope that she would live."_

He read that, and Aemon cried and couldn't stop his tears but didn't let any tears fall in the diary. This was his father's diary; it was a part that he left for him. Aemon longed for that, for the feeling of a mother's kiss and a father's hug.

Aemon didn't know what any of that meant, and the only thing he could hug at night was his mother's cloak and his father's diary.

_"Elia has gotten better. She told me she had sent letters to Doran to let him know about everything that is happening."_

_"Brandon Stark and Rickard Stark are both dead because of my father. I feel terrible for Brandon but can't feel bad for Rickard after knowing that he wanted to start a rebellion because of greed. Lyanna couldn't stop crying and saying that she should go back, but her pregnancy has come a long way, and she's not in the best condition for traveling. I need to go back to The Capital."_

_"Tomorrow I will leave, Lyanna is too young, and the pregnancy is sickening her. I can't help but blame myself for her condition, Thinking that I should have never done something so foolish."_

_"I don't know if I will return to this tower ever again. Lyanna says I should stay here with her, but I know my duty calls. I will leave this diary to my daughter/son if the worse happens, Arthur keeps telling me that he should come with me to fight in the war, but I ordered him to stay with Lya and protect her and my future child. I wanted to send Elia and our children to Dorne, to safety, but that snake Varys told my mad father, and the plan is ruined."_

_"I love you, Lyanna Stark and you Aemon Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen."_

Aemon closed his eyes and removed the tears from his face.

He breathed heavily and closed the diary. He lay on the cold bed and trying to imagine his family; he tried to imagine his father as a tall, strong, and handsome man with a kind face, her mother, the most beautiful woman in the world with long dark hair; Aemon tried to imagine his sister and brother. Still, he didn't know how even to imagine them. He thought for his sister to look like Arya and his brother to be strong and a good man. Aemon slowly closes his eyes to sleep.

Aemon wakes up in the morning. He looks around and doesn't understand where he is but then remembers he's in Castle Black.

He was tired, but he needed to talk with his uncle Aemon.

Maybe he will know something about the maesters and them being untrustworthy, Aemon thought, and his mind was going back to the plan to start a rebellion.

House Stark wanted Stark's blood on the throne through my mother, and My uncle wants Stark's blood on the throne through Sansa, not me because of his precious Robert Aemon thought bitterly.

Aemon wanted to leave and find the black dragon. He knew Valyria was a cursed land. No one ever returned from that land, and for a good reason. Aemon knew that, but he decided he would go there, He knew it was a risk, and his journey won't be like in stories full of adventures. But he needed to go there to see that land and find the black dragon.

Aemon leaves the room and walks outside; it was early in the morning, and the cold winds of this place hit his naked skin, sending shivers in his body.

Aemon knew Ser Barristan was still sleeping and had woken up very early. He decided to make his way to the training yard and try to use two swords. The time had come to know how to use two swords. Aemon knew Ser Barristan couldn't help him that much about that, so the only option he had was to train himself, he knew that wouldn't be enough, but it was the only option he had. Ser Arthur was known as the best swordsman in Westeros. He might be able to help Aemon to use two swords.

I hope he knows more about my father, Aemon thought, hopeful. He wanted to meet Arthur. Ser Barristan had told him that he was a good friend of his father.

I wonder if my other family will love me, from what I heard about my uncle, he's not a good man, but what about Daenerys, will she accept me or maybe she won't even trust me Aemon thought sadly as he makes his way to the training yard, the snow had covered everything here. The floor was covered with frozen Snow. It made it very slippery.

He walks downstairs and reaches the training yard and finds no one there except the dummies and sparring swords a bit further away. He looks up at the wall and still couldn't understand how someone could even build this structure.

He walks to the sparring swords and grabs a sword with his right hand. He holds it for a moment and swings it around a bit to see if it was comfortable in his hand.

He then grabs a second one and tries to swing it, but all his commands were wrong. He knew this would be hard. But he's not going to give up. He needed to be better than he was now. Good Enough to kill the mountain.

He looks at the dummy and thinks that it was Robert Baratheon. He swings with all his strength with both of his hands. He tries to use the left hand, but he keeps using the right hand. He drops the right sword in the ground only to use the left blade.

He starts swinging again and hitting the dummy around, not using all his strength to get tired quickly.

It was hard. His left hand kept swinging in the wrong direction or very slow to even called an attack.

He keeps on swinging and swinging until the skin of his left hand was irritated. His skin around his fingers was reddened, and it hurt, but Aemon didn't care.

He keeps on swinging and swinging, and despite wearing gloves, he knew his left hand must have bled a little. He drops the sword in the ground, and despite being in a cold place, he was sweating. He quickly removed them with his right hand and tried to catch his breath.

He sits on the ground, tired, and just looks around. He knew it had been some time since he started sparring and had lost track of time.

Aemon noticed the men of the Night's Watch were already awake and doing their duties.

He saw Ser Barristan walking downstairs and looking at him proudly. Aemon gets up, and he walks to him. Aemon could see Ser Barristan was concerned, "Where were you?" Ser Barristan asked, interested and looking at him.

"I'm fine, Ser Barristan. I tried to learn how to use two blades," Aemon responded, and Ser Barristan looked to understand and walks closer.

"How did it go with your old uncle?" Ser Barristan asked quietly.

"It went well, Ser Barristan, we talked about my father, about my family, and many other things," Aemon responded and remembered what his father wrote in his diary.

"Ser Barristan, my father, wrote in his diary about the maesters being untrustworthy. What do you think about it?" He asked quietly and slowly, walking around and taking hard looks from the men of the Night's Watch.

"I'm not sure. I think he might have thought that because Queen Rhaella had many miscarriages," Ser Barristan responded with sadness when he mentioned Queen Rhaella.

"How many miscarriages did my grandmother had?" Aemon asked, keeping his voice low.

"Seven children, Aemon," he responded, and Aemon was thinking about it.

"Seven miscarriages is way too many to think that it was just a sickness," Aemon responded and saw Ser Barristan looking at him with a surprised look.

"Maesters swear vows never to be part of politics," Ser Barristan responded, and Aemon rolled his eyes, "The Mountain swore to protect the innocent when he became a knight, but that didn't stop him from rapping Elia and killing my brother" Aemon growled the last part.

Ser Barristan nodded in agreement, "Perhaps you're right, Aemon. Did Rhaegar wrote anything else in his diary?" He asked, interested.

"I don't know yet. Last Night, I was interested in what he wrote about my mother and Queen Elia," Aemon responded, and Ser Barristan gives him a sad smile.

"If you want, you can go and speak to him again," Ser Barristan suggested, and Aemon nodded in agreement.

**Ser Barristan V**

He watched as his king walks away. The more time he spends with him, the more he reminded him of Rhaegar. His purple eyes were all like Rhaegar's eyes. When the king told him he would go for The Throne, Barristan was very happy about it. He knew there would be a war, but Robert was a horrible king, and Joffrey was a mini Aerys, and the last thing Westeros needs is another mad king.

But Barristan knew his king would need to marry for an alliance. His only thoughts were to Lady Margaery Tyrell, there was no better option, but sadly right now, the king had nothing to offer, no armies or anything.

Not even The North thanks to Lord Stark, who would instead marry his daughter Sansa to mad king reborn than helping his nephew.

But his mind went back to the dragons born beyond The Narrative Sea. If that Red Comet showed that dragons have returned, then Marrying the king to his aunt Daenerys Targaryen was the best option. Barristan just hoped that Viserys wasn't the one with the dragons.

He wanted to see his sister for an army of Savages.

Barristan knew there would be war. No one would want Joffrey as king.

No, I won't allow that kid to become king. King Aemon will have the throne and his children after him. I swear Rhaegar Barristan swore and hears footsteps behind him. He turns around quickly to find Lord Tyrion looking at him, intrigued, and he's looking at the king.

"He's quite a lad, I have known him only for two weeks, but he's quite good with a sword," Lord Tyrion commented, and Barristan turns to the king and sees he had already walked inside the castle, well if castle black could be called a castle.

"He is. He has the potential to become like Ser Arthur Dayne," Barristan responded and saw the surprise look of Lord Tyrion, but Barristan noticed that he was looking at him almost like studying him.

"From what I had heard when I was in Winterfell, the lad is Ashara's bastard," he responded, and Barristan scoffed when he called the king a Bastard.

"I heard that too," Barristan responded and turns to Lord Tyrion.

Barristan decided to change the subject. "How long are we going to stay here?" Barristan asked.

"I don't know. I give it three days. After that, we can leave," he responded and roaming his hand through his golden hair.

"How about we take a drink, and real wine, not this piss that they offered us," Lord Tyrion suggested.

"I agree with that," Barristan responded, and Lord Tyrion chuckled under his breath.

**Maester Aemon Targaryen II**

When he meets his nephew, his heart was filled with hope. For years Aemon blamed himself for his family's fall, but now there was still a chance, and young Aemon seems to have a good head in his shoulder.

His face was very similar to his brother Egg. Aemon now hoped young Aemon would meet with his family beyond the narrow sea.

When they told him about the red comet, Aemon knew that was a sign that dragons have returned, but he didn't see how that could have happened. His brother Egg died trying to hatch dragon eggs. But he was happy. Soon his family will have their most significant asset in a war.

After young Aemon explained his dreams to him, he knew the black dragon wanted young Aemon to go to Valyria but Why.

Why would a dragon want that? That place is cursed, and no one should ever go.

Aemon wasn't sure what to think of the black dragon. Perhaps there was a way to go to Valyria without losing your mind or dying.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said, and the door opens, and he hears footsteps. From the sound of footsteps, he knew it was someone young. He hears the door closes.

"Uncle is me, Aemon" hearing his voice brought a smile to Aemon's face.

"Sit, my boy, how did you sleep?" He asked kindly and heard young Aemon sitting on the other side of the table.

"I slept well, despite being a bit cold," he responded happily.

"I'm happy to hear that, my boy," Aemon responded and feels young Aemon giving him a glass filled with water for him.

"Uncle, I read the diary of my father last night, well some of it," he said, and Aemon was waiting for what he found in that old diary.

"I read how he meets my mother and other things," young Aemon responded sadly.

"He wrote that he didn't trust the maesters, uncle. Did he ever mention something like that to you?" He asked.

Aemon thought about it for a moment and remembered that Rhaegar did mention something about the maesters being against House Targaryen and Queen Rhaella many miscarriages.

Aemon nodded. "He did mention it. He told me that The Maesters don't believe in magic. They say that magic is a Lie, and he believed that they were against House Targaryen because of our blood," he responded and could feel, from the way his fingers were moving in the table, that he was angry.

He reaches out his hand and touches his hands, he seemed to relax, and after a minute, he starts talking again.

"What else did he write?" young Aemon asked calmly.

"Your father also suspected that the Maesters were behind the tragedy of Summerhall," he responded and heard the gasp of young Aemon.

Aemon remembered how angry he was when Rhaegar wrote that he suspected that they're responsible for what happened that day.

"Why?" He asked quietly, and Aemon shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, before we become maesters, they put us in a dark room with only a glass candle to show us that there’s no magic in this world,” Aemon responded.

“I will read again tonight more from the diary,” young Aemon said.

“What will you do after you leave Castle Black?” Aemon asked sadly because he wanted him to be here a little longer, but he knew he had his duties.

“After I leave Castle Black, I will go to Kings Landing and then leave for Dorne and then Valyria.”


	23. Dragon Reborn Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow XVI  
> Tyrion Lannister II  
> Ser Barristan VI  
> Arya Stark V

**Jon Snow XVI**

He was on his bed reading the rest of his father's diary. Right now, he was reading about his father's doubts for the Maesters.

His father kept mentioning that Queen Rhaella had way too many miscarriages, to think that was just some sickness, killing her children or if her children were just weak.

His father mentioned Elia's health getting worse, and that is all because of Maester Pyrcell. His father thought that he poisoned her to force his father to marry that whore Cersei Lannister.

_" On 263 AC, my brother Jaehaerys Targaryen died shortly after he was born. My mother lost six other children after Jaehaerys, which lead my father to paranoia and become what he is today. I'm sure that even the Tragedy of Summerhall has something to do with the maesters. The fire was controlled. There was no way it could have gone out of control like that, but I have no proof, and I only can say words like everyone else."_

Aemon felt very bad for what happened to his grandmother. He couldn't help but think if his mother would never have any miscarriages, would his grandfather go mad or would have just delayed the process. Aemon didn't know the answer to any of that. The more he read, the more he got angry with everyone. It looked like everyone was just selfish people who only care about power and nothing else. And maybe that was the truth. None of the houses cares about honor or anything. They just tend to rise higher in the ladder of power.

Aemon understood what his uncle and father meant with

_'A Targaryen Alone in The World is a Terrible Thing'_

_I can only trust my family,_ Aemon thought, angry and his mind went to his uncle. He still wasn't sure what to think of him. Aemon had always tried to be like him, but now he understood. He was no different than the others, just someone else who wants more power for his family.

_Who wants to go so far and doom his blood to Night's Watch, just so his best friend who laughed at the bodies of my brother and sister can keep the throne_ Aemon thought, disgusted.

Right now, Aemon felt like the only one he could trust was his old uncle, Ser Barristan, Robb, Arya, and Bran.

_'Night's Watch is an honorable call. Even bastards can rise high there.'_

The words that his uncle told him many times, he kept saying how Nights Watch was an honorable call and keep reminding him of his status as a Bastard and that he had no other choice except the Night's Watch. His uncle had tried many times to make Aemon think that he has no other alternative outside of Night's Watch.

Aemon felt alone, he felt cold, he wanted the warm feeling of a family, but he couldn't find any of that here, and he wasn't sure where he could even find that. One thing was clear to Aemon; he would make every house that wronged them pay their debts.

My uncle wanted to hide my inner dragon. Well, now the dragon is outside and will burn everything else, Aemon thought.

_' He was standing in the same dark place, there was green fire, everywhere around the ground, he could see the gigantic statues of dragons looking at him, like they were alive, their eyes shining red and looking at him, Aemon could hear a voice in the wind, almost like a whisper_

_"This is Where you Belong to, Dragon."_

_Aemon heard the whispers and walked forward. The fire was dancing through his body, through his fingers, but Aemon wasn't burning. He felt at peace like this. He looks up and sees the giant black dragon looking at him._

_Aemon moves forward and slowly touch his hot skin. The dragon growls at him and slowly shows his teeth like swords. The dragon then lowers his shoulder, and Aemon walks forward and climbs on top of him._

_Climbing on top of him was something he never felt before. He felt like fire itself, and he felt like a fire was spreading inside him and spreading in the dragon and connecting them._

_"Remember The High Dragon, Don't Trust, The Lion's lust, The Sun's poison, The Kraken and the Mummers Dragon" '_

Aemon opens his eyes, and to his surprise, he doesn't feel cold. No, he felt warmer than he could ever remember before.

He slowly gets up from the bed, Ghost was lying close to him, and he gets out of the door.

Aemon reaches his uncle's room and knocks on it. He waits a few moments and opens the door, and finds his uncle sitting on his bed, looking at the ground. "Uncle, you alright?" Aemon asked, concerned, and walking closer.

"I'm fine, my boy," He responded and turns his head to him, "you will leave tomorrow, right?" He asked with a sad face.

"Yes, uncle," he responded and walked closer and helps him to get up.

"Why are you so early here?" He asked as Aemon helps him to sit in the chair close to the table.

"I saw another dream of the dragon, and he wants me to go to Valyria," Aemon responded and saw a bit of fear behind his uncle's eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing, my boy," he responded and sat in the chair.

"I know, uncle, I know what I'm doing," Aemon responded, not sure himself.

His uncle sighed. "Then I wish you will find what you're looking for," he responded and takes his hands on his.

"Listen to me, Young Aemon, I know you might feel hatred for what House Lannister did to our house, but you should remember that this is not just for revenge," he said calmly but determined.

Aemon sighed. "Is not just for revenge, I . . . Winterfell was never my home, I never felt at home there, now I understand why, I don't know where is my home and I will find it, but that throne, should have belonged to my brother and I won't let be in the hands of the same people who killed him and laughed at his corpse" he responded angrily. His uncle noticed that he grabs his hands tightly.

"I understand that, my boy, but remember not to let your revenge consume you," he responded, and Aemon nodded. "Yes, uncle, I understand," Aemon responded.

**Tyrion Lannister II**

He was in the great hall of Castle Black with Benjen Stark, Ser Barristan, but to his surprise, Jon Snow was nowhere to be found. He couldn't understand why the bastard wasn't fulfilling his duties as a square of Ser Barristan.

He never was a square, but he knew there was something between Ser Barristan and Jon Snow. He could see the way they interacted with each other, and the way Ser Barristan sometimes would stand as a guard close to Jon Snow like he was protecting the bastard instead of Tyrion.

One thing he noticed was the bastard spending most of the time with Maester Aemon of Castle Black, and he couldn't understand why, or maybe they just wanted to talk about things.

Looking at Ser Barristan now, "So, where's your bastard, Ser Barristan?" Tyrion asked and noticed the flash of anger behind his eyes when he called Jon a Bastard.

"He's still sleeping, Lord Tyrion. He's still very young to deal with everything," he responded, and Tyrion wasn't convinced but could see he wasn't really lying.

"Well, he better get used to it soon. The world out there won't care if you're ready or not," Tyrion responded, and Ser Barristan rolled his eyes.

"I know that Lord Tyrion, Jon is already very good with a sword, and from what I saw last night, he will soon be like Ser Arthur Dayne," he responded proudly and drank some wine that the lord commander gave them.

Tyrion could see how he talked about Jon Snow, and he was talking like he was speaking for a close friend. But that didn't really matter anyway. At the end of the day, Jon was a Bastard.

"Will you stop by Winterfell when you want to return to Kings Landing?" Benjen Stark asked, taking a sip from his wine and then his eyes going to him.

"We will. I'm sure Jon would be happy to see his brothers again and see if Brandon Stark is better," Tyrion responded, drinking the whole goblet with wine.

"If you stop there, then send my regards to Robb and a fast recovery to Brandon," Benjen said, slightly concerned and Tyrion nodded. "Of course, Benjen, perhaps I can even help the kid," Tyrion responded and saw the confused look of Benjen.

"Help him how? He's a cripple now," he responded with a sad tone.

"I can help to make something that could help him to ride a horse, even if he's a cripple," Tyrion responded, and Benjen looked even more confused.

"If you can do that, then I'm really grateful. Ned send me letters that Bran was a delighted kid. He said he spends a lot of time smiling and trying to be friends with the others," Benjen responded with sadness in his tone.

Before Tyrion could respond to that, Benjen's eyes go to the door of the hall opening. Tyrion turns his head and sees Jon Snow walking inside. Tyrion noticed he was holding two swords in his hips. Tyrion had noticed him yesterday training with two blades, and Barristan was trying to help him.

The bastard had a grave face and but he looked sad too, and Tyrion could understand why. Being mocked by everyone and looked down on by people was something he knew very well.

Jon walks towards Benjen. "Uncle Benjen, Good morning," he greeted his uncle with a hug and turned to Ser Barristan. "Good morning, Ser," he greeted him with respect.

"Good morning, Jon," Ser Barristan responded, looking at him. Jon then turns to Tyrion. "Lord Tyrion, Good Morning," he greeted him with respect, and Tyrion could see he wasn't trying to mock him or anything.

"Good morning Jon. How is double wielding going?" Tyrion asked, taking a sip from his wine.

"Is going good, Lord Tyrion, still very bad at it, but we all started from something," Jon responded, and Tyrion nodded in agreement.

"That's true; perhaps my brother can give you a few pieces of advice. I'm sure he could help you," Tyrion responded and noticed his face twitch when he mentioned his brother.

"Maybe he can. After all, he's known through the whole Westeros for a good fighter," Jon responded, and Tyrion saw he wasn't trying to mock Jaime for his King Slayer status.

Tyrion nodded and drank the whole goblet with wine. It was a shitty wine but still better than nothing.

"Take a set, Jon, and take a drink," Tyrion suggested, and Jon sit next to Ser Barristan.

He fills a glass with wine for him. Jon takes a sip and turns to Benjen.

"Uncle Benjen, will you have any mission beyond the wall anytime soon?" Jon asked, looking at him.

"Yes, Jon, Why?" His uncle answered.

Jon just shrugged his shoulders. "No reason, uncle, just wanted to know, be careful and wanted to know if you will be here when I leave," he responded with a sad little smile, and Benjen smiled back at him.

"Ser Barristan, how about a spar?" Jon asked, and Tyrion was surprised by that tone.

"Of course, Jon, after all, you said you want to be as good as me," he responded, and Tyrion laughed under his breath. "Sorry," he responded quickly, and Jon and Ser Barristan gets up and leaves the hall, followed by Benjen and Ser Alliser, who was looking at the bastard with an exciting look.

Tyrion drinks the glass and follows them behind. Tyrion reaches the balcony and looks down at Jon, who picks up two sparring swords. He moves the left blade around his hand, trying to see how he likes the sword in his hand.

Tyrion wasn't a fighter but even knew the difference between a good fighter and a bad one. Tyrion could see Jon had talent, but there was something wrong with him. His eyes just looked furious all the time, but Tyrion could see the sadness behind his eyes. He looked like someone close to him had died. And all that sadness was exchanged with fury and anger when he fought the wildlings.

_Did Lord Stark tell him about Lady Ashara being his mom? Or maybe he blames himself for what happened to her,_ Tyrion thought, sad.

Tyrion noticed Ser Alliser was looking at Jon with interest.

_Well, let's see how good is Jon_

**Ser Barristan VI**

He looked as his king took his position; Barristan could see he wasn't still comfortable with the left sword. He was holding his right sword very well but still finding it hard to get used to the second sword, so Barristan decided to test his left side.

_Very well, Rhaegar, let's see of what your son is made of_

Barristan makes the first move and attacks his left side. Aemon immediately moves to his left to block with his right, but Barristan attacks again in the left, and Aemon blocks it with his left, barely but the second attack, he blocks it with his right sword.

Barristan attacks again, and Aemon blocks it to his surprise and attacks with his right sword but was a slow swing due to the left sword's use. Barristan quickly stops the swing and attacks with more strength and faster. Aemon's left sword falls to the ground, but he attacks with his right blade, and Barristan blocks it and takes two steps back, and Aemon picks up the second sword from the cold ground covered in snow.

Aemon then rush at him with both swords, he attacks with his right sword first, and Barristan blocks it, and at that moment, Aemon attacks with his left sword very fast and hits him in the shoulder. Barristan smiles at him. "Good, excellent Jon," he said proudly and swings but destroys his block and hits Aemon in the chest, causing him to gasp for air and almost fall to the ground. Still, he quickly retakes control and swings with more strength and determination, but Barristan could see he was giving more importance to swings fast rather than with power.

Barristan starts blocking his attacks without fighting back, and he wanted to see how long could Aemon fight. Barristan keeps stopping all his swings, but they were fast, and was using more his left sword rather than the right word. He keeps blocking, but then he swings back at Aemon’s left, but he stops his attack and very quickly, like an arrow, uses his right sword and hits him in the wrist of his left arm. That causes him to swing back and hit him in the stomach, but he doesn’t gasp for air and just keeps his position.

They keep sparring for four more hours because they didn’t have anything else to do in Night’s Watch.

Ser Barristan and Aemon walks towards the room of Maester Aemon. When they reached it, he sees Ser Alliser was waiting there for them.

“Ser Barristan,” he said, looking at him suspiciously and then turns to Aemon, and Barristan holds the hilt of the sword tighter “Bastard,” he added mockingly.

“What do you want, Ser Alliser?” It was Aemon who asked.

To Barristan’s surprise, a small smile grew on his face, and he was looking at Aemon, almost like studying his face.

“Nothing, Jon, perhaps later,” he responded and walked away, giving one last glance at Aemon.

Barristan knew there was something to that and didn’t know what.

“Keep an eye on him, Ser Barristan,” Aemon said with authority, and Barristan nodded in agreement.

“Go now, Aemon,” Ser Barristan said quietly for no one else to hear. He nodded and went inside the maester’s room.

_This will be harder than I thought_

**Arya Stark V**

Her father had been fighting with the council again. Arya could see it on his face when he came to table, late again, as he had been so often. The first course, a thick sweet soup made with pumpkins, had already been taken away when Ned Stark strode into the Small Hall. They called it that to set it apart from the Great Hall, where the king could feast a thousand, but it was a long room with a high vaulted ceiling and bench space for two hundred at its trestle tables.

"My lord," Jory said when Father entered. He rose to his feet, and the rest of the guard rose with him. Each man wore a new cloak, heavy grey wool with a white satin border. A hand of beaten silver clutched the woolen folds of each cloak and marked their wearers as men of the Hand's household guard. There were only fifty of them, so most of the benches were empty.

"Be seated," Eddard Stark said. "I see you have started without me. I am pleased to know there are still some men of sense in this city." He signaled for the meal to resume. The servants began bringing out platters of ribs, roasted in a crust of garlic and herbs.

"The talk in the yard is we shall have a tourney, my lord," Jory said as he resumed his seat. "They say that knights will come from all over the realm to joust and feast in honor of your appointment as Hand of the King."

Arya could see that her father was not very happy about that. "Do they also say this is the last thing in the world I would have wished?"

Sansa's eyes had grown wide as the plates. "A tourney," she breathed. She was seated between Septa Mordane and Jeyne Poole, as far from Arya as she could get without drawing a reproach from Father. "Will we be permitted to go, Father?"

"You know my feelings, Sansa. It seems I must arrange Robert's games and pretend to be honored for his sake. That does not mean I must subject my daughters to this folly."

"Oh, please," Sansa said. "I want to see."

Septa Mordane spoke up. "Princess Myrcella will be there, my lord, and her younger than Lady Sansa. All the ladies of the court will be expected at a grand event like this, and as the tourney is in your honor, it would look queer if your family did not attend."

Father looked pained. "I suppose so. Very well, I shall arrange a place for you, Sansa." He saw Arya. "For both of you."

"I don't care about their stupid tourney," Arya said. She knew Prince Joffrey would be there, and she hated Prince Joffrey.

Sansa lifted her head. "It will be a splendid event. You shan't be wanted."

Anger flashed across Father's face. "Enough, Sansa. More of that and you will change my mind. I am weary unto death of this endless war you two are fighting. You are sisters. I expect you to behave like sisters, is that understood?"

Sansa bit her lip and nodded. Arya lowered her face to stare sullenly at her plate. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. She rubbed them away angrily, determined not to cry.

The only sound was the clatter of knives and forks. "Pray excuse me," her father announced to the table. "I find I have small appetite tonight." He walked from the hall.

After he was gone, Sansa exchanged excited whispers with Jeyne Poole. Down the table Jory laughed at a joke, and Hullen started in about horseflesh. "Your warhorse, now, he may not be the best one for the joust. Not the same thing, oh, no, not the same at all." The men had heard it all before; Desmond, Jacks, and Hullen's son Harwin shouted him down together, and Porther called for more wine.

No one talked to Arya. She didn't care. She liked it that way. She would have eaten her meals alone in her bedchamber if they let her. Sometimes they did, when Father had to dine with the king or some lord or the envoys from this place or that place. The rest of the time, they ate in his solar, just him and her and Sansa. That was when Arya missed her brothers most. She wanted to tease Bran and play with baby Rickon and have Robb smile at her. She wanted Jon to muss up her hair and call her "little sister" and finish her sentences with her. But all of them were gone and Jon wouldn't be here for at least two more weeks. She had no one left but Sansa, and Sansa wouldn't even talk to her unless Father made her.

Back at Winterfell, they had eaten in the Great Hall almost half the time. Her father used to say that a lord needed to eat with his men, if he hoped to keep them. "Know the men who follow you," she heard him tell Robb once, "and let them know you. Don't ask your men to die for a stranger." At Winterfell, he always had an extra seat set at his own table, and every day a different man would be asked to join him. One night it would be Vayon Poole, and the talk would be coppers and bread stores and servants. The next time it would be Mikken, and her father would listen to him go on about armor and swords and how hot a forge should be and the best way to temper steel. Another day it might be Hullen with his endless horse talk, or Septon Chayle from the library, or Jory, or Ser Rodrik, or even Old Nan with her stories.

Arya had loved nothing better than to sit at her father's table and listen to them talk. She had loved listening to the men on the benches too; to freeriders tough as leather, courtly knights and bold young squires, grizzled old men-at-arms. She used to throw snowballs at them and help them steal pies from the kitchen. Their wives gave her scones and she invented names for their babies and played monsters-and-maidens and hide-the-treasure and come-into-my-castle with their children. Fat Tom used to call her "Arya Underfoot," because he said that was where she always was. She'd liked that a lot better than "Arya Horseface."

Only that was Winterfell, a world away, and now everything was changed. This was the first time they had supped with the men since arriving in King's Landing. Arya hated it. She hated the sounds of their voices now, the way they laughed, the stories they told. They'd been her friends, she'd felt safe around them, but now she knew that was a lie. They'd Joffrey send the hound to Mycah, that was horrible enough. Jeyne Poole had told Arya that he'd cut him up in so many pieces that they'd given him back to the butcher in a bag, and at first the poor man had thought it was a pig they'd slaughtered. And no one had raised a voice or drawn a blade or anything, not Harwin who always talked so bold, or Alyn who was going to be a knight, or Jory who was captain of the guard. Not even her father.

"He was my friend," Arya whispered into her plate, so low that no one could hear. Her ribs sat there untouched, grown cold now, a thin film of grease congealing beneath them on the plate. Arya looked at them and felt ill. She pushed away from the table.

"Pray, where do you think you are going, young lady?" Septa Mordane asked.

"I'm not hungry." Arya found it an effort to remember her courtesies. "May I be excused, please?" she recited stiffly.

"You may not," the septa said. "You have scarcely touched your food. You will sit down and clean your plate."

"You clean it!" Before anyone could stop her, Arya bolted for the door as the men laughed and Septa Mordane called loudly after her, her voice rising higher and higher.

Fat Tom was at his post, guarding the door to the Tower of the Hand. He blinked when he saw Arya rushing toward him and heard the septa's shouts. "Here now, little one, hold on," he started to say, reaching, but Arya slid between his legs and then she was running up the winding tower steps, her feet hammering on the stone while Fat Tom huffed and puffed behind her.

Her bedchamber was the only place that Arya liked in all of King's Landing, and the thing she liked best about it was the door, a massive slab of dark oak with black iron bands. When she slammed that door and dropped the heavy crossbar, nobody could get into her room, not Septa Mordane or Fat Tom or Sansa or Jory or the Hound, nobody! She slammed it now.

When the bar was down, Arya finally felt safe enough to cry.

She went to the window seat and sat there, sniffling, hating them all, and herself most of all. It was all her fault, everything bad that had happened. Sansa said so, and Jeyne too.

Fat Tom was knocking on her door. "Arya girl, what's wrong?" he called out. "You in there?"

"No!" she shouted. The knocking stopped. A moment later she heard him going away. Fat Tom was always easy to fool.

Arya went to the chest at the foot of her bed. She knelt, opened the lid, and began pulling her clothes out with both hands, grabbing handfuls of silk and satin and velvet and wool and tossing them on the floor. It was there at the bottom of the chest, where she'd hidden it. Arya lifted it out almost tenderly and drew the slender blade from its sheath.

Needle.

She thought of Mycah again and her eyes filled with tears. Her fault, her fault, her fault. If she had never asked him to play at swords with her . . .

There was a pounding at her door, louder than before. "Arya Stark, you open this door at once, do you hear me?"

Arya spun around, with Needle in her hand. "You better not come in here!" she warned. She slashed at the air savagely.

"The Hand will hear of this!" Septa Mordane raged.

"I don't care," Arya screamed. "Go away."

"You will rue this insolent behavior, young lady, I promise you that." Arya listened at the door until she heard the sound of the septa's receding footsteps.

She went back to the window, Needle in hand, and looked down into the courtyard below. If only she could climb like Bran, she thought; she would go out the window and down the tower, run away from this horrible place, away from Sansa and Septa Mordane and Prince Joffrey, from all of them. Steal some food from the kitchens, take Needle and her good boots and a warm cloak. She could find Nymeria and maybe Lady in the wild woods below the Trident, and together they'd return to Winterfell, or run to Jon on the Wall or maybe he was at Winterfell with Bran and coming here to her. She found herself wishing that Jon was here with her now. Then maybe she wouldn't feel so alone. But he wasn't here yet.

He will soon be here and mess with my hair again and call me 'Little Sister' she thought and felt tears in her eyes.

A soft knock at the door behind her turned Arya away from the window and her dreams of escape. "Arya," her father's voice called out. "Open the door. We need to talk."

Arya crossed the room and lifted the crossbar. Father was alone. He seemed more sad than angry. That made Arya feel even worse. "May I come in?" Arya nodded, then dropped her eyes, ashamed. Father closed the door. "Whose sword is that?"

"Mine ." Arya had almost forgotten Needle, in her hand.

"Give it to me."

Reluctantly Arya surrendered her sword, wondering if she would ever hold it again. Her father turned it in the light, examining both sides of the blade. He tested the point with his thumb. "A bravo's blade," he said. "Yet it seems to me that I know this maker's mark. This is Mikken's work."

Arya could not lie to him. She lowered her eyes.

Lord Eddard Stark sighed. "My nine-year-old daughter is being armed from my own forge, and I know nothing of it. The Hand of the King is expected to rule the Seven Kingdoms, yet it seems I cannot even rule my own household. How is it that you come to own a sword, Arya? Where did you get this?"

Arya chewed her lip and said nothing. She would not betray Jon, not even to their father.

After a while, Father said, "I don't suppose it matters, truly." He looked down gravely at the sword in his hands. "This is no toy for children, least of all for a girl. What would Septa Mordane say if she knew you were playing with swords?"

"I wasn't playing," Arya insisted. "I hate Septa Mordane."

"That's enough." Her father's voice was curt and hard. "The septa is doing no more than is her duty, though gods know you have made it a struggle for the poor woman. Your mother and I have charged her with the impossible task of making you a lady."

"I don't want to be a lady!" Arya flared.

"I ought to snap this toy across my knee here and now, and put an end to this nonsense."

"Needle wouldn't break," Arya said defiantly, but her voice betrayed her words.

"It has a name, does it?" Her father sighed. "Ah, Arya. You have a wildness in you, child. 'The wolf blood,' my father used to call it. Lyanna had a touch of it, and my brother Brandon more than a touch. It brought them both to an early grave." Arya heard sadness in his voice; he did not often speak of his father, or of the brother and sister who had died before she was born. "Lyanna might have carried a sword, if my lord father had allowed it. You remind me of her sometimes. You even look like her."

"Lyanna was beautiful," Arya said, startled. Everybody said so. It was not a thing that was ever said of Arya.

"She was," Eddard Stark agreed, "beautiful, and willful, and dead before her time." He lifted the sword, held it out between them. "Arya, what did you think to do with this . . . Needle? Who did you hope to skewer? Your sister? Septa Mordane? Do you know the first thing about sword fighting?"

All she could think of was the lesson Jon had given her. "Stick them with the pointy end," she blurted out.

Her father snorted back laughter. "That is the essence of it, I suppose."

Arya desperately wanted to explain, to make him see. "I was trying to learn, but . . . " Her eyes filled with tears. "I asked Mycah to practice with me." The grief came on her all at once. She turned away, shaking. "I asked him," she cried. "It was my fault, it was me . . . "

Suddenly her father's arms were around her. He held her gently as she turned to him and sobbed against his chest. "No, sweet one," he murmured. "Grieve for your friend, but never blame yourself. You did not kill the butcher's boy. That murder lies at the Hound's hand, him and the cruel woman he serves."

"I hate them," Arya confided, red-faced, sniffling. "The Hound and the queen and the king and Prince Joffrey. I hate all of them. Joffrey lied, it wasn't the way he said. I hate Sansa too. She did remember, she just lied so Joffrey would like her."

"We all lie," her father said. "Or did you truly think I'd believe that Nymeria ran off?"

Arya blushed guiltily. "How do you know?"

"A direwolf never abandons their owner," her father said with a smile. "There are some things I do not need to be told. Even a blind man could see that wolf would never have left you willingly."

"I had to throw rocks," she said miserably. "I told her to run, to go be free, that I didn't want her anymore. There were other wolves for her to play with, I heard them howling, and I know the woods are full of deers so she'd have deer to hunt. Only she kept following, and finally I had to throw rocks. I hit her twice. She whined and looked at me and I felt so 'shamed, but it was right, wasn't it? The queen would have killed her."

"It was right," her father said. "And even the lie was . . . not without honor." He'd put Needle aside when he went to Arya to embrace her. Now he took the blade up again and walked to the window, where he stood for a moment, looking out across the courtyard. When he turned back, his eyes were thoughtful. He seated himself on the window seat, Needle across his lap. "Arya, sit down. I need to try and explain some things to you."

She perched anxiously on the edge of her bed. "You are too young to be burdened with all my cares," he told her, "but you are also a Stark of Winterfell. You know our words."

"Winter is coming," Arya whispered.

"The hard cruel times," her father said. "We tasted them on the Trident, child, and when Bran fell. You were born in the long summer, sweet one, you've never known anything else, but now the winter is truly coming. Remember the sigil of our House, Arya."

"The direwolf," she said, thinking of Nymeria. She hugged her knees against her chest, suddenly afraid.

"Let me tell you something about wolves, child. When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Summer is the time for squabbles. In winter, we must protect one another, keep each other warm, share our strengths. So if you must hate, Arya, hate those who would truly do us harm. Septa Mordane is a good woman, and Sansa . . . Sansa is your sister. You may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you . . . and I need both of you, gods help me."

He sounded so tired that it made Arya sad. "I don't hate Sansa," she told him. "Not truly." It was only half a lie.

"I do not mean to frighten you, but neither will I lie to you. We have come to a dark dangerous place, child. This is not Winterfell. We have enemies who mean us ill. We cannot fight a war among ourselves. This willfulness of yours, the running off, the angry words, the disobedience . . . at home, these were only the summer games of a child. Here and now, with winter soon upon us, that is a different matter. It is time to begin growing up."

"I will," Arya vowed. She had never loved him so much as she did in that instant. "I can be strong too. I can be as strong as Robb."

"Jon is part of the pack too?" Arya asked innocently looking at her father.

There was guilty behind his eyes "Of course, Jon just needs time to understand some things" he responded tired.

He held Needle out to her, hilt first. "Here."

She looked at the sword with wonder in her eyes. For a moment she was afraid to touch it, afraid that if she reached for it it would be snatched away again, but then her father said, "Go on, it's yours," and she took it in her hand.

"I can keep it?" she said. "For true?"

"For true." He smiled. "If I took it away, no doubt I'd find a morningstar hidden under your pillow within the fortnight. Try not to stab your sister, whatever the provocation."

"I won't. I promise." Arya clutched Needle tightly to her chest as her father took his leave.

The next morning, as they broke their fast, she apologized to Septa Mordane and asked for her pardon. The septa peered at her suspiciously, but Father nodded.

Three days later, at midday, her father's steward Vayon Poole sent Arya to the Small Hall. The trestle tables had been dismantled and the benches shoved against the walls. The hall seemed empty, until an unfamiliar voice said, "You are late, boy." A slight man with a bald head and a great beak of a nose stepped out of the shadows, holding a pair of slender wooden swords. "Tomorrow you will be here at midday." He had an accent, the lilt of the Free Cities, Braavos perhaps, or Myr.

"Who are you?" Arya asked.

"I am your dancing master." He tossed her one of the wooden blades. She grabbed for it, missed, and heard it clatter to the floor. "Tomorrow you will catch it. Now pick it up."

It was not just a stick, but a true wooden sword complete with grip and guard and pommel. Arya picked it up and clutched it nervously with both hands, holding it out in front of her. It was heavier than it looked, much heavier than Needle.

The bald man clicked his teeth together. "That is not the way, boy. This is not a greatsword that is needing two hands to swing it. You will take the blade in one hand."

"It's too heavy," Arya said.

"It is heavy as it needs to be to make you strong, and for the balancing. A hollow inside is filled with lead, just so. One hand now is all that is needing."

Arya took her right hand off the grip and wiped her sweaty palm on her pants. She held the sword in her left hand. He seemed to approve. "The left is good. All is reversed, it will make your enemies more awkward. Now you are standing wrong. Turn your body sideface, yes, so. You are skinny as the shaft of a spear, do you know. That is good too, the target is smaller. Now the grip. Let me see." He moved closer and peered at her hand, prying her fingers apart, rearranging them. "Just so, yes. Do not squeeze it so tight, no, the grip must be deft, delicate."

"What if I drop it?" Arya said.

"The steel must be part of your arm," the bald man told her. "Can you drop part of your arm? No. Nine years Syrio Forel was first sword to the Sealord of Braavos, he knows these things. Listen to him, boy."

It was the third time he had called her "boy." "I'm a girl," Arya objected.

"Boy, girl," Syrio Forel said. "You are a sword, that is all." He clicked his teeth together. "Just so, that is the grip. You are not holding a battle-axe, you are holding a - "

" - needle," Arya finished for him, fiercely.

"Just so. Now we will begin the dance. Remember, child, this is not the iron dance of Westeros we are learning, the knight's dance, hacking and hammering, no. This is the bravo's dance, the water dance, swift and sudden. All men are made of water, do you know this? When you pierce them, the water leaks out and they die." He took a step backward, raised his own wooden blade. "Now you will try to strike me."

Arya tried to strike him. She tried for four hours, until every muscle in her body was sore and aching, while Syrio Forel clicked his teeth together and told her what to do.

The next day their real work began.


	24. Everyone is A Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon reaches Winterfell.  
> Ned Starks talks with Pycell and Littlefinger.

**Aemon Targaryen I**

Aemon stood outside the gates of Winterfell. Ser Barristan close to him, and so was Lord Tyrion. Ghost stood close to Aemon.

Aemon hoped Lord Tyrion wouldn't want to stay that long in Winterfell. He wanted to meet Bran, Rickon, and Robb again, but he most wanted to do what he promised his great uncle that he would do.

Since Aemon find out that he was Rhaegar and Lyanna's son. He didn't know what to think anymore. Suddenly he wasn't the bastard of Eddard Stark, but Aemon Targaryen, the true heir of The Iron Throne.

Aemon at first was confused why it took so long for his uncle to tell him the truth, but after talking with Ser Barristan and thinking about it. And knowing that Uncle Benjen didn't know the truth either. Aemon knew why. He understood it. And his uncle straight up, confirmed to him, that he wouldn’t tell him the truth until he joined the night’s watch. His uncle was willing to send him to rot in Night's Watch, just so Sansa can marry that little shit, who took pleasure in beating servants in Winterfell.

Aemon knew Lord Stark knew what Prince Joffrey was doing, after all, it was his own castle. But still, he was willing to forgive all that, just because he was Robert's son, he was willing to marry his daughter to a monster like that. Just so he can call Robert, his good brother.

Aemon knew his uncle was blinded or he was simply a fool, _and he promised Ser Arthur that he would tell me the truth when I reached 14 name days, but he didn't, he betrayed me. For Robert. Just like he betrayed my mother._ Aemon thought angrily. His fist closing tightly.

_I see no children, only Dragonspawn_ Aemon remembered what Ser Barristan told him that Robert Baratheon said after the bodies of his siblings were presented to him.

_The Mountain and Ser Armory weren't punished, and neither was Tywin who gave the order, no they were forgiven and even rewarded_ Ser Barristan had told him everything that he remembered about the rebellion and after.

_Robert had started making preparations to marry Cersei Lannister, the very same day, Lord Stark left to find your mother_ Ser Barristan had told him.

Aemon couldn't understand how Lord Stark could be so blind and stupid.

_Kill The boy Jon Snow, and let the dragon be reborn_ The words his great uncle told him. That's what Aemon decided. He was no longer a wolf. No, he was a dragon, and he would show it to everyone. Since he rode, the black dragon in his dream. Aemon felt something, something was different. At nights he would usually dream he was Ghost but since that night. Aemon would dream like he was flying high in the sky.

Aemon knew Cannibal was his dragon and he was in Valyria. Thinking about this made his mind go back to his uncle.

Aemon felt bad for his uncle. He was left alone in The Night's Watch again.

' _Aemon entered the chamber of his great uncle, his uncle moved his head towards the door. Aemon looked around and didn't see anyone else. He closed the door and walked to his uncle._

_"Uncle, I'm leaving today," Aemon stated sadly and leaned closer. Aemon sits in the chair. A smile grew on his uncle's face. And he moved his hands closer to him._

_"I know, young Aemon, I won't be with you, but remember every time you need help, remember about your family," his uncle stated softly and touched his hands. Aemon nodded in understanding._

_"I know uncle," Aemon responded quietly. His uncle's eyes went to his face._

_"Before you go, one advice, if you want to rule, you need to show that you're a dragon, not let yourself be manipulated, you should not be like your grandfather, but neither like Aegon the second, Westeros needs Aegon The Conqueror. Kill The Boy Jon Snow, and Let the Dragon be Reborn," His uncle advised wisely and Aemon nodded his head._

_Aemon took a deep breath, and his purple eyes went to his uncle's eyes. "Next time, we see each other, House Targaryen will have the rightful place, I promise you," Aemon promised with honesty and determination in his tone._

_His uncle nodded his head slowly. "I have no doubt, Young Aemon," his uncle responded quietly._

_“Before you go, I have heard you’re an amazing singer?” His uncle asked but more like a statement._

_“Yes uncle,” Aemon responded softly._

_“Can you sing me a song?” His uncle asked softly. Aemon smiled and started singing. Jenny of Old Stones, and the last of the giants._

After that Aemon left with the others, he said goodbye to uncle Benjen, who told him that he would always have his support. But Aemon noticed the way Ser Alliser Throne looked at him, Aemon recognized that look. The same look Ser Jaime gave him when he was in Winterfell.

It took them 8 days to reach Winterfell. Aemon promised his great uncle, and he would keep that promise, he will get the throne for his family, the family they took away from him. Aemon didn't know what kind of people his Targaryen family was. But his great uncle told him he could trust his family.

Since they left, Aemon had started training even more harshly, He wanted to be good with two swords as soon as possible. Ser Barristan was keeping, 'Dark Sister' hidden in his things, and so far no one had seen the sword yet.

Aemon decided to use it after he leaves King's Landing and goes to Dorne. Ser Barristan had told him, that going to Dorne might be dangerous due to him being Lyanna's son.

Aemon knew that, but at the same time, his father told him to give the letter to House Martell if the worst happened. The worst did happened and now Aemon wanted to fulfill his father’s request. He knew Ser Barristan could do the job instead of him, but Aemon wanted to be the one to give them the letter, he didn’t wanted to hide somewhere.

Sooner or later, they would meet him, would be better if he meets them first. After that Aemon would take a ship to Valyria, he knew no one would send him there, so he needed to find a way to go there. Aemon had already decided that Ser Barristan wouldn’t come with him to Valyria.

Aemon hoped he didn’t need to stop at King’s Landing at all, but Lord Tyrion was with them. After they reach King’s Landing. Aemon wanted to spend as little time as possible there.

“Open the gates” Aemon escaped his thoughts when he heard the guard shouted. The gates opened for them and they were greeted by some guards with Stark sigil in their chest. Aemon looked around but couldn’t see Robb anywhere, and neither was anyone he knew.

Lord Tyrion stepped forward. Three days before they reached Winterfell, it had started to snow. It was already deep enough to cover the foot.

“Lead us to Lord Stark,” Lord Tyrion requested with authority. Despite being seen that way by everyone, he still showed authority. The soldiers glared at the Lannister in front of them, and his eyes went to Aemon who had his face mostly covered due to the snow.

“Of course,” the guard responded and started leading them inside. Aemon didn’t need anyone to show him inside. He knew every part of Winterfell very well. Despite being one of the largest castles in Westeros.

Walking inside the country yard. Aemon looked around but couldn’t see anyone he recognized. He wondered how Rickon and Bran felt that almost everyone they knew was not at home anymore. Aemon knew Lady Stark was here and wasn’t really looking forward to seeing her again. Aemon noticed from the corner of his eyes. Lord Tyrion looked a bit angry, his eyes narrowed at the Stark soldier.

“Where’s Robb Stark? I’m surprised he didn’t greeted us,” Lord Tyrion asked with a bit of accusation on his tone that Aemon noticed right away.

The soldier didn’t turned to Lord Tyrion and just responded. “Lord Stark is busy,” annoyed and lead them inside.

Aemon knew something must have happened, he knew no one liked House Lannister but wasn’t the smartest move to be hostile towards them.

They finally went inside, Lord Tyrion shooked his body, to shake the snow away from his clothes. Aemon didn’t bother to do that.

They were lead to Lord Stark’s solar. Aemon walked inside and saw Robb sitting on the seat of his father. He looked different to Aemon, despite being only 3 weeks since the last time they saw each other. Greywind was lying close to Robb, on the floor.

Seeing him now, Aemon saw that he looked . . . Older. Aemon didn’t know why, or maybe was just the pressure of being the lord of Winterfell. Aemon saw Maester Luwin was seated on Robb’s right. To his surprise, he couldn’t see Lady Stark here. Aemon was sure that she would be here to help Robb in some way with his duties.

“Is good to see you again Lord Tyrion, hospitality of Winterfell is yours,” Robb said with a fake smile and glared at Lord Tyrion. Robb glanced at Aemon before turning to the Lannister again. Lord Tyrion fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m sure, I clearly saw that, at the gates,” Lord Tyrion responded sharply. Robb understood what he meant.

“I’m busy with my work Lord Tyrion,” Robb responded with authority and trying to sound strong. Lord Tyrion didn’t looked to care. “Whatever, . . . I will stay only one day, and we will make our way to King’s Landing,” Lord Tyrion said bored and turned to leave. Ser Barristan eyed him, and Aemon understood and didn’t followed him.

The doors closed and Aemon turned to see Robb got up and walked to him.

“Is good to see you brother,” Robb greeted him and hugged him, and Aemon hugged him back.

Robb pulled away. Looking at him now. Robb looked tired. “How is Bran, and Rickon?” Aemon asked concerned.

Robb sighed sadly. “Bran is awake, and Rickon is spending all of his time riding Shaggy Dog,” Robb said with a chuckle at the end, trying to lighten up the mood.

Aemon sighed in relief, “I will see him now,” He stated.

“I will come with you then,” Robb responded immediately and they left his solar followed by Greywind and Ghost.

**Ned Stark IX**

Lord Arryn's death was a great sadness for all of us, my lord," Grand Maester Pycelle said. "I would be more than happy to tell you what I can of the manner of his passing. Do be seated. Would you care for refreshments? Some dates, perhaps? I have some very fine persimmons as well. Wine no longer agrees with my digestion, I fear, but I can offer you a cup of iced milk, sweetened with honey. I find it most refreshing in this heat."

There was no denying the heat; Ned could feel the silk tunic clinging to his chest. Thick, moist air covered the city like a damp woolen blanket, and the riverside had grown unruly as the poor fled their hot, airless warrens to jostle for sleeping places near the water, where the only breath of wind was to be found. "That would be most kind," Ned said, seating himself.

Pycelle lifted a tiny silver bell with thumb and forefinger and tinkled it gently. A slender young serving girl hurried into the solar. "Iced milk for the King's Hand and myself, if you would be so kind, child. Well sweetened."

As the girl went to fetch their drinks, the Grand Maester knotted his fingers together and rested his hands on his stomach. "The smallfolk say that the last year of summer is always the hottest. It is not so, yet ofttimes it feels that way, does it not? On days like this, I envy you northerners your summer snows." The heavy jeweled chain around the old man's neck chinked softly as he shifted in his seat. "To be sure, King Maekar's summer was hotter than this one, and near as long. There were fools, even in the Citadel, who took that to mean that the Great Summer had come, at last, the summer that never ends, but in the seventh year it broke suddenly, and we had a short autumn and a terrible long winter.

Still, the heat was fierce while it lasted. Oldtown steamed and sweltered by day and came alive only by night. We would walk in the gardens by the river and argue about the gods. I remember the smells of those nights, my lord - perfume and sweat, melons ripe to bursting, peaches and pomegranates, nightshade and moonbloom. I was a young man then, still forging my chain. The heat did not exhaust me as it does now." Pycelle's eyes were so heavily lidded he looked half-asleep. "My pardons, Lord Eddard. You did not come to hear foolish meanderings of a summer forgotten before your father was born. Forgive an old man his wanderings, if you would. Minds are like swords, I do fear. The old ones go to rust. Ah, and here is our milk." The serving girl placed the tray between them, and Pycelle gave her a smile. "Sweet child." He lifted a cup, tasted, nodded. "Thank you. You may go."

When the girl had taken her leave, Pycelle peered at Ned through pale, rheumy eyes. "Now where were we? Oh, yes. You asked about Lord Arryn . . . "

"I did." Ned sipped politely at the iced milk. It was pleasantly cold, but oversweet to his taste.

"If truth be told, the Hand had not seemed quite himself for some time," Pycelle said. "We had sat together on council many a year, he and I, and the signs were there to read, but I put them down to the great burdens he had borne so faithfully for so long. Those broad shoulders were weighed down by all the cares of the realm, and more besides. His son was ever sickly, and his lady wife so anxious that she would scarcely let the boy out of her sight. It was enough to weary even a strong man, and the Lord Jon was not young. Small wonder if he seemed melancholy and tired. Or so I thought at the time. Yet now I am less certain." He gave a ponderous shake of his head.

"What can you tell me of his final illness?"

The Grand Maester spread his hands in a gesture of helpless sorrow. "He came to me one day asking after a certain book, as hale and healthy as ever, though it did seem to me that something was troubling him deeply. The next morning he was twisted over in pain, too sick to rise from bed. Maester Colemon thought it was a chill on the stomach. The weather had been hot, and the Hand often iced his wine, which can upset the digestion. When Lord Jon continued to weaken, I went to him myself, but the gods did not grant me the power to save him."

"I have heard that you sent Maester Colemon away."

The Grand Maester's nod was as slow and deliberate as a glacier. "I did, and I fear the Lady Lysa will never forgive me that. Maybe I was wrong, but at the time I thought it best. Maester Colemon is like a son to me, and I yield to none in my esteem for his abilities, but he is young, and the young ofttimes do not comprehend the frailty of an older body. He was purging Lord Arryn with wasting potions and pepper juice, and I feared he might kill him."

"Did Lord Arryn say anything to you during his final hours?"

Pycelle wrinkled his brow. "In the last stage of his fever, the Hand called out the name Robert several times, but whether he was asking for his son or for the king I could not say. Lady Lysa would not permit the boy to enter the sickroom, for fear that he too might be taken ill. The king did come, and he sat beside the bed for hours, talking and joking of times long past in hopes of raising Lord Jon's spirits. His love was fierce to see."

"Was there nothing else? No final words?"

"When I saw that all hope had fled, I gave the Hand the milk of the poppy, so he should not suffer. Just before he closed his eyes for the last time, he whispered something to the king and his lady wife, a blessing for his son. The seed is strong, he said. At the end, his speech was too slurred to comprehend. Death did not come until the next morning, but Lord Jon was at peace after that. He never spoke again."

Ned took another swallow of milk, trying not to gag on the sweetness of it. "Did it seem to you that there was anything unnatural about Lord Arryn's death?"

"Unnatural?" The aged maester's voice was thin as a whisper. "No, I could not say so. Sad, for a certainty. Yet in its own way, death is the most natural thing of all, Lord Eddard. Jon Arryn rests easy now, his burdens lifted at last."

"This illness that took him," said Ned. "Had you ever seen its like before, in other men?"

"Near forty years I have been Grand Maester of the Seven Kingdoms," Pycelle replied. "Under our good King Robert, and Aerys Targaryen before him, and his father Jaehaerys the Second before him, and even for a few short months under Jaehaerys's father, Aegon the Fortunate, the Fifth of His Name. I have seen more of illness than I care to remember, my lord. I will tell you this: Every case is different, and every case is alike. Lord Jon's death was no stranger than any other."

"His wife thought otherwise." Lord Stark responded sharply.

The Grand Maester nodded. "I recall now, the widow is sister to your own noble wife. If an old man may be forgiven his blunt speech, let me say that grief can derange even the strongest and most disciplined of minds, and the Lady Lysa was never that. Since her last stillbirth, she has seen enemies in every shadow, and the death of her lord husband left her shattered and lost."

"So you are quite certain that Jon Arryn died of a sudden illness?"

"I am," Pycelle replied gravely. "If not illness, my good lord, what else could it be?"

"Poison," Ned suggested quietly.

Pycelle's sleepy eyes flicked open. The aged maester shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "A disturbing thought. We are not the Free Cities, where such things are common. Grand Maester Aethelmure wrote that all men carry murder in their hearts, yet even so, the poisoner is beneath contempt." He fell silent for a moment, his eyes lost in thought. "What you suggest is possible, my lord, yet I do not think it likely. Every hedge maester knows the common poisons, and Lord Arryn displayed none of the signs. And the Hand was loved by all. What sort of monster in man's flesh would dare to murder such a noble lord?"

"I have heard it said that poison is a woman's weapon."

Pycelle stroked his beard thoughtfully. "It is said. Women, cravens . . . and eunuchs." He cleared his throat and spat a thick glob of phelm onto the rushes. Above them, a raven cawed loudly in the rookery. "The Lord Varys was born a slave in Lys, did you know? Put not your trust in spiders, my lord."

That was scarcely anything Ned needed to be told; there was something about Varys that made his flesh crawl. "I will remember that, Maester. And I thank you for your help. I have taken enough of your time." He stood.

Grand Maester Pycelle pushed himself up from his chair slowly and escorted Ned to the door. "I hope I have helped in some small way to put your mind at ease. If there is any other service I might perform, you need only ask."

"One thing," Ned told him. "I should be curious to examine the book that you lent Jon the day before he fell ill."

"I fear you would find it of little interest," Pycelle said . "It was a ponderous tome by Grand Maester Malleon on the lineages of the great houses."

"Still, I should like to see it."

The old man opened the door. "As you wish. I have it here somewhere. When I find it, I shall have it sent to your chambers straightaway."

"You have been most courteous," Ned told him. Then, almost as an afterthought, he said, "One last question, if you would be so kind. You mentioned that the king was at Lord Arryn's bedside when he died. I wonder, was the queen with him?"

"Why, no," Pycelle said. "She and the children were making the journey to Casterly Rock, in company with her father. Lord Tywin had brought a retinue to the city for the tourney on Prince Joffrey's name day, no doubt hoping to see his son Jaime win the champion's crown. In that he was sadly disappointed. It fell to me to send the queen word of Lord Arryn's sudden death. Never have I sent off a bird with a heavier heart."

If that’s so! Why did Lysa said that Jon Arryn was poisoned Ned wondered.

"Dark wings, dark words," Ned murmured. It was a proverb Old Nan had taught him as a boy.

"So the fishwives say," Grand Maester Pycelle agreed, "but we know it is not always so. When Maester Luwin's bird brought the word about your Bran, the message lifted every true heart in the castle, did it not?"

"As you say, Maester."

"The gods are merciful." Pycelle bowed his head. "Come to me as often as you like, Lord Eddard. I am here to serve."

Yes, Ned thought as the door swung shut, but to whom?

On the way back to his chambers, he came upon his daughter Arya on the winding steps of the Tower of the Hand, windmilling her arms as she struggled to balance on one leg. The rough stone had scuffed her bare feet. Ned stopped and looked at her. "Arya, what are you doing?"

"Syrio says a water dancer can stand on one toe for hours." Her hands flailed at the air to steady herself.

Ned had to smile. "Which toe?" he teased.

"Any toe," Arya said, exasperated with the question. She hopped from her right leg to her left, swaying dangerously before she regained her balance.

"Must you do your standing here?" he asked. "It's a long hard fall down these steps."

"Syrio says a water dancer never falls." She lowered her leg to stand on two feet. "Father, will Bran come and live with us now?"

"Not for a long time, sweet one," he told her. "He needs to win his strength back."

Arya bit her lip. "What will Bran do when he's of age?"

Ned knelt beside her. "He has years to find that answer, Arya. For now, it is enough to know that he will live." The night the bird had come from Winterfell, Eddard Stark had taken the girls to the castle godswood, an acre of elm and alder and black cottonwood overlooking the river. The heart tree there was a great oak, its ancient limbs overgrown with smokeberry vines; they knelt before it to offer their thanksgiving, as if it had been a weirwood. Sansa drifted to sleep as the moon rose, Arya several hours later, curling up in the grass under Ned's cloak. All through the dark hours he kept his vigil alone. When dawn broke over the city, the dark red blooms of dragon's breath surrounded the girls where they lay. "I dreamed of Bran," Sansa had whispered to him. "I saw him smiling."

"He was going to be a knight," Arya was saying now. "A knight of the Kingsguard. Can he still be a knight?"

"No," Ned said. He saw no use in lying to her. "Yet someday he may be the lord of a great holdfast and sit on the king's council. He might raise castles like Brandon the Builder, or sail a ship across the SunsetSea, or enter your mother's Faith and become the High Septon." But he will never run beside his wolf again, he thought with a sadness too deep for words, or lie with a woman, or hold his own son in his arms.

Arya cocked her head to one side. "Can I be a king's councillor and build castles and become the High Septon?"

"You," Ned said, kissing her lightly on the brow, "will marry a king and rule his castle, and your sons will be knights and princes and lords and, yes, perhaps even a High Septon."

Arya screwed up her face. "No," she said, "that's Sansa." She folded up her right leg and resumed her balancing. Ned sighed and left her there.

“Will Jon arrive soon? I can’t wait to beat him,” Arya said with love for her brother. Hearing that, Ned’s mind went to Jon. He still remembered the cold look he gave him before he left. Ned sighed with sadness and didn’t responded.

Inside his chambers, he stripped off his sweat-stained silks and sluiced cold water over his head from the basin beside the bed. Alyn entered as he was drying his face. "My lord," he said, "Lord Baelish is here and begs audience."

"Escort him to my solar," Ned said, reaching for a fresh tunic, the lightest linen he could find. "I'll see him at once."

Littlefinger was perched on the window seat when Ned entered, watching the knights of the Kingsguard practice at swords in the yard below. "If only old Selmy's mind were as nimble as his blade," he said wistfully, "our council meetings would be a good deal livelier."

"Ser Barristan is as valiant and honorable as any man in King's Landing." Ned said with deep respect for the aged, white-haired Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"And as tiresome," Littlefinger added, "though I daresay he should do well in the tourney. Last year he unhorsed the Hound, and it was only four years ago that he was champion. Or maybe your bastard son will be in the tourney too,”

The question of who might win the tourney interested Eddard Stark not in the least. "Is there a reason for this visit, Lord Petyr, or are you here simply to enjoy the view from my window?" Ned asked avoiding his comment about Jon.

Littlefinger smiled. "I promised Cat I would help you in your inquiries, and so I have."

That took Ned aback. Promise or no promise, he could not find it in him to trust Lord Petyr Baelish, who struck him as too clever by half. "You have something for me?"

"Someone," Littlefinger corrected. "Four someones, if truth be told. Had you thought to question the Hand's servants?"

Ned frowned. "Would that I could. Lady Arryn took her household back to the Eyrie." Lysa had done him no favor in that regard. All those who had stood closest to her husband had gone with her when she fled: Jon's maester, his steward, the captain of his guard, his knights and retainers.

"Most of her household," Littlefinger said, "not all. A few remain. A pregnant kitchen girl hastily wed to one of Lord Renly's grooms, a stablehand who joined the City Watch, a potboy discharged from service for theft, and Lord Arryn's squire."

"His squire?" Ned was pleasantly surprised. A man's squire often knew a great deal of his comings and goings.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale," Littlefinger named him. "The king knighted the boy after Lord Arryn's death."

"I shall send for him," Ned said. "And the others."

Littlefinger winced. "My lord, step over here to the window, if you would be so kind."

"Why?"

"Come, and I'll show you, my lord."

Frowning, Ned crossed to the window. Petyr Baelish made a casual gesture. "There, across the yard, at the door of the armory, do you see the boy squatting by the steps honing a sword with an oilstone?"

"What of him?"

"He reports to Varys. The Spider has taken a great interest in you and all your doings." He shifted in the window seat. "Now glance at the wall. Farther west, above the stables. The guardsman leaning on the ramparts?"

Ned saw the man. "Another of the eunuch's whisperers?"

"No, this one belongs to the queen. Notice that he enjoys a fine view of the door to this tower, the better to note who calls on you. There are others, many unknown even to me. The Red Keep is full of eyes. Why do you think I hid Cat in a brothel?"

Eddard Stark had no taste for these intrigues. "Seven hells," he swore. It did seem as though the man on the walls was watching him. Suddenly uncomfortable, Ned moved away from the window. "Is everyone someone's informer in this cursed city?"

"Scarcely," said Littlefinger. He counted on the fingers on his hand. "Why, there's me, you, the king . . . although, come to think on it, the king tells the queen much too much, and I'm less than certain about you." He stood up. "Is there a man in your service that you trust utterly and completely?"

"Yes," said Ned.

"In that case, I have a delightful palace in Valyria that I would dearly love to sell you," Littlefinger said with a mocking smile. "The wiser answer was no, my lord, but be that as it may. Send this paragon of yours to Ser Hugh and the others. Your own comings and goings will be noted, but even Varys the Spider cannot watch every man in your service every hour of the day." He started for the door.

"Lord Petyr," Ned called after him. "I . . . am grateful for your help. Perhaps I was wrong to distrust you."

Littlefinger fingered his small pointed beard. "You are slow to learn, Lord Eddard. Distrusting me was the wisest thing you've done since you climbed down off your horse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb tells Aemon everything that happened. Bran talks with Aemon about dreams.  
> Jaime says some harsh truths to Cersei.  
> Daenerys makes her way to Astapor with Ser Arthur, Ashara and Lady Kinvara.


End file.
